Starfall
by Almadynis Rayne
Summary: Astrid was taken from her own world and now has to survive in the Doctor Who universe. What will she change? What will stay the same? How will her relationship with him effect the story? DoctorxOC Sequel to 'Sister Star' *DISCONTINUED*
1. Children In Need 2005

**Starfall**

**Chapter 00: Children in Need 2005**

Almadynis

Disclaimer: I would love to own Doctor Who… however, I am but a lowly college student and all I happen to own is my car...and Astrid, no takies! *sniffles* Nor do I own David Tennant, who has finally made an entrance. *sigh*

**AN: **This is the sequel to "Sister Star", if you haven't read that, this will be a bit confusing… okay, a LOT confusing. Go read it!

**AN2:** This chapter is brought to you by YouTube! Specifically, the account of laurencewho. *bows* Thank you, mighty Whovian!

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>[flashback]<p>

The Doctor smiled widely back at her for the last few moments before suddenly, he convulsed and orange, yellow, and golden energy exploded from his skin, blasting out of the neck of his jumper, the sleeves of his jacket and the bottoms of his trousers. Rose and Astrid staggered backwards, shielding their eyes from the heat and light - but they cannot look away. Rose stared transfixed, as gradually, the Doctor's hair lengthened, his face changed... until the energy eventually died away and a completely new man stood before her, still wearing the old Doctor's clothes. He looked slightly surprised for a moment, before turning to look at Rose and Astrid.

"Hello! Okay-oo." He gulped and ran his tongue over his teeth, brow furrowed in a small frown. _He looks just like David Tennant! Why the heck does that sort of coincidence occur? If this is all a delusion in my head, I'm going to be really pissed off when I wake up in the mental hospital!_ He was still talking. "New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona."

Rose stared at him with undisguised shock and he grinned at her.

Astrid had no such compunction. She marched right up to Ten, balled up her fist, and punched him directly in his nose. "That's for handcuffing me to the railing! Where the hell did you get psychic handcuffs anyway?" He hand one hand over his nose, staring at her in shock, unable to answer. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket—well, the Ninth Doctor's jacket—and pulled him close to kiss the dickens out of him. He grinned into her mouth and she mapped out his mouth with her tongue and he with hers. When she finally pulled back, she was breathless, but she still managed to say, "And that's for not dying." She smiled up at him and his new brown eyes stared down at her, smiling. "Oh, and if you EVER handcuff me again without my consent first, I will force you into an early Eleven. Got it?" He nodded quickly.

[end flashback]

He suddenly dashed to the console computer screen and began to flick switches, turn dials, and constantly checked the monitor. "Six p.m…Tuesday…"

Rose watched, hidden partly behind a coral-themed pillar, while Astrid took the time to sit on the bus seat and look at her right hand. It felt weird. Not pain, exactly. A bit like it fell asleep…but more. But the feeling was slowly fading away, so it couldn't be that bad, could it?

The Doctor turned another knob. "October… 5006… On the way to Barcelona!" He backed away from the console and faced Rose. He knew that Astrid liked him this way, the kiss proved it. Rose was a bit more of a questionable factor. She probably still didn't understand what had happened, he didn't blame her, when he was in school he took a course on regeneration. Rose didn't have that luxury. He grinned at Rose. "Now then… what do I look like?" Wait, what if he was ugly? What if he had no head? He didn't give her a chance to reply. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me."

Rose didn't quite know what to make of this man. He was all sorts of weird.

Astrid began to giggle slightly to herself as she watched him figure out his own new body. _This is one way to take attention away from my hand. Well, the feeling is almost completely back now, nothing to worry about._

"Let's see… two legs, two arms, two hands…" He tested his right wrist, encircling it with his left as he slowly rotated it. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." _Hmmm…this one seems to be an ACTUAL doctor…how interesting. I wonder if we could play 'Doctor' one day? Maybe._ His hands flew to his head and ruffled the spiky 'hair of an idiot'. "HAIR! I'm not bald!"

Rose really didn't understand what was going on; she was shocked to her core. This made no sense.

The Doctor didn't seem to see the blond as he continued to analyze his new body. "Oh! Oh! Big hair!" His hands traveled down. "Sideburns. I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner…" He patted his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." Then he made a discovery as he was feeling his waist. "I… have got…a mole. I can feel it."

Astrid didn't know who to look at. Rose, who was starting to look really scared, or the Doctor who couldn't seem to stop talking long enough to notice.

"Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He rotated his shoulders to feel it better, making the cloth rub against it. "That's all right. Love the mole." He grinned at Rose, finally focusing back on her. "Go on then, tell me." He straightened, facing full forward at Rose. He was finally finished analyzing himself and was ready for how she saw him. "What do you think?"

Rose didn't understand, and him talking to himself at such a ridiculous pace hadn't helped, it had cemented the fact that he really wasn't the Ninth Doctor. Which he wasn't. He was now Ten. Her voice was very quiet, hesitant and timid. "Who are you?"

Ten didn't really know how to handle this. He was surprised and crestfallen all at the same time. "I'm the Doctor."

Rose shook her head. He was too different, he had just spent two minutes proving how different he was. He couldn't be the Doctor. "No, where is he? Where's the Doctor?" She had just crossed space and time with her best friend to save the man, and now he was gone? Her voice rose and gained strength. "What have you done to him?"

"You saw me, I—I changed…" he pointed over his shoulder at the exact spot where he regenerated. "…right in front of you."

She didn't believe him, not yet. "I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him. Like a—a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." The Doctor didn't speak, he couldn't seem to come up with the words. Rose took a few steps toward him, only to push him backwards in the chest with a single finger. "You're not fooling me." _I think that's my cue._

Astrid got to her feet, drawing both of their attention to her. She smiled gently at Rose. "This is the Doctor, Rose. Time Lords have a genetic mutation that lets them live a really long time by changing their own appearance. Their personality changes…as you have already seen, this one has got a mouth on him like you wouldn't believe."

"Oi!" The Doctor half-glared at her, which made her smile sweetly up at him.

"You do." She stepped between the Doctor and Rose as if she was a mediator, and went back to instructing Rose on the finer details of Time Lords. "Now, they can only do this twelve times, or a total of thirteen regenerations. Or is it twelve regenerations?" She looked over at the Doctor for confirmation.

"The first one."

"Right, thirteen regenerations. Thirteen different faces, but his core personality, the things that MAKE him the Doctor…those don't change, Rose. Those pieces never change." She smiled gently at the blond. "The one we've been traveling with, the one who tasted like leather and sandalwood…" a tear slid down her cheek, but the smile stayed even as her voice broke a little. "that was the Ninth Doctor, and he is now gone. This-" she gestured to the brown-eyed man to her left, "—is the Tenth Doctor."

Rose looked at Astrid, her eyes pleading with the female brunette. "Send him back."

Astrid took a breath. Her heart ached a bit, the Doctor she had known, had shared her first kiss with, her first dance with, was gone. She wanted him back more than Rose did. "No one can bring him back, Rose. Don't you think I want to see him again? But he's gone." A tear fell before she hastily wiped it away. "And yet, he's not. It's still him, Rose. It's just a little bit different him. He still cares for us in the same way. He is the Doctor."

Rose focused on him. "Can you change back?"

His response was very quick. "Do you want me to?"

Hers was just as fast. "Yeah."

Astrid however, was shaking her head vigorously. "No. Don't you dare."

Rose ignored her friend for the moment. "Can you?"

"No." He seemed rather disappointed in her. He glanced at the floor for a few moments before refocusing on Rose. "Do you want to leave?"

Rose was shocked, her face slack. "Do you want me to leave?"

The Doctor quickly rejected that idea. "No! But… your choice… if you want to go home…" Rose still didn't know what to think of the new him. He went to the console again and began to narrate as he flipped switches. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to… London… the Powell Estate… ah… let's say the 24th of December." He gave the blond a look over his shoulder as he spun a wheel. "Consider it a Christmas present." Rose slowly edged closer and closer to the console, and to him. "There." He stepped back, his arms tucked up under his armpits in a defensive position.

Rose looked at him, then at the console. The TARDIS shuddered underneath them as it abruptly shifted direction. "I'm going home?"

Astrid stayed out of it for the moment, letting Rose get used to the new him.

"Up to you. Back to your mum. It's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast—no, Christmas! Turkey! Although…having met your mother…nut loaf would be more appropriate." Rose looked down quickly to hide a smile. "Was that a smile?" She, of course, denied it instantly. He grinned and knowingly said, "That was a smile."

"No it wasn't."

He teased her gently. "You smiled."

"No I didn't."

"Oh, come on. All I did was change, I didn't-" He suddenly gagged as the TARDIS shuddered. He looked shocked, and Rose was confused again. Astrid crossed the console to go to his side and gave him a concerned look. He was looking at her, eyes wide, when the same thing happened again, only this time much more violently. "Uh oh." A bit of the Time Vortex escaped out of his mouth. "The change is going a bit wrong." He gagged again and Astrid caught him as he fell to his knees. She went down with him, he was much too heavy for her to properly catch, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Rose couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. "Look, maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Jack, he'd know what to do." _Actually, he has already left the 2000__th__ century to go to the 19__th__. And it will be a long time before he sees you again, an extremely long time for him._

His response was impatient. "Nah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" He had been leaning toward the console and seemed to spot a really interesting lever. "I haven't used this one in years." He flicked it and the TARDIS shuddered violently, knocking all of them off of their feet…those of them that were still on their feet.

Rose yelled at him. "What're you doing?"

He wasn't exactly himself at the moment. _Or he is, kinda hard to tell with a whole new him._ His voice was a bit crazy. "Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He dodged a hose and began to turn more knobs. Astrid's eyes were a wide as she stared at him. Both Rose and she had to hastily find more secure handholds as he flicked switches. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! Thata girl!" Astrid was getting more alarmed by the second. Something was really wrong, and he was trying to get them to a safe location as quickly as possible so that whatever was going to go wrong wouldn't leave them stranded. _Oh, this is SO bad…_ "What do you think? Faster! Wanna break the time limit?"

Rose was terrified and angry. "Stop it!"

His voice got a nasty tone, but still just as crazy. "Ah, don't be so dull! Let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through the vortex!"

Astrid stared at him in horror. "We just got done fixing it!"

He caught her eye and for an instant they were back to himself, his normal caring self. His voice was semi-calm as he tried to make her understand. "The regeneration's gone wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaced in pain and laid his head on the console. "Oh, my head!" He violently sprang into a standing position and his voice went back to the way it was before, slightly crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

A bell began to ring insistently throughout the ship. Rose looked at Astrid, frightened. "What's that?"

The Doctor had gone completely around the console by now and appeared at the blond's left shoulder. His face was so delighted as he grinned at her. "We're gonna crash land!" He laughed maniacally.

Rose had to shout to be heard over the bell. "Well then do something!"

His voice was bordering on hysterical. "Too late! Out of control!" He ran around the console, back toward Astrid, giggling as he went. "Oh, I love it! How dawg!" He hopped in the air excitedly.

Rose screamed at him. "You're gonna kill us!"

"Hold on tight, here we go!" The Doctor looked at Astrid beside him, her face a mask of fear. He couldn't stop grinning madly, the insane glint in his eyes. "Christmas Eve!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I lied. I couldn't just leave you guys stranded. It'll take me a little bit longer than usual to write 'Christmas Invasion' as I am messing with a lot of things and setting up the backdrop for the entirety of the second season, well some of the backdrop. Half. A third. Oh, you get the idea! So I thought I would give you this instead while you wait. Ain't I nice?<em>

_Remember to review! They are love!_


	2. The Christmas Invasion

**Starfall**

**Chapter 01: The Christmas Invasion**

Almadynis

Disclaimer: I would love to own Doctor Who…however, I am but a lowly college student and all I happen to own is my car...and Astrid, no takies! *sniffles* Nor do I own David Tennant, who has finally made an entrance. *sigh*

**AN: **This is the sequel to "Sister Star", if you haven't read that, this will be a bit confusing.

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Astrid and Rose could only hold on tightly as the Doctor tried to drive to Earth while in the process of regenerating. It was not what one could say a pleasant experience or a smooth ride. Both girls were tossed from side to side as they crashed into first one building, then another and another before Star lost count and then they finally came to a crash landing in the alley off the Powell Estate.<p>

The Doctor immediately went to the doors and threw them open—Astrid on his heels while Rose was still trying to get on her feet—peering out with his mouth open wide and blue eyes a little mad. He wore the Ninth Doctor's clothes, naturally, but they were too big on him. "Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! I did it!"

Astrid could only watch at the door to the TARDIS in anxiety. She knew what was coming.

He stumbled out of the TARDIS, looking up and around at all of the flats, mouth gaping. Jackie and Mickey were standing there in front of the TARDIS doors, staring at him in shock and bewilderment. The Doctor suddenly decided to notice them. "Jackie! Mickey! Blimey!" He stumbled back a few steps, hand going up as he continues, barely taking a breath to speak. "No, no, no, no, no. Hold on." He moved around Jackie and Mickey, the two of them turning to follow his movement. "Wait there. What was I going to say?" His tone was so serious. "There was something I had to tell you. Something important. What was it?" He placed one hand on either of Jackie and Mickey's shoulders, leaning on them as he tried desperately to think. "Hold on, shush, sh, sh, sh, sh…OH! I know!" Jackie and Mickey both jump a bit in surprise and alarm. "Merry Christmas!" Then he collapsed onto the ground, Mickey barely catching him as he goes down to avoid hitting his head on the pavement.

Astrid ran to his side and held his head in her lap as Rose had apparently finally gotten to her feet from the bumpy ride since she came out of the ship behind Astrid and could only stare at the Doctor laying on the ground. Rose looked at Astrid in fear, "What happened? Is he all right?"

"I don't know. He just keeled over." Mickey answered, but Astrid spoke over him.

"He's fine for now Rose. He's regenerating. It'll take him a while to complete the regeneration cycle, but he's fine." Astrid smiled softly at the man she held, running her fingers through his hair. _You were always my favorite. And if its all I can do, I will try my best to keep you in this form, Doctor. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…but the next little bit is not going to be pleasant for you._

"But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey demanded of the girls.

Rose reached over and kissed him on the forehead, her heart aching for Jack's comfort. "That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

Jackie of course didn't believe, or didn't want to believe. "What d'you mean, 'that's the Doctor'? Doctor who?"

Astrid just continued to stroke his hair as he lay there unconscious.

* * *

><p>It took some finagling, grunting, sweat, and about eight hands, but the four of them were able to get the Doctor into the guest bedroom of the Tyler's flat and into bed. Astrid shooed them all off as she, blushing heartily, stripped him of clothes and then redressed him in a pair of stripped blue, red, and white pajamas. She did her best to not look at one particular area but failed miserably and blushed harder. She whispered softly so as not to be heard by anyone that might be listening in. "Well, Doctor. You certainly don't have to worry about over-compensating. Don't worry about being Ten. He was always my favorite of your regenerations."<p>

A knock came, "Is he decent yet?" Jackie called out.

"Yeah, come on in. Have you got the stethoscope?"

The bedroom door opened and Jackie came in, a red stethoscope in her hands. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." Astrid absently thanked her as she started to put them into her ears while Jackie kept talking. "Though, I still say we should take him to hospital."

Rose interceded for her friend. "We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." She focused on Astrid. "You hear anything?"

Astrid had completely ignored Jackie after she had been given the stethoscope. She unbuttoned the top of the pajama piece enough to reach his chest.

Jackie's eyes widened. "You just dressed him, what are you stripping him for? I know you want to sleep with him, but shouldn't you wait until he's conscious?"

Rose glared at her mother. "Shush!"

Astrid didn't respond as placed the diaphragm of the acoustic stethoscope onto his chest under his pajama top and closed her eyes. She had seen her parents do this multiple times, but doing it herself was only amateurish at best. He flinched under her touch, but didn't wake. She smiled softly and brought the diaphragm up to her lips and fogged it up to get it warm. "Reacts to temperature changes. That's good… I think." She tried again and this time heard his heart since he didn't shift under her hands. Moving to the other side, she listened again. Satisfied for the moment, she pulls off the stethoscope. She looked at Rose and smiled, "Both working."

Jackie, for the third time in a row, cut in between the girls. "What d'you mean 'both'?"

Rose answered since Astrid was busy rolling her eyes and buttoning back up the Doctor's pajama top. "Well, he's got two hearts."

Jackie frowned at her daughter and contemptuously snarled, "Oh, don't be stupid."

Astrid grinned at the not-so-secret. "He has!"

Jackie looked at her daughter in all but blood. "Anything else he's got two of?"

The brunette's expression changed to a glare in a millisecond. "Leave him alone, Jackie. Shut the door on your way out. He doesn't need your criticism." She watched as Jackie left the room, shutting the door behind her. Astrid turned her attention onto the man she loved just in time to see his mouth open slightly and a wisp of golden energy the color of the Time Vortex escape from him and float out the window. "Won't be long now."

* * *

><p>Rose and Mickey had gone shopping for Christmas presents, leaving Astrid and Jackie to watch over the Doctor. Astrid hadn't once left his side; she just sat by his bedside in a chair she had pulled from the kitchen and talked. About anything and everything she could think of. In part it was to reassure herself that he was listening, he was doing alright. Another part of her needed the company, even if it was only in her own mind.<p>

"So, Doctor. We finally got through the Bad Wolf incident. That was why he brought me here, you know. He hasn't shown back up yet to drag me off to try again, so that's a good thing. The thought that he might though has kept me up some nights. It's one of my worst fears." She took a breath, the image of the Master the last time she saw him, that cruel boyish smile still haunted her.

"I've got to be very careful though. The events in the next forty-eight hours will determine whether or not the universe will exist. If I get it wrong…he WILL come through that door. He'll take me away from you and there is nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can do. And that is why, Doctor, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You are going to hurt soon. You will be in pain." She held his right hand tightly, knowing what will happen to it and hating herself for allowing it to happen. A tear slipped out of her eye but only one. "I can promise that it will save galaxies and billions, trillions of lives. But I have to let the next few days happen exactly as I saw. I'll change what I can, but it won't be much. If I'm right, I will only be able to save a few hundred. Two people will die, no matter what."

Jackie walked through the door talking on the phone that is wedged between her chin and shoulder so that she can hold two coffee mugs. Astrid immediately wiped her cheeks to get rid of the tears and smiled cheerily at the woman. Jackie sets a cup of tea on the side table as she spoke into the receiver, "Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy." She smiles at Astrid and hands her a second cup of tea. "Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing Day." Then she left the room again, completely missing the vortex energy escaping the Doctor's mouth again.

Astrid stared at her retreating form. "Wow. She's more oblivious than I thought. I thought she grew out of that." She frowned but turned back to the Doctor. "Oh, crap. I forgot!" She went over to where she had folded up his clothes and rummaged through the pockets, thinking of the sonic screwdriver until it popped into her hand—like everything else provided by the TARDIS, the expanded space of the Doctor's pockets had a telepathic interface. She came back to his side and placed it into his left hand. "Again, Doctor. I'm sorry."

She hears the front door of the flat bang open. She took a deep breath and goes out into the hall to see Rose and Mickey out of breath from all the running. Rose was just hanging up the phone for Jackie. "Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out. Where can we go?" She looked at Astrid in the doorway, but the girl shrugged.

"I gave up my apartment ages ago. The lease ran out by the time we got back here the first time. Remember the year we missed?"

Mickey piped up. "My mate Stan, he'll put us up."

Rose gave him a 'duh' look, "That's only two streets away." She turned to Jackie, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

Jackie shrugged and said incredulously, "I dunno! Peak District!"

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then." Rose nodded decisively.

Astrid gave her a look. "I'll go pack the Doctor's things," before she turned to go back down the hallway but Jackie once again interrupted.  
><strong><br>**"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"

"Mum..." Rose stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the tree in the corner of the room. It wasn't anything like the tree that had been there before. "Where'd you get that tree?" This tree was green for one, and covered in red, silver, and green ornaments with bits of white stars, red ribbons, and a bit of tinsel."That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

Astrid went out of hearing range at that, returning to the Doctor's bedside. Almost at her heels, Rose and Mickey came into the bedroom; Jackie yelled out but was last through, slamming the door shut behind her. Astrid stayed in a far corner of the room, far enough away that Rose gave her one look, assumed that the girl was in shock, and took control.

The blond leaned over the Doctor's form and yelled at him, "Doctor, wake up!"

Mickey and Jackie had moved a wardrobe in front of the door and held it as it started to shake from the spinning tree trying to get through. Rose ran over to his jacket, searching his pockets for the sonic screwdriver, but didn't find it. In her fear, she relied on him so much to help… She darted to the other side of the bed, putting him between her and the tree, and saw the screwdriver already in his hand. The Christmas tree finally breaks through the wardrobe, tossing Mickey and Jackie backwards into the walls. Jackie was terrified and her voice rose to a high squeaky level as she cried out, "I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!"

The tree was getting so close, and Astrid just stood in the corner, looking at the tree with a slack expression. Rose couldn't think of anything else to do. She leaned close to the Doctor's left ear and whispered desperately, "Help me." She drew back slightly, not knowing what else she could try.

The Doctor suddenly bolted upright and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It exploded into little bitty bits—_serves it right for trying to kill us all_—and they all breathed sighs of relief. The Doctor's expression was very bland for a few more seconds and his voice was calm. "Remote control." Then he got interested and jumped out of bed. "But who's controlling it?"

They all followed him to the Tyler Flat Balcony, the Doctor securing a dressing gown around him as he went in front. Outside, on the asphalt stood three doohickeys dressed up as Santa.

Mickey acknowledged the obvious. "That's them. What are they?" Rose shushed him silent.

The Doctor, his face oh so calm and expressionless, raised his screwdriver like it was a fencing sword threateningly. The Santas all backed away and moved closer together, noticeably scared. Then a beautiful blue light encapsulated all of them, making them disappear and shoot into the sky. A teleport.

Mickey didn't quite believe it. "They've just gone!" He gave a small laugh. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot fish." The Doctor said calmly. _Wow… Nine would have smiled by now and teased Mickey mercilessly. Ten is different from Nine…a lot more than I remembered._

"What?" Rose didn't understand the reference he was trying to make.

"They were just pilot fish." Then he fell backwards as he cried out in pain. Astrid stood to the side, tears in her eyes as she watched the others all hurry to his side. Rose cried out in fear for him. He panted as he answered her. "You woke me up too soon." He panted in pain, breathing heavily. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." A bit of the vortex escaped from his mouth. This time they all saw it, especially since it was right into Jackie and Mickey's faces. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries off me for a couple of years!" He cried out in intense pain, lurching forward into Jackie's arms. Over her shoulder, he saw Astrid, tears running down her cheeks, standing off to the side alone. He did indeed listen when he was regenerating, and knew what she had said. He understood. He would have reassured her that he didn't blame her, but at the moment… "My head." Jackie kneeled in front of him, taking his eyes off of his Star. "I'm having a neural implosion. I need…"

Astrid knew this part. She turned away to hide her face. She couldn't take the pain she was making him go through and ran. She just needed to get away for a little while. The others could take care of him, she knew. She just needed a little time. _Huh…I need time away from a Time Lord. How pathetic am I?_

She ran all the way to the TARDIS before she stopped, crying so much that she couldn't see straight anymore. She collapsed and slid down its exterior doors, not bothering to go inside. At the moment, she didn't think she deserved it. The TARDIS had come to represent home, acceptance, safety. She was willfully letting the Doctor, Lexi's pilot, get hurt. He was in so much pain right now, and it was her fault. She sobbed harshly; her knees pulled up and let her head rest on them as her shoulders shook with the force of her cries.

Then, like a miracle, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and into his beautiful brown eyes, full of love…and sorrow. He somehow seemed older, more tired than he had just a few hours before. He was dressed in his normal blue-pinstripe suit with the red cross-trainers. _How did he get dressed in that with me blocking the entrance to Lexi? What…? _He knelt by her, side-tracking her thoughts, smiled at her softly. "I don't blame you, my Star. I will NEVER blame you. It'll be all right." He reached out to hold her head in his hands, one behind her neck and the other in her hair, and proceeded to kiss her soundly.

At first, she melted into the feel and taste of him, so different from Nine, but so similar. She reveled in the touch of his tongue and the teasing push and pull of the dance she had learned with him… Until she began to run out of air. He was pressing so hard, that her nose was blocked, she couldn't breathe. Astrid tried to push him away, but he just held her tighter, the way he held her blocked her from fighting him too much, and she was already in an awkward position sitting on the ground. There was nothing she could do. Her eyes were so wide open as to be comical, but it wasn't funny. His warm brown orbs begged her to forgive him even as her world began to darken around the edges. The last thing she saw as she lost consciousness was his concerned face. The last thing she heard was her own voice quietly saying, "Are you sure she'll be alright?" but that could have been the oxygen deprivation talking.

* * *

><p>Astrid made her way quietly through the Tyler Flat, and into the guest bedroom where the Doctor lay. It was so odd seeing him like this all over again, but there was nothing to do for it. All she could do now was be here for him…and make sure history did not repeat itself. He was breathing so heavily, in so much pain, that she could almost feel it herself. She sat in the seat she had just vacated hours before, took his hand in hers, and settled herself in for a long night.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackie Tyler came into the guest bedroom and found Astrid half-asleep at the Doctor's bedside. The brunette girl blinked sleepily up at Jackie, but didn't move from her apparently very comfortable spot. "Do you know what he needs?" Jackie hesitantly asked, she still wasn't sure she believed her daughter that the brunette was from the future.<p>

The girl seemed to come awake in a burst of motion, sitting upright in the chair so fast that Jackie jerked back in surprise. "Jackie! Needs? Him…oh…ummm… I can't tell you." Her voice in the beginning was filled with surprise and delight, but as she had begun to answer the question, it had become hesitant and quiet, the last few words barely a whisper.

Jackie really looked at her since she had gotten to the flat and noticed differences. There were bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept, but her eyes were also really red from crying. Her hair was a mess and in unwashed strings. Her clothes though were the exact same as when she came in, they just seemed to be more…threadbare. She looked older. "Oh, sweetheart. Come here." Jackie gently pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. The Doctor being sick had obviously hit her the hardest. "I'm sure he'll be fine. It'll be alright."

Astrid nodded into her shirt, smiled through a veil of tears. "I know. I just hope he can forgive me."

"For what, sweetheart?" But Astrid just shook her head, unwilling to answer. Jackie sighed after a few seconds. "I'll make you a nice cup of tea." She left the room, leaving Astrid to go back to being alone with the Doctor. Later, when she came back with the mug of hot fresh tea, she immediately saw that Astrid had fallen asleep, stretched out beside her Doctor alongside him, balancing so precariously that with so very little movement, she could fall to the floor. Jackie smiled at the precious image, shut the door, and told Rose and Mickey not to disturb the couple.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and quite cheerful. Astrid closed her eyes in sorrow as she began to hear frantic and hysterical cries for loved ones. "Oh, Doctor. I'm so sorry. Rose won't mean it…she doesn't understand. Everything is balanced so carefully, Doctor. It's almost as if one little shift in the air could make someone die." She gave a great heaving sigh as the hysteria outside got louder, but she didn't go see what was going on; she knew. "It won't be much longer, I promise. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Her shoulder shook with silent sobs, but the tears had long since dried out, even as her voice broke with emotion. She clutched his hand in her own, bowed her head over his form and shook with dry heaving sobs.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid had to get out of the room. But her venture out was ill-timed. The television was on, and Harriet Jones, Prime Minister, was speaking to the masses on BBC News 24. <em>She looks pretty good in a suit.<em> There was a picture of the Queen to her left on the desk Harriet was sitting behind. Two Union flags were behind her, one on each side. The room was very symmetrical with two lamps and paintings above them on either side of her, beside the flags. The only non-symmetrical thing was a very small Christmas tree sitting on a tabletop behind Harriet. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled." She turned her head to the right as she asked someone off-screen. "Did we ask about the royal family?" She waited for a reply. "Oh." She pause, collecting herself before turning back to address the people. "They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say it might get much worse."

Jackie, Rose and Mickey hadn't noticed Astrid behind them as they watched the television avidly.

Harriet actually understood what she was saying, had carefully planned it. "I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor…if you're out there, we need you."

Jackie looked back at Mickey and Rose, but Rose just stared straight ahead stoically. Astrid knew she was fighting back tears.

Harriet kept going. "I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor, if anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him…"

Rose turned away from the television, walked passed Astrid standing at the entrance to the hallway, and walking to the doorway of the guess bedroom where the Doctor lay. There were tears running down her cheeks.

Astrid followed her, but they could both hear Harriet's voice easily in the background. "…the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor, help us."

The Doctor never moved, never stirred. Rose leaned against the doorframe, watching him for a few moments before collapsing into Astrid's arms. Jackie came up to her daughter from behind and the brunette transferred the crying blond over. Rose turned in her mother's arms and buried her face into her chest, just as the brunette had done hours earlier, and cried in earnest. Her voice was choked with tears. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, Mum. He left me, Mum." Rose began to sob harder.

Jackie, being a good mother, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and embraced her with all the love she possessed. Her daughter continued to cry into her shoulder, and all she could do was whisper soothingly, gently, into her ear, "It's all right…I'm sorry…"

At that moment, all of the windows smashed, showering every floor and surface with glass, the ground shook violently, almost like an earthquake.

Astrid went back to the Doctor's bedside and began to gather up his things. Rose, Jackie, and Mickey had left already to investigate. Her voice was soft as she said, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

* * *

><p>Rose came running into the Doctor's bedroom, yelling behind her. "Mickey, we're gonna carry him." She found the Doctor already dressed in the dressing gown he had on before, the comforter thrown to the side, a Wal-Mart sack filled with his clothes all ready to carry. Astrid was gathering up the last few items to put into the sack when the blond had rushed into the room. Rose took all of this in, the fact that Astrid had known and had done nothing, and then called over her shoulder to Jackie. "Mum, get your stuff and some food. We're going."<p>

Mickey apparently wasn't thinking so well right now. "Where to?"

Astird picked up the narrative. "Lexi." She saw their blank looks and rolled her eyes. "The TARDIS. It's the only safest place on Earth. Mickey, grab his shoulders, guys have more upper-body muscle than girls, it'll be the heaviest." Rose nodded and moved to his feet.

Jackie didn't completely understand. "What are we going to go in there?"

"Hide." It came in stereo from both girls, as if it were obvious. _Of course we are going to hide, you dumbo!_ Rose continued the narrative as she and Mickey grabbed the Doctor, making sure they had good handholds where they wouldn't hurt him either. "Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now all we can do is run and hide and I'm sorry. Now, move."

And they moved. Jackie left the room, packing for an extended visit hiding in the TARDIS. Rose took the Doctor's legs and Mickey his shoulders. Astrid heaved the grocery sack over her shoulder and then began to help Rose move the Doctor.

They got him out of the front door and down to the TARDIS without any incidents other than Jackie trying to bring the entire kitchen.

Mickey managed to have enough breath after heaving the Doctor into the TARDIS to still ask a question. "No chance you could fly this thing?"

"Not anymore, no." Rose shook her head, breathless herself.

"Well, you did it before."

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like its forbidden." _Nah, but since Lexi is the one that knew how to fly it, and you were temporarily borrowing her memories/powers/telepathy to communicate with her so that SHE could fly it…you really weren't flying to begin with. _Rose and Mickey dropped the Doctor to the floor as gently as they could. Astrid carefully and discreetly made sure he was in the correct position for everything to go as it was supposed to. The glowing blue thingie was just barely to the left and back of his head. _He should get the full effect of the tea._ Rose was still talking. "If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half."

"Ah. Better not, then."

"Maybe not."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets." Rose was really irritated. The fact that Astrid had known this would occur, had done nothing to warn them, or fix ANYTHING was just the icing on the cake of her frustration.

Jackie had a thermos with her and began to take off the lid. "Right. Here we go. Nice cup of tea."

"Hmm. The solution to everything." _I'm sorry, Rose. I can't change things this time…everything is balanced so carefully._

Julian came to investigate all the noise. Astrid leaned down to pet him gently, glorying in his scent and fur. _Oh, I'm so glad to see you again. You have no idea how much I missed your beautiful kisses._

Jackie had about had enough of her daughter's attitude. "Now stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie balanced the opened thermos on the console with the lid filled with tea handed to Mickey, and then she ran off out of the safety of the TARDIS.

Mickey was slightly amused. "Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. It's very British." _Yes, yes it is. But this time, tea is going to save the world. _Rose didn't answer at all, too busy staring at the unmoving form of the Doctor. Mickey went around to the computer screen. Astrid closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch as he was the reason they were brought onto a hostile alien spacecraft. His voice kept talking. "How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" She heard him messing about with pushing various buttons.

Astrid heard Rose walking as a soft beeping started. "I dunno. It sort of tunes itself." She pressed another button, and a very distinct beeping began. The Doctor had told her later that it was a beacon similar to radar, except they hadn't turned on the shielding, so it was easily identified. '_A rookie's mistake.' he said. Of course, he was amazed they had gotten it to work even accidently._

The teleport the Sycorax used was sophisticated enough that they didn't feel it when they moved. Astrid opened her eyes, knowing that it had now been done. Enough time had passed. The beeping hadn't stopped.

Mickey didn't understand what he had done. "Maybe it's a distress signal."

Rose had her head in the palm of her hand as she leaned against the console. "Fat lot of good that's gonna do."

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?"

"Yes." The blond nodded without picking up her head.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

That got Rose's attention. She looked around almost instantly. "Where is she?" Mickey just shrugged. Rose climbed to her feet. "I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." She came around the console and began to head toward the entrance.

Mickey moved with her, calling out. "Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine."

Rose looked back over her shoulder. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave."

Rose gave him a soft gentle smile with her hand on the door handle. "Oh, I don't know…" Mickey grinned back. As soon as she stepped outside the TARDIS, she was grabbed by a Sycorax. Her scream echoed in the main control room, making Mickey rush to follow her, calling out her name in concern. He brushed by the thermal flask of tea, making it fall down onto the grill floor and begin to leak right onto the blue circle thingie beneath.

Rose's panicking voice echoed again. "The door! Close the door!" Astrid watched as Mickey barely made it to the door, slamming it shut.

Astrid collapsed onto the grill flooring and let out a huge breath she had been holding. She analyzed the placement of the slowly leaking tea container before she straightened her clothes to look a bit more professional. "Julian." Her voice was a command and immediately got his attention. "Guard." He sat his rump down right by the Doctor and she nodded approval. He whined as she went to the door. She took one last look around, seeing the smoke begin to rise around the Doctor's head. Astrid took a breath and softly said, "Don't take too long, Doctor."

She walked out of the TARDIS with dignity, closing the door firmly behind her. She glared at the Sycorax coldly and it dropped the hand that would have touched her. Astrid easily walked toward the group of humans. "Hello, Harriet. Fancy meeting you here." She grinned at the wonderful woman gently, trying to lighten the mood.

Harriet gave a half-hearted laugh, but embraced the girl tightly just like she had done Rose a scant minute before. She had already asked Rose about the Doctor, and didn't bother asking the brunette. The woman could see how much his absence, or whatever he was doing, was hard on her. The girl looked like she had been through a war.

* * *

><p>Astrid watched impassively as the Sycorax leader addressed Rose and then Rose addressed the Sycorax council. It was when all of the Sycorax began to laugh at her that Astrid acted.<p>

Harriet's secretary—_Alex. His name is Alex.—_continued to translate. "You are very, very funny." The Sycorax leader was angry again. "And now you are going to die."

Astrid gently pulled Rose behind her and faced the leader in all of her five foot three inch height. _Not like I haven't done it before._ "If you touch her, I will quite happily run you through with that broadsword." Her voice was so cold, so heartless…and yet, it was so cheerful as well. She really would be happy to kill him. Harriet and Rose stared at her in shock. They thought they knew her. Mickey had given up knowing the girl that last time they had come, before Bad Wolf, and Alex had never met her. _Not that he can remember._

The Sycorax leader was silent for a second, but only momentarily. "Did you think you were clever? Hiding behind a yellow girl?"

Rose was terrified and let Astrid do the talking. Her idea hadn't worked, let's try the brunette's. But Astrid was just stalling, for as long as it took. "I did not hide. You chose her to speak. Remember? It's not my fault you chose incorrectly."

The Sycorax leader was passionate in his speech. "We are the Sycorax and we stride the darkness." He leaned in sharply to hiss at Rose and she cried out in shock. Astrid held her hand gently to comfort her as best she could under the circumstances. "Next to us, you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…" Now Alex's voice began to overlap with the actual understandable voice of the Sycorax leader. "…then your world will be gutted…and your people enslaved."

Alex suddenly looked up in confusion. "Hold on, that's English."

Harriet was surprised too. "He's talking English."

Astrid was the one to clarify things. "Uh, no. He's not. You are all HEARING English. The TARDIS is translating his words into something we can understand."

Rose's eyes were wide in surprise and shock. She slowly turned around to look at the TARDIS, the others all following her example. The blue doors opened, and there he was in stripy pajamas and dark blue dressing gown. His hair looked like he had styled it, as always. His face held a soft smile. "Did you miss me?"

Rose smiled in delight. Astrid looked down at the ground in shame. _The worst is yet to come, Doctor. I'm so sorry._ She jerked her head up though when the Sycorax leader let out a roar of fury and lashed out with the whip, straight at the Doctor. Of course, Ten simply held up his arm, let it loop around and pulled it out of the leader's hands, then discarded it. "You can have someone's eye out with that." The leader then roared again and tried to attack the Doctor with his staff, which the Doctor simply snatched away from him like he was an errant child and snapped in two over his knee. He tossed the pieces to the floor. "Just can't get the staff. Now, you just wait. I'm busy!" The leader stared at him incredulously, but all the Doctor did was point at him warningly.

He turned to see Mickey and got a huge grin. "Mickey, hello!" Then saw Harriet. "And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like 'This is Your Life'." He beamed at Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea!" He stared up into space as he elaborated in a super-fast speech pattern. "Super-heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses." Now, he turned to Astrid who was standing on the other side of Rose. Her face made her look much older than she was, which concerned him greatly, but he currently didn't have his sonic screwdriver to scan her. His voice was serious as he looked at her. "Now, first things first. Be honest… How do I look?"

In spite of herself, and what she knew was to come, Astrid smiled at him gently. Instead of an verbal answer, she reached up, caught him behind his neck and pulled him close to her, and kissed him eagerly. _Might as well take advantage while he's still speaking to me._ He reached around her to pull her into him and kiss her back. Amazingly, he had kept the smell and taste of sandalwood, though the leather had gone, and now also had a small hint of vanilla. She pulled back and smiled at him, making her face light up enough that the circles beneath her eyes almost seemed to vanish. "Good different."

He grinned down at her and asked, very serious. "Am I…ginger?"

Astrid giggled and shook her head. "Brunette again, sorry."

He was irritated and put out, and turned away in annoyance. "Oh, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He turned back sharply and pointed at Rose violently. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude." He pulled his finger down. Astrid saw the look of shock on Rose. The Doctor faced Astrid. "Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude?" He paused to ponder this piece of information. "Rude and not ginger."

Harriet didn't understand. _How could she? _"I'm sorry. Who is this?" She had seen him kiss Astrid, but didn't know anyone who would do that. She had met the girls before the brunette had gotten together with the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor."

Astrid and Rose said in concert. "He's the Doctor."

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet tried to understand.

The Doctor walked towards her. "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

Harriet frowned. "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God." _Now she believes him._

He bent down towards her slightly and grinned gently. "Did you win the election?"

She smiled at him, very pleased. "Landslide majority."

The Sycorax leader took this moment to break the peaceful feelings beginning to stir. "If I might interrupt?"

The Doctor, along with most of the rest of them, spun around to face him after having forgotten him. "Yes. Sorry. Hello, big fella."

"Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor had a very fixed grin on his face. "Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader yelled at him.

The Doctor, being his Tenth self, yelled right back even louder. "I DON'T KNOW!" Then he immediately relaxed. "See, there's the thing, I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know." He had such a questioning look on his face that Astrid had the urge to go over and comfort him. "I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He began to walk around, talking to everyone. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He looked at Astrid. "Sexy?" He winked at her cheekily and she gave a soft laugh. "A right old misery? Life and soul?" He was walking past the Sycorax leader, just amiably strolling along. "Right-handed, left-handed, a gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." _Told you so!_

He sees the red button and gave a laugh. "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He pointed up to the button in question with a bit of a crazy smile. Astrid rolled her eyes at his antics, but she also had a fond smile. "A great big threatening button." He ran up the stairs, laughing delightedly. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances." He had reached the top and gave a knowing grin to the leader. "Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on. What's feeding it?" He bent down and pulled open a small door. Inside was a mass of lit crystals and wires. In the center was a red puddle. "And what've we got here? Blood?" He reached in, dipped his finger in it and tasted it. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A positive, with just a dash of iron." He rolled the taste around, determined that it didn't taste that good, made a funny face, and wiped his finger on his dressing gown. "But that means… Blood control." He grinned up at them in delight. "Blood control!" He looked at the console in amazement. "Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years!" He faced the leader again. "You're controlling all the A Positives."

The Sycorax's grin faltered.

The Doctor was on a roll. He had now figured it out, and the grin was gone. _Now comes the decision making face._ "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem, 'cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, the I just want to do this!" He whacked his hand down on the button, hard enough that Astrid had to worry if he hurt himself.

Rose and Harriet screamed out denials.

Astird, contrary to both of them, began to clap. He looked up at her in surprise, as did everyone else. Harriet and Rose in horror. Astrid grinned at him. _Might as well make the most while he's still in a good mood about me._ "This incarnation of yours is very dramatic. Did you notice?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

Alex, the poor secretary, didn't understand. "You killed them!"

The Doctor turned his attention back to the Sycorax leader. "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

The leader reluctantly said, "We allow them to live."

"Allow?" The Doctor grinned at the audacity. "You've no choice." His grin dropped and he began to move down the stairs as he explained for the benefit of the humans. "That's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis; you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survive instinct's too strong." _Which is why the movie 'The Happening''s science is crap…same principle applies._ The Doctor had traveled down and was now leaning over to address the humans particularly.

When the leader spoke again, it make the humans all turn to it, since they had followed the Doctor who was now on the other side of the group from the Sycorax leader. "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

The Doctor was just a bit miffed, but did acknowledge the statement. "Well, yeah, you could. Yeah. You could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He spoke passionately as he gestured toward the group in front of him. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than—no, hold on…" He paused as he thought in confusion. "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'." _Your first movie quote, I'm so proud!_ "But the point still stands." He began to walk around the humans and toward the leader. "Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or…" He grabbed a sword from the hip of one of the Sycorax guarding the others, ran down the steps and turned on the empty floor space and raised his 'borrowed' sword into the air. "…I challenge you!"

All of the Sycorax burst out laughing.

"Well, that struck a chord." The Doctor looked up at all of the laughing spectators. "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" He began to shrug off the dressing gown.

The Sycorax leader began to come down the stairs, unsheathing his sword as he went. "You stand as this world's champion?" Rose and Astrid were ushered down with the leader, and Harriet, Mickey, and Alex came with them as well.

The Doctor tossed the dressing gown to Astrid, who caught it easily. "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." _True. _"So, do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" _That's really odd…for a split second, I would swear I understood that…but the Doctor purposefully didn't translate it for the TARDIS to pass on to us. I remember that distinctly. Weird._

Both competitors held up their long swords by the blade—_that is so stupid, the thing is sharp!—_and then placed the point in the dirt—_you're dulling the blade you moron!—_and knelt, hands on the hilt. "For the planet?" The Sycorax leader growled out.

"For the planet." The Doctor's response was just as serious.

Astrid was shaking her head in horror at the technique they each used as they attacked each other. You see, before she had been kidnapped by the Master and thrown through dimensions with nothing but the clothes on her back, her family and she were very odd…eccentric you could say. _Except that eccentric usually implies money and we didn't have any. _They had odd interests and hobbies. The SCA was one of them. The Society for Creative Anachronism was a group dedicated to re-enacting the middle ages. Their clothes, manner of speaking, their food, hobbies, and, her father's favorite, their weapons. The people in the SCA were very persnicty on making things 'period', or as close as possible to how they made them back then as they could get. Including fighting and fighting styles. Astrid herself was a fair hand at fencing, with a shield in one hand and a rapier in the other, though it had been quite a while since she had practiced. She also could make chainmaille in several forms, as could her father. Her father's specialty was a long sword and her father's best friend's was a broadsword. She had seen men practice with long swords before, and watching the Doctor and the leader 'fight' with them was painful. They were pretty much just waving them around willy-nilly, hoping to hit each other.

Rose tried to call out 'look out!' helpfully, but the Doctor wasn't having it. "Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise. Thanks."

Astrid snorted, and laid her head in her hand. She looked at Rose. "Remind me to give him some tips on the use of a broadsword, long sword, short sword, and rapier. With the way that leader is flinging that thing around, this fight should have been over already."

"Why didn't you fight him, then? If you know how?" Rose was confused.

Astrid blinked and giggled. "Have you seen those swords? Girls are built for agility and speed, not strength, when it comes to swords. I wouldn't even be able to _pick up_ those things they are swinging about so carelessly." She observed them take the fight outside and said quite calmly, way more calmly than she felt, "Someone's going to get hurt. They won't be able to keep their footing on the uneven surface." But they all followed the fighting pair to watch, along with an armed guard.

No sooner had she said it, but the Doctor caught a swing to his nose and he cried out in pain. Rose took a step towards him, but Astrid held her back. "No, Rose. Even as stupid as their technique is, it is a very serious fight. If you invalidate it, the Sycorax win the planet."

He wiped his nose, and he and the Sycorax leader ran toward each other, clashing swords. They both grimaced with the effort, and the Doctor was knocked backwards to the ground. Taking advantage, the Sycorax leader slashed at the Doctor's wrist holding the sword and succeeded in chopping his hand off halfway up to the elbow. It fell off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watched it drop, and looked back at the Sycorax leader, looking rather stunned and annoyed. "You cut my hand off." _Well, at least that part is over. Only one part left. Rassilon, please let him forgive me._

The leader cried out triumphantly. "Sycorax!"

The Doctor was getting to his feet. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky 'cause quite by chance, I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." He held up the stump of his right arm and before all of their eyes, it grew right back. His fingers twitching in a unintentional wave.

The Sycorax leader was stunned. "Witchcraft."

"Time Lord." _Same difference sometimes._

Rose took it upon herself to try to draw a long sword and it took a lot out of her. She was barely able to. "Doctor!" He turned to her and she heaved it to him. The only reason it worked was because they were so close. He caught it by the handle and spun it around.

"So, I'm still the Doctor then?"

Rose was smiling, starting to like the new him. "No arguments from me."

He turned back to the leader and he grinned. "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" He got a Texas accent. "…it's a fightin' hand!" Astrid snorted in laughter.

The Doctor ran at the Sycorax leader, and the fight commenced once more. They clashed swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabbed him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword. The onlookers winced, and the Sycorax leader groaned. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor pointed his sword at his throat. "I win."

The leader had difficulty speaking with a sword pointed at his throat. "Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor hissed at the leader, angry and serious, more than Rose had ever seen him before. He jabbed the sword closer to the Sycorax's neck. "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear." It was labored, but understandable.

As quick as he had been angry, the Doctor was happy again, smiling even. "There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella."

He jabbed the sword into the ground and Astrid visibly winced. He gave her a quirked eyebrow in concern and she half-glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much you just dulled that sword? Do you care?"

He laughed. Of all the things she was worried about, it was a sword. He grinned at her as she ran toward him in delight. "Nah. What would I need a sword for? Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" Astrid handed him back the dressing gown and he slipped it on easily. "Very Arthur Dent." _So like him to read 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'…I wonder if he carries a white bath towel?_ "Now there was a nice man." He turned confused in an instant and frowned as he reached into a pocket. "Hold on, what have I got in here?" He found a small orange-like fruit and held it up in amazement. "A Satsuma." Realization crossed his face. "Ah, that friend of Jackie's, he does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" They began to walk back to the door to the inside of the ship. He tossed the Satsuma into the air and caught it like it was a baseball. "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"

Behind them, the Sycorax Leader got to his feet. He picked up his sword, roared, ready to charge. Without even turning around, the Doctor lobbed the Satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship, which caused the ground beneath the leader to open up. He tumbled to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile had faded from his face. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." _I know, Doctor. Which is why I'm not sure you will ever forgive me for what I'm about to do._

The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS with Astrid, Rose and the others as he addressed the remaining council of Sycorax. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It. Is. Defended." Then all of them were teleported away, landing them just off of Bloxom Road.

Which Mickey felt the need to say, cheering up and down in glee. Rose laughed with him.

The Doctor and Astrid watched silently as the ship flew back into the sky. Then when it was on its way, the Doctor finally smiled.

Mickey continued to jump up and down. "It is defended!" Laughing all the while. Rose jumped onto Mickey's back and shouted out 'Don't come back!'. They both laughed happily. Then Rose jumped off to hug him properly, before running over and hugging a very surprised Alex.

Astrid stayed to the side, out of earshot of Harriet and the Doctor, her eyes closed. She couldn't watch her own destruction. _What I do next…it will kill any good feelings he has for me for a while, no matter what the Doctor said. He will blame me. As he should. It's my fault. Rassilon above, it's all my fault._

Jackie came around the corner and Rose and Mickey and the Doctor went into a huddle, talking animatedly.

Astrid heard a phone ring and she opened her eyes involuntarily to see Harriet Jones looking right at her. She can see the question in her eyes, the hope that it won't be necessary. Astrid swallowed harshly, and did nothing, just looked at the Prime Minister. But she knew that the sorrow in her eyes could be easily seen. Harriet nods in understanding and says something that she can't hear. Alex relayed the message and Astrid looked up into the sky, waiting.

It wasn't long. A beam of green light shot up loudly from the ground nearby. The same green light beamed up again, and again, and again, and again, for a total of five beams that joined together to make one huge energy beam that shot into space and hit the Sycorax spaceship. It was destroyed instantly.

Rose gasped in horror. "What is that? What's happening?" Jackie put her hand over her mouth in shock.

The Doctor understood exactly what had happened. He walked toward Astrid and angrily yelled at her. "That was murder."

Harriet actually stepped in for the brunette girl that was silently crying, tears rolling down her expressionless face. "That was defense."

The Doctor turned to face the Prime Minister with just as much anger, even more actually. "But they were leaving."

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case. We have to defend ourselves."

The Doctor was filled with distain. "Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should've stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

The Doctor stepped toward her angrily. "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cause I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, you're right. Not a single word." He looked down at her silently for a few seconds. "Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six."

Astrid watched as the two stared at each other for a few more seconds, a battle of wills. But then the Doctor walked away and toward Alex. Astrid closed her eyes in sorrow. _I'm sorry Harriet. There was no other way._ The Doctor got through with Alex and walked away. He got to where Astrid was standing, her head down looking at the ground. He grabbed her arm and tugged her un-resisting form to the TARDIS. His voice was an angry hiss. "I. Am. Not. Happy." He opened the door, gently shoved her inside, and closed the door afterward and then locked it from the inside. Rose, Jackie, and Mickey were on the other side, locked out. Astrid knew that he just didn't want her to escape. _Not that I would. Where would I go? _She was dragged through the corridors of Lexi until she got to her bedroom and was rather gently tossed inside. His glare chilled her. "I'll deal with you later." The door to her bedroom closed and she heard Lexi seal her in.

Astrid took a deep breath, another, and another…and then gave up. She sank to the floor where she was and lost the battle against her tears. She had never been able to take his anger when it was directed at her.

* * *

><p>Long hours later, she had cried her eyes out and was now laying on her four-poster queen sized bed staring at the purple curtains that lay above her. Her room was done in shades of purple and red, with solid dark-stained oak furniture. Her bed was the perfect amount of firmness, with purple comforters piled high, because she liked the weight on her when she slept. She had a wardrobe in one corner, close to the bathroom—which was state-of-the-art for a 21st century girl—and held all of her clothes from her own time period and any time period they had already visited. It was a TARDIS wardrobe; it was bigger on the inside too. She also had one small bookshelf that held all of her favorites. Dune. Ender's Game. Atlas Shrugged. Stranger in a Strange Land. On and on went the list. Other than those books and the colors themselves, she really didn't have many personal possessions to decorate her room with…they were all back in her own world. Everything she had thought was irreplaceable had been left behind.<p>

Time was odd in a time machine. You could never really tell what day it was, or even what hour. It was regulated by day and night cycles that the TARDIS itself managed, dimming the lights in the evening to help sleep, and brightening them during waking hours.

But at the moment, Astrid couldn't sleep, even with the lights dim. She just lay in bed, dreading the confrontation with the Doctor more and more every minute. She had long since cried herself out. There were no more tears, only anxiety. A tenseness to the air and her body as she waited. It was all she could do. Her mind kept going over every worst-possible scenario she could think of. She couldn't help it.

She jolted upright when she felt the TARDIS shift as it flew in the vortex, but then she leveled out and the ride was smooth, even though she could still hear the hum of the engines. _He wants more protection, more ways to keep me from running. He doesn't know yet that I have NOWHERE else to go._ She gave a sigh, though she couldn't tell if it was from relief that this ordeal would soon be over, or if it was in dread. Astrid sat up on her bed and shifted so that her feet were over the edge. And she waited some more.

It wasn't long before the Doctor came through the door, his body just as tense and angry as it had been before. All that time had done was give him more ways to ask her what the hell she was thinking. He didn't speak for a few long minutes, just staring at her. She looked like she had been through hell, and he recalled that she had looked that way for a while, ever since he had noticed in the Sycorax ship. He drew in a breath and began to talk. For long minutes, she just let him, taking everything he had to give, every insult to her intelligence, every harsh word, every humiliating comparison of her being a 'stupid ape'. "…what gave you the right to take those lives? You could have saved them. You could have told me so that I could save them. You could have done ANYTHING else, but you just stood there! That was murder. Who gave you the right?" He had to take a breath, intent on keep going, but her voice was soft and strong as she actually answered him this time.

"You did."

It stopped him short, his eyes went wide in shock. "I did not!"

She slowly nodded; the tear tracks on her face making it seem more of a serious thing, harsher in her truth. He knew she was telling the truth, he had always been able to tell if she was lying. Her voice, sore and cracking from the force of her crying, was strong as she continued. "Check me, Doctor. I'm six months _older_ than I should be."

With a flick of his wrist, the sonic screwdriver was in his hand and scanning her intently. "Six months, four days, and seven hours older." He looked up at her, realization coming to bear. He was starting to understand. "I would have heard the TARDIS land."

"Not if I took the handbrake off."

"Where is she, where is my Astrid?"

The girl gave a soft sardonic laugh. "I AM your Astrid. But the one this morning is with my Doctor. He said that if you ever asked me how it was possible to tell you that one third of the universe would implode if you ever figured it out completely."

"What? I wouldn't...No. No, 'cause I wouldn't…why would I do that?" He went from shock, to realization at what he must have done, to denial, to anger.

"Because the first time, I _did_ stop Harriet." He actually shut up to listen to her. "I stopped her. And we went off on more adventures with Rose and Mickey even later. What we didn't…" she had to take a breath, "…what we didn't know is that another race, not the Sycorax, but a different race, took your statement of 'it is defended' as a challenge. When they couldn't find you, they killed half of the population on Earth. And when that didn't work, they cooked the planet. By the time we came back, all that was left of the Earth was rubble, lava, and bare continents. No oceans. No animals. No people. No _life_. Jackie was dead. Harriet was dead. The only humans left were the three of us." Her voice cracked. "It was the 21st century. There were no colonies. No other humans _at all_. It was just us. It took us a week to track down the species that did it. You wiped them all out in your anger. But it wasn't enough. Two mass genocides wasn't enough." Her form shook as, by this point, he just watched her, listening.

"You disappeared into your room for a few days, and when you came out you were so calm. So caring. You can come up with a way to change it all. I had to take my own place, way back to the event that started it all. I couldn't come back. He would disappear and never see me again. But it was the only way. Six months of thinking, and it was all you could come up with."

His voice was soft, gentle. "So you did it. You took your own place."

She nodded, not daring to look up. "Yes. I let two hundred people die."

"To save six billion. More. Two species."

She nodded again, reluctantly.

"Astrid." He waited until she looked up at him hesitantly. "It's all right. I don't blame you. Even when I thought you did it on purpose, I couldn't blame you. I could NEVER blame you." He unintentionally echoed himself. He reached out to her and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly to his chest. His kept whispering over and over, 'I don't blame you'. She had run out of tears ages ago, but she needed this, and kept a tight hold on him long into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Well, you see what I mean by setting the stage? You may thank the inspiration of this lovely idea on Dr. X, who also helped me research the SCA and long swords.<em>

_Reviews are love, people! If you don't review, I think that you don't love!_


	3. New Earth

**Starfall**

**Chapter 02: New Earth**

Almadynis

**AN:** My beta has decided that my story is too angsty for her…so I now have no beta. All mistakes are mine. Anyone want the job? Please PM me if you do.

**AN:** Thanks goes out to quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers for her excellent help on Brit slang. *bows*

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Astrid was looking down at her right hand and squeezing. She would open her fingers, then close them into a fist, then open them again. Over and over again. She had been doing it for about five minutes straight, just staring and squeezing. Her mind, however, was going quickly.<p>

[flashback]

Astrid was helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS back to the Powell Estate after their little conversation, and was hesitating on pushing a particular button. She thought it was the button to stabilize the flight through the vortex, but also remembered that the Doctor had to correct her the last time she had tried to stabilize the flight and didn't want to have to bug him. After she had just finished cuddling with him, comforting her on her decision, it seemed one more humiliating thing to ask him to repeat something he had already told her.

Suddenly, her right hand moved, just the fingers, and tapped the button next to the one she had been contemplating. Astrid's eyes widened at the motion…because she hadn't been thinking of that button. She couldn't develop a muscle-memory on something she couldn't remember even doing before! She hadn't told her hand to do that…it had done it all by itself. It also wasn't the first time it had happened.

[end flashback]

That was a few days ago. Jackie had wanted them all to stay a few days at least to finish celebrating Christmas with her daughter. Since Rose came with the Doctor and Astrid, they were necessarily invited. Jackie had also wanted to be sure that Astrid was fine, as the last time she had seen her semi-daughter was when she was being dragged off by an angry man.

Since the hug-session with the Doctor, he had been avoiding her. Well, not avoiding completely…but he hadn't initiated anything between them. Astrid couldn't figure out if he was embarrassed by her, angry with her and trying to hide it, or if just had finally completely realized what she had done and couldn't stand to be with her anymore. She did understand that the reason he kept her around was because of the knowledge she held. She was too dangerous to be left on her own. He had been prepared to do the same with the Master—will be prepared to do the same. _I really hate tenses._ She had become a responsibility, not a companion. That much was obvious. No matter what reason she could think of for his avoiding her, all of them went back to her now being an obligation.

This was really inconvenient timing. Her hand was acting very oddly and only the Doctor could work the medical bay. But he was unavailable to her. He could barely stand to be in the same room with her.

Astrid continued to stare at her hand and gave a great sigh. For the moment, there was nothing she could do. They were on their way to see the Face of Boe…which had already happened once for her. Nothing new. _Wait, the Face of Boe is in the Sisterhood Hospital! I could get checked out there. Five billion years in the future…they should at least be able to give me a diagnostic. Right?_ With that plan in mind, she headed to the main control room.

* * *

><p>As she was arriving in the room, the TARDIS landed. <em>How convenient. <em>Rose was the first one out of the doors, the Doctor right on her heels. Julian, who had taken to lying beneath the bus seat lately, perked up as his mistress made an appearance. Astrid smiled down at him encouragingly, patted his head as she passed, and then made her way out of the doors.

The Doctor and Rose were observing the city of New New York, both smiling. They both turned to see her standing there in blue jeans and a red square-neckline shirt with sleeves down to her forearms. She was also wearing her standard black sneakers. Her face, now washed and clean as was her hair—done up in a half-ponytail—was trying very hard to be expressionless. She saw how close they stood together and was fighting her jealousy. _I get six months older and they quit talking to me and get that much closer. I guess I'm easily forgettable. _The Doctor saw her pain in her eyes, but said nothing.

Astrid focused on Rose and spoke as cheerfully as possible. A hopeful way to block out her fear. "Rose, if you go into that hospital, you will get hurt. So, you have three choices. You stick to the Doctor like glue, holding hands wouldn't be amiss to avoid separation…or a leash. Or you can stay in the TARDIS."

Rose frowned slightly. For a mathematician, there was a very large error. "That's only two choices."

"Well, if you refuse to do either of those, I'm knocking you out and then locking you in your room." Both Rose's and the Doctor's eyebrows hit their foreheads in record time. "Now, which are you choosing?" Rose swallowed, wondering at the severity of the situation that her best friend was using a threat like that.

"I'll just stay with the TARDIS, then. Can I stay out here on the grass?"

Astrid thought a moment and nodded. "Yeah, that should be fine. Okay. You two continue with…whatever you were up to." Her voice had turned bitter. "I'm going to go get checked out at the hospital."

Rose was instantly worried. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Astrid saw the Doctor get out his screwdriver and instantly caught his hand in hers and squeezed in warning. She glared into his eyes. "You don't get to do that. Not after the way you've treated me this week. You don't get to ignore me so completely and then act concerned." She let his hand go; continuing to glare at him so harshly that he slowly put it away. Astrid nodded decisively and focused back on Rose. "The medical bay in the TARDIS only responds to the Doctor, so I am going to go get a diagnostic. Doctor, I will either meet you in Ward 26 after I'm done or at the TARDIS. Understood?"

All he could do was nod slightly. He hadn't realized how much his actions had affected her. He hadn't tried to avoid her…he had been trying to give her space. He knew that from her point of view, everything had changed, back to the way it had been months before. He knew that things must have progressed between the two of them, and she might want to mourn the loss of her Doctor. He had been trying to be thoughtful. Apparently he hadn't succeeded. If her reaction was anything to go by, he had failed on a tremendous scale. He sighed heavily as he watched her walk away toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>The entrance was beautiful, with glass doors, white walls, and white tiled floor. The smell in the air had antiseptic. <em>Definitely a hospital.<em> The reception area was done in more cream and light browns, but still had white nurses everywhere. Astrid went to the front desk and ask hesitantly. "Excuse me. My right hand has been feeling very odd lately. I was hoping I could get it checked out?" _Well, this is certainly new. Didn't do this on the show, or the first time through. Of course, that time Rose got to be Cassandra. Now, that won't happen as long as she stays by the TARDIS._

The nurse, dressed all in a white with that same weird hat, nodded behind the white cloth covering the face so completely. "Of course, dearie. Right this way." The voice was motherly and instantly made Astrid smile. _Reminds me of how I always imagined Molly Weasley would sound._ The nurse went toward the elevators and Astrid stuck to her heels. "Would you please tell me what's different about your hand?" The nurse gently took her right forearm in her own two white-gloved hands and began to physically inspect it.

"This is going to sound daft…but it's doing things by itself." The nurse removed her face covering as the disinfectant kicked in. _COLD!_ Then came the powder. _I think I'm gonna sneeze._ Finally, the high-powered blow dryer. _At least it's warm air after that cold shower._ The doors opened onto the third floor, deep-scan diagnostics.

The nurse, her face still uncovered, led her to an available cot and gestured. "What do you mean, lovey?" Astrid then explained about what had happened that morning, and that it hadn't been the first time. She went into as much detail as she thought was possible without giving anything serious away. The nurse nodded thoughtfully, then asked, "How far apart were the two buttons?"

Astrid's eyebrows went up, but she obediently closed her eyes to think. After visualizing it in her mind—not that difficult with her ADD—she held up her left hand, fingers about three inches apart. She opened up her eyes to see if what she saw in her mind's eye matched what she had shown and nodded. "That looks right." Astrid looked up and saw the nurse's eyes widen slightly, but nod in understanding. "Ummm…what's your name?"

The nurse smiled at her gently. "I'm Sister Corvin. Mainly I do theoretical research, but a scheduling conflict was made. It's no trouble, dear. Now, I'm going to run this scanner" she held up a device that looked remarkably like a pocket ten-key calculator, "over your right hand and arm. Lay back and relax, it won't hurt at all."

Astrid drew a deep breath, but nodded and obediently lay back on the cot. As promised, the scan didn't hurt, just left a kind of tingling sensation in its path. When the sensation stopped, Astrid leaned up on her elbow. "Well?"

If a furred cat could become ashen, this one was doing a fine job. Her blue eyes were filled with compassion and sorrow. "Oh lovey." _This is bad. Worse than I thought apparently._ "I need to do a deeper, full-body scan, dear. This—whatever it is—has gone past your forearm."

Astrid closed her eyes in resignation and nodded. "Alright, whatever you need." Then she bolted upright. "BUT," Sister Corvin stopped moving away and looked back at her, concerned. "No one can know. My…friend…is coming here shortly, I don't want him finding out. You can't tell anyone. And only diagnostic procedures, Sister. Nothing else."

"Are you sure, miss?" Astrid nodded emphatically. "Patient confidentiality is assured, and I will only find out how far your infection has progressed, I won't treat for anything, if that is your wish."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Astrid was staring at the results of the deep whole-body scan, and swallowed harshly. The 'infection' as Sister Corvin was calling it, had progressed almost up to her elbow in her right arm. It had also begun to infect other areas of her body: her fingers of her left hand, the toes of both her feet, and her brain. Sister Corvin thought that it was because the disease had to be a certain concentration before it spread. Once it reached that concentration in her right arm, it had moved through her system and become stuck in her capillaries. Her body was now lit up like a Christmas tree, with her right arm the star. The other areas with light—indicating the disease's presence—were only a dull glow in comparison.<p>

Astrid took a deep breath. _Well, I didn't expect to live through Bad Wolf. Turns out I didn't…it's just that my body hasn't figured out its dead yet. Joy._ "How long do I have?"

"Well, I would recommend that you stay here so that we can monitor you."

Astrid had been shaking her head since 'stay'. "No. I know how I got this. It's not contagious and I'd like to die at home, around people who care about me. Now…figuring that this starting six months ago…how long have I got before it reaches my organs and stops my heart?" Sister Corvin was surprised the human girl had grasped the situation so quickly, but Astrid knew about emergencies and medical conditions. Her adopted mother was a general practice physician. She knew that when doctors said 'interesting case' it was a REALLY bad sign. Astrid knew about veins, arteries, and capillary action. She knew about physics. She was intelligent enough to know she was going to die. She just wanted to know long she had to live.

Sister Corvin saw the understanding in the girl's eyes and nodded. "I'm only guessing, lovey. But I would say perhaps…" she looked at the devastation on the screen after only six months, "…perhaps another six months to a year. At most, eighteen months to two years. I'm so sorry."

Astrid nodded again, fighting back her tears. _I've done enough crying to last me a lifetime. I don't want to cry anymore!_ "Thank you, Sister. Ummm…I should go find my friend. Could you direct me to Ward 26, please?"

"Of course, dear. Right this way." The care, concern, the worry in that woman's voice almost undid her resolve not to break down.

* * *

><p>When she got out of another disinfection, she walked out of the lifts and froze. <em>Oh, crap. Really? Seriously? My luck CANNOT be this bad! Can it?<em> For she was standing in the basement of the hospital. Right where Rose would have come out if she had been there. There was Chip, standing at the end of the cellar hallway. "The human child is clean."

"The hell I am following you!"

The clone seemed to expect this, and was ready. A puff of spray went off above her head and her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Astrid awoke to the feel of her body hanging by her hands as she was kneeling on the ground. Her hands were caught in the same light she had seen on the show, dozens of bands and strings of light holding each hand in place so that she couldn't move. Her blue eyes were wide in fear as she looked up at Cassandra.<p>

"I would have preferred Rose Tyler for a delicious bit of irony, but you will do now that you are awake. Chip! Activate the psycho-graft!" The flap of skin said harshly.

Astrid had to act quickly. _Fortunately, thought is a lot quicker than most people think_. By the time Chip had activated the bars of light coming from the ceiling, Astrid had sectioned off her mind again, leaving all the knowledge of the Doctor and Rose in her sleeping Star self while keeping her Angel self awake and alert. When Cassandra made her comment about moving on, Astrid made sure that Angel had enough information to deal with any situation that might come up, and then let herself join with Star and fell asleep in her replica bedroom of the TARDIS, hidden behind an oil painting.

* * *

><p>Angel blinked at the sudden shift in her perception. It was almost as if she was watching a movie in an IMAX theatre. All the sound, vision, and feeling of being in control, without actually being in control. <em>Well, this is irritating.<em>

It was even odder when her own voice came through loud and clear. "Moisturize me…" her voice had a different timbre to it; a different way of speaking that was obvious to anyone who knew her. The view shifted as Cassandra looked at 'her' hands. "How bizarre… arms… fingers… hair!" She reached out to feel her new additions. "Let me see, let me see!" Cassandra jumped up and ran to a nearby convex mirror. She saw her new body and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, my God! I'm a chav!" _Hey, bird-brain! I'm very well educated, thank you! _Surprisingly, Cassandra answered. "Well there's nothing in your mind saying such, and you look so…hold on, how can you still talk?" _How the hell should I know? You are the one invading MY head, you know. Quit bouncing! Those are real!_

Cassandra had been jumping up and down in excitement at her new body. "It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" _Which is why I wear a sports bra, much easier to run in. _"Why would you need to run?" _You'll find out, you harpy._

Chip was to the side, staring at Cassandra in concern. "Mistress? Are you alright, mistress?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. The girl simply likes to talk." _Of course I like to talk! I'm making you look like an idiot, why wouldn't I? You should get to Ward 26, the Doctor's expecting me._

"Oh…" Cassandra had to think, and was highly irritated. "…she's with the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon." She turned on her heel to look in the mirror again. "I could do with a little work." _You touch my body…or let anyone else touch it for that matter, and I'll start singing 'I'm Henry the Eighth I Am'! Don't think I won't!_ Cassandra ignored that thought. "Although…" she ran her hand over Angel's butt, making the girl growl in frustration. "…nice rear bumper!" _Yeah, yeah. Okay, you've had a look. The Doctor is expecting me…remember? Now get going, you idiot! Do you WANT to arouse suspicion? _

Since that was the last thing Cassandra wanted, she went to the lifts. Angel grinned ferally. She might not know who EXACTLY the Doctor was at the moment, but she did know what would happen in this 'episode' of Doctor Who. She needed to get Cassandra to cooperate. Admittedly, it would be easier if she had a physical body to help 'persuade' the woman, but this would work all the same.

Chip decided to put in his two cents worth. "This Doctor man is dangerous."

Cassandra flicked her hair back over her shoulder and began to fluff her new breasts. "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that old Earth saying? 'Never trust a nun, never trust a nurse and never trust a cat.' Perfume?" Chip took out a vial of the same perfume used to knock out Astrid only a little while before, handed it to his mistress, and Cassandra tucked it down her cleavage. Then she made her way to the lifts.

Angel observed that even her walk was different. It shouldn't take the Doctor too long to figure out what had happened. Hopefully. According to Star, something had happened recently that put their relationship in an awkward position. Angel really wished that whatever had happened hadn't interfered with his intelligence.

* * *

><p>Cassandra came out of the elevator messing with her hair. She spotted the Doctor looking at various intravenous drips with his glasses on. She smiled when he noticed her. He gestured to her with an arm. "There you are! Come and look at this patient." He took her arm and moved them both to a patient whose skin was completely red. He took his glasses off as he narrated. <em>I thought he was angry or something with us? Perhaps in the absence of Rose to chatter to, I'm now worthy? Cassandra, don't act oddly, he'll become suspicious!<em>

While Angel had been thinking, Cassandra had said "I can't Adam and Eve it." _Yeah, THAT won't raise suspicion. My mind-voice is American and you decide to speak Cockney…what the hell is wrong with you?_

True to her thoughts, the Doctor was now confused and gave her a look. "What… What's with the voice?" He knew he had a lot to make up for, but that wouldn't explain her new behavior, so different from only an hour before.

Cassandra looked up at him and tried to correct her mistake. "Oh, I don't know, just larking about. New Earth. New me." She looked at him up and down and bent slightly so that he could see down the front of her shirt.

He grinned, glancing down interestedly. "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." Angel stared in amazement at the screen in front of her and groaned. _Just like a man. Distracted by a pair of breasts. Typical._

"Aren't you just." Cassandra got another idea and suddenly pulled his face toward her and kissed him firmly. When she finally pulled away four seconds later, he looked extremely shocked and she was slightly breathless. He stared at her. "T-t-t-terminal's this way." She walked off, breathing out slightly, pointing in the correct direction. _Very nice, Cassandra. I haven't kissed the man in a week and you do it like that? Not a bad idea, hope his memory is HORRIBLE! Not like I haven't kissed him before! _The Doctor was sufficiently out of earshot, so Cassandra responded. "Oh shut up and die already." _As if. You're stuck with me, you bitchy trampoline!_

They were looking at a screen that held the details of the hospital. The Doctor was on her right and looking intently, trying to find a mistake. "No, nothing odd. Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

Cassandra was now interested in her own investigation. She walked around him to stare even more intently than he was. "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care, but where is it?"

Angel only saw the look because she was searching for it. In the corner of her own eyes—since Cassandra wasn't looking around—she saw the Doctor get a very interesting expression. He was noticing her behavior was out of the ordinary. About time! Angel froze at that thought, hoping that Cassandra hadn't heard her this time…but the blond trampoline didn't react in any way that she could tell. Apparently, she had to purposefully think at the woman invading her head to be heard. That was useful to know.

The Doctor's voice calm as he turned his attention back to the screen. "You're right. Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket as she continued to speak. "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the subframe."

"What if the subframe's locked?"

Cassandra took on a tone of 'duh' and half-glared at him. "Try the installation protocol."

He nodded as if he had merely forgotten such a simple fact. Angel had no idea what they were talking about, except that it was mentioned in the episode itself. "Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." He clicked his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall began to move down, revealing a corridor directly behind. Cassandra smiled in victory and began to moved down the hall. His voice came from behind them, "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." Angel laughed at his joke.

They reached metal steps, almost like a fire escape staircase. It led to a huge circular chamber lined with rows and rows of green round doors. The Doctor, a serious look on his face, went to one of the doors and used his screwdriver to open it. The man inside was covered in boils and sores, surrounded by smoke as he looked back at them.

Cassandra was less than sympathetic. "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor's face was expressionless. But his voice was horrified. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He closed the door gently and went to open another.

This one had a woman, who looked just the same as the man had. Cassandra didn't understand. "What disease it that?"

Almost in concert, both the Doctor and Angel unknowingly echoed each other. "All of them." His voice was quiet and disgusted while Angel's was very matter-of-fact…and angry. The Doctor continued, "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

Cassandra immediately asked, "What about us? Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He shut the door and leaned over the railing, looking at the huge chamber of thousands of green doors.

Cassandra was curious, but her voice had a hard edge to it. "How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients." _They're not patients, you moronic waste of air!_

"But they're sick."

The Doctor was now angry. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"

They began to move down the corridor, passing many green pods, when Cassandra asked, "Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers. The last to go." He was so angry, but was holding himself back.

A voice came from the other end of the row, trying to reason with the two of them. "It's for the greater cause."

The Doctor turned to face the cat, walking toward her. "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." She tried to make him understand.

He shouted at her in his anger. "What, by killing?"

Her voice was gentle. "But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

The Doctor advanced on her dangerously. "What's the turnover? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years?" By this point he was shouting again. "How many?"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive." His voice was so full of righteous anger.

Novice Hame tried to help him understand. "But think of those humans out there, healthy, and happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" _Oh, wrong question to ask._

He stepped forward again threateningly. "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to talk it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

Cassandra took this moment, to peer over the Doctor's shoulder. Her voice was so syrupy it would make a diabetic going into sugar-shock. "Just to confirm…none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" She missed the way that the Doctor looked at her.

"We thought it best not…"

The Doctor took a breath and interrupted her. "Hold on. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Star?"

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame had never met the girl, she didn't understand.

His eyes were a little bit mad, but his voice was so deadly quiet. "And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Star's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything." Hame insisted.

Cassandra was quick to assure him, "I'm perfectly fine."

The Doctor didn't acknowledge Cassandra's statement. "These people are dying, and Star would care."

"Oh, all right, clever clogs." Cassandra spun him around to face her. She tugged on his tie, pulling it out as she flirted with him. "Smarty pants." _So this is flirting? Huh…didn't know how to do that before. Thanks! And that is NOT an invitation to stay longer!_ Cassandra turned her voice husky. "Lady-killer."

His voice was so serious. "What's happened to you?" _Oh nothing. My mind got invaded by a stupid bitchy trampoline with a god-complex and you've only just now figured it out! How the hell does Star like you so much? You're a moron as big as Cassandra is!_

Cassandra visibly flinched at the shouting going on in her head. "Shut up." She muttered under her breath. She refocused on the Doctor, who had caught her comment easily this close to her. "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?"

Cassandra stood on her tiptoes, but was barely able to reach his ear. "The last human."

The Doctor pulled back instantly, his face a mask of unpleasant surprise. "Cassandra?" _Hole in one! Now get her the heck out of my head!_

Cassandra took out the vial of liquid from between her breasts. "Wake up and smell the perfume." She squirted it directly into his face and he immediately keeled over, unconscious on the ground. _Crap. Did you have to just stand there waiting for her to spray you?_

Novice Hame quickly went to his side, kneeling down to see what she could do to help. "You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now run along! Sound the alarm!" Hame ran off while Cassandra went to the side of the corridor without pods and ripped out a rather thick wire. An alarm began to blare out harshly. She smiled in satisfaction as the voice in her heard decided to input. _You really are a crazy bitch, you know that? You just set off an entire hospital of people who are trained in ways to help…and how to avoid hurting. If they really wanted to, you would be very dead before you hit the ground. Or worse, you would survive to feel everything they do to you. Not to mention, you just rendered unconscious the only person able to help me!_ "That's the idea. Now do shut up." _Fat chance._

Angel could only watch as Cassandra moved her body, making Chip-who had somehow appeared out of nowhere-to pick up the Doctor physically and shoved him into the one empty green cell. Soon, they could hear his voice. "Let me out! Let me out!"

Cassandra moved to peer at him through the green glass. "Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only."

His voice was an accusation. "You've stolen Star's body." _Bing bing! There we go! Now get her out of my mind!_

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You got about…" she checked the watch on Angel's right wrist. "…three minutes left. Enjoy." _Oh Rassilon…wait, who's Rassilon?_ Cassandra flinched again at the thoughts in her mind.

The Doctor noticed, of course. "Just let Star go, Cassandra."

"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and less…common. They I'll junk her with the waste. Now hush-a-bye! It's showtime." _I am not common, you despicable…pureblood!_

A voice distracted Cassandra from her crowing. Another cat-nurse-nun. "Anything we can do to help?" _Yeah, get this woman OUT OF MY HEAD! _"SHUT UP!"

Angel's world went black.

* * *

><p>Angel stumbled as she was abruptly shoved into full control of her own body. "Owww…I've got a headache." She straightened and looked around in confusion. She was back in the basement that this whole lot had started in, but could only see the Doctor. She connected the dots easily, considering she had the original episode in her mind. "Cassandra, of all the people to get into, you pick the only one who can help us? You really are a crazy trampoline!"<p>

"This is…different." His tone, the very way her held his body was wrong in so many ways. "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used." He began to wiggle around. "Oh! Ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Get out of him, you moron. He's the one who can help us get out of this situation. Which, may I remind you is ALL your fault!"

The intensive care patients suddenly burst through the doors, making both of them jump in surprise and fear. Cassandra was frantic and almost hysterical. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor! What the hell would he do?"

Angel spun around and noticed a ladder. "We've gotta go up."

Cassandra abruptly shoved Angel out of the way roughly so that she could go up the ladder first. "Out of the way!"

The semi-zombies came ever-closer. Angel growled at the annoying situation, wishing momentarily that had something to fight with. She never liked running from a fight, that was Star's prerogative. Angel waited until Cassandra had moved enough, and then she began to climb. After they had gone a little ways, she called up to the woman/man above her. "Get out of the Doctor's body. He can think of something."

"Nah, nah, nah. God it was so tedious inside your head. Do you EVER stop talking?"

"I never stop THINKING, you moron. I actually don't tend to talk that much. Now, get the heck out of him! We're going to die if…" Angel had to break off as she felt a hand grasp her ankle. She looked down at a cat-nun-nurse she recognized from her memory of the episode as Matron. "Get off me."

"All our good work! All that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood…you have destroyed everything!"

"I had a stupid bitch controlling me. Not my fault. You can't claim that. You've killed THOUSANDS of people." Angel glared angrily at the cat and proceeded to stomp down hard on the woman's fingers.

For once, Angel and Cassandra had the same amount of sentiment for the head of the hospital. "Go and play with a ball of string."

The Matron was stopped before she could say whatever else was on her mind as her face erupted in boils and she fell down the shaft with a scream of pain. After she was gone, they could see the intensive care patients began to make their way up the ladder after them. Both of them began to climb faster.

Eventually they got to the top of the ladder and found that the elevator doors were sealed shut. Cassandra was starting to panic again. "Now what do we do?"

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Angel said instantly, as if it was obvious. Well, it was obvious…to her.

Cassandra reached into the inside coat pocket and pulled it out by her thumb and forefinger as if it was some spoiled fruit, her face scrunched up in disgust. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes, that thing! Go back into me, the Doctor can use it to open the door." Cassandra hesitated. "Do it, stupid!"

"Hold on tight." Angel saw the red mist come towards her and her world went dark again.

Her world came back into focus with her still hanging on the ladder, and Cassandra's irritating voice still coming out of the Doctor's vocal chords. "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"I'll shout if I want to, Cassandra. Now get the hell out of him if you want to live!"

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude."

"And you're polite? Do something, moron!"

Cassandra's tone was irritated and very disgusted as she reluctantly said, "Oh, I am so gonna regret this…" The red mist came out of the Doctor and passed Angel to go into the diseased body of a woman beneath the brunettes. She continued her thought out of the woman's voice. "Sweet Lord, I look disgusting."

The Doctor doesn't waste time talking, just opened the lift doors, jumped through, and held out a hand to Angel. "Nice to have you back."

Angel heard Cassandra say, "No, you don't." and saw the red mist again before her world was once again dark.

* * *

><p>Her world came back into focus as she tripped backwards and into the Doctor's arms. His face was full of concern as he held her. "You all right?" She backed away from him, not wanting to be near him since it had taken so long for him to figure it out. However, her balance wasn't back yet and he had to catch her again. "Whoa! Okay, Star?"<p>

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm Angel. You do look vaguely familiar, even without the portrait to go by."

His eyes went wide as he understood what Astrid had once again done to protect the knowledge she held. But his response was interrupted by Cassandra, who was now in Chip's body. "Oh, sweet Lord! I'm a walking doodle."

Angel glared at the woman/man. "Serves you right, you stupid trampoline! How such a moron as you could live so damn long is beyond me!"

The Doctor's eyebrows rose significantly at this interesting side to his girlfriend. A side that didn't get to see the light of day very often. What was it that Rose had said so long ago on Platform One? '51% Bunny, 49% Bear, Don't Push It!' indeed. He could ask later. "You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin-tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done."

Cassandra-Chip stared at him interestingly, her-his hand on their chin. "Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour and certainly my finest hat." He patted the blue piece of cloth. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" his legs gave way and the Doctor lunged forward to catch him. Angel continued to glare. "I'm dying. But that's fine."

The Doctor was very calm as he spoke. "I can take you to the city."

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." Cassandra-Chip swallowed. "And that's good."

The Doctor gestured for Angel to help him bring the man to his feet. "Come on. There's one last thing I can do." They led him away.

* * *

><p>When they got to the TARDIS, the Doctor led an amazed Angel—who couldn't stop staring at all the beautiful things, bobbles, dials, lights, and the bigger-on-the-inside environment—to the bus seat and told her to stay put. She raised an elegant eyebrow, but his response was slid to the side as a golden dog jumped into her arms. Angel's eyes went huge as she petted the enthusiastic dog who was trying to lick her all over. She gave the Doctor a confused look. "Who is this?"<p>

He sighed heavily in realization at how this separation of her mind was different than the last as he began to twist and turn the dials on his own, missing the presence of Star helping him, and he answered. "He's your dog, Julian." He planned in the course for Cassandra and led the woman out with Rose—who was looking at the bewildered Angel in horror at what her friend had done to herself to protect the two of them—to tell herself how beautiful she was, leaving Angel in the control room.

Angel was still looking at the dog in amazement. Why would Astrid split off her knowledge of a dog? How was a dog important? Maybe she just didn't have time. Angel absently stroked the dog behind his ears, looking up when the Doctor and Rose came back into the room. "Well, what exactly is this place? It's almost like you have your own pocket dimension." She smiled at the Doctor, who raised his eyebrows at the conclusion the woman had made with so little information. It was really close to the correct answer.

He knelt in front of her. "It's safe now, Angel. It's time to wake up Star."

Angel sighed and stopped petting the dog. "It's not like I know how."

"I can help you." He lifted his hands up to her temples, just shy of touching. "Please."

There was something about him that made her want to say yes. "I want you to answer a question first."

"I will if I can."

"Why is Star so angry with you? I can feel how much she likes you, loves you even. I don't think you realize how much it takes to make her angry. So tell me, Doctor. What have you done?" She raised her eyebrow challengingly. She had all of the protective instincts of Astrid, and Star was her charge just as much as the Doctor and Rose, even more so actually, since she was a part of her own Self.

He took a breath and lowered his hands, letting them rest on his knees. "I made a mistake. I thought that I could give her time to grieve for her loss. She took it that I was avoiding her, was mad at her. It was my fault. I'll fix it, I promise."

Angel stared at him, gauging how sincere he was and nodded finally. "Then perhaps I should tell you something, Doctor." He raised one eyebrow to show he was listening intently. "Star is the dominant half, but she can be just as protective as I can. She is the motherly half, but can be dominating if she has to, she just prefers not to. And Star is the reason that so much of her childhood is blocked from her own memory." Both of his eyebrows shot up at this new piece of information. She nodded to show how serious she was. "Her childhood…Our childhood…" she corrected herself. "…it wasn't the worst that could be experienced. We were fed, clothed, sheltered…to an extent. The few things we have learned to never take for granted is how much we are loved. And we like to show and feel that love through touch and talking. So if you quit talking to us…quit touching us…quit kissing us…" She let her voice trail off, seeing the understanding in his eyes. "Now. Bring us back together."

* * *

><p>Astrid slowly blinked open her crystal sky blue eyes and looked around the room. She had all of the memories of Angel and when she caught sight of the Doctor, immediately blushed hotly. "Oh god…I am SO sorry. I didn't mean-"<p>

He interrupted her, still kneeling in front of her and reached out to clutch her hands. "No, my little Star. I'm sorry. I thought I was helping you. Giving you time to get used to the way things were now. Time to grieve for your Doctor."

"But you ARE my Doctor. Just like I'm your Astrid."

"I know, I just didn't think. Please…forgive me?"

That sentence, the fact that he was asking for forgiveness, and she could see how worried he was in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and nodded. She reached out and hugged him tightly for the first time in seven days. It felt so good. She had missed this so much. Astrid took a deep breath of his sandalwood and vanilla scent and closed her eyes in bliss.

* * *

><p><em>Well? I have gotten so many reviews that last chapter! Woot! Wonder if we can beat the record of six for one chapter? How do you like this one? <em>

_Reviews are love!_


	4. Tooth and Claw

**Starfall**

**Chapter 03: Tooth and Claw**

Almadynis

**AN:** I actually did some research for this chapter. Queen Victoria did indeed have a dog named 'Sharp' that died in 1879. I'm not making that up.

_Astrid's thinking_

* * *

><p>Astrid was diligently working to hand sew mistletoe—another task gained from the SCA—into the lining of two Victorian dresses. One for Rose, which was in the color of deep navy blue, and one for herself in a dark forest green. It was very interesting having two sets of memories in her head. There was the set from watching the show in her own dimension, and the set from when she had run through just seven months prior. <em>This time, I'm going to be prepared with actual mistletoe. Last time was a disaster. Let's see if I can prevent more this time.<em> Yesterday, Astrid had asked the TARDIS for special Victorian-style dresses that had bigger-on-the-inside pockets and an incredibly large amount of mistletoe. She had stuffed as much as she could in the pockets and still have enough left for the linings of the dresses. She had finished the green and was currently working on Rose's blue one—almost done with it in fact—and had the green on with her standard black sneakers on underneath where no one could see—to be sure that it fitted correctly.

Astrid had also told Rose that soon the Doctor would become slightly nostalgic about a certain music group. He would try to take them to 1979 Sheffield and would miss by about 100 years. When he did that, Rose was to come straight to her room and put on the Victorian dress that should be ready. _Hopefully, that will save a lot of time and misunderstandings._

The only problem with her idea—one of two ideas she had come up with running for her life from the werewolf last time—was that Julian had gotten it into his head that this morning would be a perfect time to play tug-of-war with the dress acting as the rope. The TARDIS was currently in flight, but she could hear the landing noise and knew it wouldn't be long. It was around the right time for the 'Tooth and Claw' scenario and she didn't want to be unprepared this go 'round. Running from an insane werewolf was not exactly on her to-do list…well, it was, but if she didn't have to, why bother?

The TARDIS landed and it jolted her down onto the floor in a heap; she lost her grip on the blue dress and Julian took off out of her room and towards the main control room. "Julian! Get your butt back here!" Astrid ran after him, hiking her skirt up with her left hand to make room for her feet so that she didn't trip. _I know how to run in a floor-length skirt. Thank you, SCA! _"Julian! Drop it!" _Why does he decide to pick today to be a puppy? He didn't do this last go 'round…of course, I didn't think of the dresses last go 'round either. Maybe he likes dresses? Just what I need._

Astrid ran into the control room with enough time to see Julian's hind legs disappear out of the open front doors. "Julian!" Fear embraced her instantly, since their adventures didn't exactly cater to dogs. "No!" A gunshot rang out almost immediately after her golden dog had run through the doors, followed by a puppy squeal of pain. "NO!" She rushed the last few remaining feet, through the doors, and saw her Julian down on the ground, the blue dress spattered with fresh blood.

She barely acknowledged the guns now pointed at her, collapsing on the ground next to her pet. "Julian! DOCTOR!" Her hands were gentle as she stroked her dog; the Doctor was at her side even before she had screamed his name. "Oh Rassilon, Doctor…I think it hit his lung."

His fingers were ever so very light as he skimmed the bloody area, examining the dog carefully with his stethoscope already in his ears. "No, it missed. Barely. Let's get him back into the TARDIS."

Astrid nodded quickly, letting the Doctor gather her beloved dog into his arms and make his way carefully into his ship and then the medical bay. She could trust him to do the best he could. Now that Julian was safe and would live, she had a different agenda. Her face was a mask of pure righteous fury as she rounded on the red-clothed soldiers. Her voice was deep, filled with anger and made several of the men shiver slightly in fear. "Who shot my dog?" Her English accent had completely disappeared in her rage.

One of the soldiers, much younger than the rest, flinched visibly and Astrid's gaze darted to him. With a strong, dangerous gait, she advanced on the boy that couldn't be eighteen years old. "Do you like shooting innocent animals? He's a puppy! What the hell did he ever do to you?" Rose, dressed in a pair of cut-off overalls and a purple t-shirt, came up to her friend's side and put her hand on Astrid's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Astrid shook her off. "He was playing! What gave you the right to shoot him?"

The young man's voice was shaky in the face of such fury. "W-w-we're the guard of Her Majesty."

"And a dog is a threat to the woman? The Queen has dogs too! Do you shoot THEM? Or is it just stray dogs that offend your delicate sensibilities?" Astrid had been advancing on the boy, her very posture full of righteous anger. When she was within a few feet of the soldier, she felt arms wrap around her. The Doctor.

His voice was calm and soothing as he held her close to his chest. "It's alright, Star. Julian will be fine. The boy missed anything major, probably because of the fabric and speed. It'll be all right. Shhh…Julian'll be alright." With his words, coupled with his close comforting presence and the smell of him that permeated her senses, she deflated.

The Doctor held her, waiting for tears, but she just turned in his arms to hold him to her closely. She didn't cry, she just held him, and let him hold her. At the moment, it was what she needed most. No one spoke for several minutes, letting the woman's apparent husband sooth her. He was doing a remarkable job for such a tiny spitfire. Finally, it was the Doctor himself that broke the silence. "Want to tell me why Julian was running with a dress?"

Astrid laughed softly into his suit jacket and came up to give him a small smile, though he could easily see it was forced. Now that she was calm, her British London accent was back to echo his own. "Was making it for Rose. He decided to play tug-of-war and I lost my grip." She drew out of his arms and went to the blue blood-splattered dress in the grass. "Sorry, Rose. I don't think it's salvageable."

Rose, the wonderful friend that she was, drew Astrid into a big hug as well. "That's alright. It's the thought that counts, right?" Astrid nodded reluctantly. Then her brain—and her rational logic—kicked in. She looked up at the captain of the guard. "He said 'Her Majesty's guard' didn't he?"

The captain nodded, raising his eyebrows at the forthcoming reaction. "Which means I made an interesting spectacle of myself within her hearing range. Great. Bet that was a wonderful first impression. I'm so sorry, James. I know you wanted to make a good impression with her."

The Doctor's eyebrows reached his forehead in record time at the name she addressed him with, but he recovered almost instantly. The captain also raised his eyebrows. "Will you identify yourself now, sir?"

The Doctor was excellent at making things up on the spot. He also decided to go back to faking a rather good Scottish accent. "I'm Doctor James McCrimmon from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may?" The captain nodded and the Doctor reached into his pocket for the psychic paper. He flashed it to them all, "As you can see, a doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

A woman's voice came from a previously unnoticed carriage. "Let them approach."

The captain raised his voice to be heard behind him. "I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach." Her voice was insistent.

The Doctor gestured toward the carriage and the captain had no choice but to let them come near. The captain did remain insistent though. He did regret the actions of the junior officer, but there was nothing to do now. "You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference."

The Doctor gave the gun-toting individual a one-fingered salute and the three of them went to the door of the carriage. One of the footmen opened the door to reveal an older woman in tailor-made black velvet clothing with white lace at the collar and a white lacy headdress. "Star, Rose, might I introduce Her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

Rose and Astrid curtseyed—Star with more grace than the blond, but it might have been due to the dress or extensive practice in the SCA—and Rose said with amazement. "Rose Tyler, ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." She laughed a bit nervously.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor, show me these credentials." She took the psychic paper offered and the woman studied it with interest. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector." That explained why the brunette woman had known the Queen was coming this way. "Your lady could have avoided such a horrible event if you had spoken sooner. I am sorry, Mrs. Star for the mistake. I hope he recovers quickly."

Astrid curtseyed again, blushing hotly. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense. After my own Sharp's death a few months before, I know exactly how you feel. The boy deserved the scolding." The fact that the Queen's statement was probably more scolding than Astrid's since she was the queen, had nothing to do with her comment at all. _Of course not. Isn't like the woman has sixty years of experience or anything._

The Doctor smiled at the queen in thanks, even as Astrid blushed brighter. He decided to take the pressure off of her. Especially since everyone here now thought that the brunette was his wife. He couldn't say that it was a disagreeable idea, and disagreeing with the queen would be rather rude, wouldn't it? "If I may ask, why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

Queen Victoria's tone was very calm; she knew he was redirecting the conversation away from the pretty, embarrassed woman. "A tree on the line."

He frowned. "An accident?"

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

Rose was shocked. "What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?"

The queen was quick to assure her. "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

Astrid added in her two-cents worth. "That's not precisely a good thing, ma'am." Her voice was full of concern. Then she gave a small laugh and a quick smile. "Though I suppose that is the reason for so many guards…with itchy trigger fingers." With her last remark, she shot a dark look over her shoulder at the young soldier, who dutifully flinched.

The captain of Her Majesty's guard spoke up from behind them, once again changing the subject. Though this time was to spare his man. He would be having his own words with the boy later. "Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

Queen Victoria stated calmly with an authoritive air that brooked no argument, "This Doctor, his lady Star, and his…timorous beastie will come with us."

The captain nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving. It's almost nightfall."

She had a small smile. "Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts." Astrid saw out of the corner of her eye the Doctor smile at the queen in pride. "Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" The Queen of Great Britain and Ireland called out louder so that her driver could hear.

Rose got such a delighted grin on her face that Astrid smiled herself.

* * *

><p>They were walking behind the carriage, the Doctor in the middle with Rose on his left and Astrid on his right. Rose was commenting on her own country, pricking Astrid's ears. "It's funny, though, 'cause you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff, not her."<p>

The Doctor was quick to assure her. "1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life. And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria."

"I know!" Rose laughed, beyond excited and gave his arm a whack. "I want her to say" she put on a very upper-class accent, "'we are not amused'. I bet you—"

"No." Astrid's voice punched through them and they both looked at her in surprise. "No bets about getting her to say anything. I wasn't funny on the show, and sure as heck wasn't funny while running for my life. Not this go 'round. Got it?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "We're going to be running for our lives?"

Astrid nodded reluctantly, ashamed to let that detail slip out. She got an interesting expression though and changed the subject. "You let them think I'm your wife." His face turned its own interesting shade of light pink. "Why?"

"It'd be rude to correct the queen."

The brunette woman wasn't fooled and gave him a hard look before shrugging. "Well, the queen's permission is the queen's command." She gloried in his open-mouthed shock, so much so that he stopped walking. Her laughter ran through the grasses surrounding them.

* * *

><p>The Torchwood Estate. It was beautiful on the outside, gray bricks dotted with red to create a unique effect on the siding. A huge observatory with an equally big telescope could be easily seen from the road. The house and other structures were beautiful from the courtyard. The only downside was the mud. Lots and lots of mud. <em>Even as a child I was usually clean…this is almost more than I can bear. I just got this dress!<em>

The three of them stayed to the side and the carriage made its way closer to the household's doors. The footman that had opened the door of the carriage before did so again, and this time helped Queen Victoria down. She had a small smile as she looked upon the ground, enjoying what she saw.

Sir Robert himself came out of the house; bald men in butler's uniforms with extremely athletic builds were behind him. He came within a few feet of the queen and stopped. "Your Majesty." He bowed from the waist as a proper gentleman would.

Queen Victoria's voice was affectionate. "Sir Robert." Then got down to business. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

He was hesitant to come up with a believable lie. "She's…indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season, and she's taken the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

The Doctor noticed, of course, the obvious lie. The only reason the queen or the guards didn't notice the obvious hesitation is their own belief that no one would lie to the queen. Especially not a Knight of the Realm.

The queen was actually cheerful with her reply. "Not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise, and this is…charming, if rustic." She gave Sir Robert a reassuring smile. _You know, considering what the queen could do if she wanted, this is a remarkable show of her generosity. She isn't forcing him to conform to her needs. Dad told me that one way British monarchs got rid of their competition was to stay at their houses for a week or month or so, forcing the family to have feasts every meal in her honor. This would quickly bankrupt the family and no more problems for the monarch. The principle works in reverse too, I suppose. Queen Victoria isn't trying to punish Sir Robert; she just needs a place to stay for the night. She knows that she gave no notice, and is being generous because of it. She likes him…I feel sorry that she will find out he's a traitor. _Queen Victoria hadn't stopped talking in deference to Star's thoughts. "…shall we go inside?" She paused and saw Sir Robert's look as his gaze slid to Rose. "And please excuse the naked girl."

Rose blushed. "Sorry."

The Doctor was still using his Scottish accent. "She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so…"

He grunted as Astrid rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "You're being rude, James."

Sir Robert got an interesting look on his face, almost like nostalgia himself. _Oh yeah. The reason he's committing treason is because they have his wife. Poor guy._ They made their way into the house, following the queen.

Behind them, Captain Reynolds—_took me long enough to remember his name—_called out for two soldiers to 'escort the property' and the Doctor made a glance around but Astrid tugged him onward. "You'll find out later, come on." He raised an eyebrow at her character shift and nodded. She was getting more comfortable all of a sudden. It was almost as if she didn't care about the fear anymore. She was always more free to be herself between 'episodes' as she called them, but more tense and fearful during them. That shift hadn't happened this time. This time, maybe the incident with Julian and her anger was enough for her not to feel the need to retreat into herself. Now, she was much more forceful. She knew what was going to happen, like usual, but there was a difference to her…more self-assured. Perhaps it had happened during the six months she had already lived? Or maybe this 'episode' wasn't as bad as others. He would find out soon enough, he supposed.

* * *

><p>They were invited into the Observatory, which held the magnificent telescope. There was also a mini-planetary model of all the known planets at the time, running around in circles. The glass roof let in the light perfectly. Sir Robert entered first, then the queen, then the three of them, and finally the monks still disguised as household staff.<p>

Queen Victoria's voice allowed her small excitement at the revelation. "This, I take it, is the famous endeavor."

Sir Robert acknowledged the remark. "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. It became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this, rather than caring for the house or himself."

The Doctor couldn't help but to smile. "I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful, can I…" he made a hesitant gesture toward the telescope.

"Help yourself."

The Doctor eagerly moved forward to examine it more closely, Rose by his side. "What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric."

The Doctor laughed, as well as Astrid. The brunette woman gave a small smile at Sir Robert. "My father was thought to be eccentric as well." She watched the Doctor as she continued speaking somewhat absently. "I found it more that others didn't understand him. There was so much going on in his mind that he couldn't explain, that they couldn't believe or interpret. He was so different from the rest of society…" her voice trailed off as she blinked and blushed slightly. The queen was giving her a knowing look, but Sir Robert was just confused.

The Doctor frowned and spoke up. "It's a bit rubbish." Rose turned, grinning. Astrid gave a small laugh from her spot beside the queen and gestured to the Doctor as if in explanation. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many! The magnification's gone right over the top. That's a stupid kind of—"

"Being rude again, James." When Astrid's voice came, they could all hear her amusement.

He quickly inputted. "But it's pretty! It's very…pretty." He stroked the light chamber.

Queen Victoria moved passed Astrid and toward the Doctor. "And the imagination of it should be applauded." She looked at the telescope with an expression of fondness; her eyes had a wistful feeling of memory. "This device surveys the infinite work of God. Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath." Astrid's head shot up in shock. _I forgot that she said that. She would really think an applied mathematician was so amazing? I wonder what she would think if I told her I was a polymath? Huh. Doubt she would believe me._ "Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

The Doctor was well into pride. "Stars and magic. I like him more and more." He wandered around to examine the telescope more closely.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Coburg." The Doctor leaned down to whisper in her ear. Queen Victoria noticed and turned her attention to Sir Robert. "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

The Doctor's interest was piqued. "So what's this wolf, then?"

Sir Robert was dismissive. "It's just a story."

Astrid intervened for the man, knowing it wouldn't be told in front of the 'butler' and in daylight anyway. "Why don't we wait for supper? The full moon should make a wonderful backdrop for the tale."

The knight seemed grateful, but the queen missed it even though the Doctor didn't. Queen Victoria gave a very blank look over her shoulder at Rose. "And perhaps some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." She faced the head of house again. "Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk more of this wolf. After all…" the queen gave Astrid a very small smile. "…there is a full moon tonight."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He gave a bow at the waist and the queen left the room.

Astrid pulled Rose to one side almost immediately. "I need you to remember…there is always a weak point in a chain. Got it?" The blond nodded in confusion. "I'm going to stay with the Doctor. Be careful!" Star whispered fiercely as Rose was led away by one of the monk-butlers.

* * *

><p>Astrid sat on the Doctor's right, across from the queen and Captain Reynolds. Sir Robert sat at the head of the table. They were all waiting patiently for Rose, but the food had already come and they were still eating. It was actually quite good for monks. <em>Though they have to make their own food instead of servants.<em> Father Angelo came through, balancing a glass of something on a tray. "Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." _Because you kidnapped her and chained her up in the cellar. _

The Doctor was still keeping up his Scottish accent. "Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham."

Queen Victoria gave a small grin. "The feral child could probably eat it raw."

Captain Reynolds forced a laugh, knowing it was supposed to be a joke. "Very wise, ma'am. Very witty."

The queen stared at him appraisingly, no longer amused. "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

His reply was very meek and apologetic. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

Astrid's quiet voice broke in, soft and gentle. She didn't want to overstep her bounds, so tried to carefully phrase her answer. "I know that following James all day; it makes me more relaxed if I can be myself sometimes. Without worrying who he's going to offend next." The Doctor began to look offended himself, but she gave him a very fond smile, which he returned easily. There was a look beginning in the depths of his eyes that she couldn't quite interpret. It only had showed up lately, and it was unlike the look where he was holding himself back. This look only came out when he looked at her, and only every once in a while. It was quite odd. _I should ask Rose about it later._

Queen Victoria nodded slightly at the comment, and the look. To her experienced eyes, it was very easy to see what lay there. She could also see that they couldn't see it themselves yet. They would in time, though.

The Doctor visibly shook himself from gazing into Astrid's eyes and he deliberately placed his napkin next to his plate. "Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

The queen smiled somewhat sadly. "Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him."

She glanced sharply at the Doctor. "Very much." Her thoughts swirled in her eyes and she became momentarily lost in their depths. "Oh, completely." She perked up slightly, forcing herself to be cheerful. "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond."

The Doctor blinked at this revelation, staring at her intensely.

Astrid's heart clenched painfully. This house, the telescope, the library that was to come. They all reminded her of her father. Queen Victoria's comment reminded her that she would never get a chance to see him again. Some days were easier than others.

Queen Victoria noticed the devastated expression on the girl's face and tried to reassure her while at the same time explain to the Doctor. "We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. They dead stay silent, and we must wait." She gave a small shrug, brining herself out of her thoughts and pointed the conversation onto more interesting matters. "Come, begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

Sir Robert nodded and reluctantly began his tale. "The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. Next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and…devoured." _Rassilon, what he must think about when he says that. Traitor he may be to the Crown…but I can't really blame him._

Captain Reynolds chose this time to interject his own unwanted opinion. "Oh, tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

Queen Victoria wanted his opinion as much as Astrid did. They both gave the man a small glare.

Sir Robert insisted, "But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

The Doctor was curious, noticed the two women's irritation with the captain, and redirected the conversation. "Are their descriptions of the creature?"

"Oh, yes, Doctor." Sir Robert nodded assuredly. "Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf, it's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

The Doctor leaned forward, now very interested and intrigued. "A werewolf?"

Astrid shook her head with a small smile, looking at her plate to hide her laugh.

Sir Robert continued. "My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose." Astrid noticed that Father Angelo had been caught by the image of the full moon in the window behind Sir Robert. "I should've listened." The poor knight glanced at Father Angelo and began to speak really quickly. "His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

Queen Victoria tried to offer an explanation to the obviously worried man. "Perhaps they thought his work ungodly."

"That's what I thought, but now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?" The Doctor finally noticed that the 'butler' was at the window, and now chanting. "What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

The Doctor connected the dots Sir Roberts was drawing. "And what if they were with us right now?"

Astrid shook her head. "Took you long enough. You know, sometimes you really are quite dense. How can you be so intelligent and miss the little things? He's been chanting 'Wolf is God' for five minutes."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "You speak Latin?"

Astrid groaned. "Of all the things to catch of what I was saying and you pick the one least important."

By this time, everyone was on their feet. Queen Victoria demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Captain Reynolds pointed a gun at their host. "Explain yourself, sir."

Sir Robert tried to explain, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

The Doctor had figured out the point Astrid had tried to make and was shouting at Father Angelo. "Rose, where's Rose? Where is she?" In his concern, his Scottish accent disappeared. The monk ignored him completely. "Sir Robert, come on!" He ran out of the room, Robert on his heels.

Captain Reynolds moved around the table to point his gun at Father Angelo. "Tell me, sir. I demand to know your intention!" The monk didn't pause in his chanting. "What is it that you want?"

That got the monk's attention. He stopped chanting and turned around to face the captain. His eyes drifted to the queen. "The throne." Even as he wrenched the gun out of the captain's hand and slammed his right forearm into the captain's elbow, putting the guard on the ground, then hitting him in the head with his knee, Astrid had moved as well, coming up in front of and to one side of the queen.

Her voice wasn't kind, wasn't gentle, and wasn't calm. It was brimming with anger. "You hurt my best friend. It would be a really bad idea to mess with me. I'm the only daughter of a very over-protective father. I can kick your ass from here to Sunday." She paused a moment. "Even in a dress."

Queen Victoria placed a hand on the girl's elbow nearest her and Astrid stopped talking. The queen gazed at the man calmly as she came to stand slightly in front of the brunette. "I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here."

The idiot actually answered her. He actually didn't want the queen dead, so she was safer than Astrid. "We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon."

"Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life…" Queen Victoria produced a small gun from her handbag and pointed it at him, her hand shaking visibly. "…I am hardly unprepared."

Father Angelo smirked meanly. "Oh, I don't think so, woman."

This gave the queen an edge. It made her angry. Her hand steadied as she glared at the monk. "The correct form of address is 'Your Majesty'." And then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Astrid stayed close to the queen, knowing full well that she was the target. Queen Victoria let her easily, she liked the younger woman. Astrid watched as the queen took out a box and commented absently, "I've always preferred opals, myself."<p>

The queen gave her a surprised look, then looked down at the ground when the both of them heard multiple gunshots. They turned to the stairs, going down when they heard Sir Robert call out for Queen Victoria. She answered him immediately, "Sir Robert, what's happening? We heard such terrible noises."

He tried to tell her calmly the situation. "Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo, is he still here?"

The queen glanced at Astrid, but the brunette was looking worriedly for the Doctor, who had dashed off. "Captain Reynolds disposed of him." She said finally.

Astrid's face lit up when the Doctor came running back into the room. "Front door's no good. It's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

Star immediately shook her head. "No, the monks are outside with the guard's guns. They won't let us leave that way."

The queen was indignant. "Do they know who I am?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a…a biting." _Not if I can help it._

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." On cue, a howling rang through the house.

Astrid looked back up the stairs. "We need to get to the library, as fast as possible."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, though he didn't know why the library was safe right now, it didn't matter. "Your Majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He ran in place as demonstration. "Good for the health. Come on!" He reached out and grabbed the queen's hand and led her from the room. Astrid and Rose joined hands as well as they ran right after him, Sir Robert bringing up the rear. They ran as fast as they could up the stairs, they could all hear the wolf following. "Come on! Come on!" The Doctor yelled out.

Having reached the top of the stairs, they ran through the corridors, the wolf close on their tails. It is nearly upon them; ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds suddenly appeared holding a gun. He shoots and the wolf reeled backwards down the corridor.

The captain ducked behind the corridor where they others stood, out of breath. "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake. Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

She was out of breath, but assured him. "I have it. It's safe."

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you, Sir Robert. You're a traitor to the Crown." The captain cocked his gun.

The Doctor frowned and surged forward, hoping to change the man's mind. "Bullet's can't stop it."

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" He positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert had already started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor, and finally by Rose who stared at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few seconds. The Doctor, Astrid, Sir Robert and Queen Victoria ran into the library. Rose stopped outside the door and watched as Captain Reynolds shot at the werewolf as it bounded down the corridor towards him, pounced upon him and then ripped him apart. Rose was frozen in horror and cannot move.

"Rose!" Astrid yelled at her, grabbed her wrist from the doorway and pulled harshly. Rose snapped out of it and both girls began to pile the entrance with chairs, small tables, and other bits of wood. "Sir Robert, where is the other entrance?"

The man's eyes widened in horror at the realization and he ran to the other side of the room and began to stack more chairs and wood to block that door as well, the Doctor right beside him helping. Sir Robert sat in one of the chairs for good measure, his head in his hands.

Rose gestured for them all to be quiet. They listened intently as the snuffling and growling moved off and away. They all breathed in deep relief. The blond was confused. "What's stopping it? Astrid?"

The queen was shocked as she looked in the sorrowful eyes of the brunette. "It's the mistletoe. Robert's father used the oil as a varnish for the room. The monks outside are wearing a wreath of the stuff. We have a little time."

Rose needed to laugh. "I'll tell you what though."

The Doctor immediately turned his attention to her. "What?"

"Werewolf."

"I know!" He grinned and they hugged each other in relief.

Astrid stared at the two of them from her vantage point beside the queen. She spoke softly. "They don't mean to be disrespectful. It's just…when you have a job like us…where you are in life-or-death situations all the time…if you don't laugh you have to cry. The two of them laugh when they can." The queen looked at her sad face, Astrid turned to face the queen once again. "I ran out of tears a while ago."

Sir Robert's voice was just as sad as Astrid's. "I'm sorry, ma'am." The queen turned to look at his defeated form. "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

The Doctor showed his ignorance. "Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

Astrid shook her head. "You miss some of the most obvious clues; it's really amazing your IQ is so high." He glared at her, but his eyes softened as she continued. "The only reason I didn't insist is that the wolf was already on the premises. It would have changed in the cellar no matter what, and there were at least twenty people chained in the cellar with it."

The queen was now angry. "You knew?"

Astrid nodded reluctantly. "I knew."

Very angry. "You said nothing."

"What could I say? That a werewolf was on the property intent on taking over the British Empire by biting you? You wouldn't believe me! I've been through this before." The Doctor's eyes widened in realization at what she must have tried the last time, though it didn't sound like it unless you knew what she was talking about. "No one believes me until it's too late, and more people are dead. All I can do is try to prepare as best I can. Speaking of…" she dug around in her pockets up to her elbow and when she came up, she was clutching handfuls of mistletoe. Quickly and efficiently—_years of making clover necklaces comes in handy at the oddest of times—_she made two mistletoe wreaths and offered them to Queen Victoria and Sir Robert. "It's not much, but it might help. Over your head, like a necklace."

The Doctor didn't like the way that the queen was staring at his girlfriend and directed the attention onto him. He scratched his head absently. "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariform."

"And I should trust you, sir? You, who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" She demanded of him.

"Oh…right…sorry."

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." _Join the club. Daddy…I miss you so much!_

Sir Robert spoke next, hoping to help the girl that he realized had given his wife a chance at survival. "We need a weapon."

The Doctor groaned in annoyance. "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

Rose spoke up. "Being rude again."

"Good. I meant that one." He moved to the book shelves lining every wall. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He put on his brainy-specs. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He pulled a book off the shelf and tossed it to Rose. "Arm yourself."

Astrid looked at him questioningly. "Is now really the best time to figure out something yourself?"

His eyes widened at what she was suggesting. "Alright, my Star. What can you tell us?"

"In 1540, a 'shooting star' fell out of the sky into the Glen of Saint Catherine. Only a single cell survived the crash, slowly adapting through the children the monks stole."

Sir Robert was confused, and really surprised that this girl could know such things. "Why does it want the throne?"

Rose spoke up, "That's what it wants. It said so, the Empire of the Wolf."

The Doctor got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, one of foreboding. "Imagine it, the Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake."

Queen Victoria spoke from her position by Astrid. "Sir Robert!" He looked at her. "If I am to die here…"

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"…I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She opened her bag and reached inside.

The Doctor called from his spot, "Hardly the time to worry about your valuables."

The queen gives him a very blank look. Astrid thought that he had lost all respect in her mind. "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." She took the Koh-I-Noor from her handbag."

Both Rose and the Doctor were amazed at the diamond. The blond especially. "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?"

Astrid nodded as the Doctor answered. "Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world." Rose and the Doctor slowly shuffled forward for a closer look. Astrid just watched the two of them, shaking her head slightly.

The queen saw this and registered the expression. The girl really didn't like diamonds, no matter what the size. That was very interesting. "Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you wait long enough. May I…?" The Doctor commented dryly before holding out his hand for the diamond, this time he waited for the queen to place it in his palm instead of just snatching it.

He pushed his glasses down his nose to examine it more closely. "That is so beautiful."

Rose was curious. "How much is that worth?"

"They say, the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

Rose peered at it intently. "Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"She'd win." He gave a small smile as Rose laughed.

Astrid leaned back on a bookshelf and waited; her mind wandering. She knew this scene. He watched it many time, and then lived it. Her thoughts drifted to what she could have done differently, if she did this or that, could she have saved more people? What if she had somehow finally gotten the queen to realize the danger? What if she had told Captain Reynolds? What if? What if? What if?

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the Doctor cry out in realization. Her head shot up to look at him. He was talking very quickly, working it out even as he said it. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research and you husband, ma'am." He pointed at the queen decisively, as he began to pace. "He came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on" he ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to figure it out. "All these separate things, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head!" He grabbed the top of his head as he paced in a very small space, walking as quickly as he was talking. He finally rounded on the queen, gesturing to her expressively. "What if this house… It's a trap for you. Is that right, ma'am?"

"Obviously." Straight to the point.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside the trap?" His eyes were a little bit crazy as he had caught onto the idea.

Queen Victoria didn't understand, and having all his attention on her was a little intimidating. "Explain yourself, Doctor." But he was a very smart man, and she would use her resources.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf." On cue, a fine sprinkling of dust fell from the ceiling and they all looked up. Standing on the glass skylight dome over their heads was the wolf, looking down on them and growling. "That wolf there…" The dome began to crack ominously and the Doctor and Rose ran with Astrid and Sir Robert to the door, ripping apart the barricade. Queen Victoria right on their heels. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

As the wolf crashed through the ceiling, smashing into a desk and scattering books every which-a-way, they all ran into the corridor. _I thought I had given us time! Crap!_ When all of them were out of the library, the Doctor closed the doors on it.

The Doctor called out to them as they ran down the corridor. "We've got to get to the observatory!" They careened around a corner, the werewolf close behind. Rose turned around and was transfixed by the wolf. Just as the wolf is about to be upon her, she screamed and Lady Isobel threw a pan of mistletoe water onto the wolf. Rose screamed again, but the werewolf bounded back down the corridor away from them. _Thank you Isobel!_ "Good shot!"

The Doctor followed the wolf a little way down the corridor, but Astrid was right on his heels. As soon as he was within range, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her. "Look at pretty wolf later, running now!" He acknowledged her with a nod and they turned together to run again. Lady Isobel was already gone with the other girls, back down into the kitchens.

Sir Robert called out, "The observatory's this way." He pointed down the hall and they got to do more of the running thing right up the staircase. Astrid knew the wolf would recover quickly and be right on their heels. She urged them all faster.

When they arrived at the observatory, the Doctor was in the lead. "No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"

The girls had moved passed him to enter the room, but Sir Robert had stayed outside. "Just do your work and I'll defend it."

The Doctor didn't seem to notice what the Knight of the Realm had said. "If we could bind them shut with rope or something…"

Sir Robert interrupted him, saying with solid determination, "I said I'll find you time, sir. Now, get inside." Both Rose and Queen Victoria were shocked at his pronouncement, but Astrid was just sad.

The Doctor too, understood what Sir Robert was doing. "Good man." The knight closed the doors and took up a position of defense. _Rassilon, please guide his spirit and those of the dead this night._

Astrid nodded decisively as the Doctor got the diamond from the queen, she took command and directed Rose to start turning the VERY heavy wheel. Rose was sarcastic despite the dire circumstances. "Is this really the right time for stargazing?"

Astrid gave a heaving laugh as they both pushed, the Doctor moving to join their effort. "Perfect time!" _Now comes the other thing I thought of last time. Rassilon, I hope this works! _She heard Sir Robert speak and glanced at the Doctor. "I need to let go, you have it?" He grunted with effort and nodded.

Astrid moved around the room, her mind using her background in mathematics at lightning speeds—faster than usual if she bothered to think about it, but she was a bit occupied at the moment—as she tried to find the optimal angle and tipping point. On the edge of her consciousness, she heard the Doctor explain things to Rose and saw the queen hold up her cross. _Everything has to be so balanced. Time! I need time. Give me the time…milliseconds matter…when, when, when, whenwhenwhenwhenwhen…NOW! _Every fiber of her being suddenly became like a lightning rod as it just fell into place and she dived. Astrid used her foot as a fulcrum and a nearby chair as a lever to hurl herself toward the queen at the exact time the wolf came crashing into the room, pushing Queen Victoria out of the way of the range of the creature.

The Doctor came through and as Astrid was picking herself up off the queen—and the floor—he threw the Koh-I-Noor on the ground in the perfect position to place the beam of moonlight onto the wolf advancing on the two downed women. The wolf was lifted off of the floor and hung there, caught in the wash of moonlight. Even as they watch, and Astrid helps the queen to her feet, the wolf regained human form and whispered, "Make it brighter. Let me go." The Doctor moved solemnly to a dial and increased the beam. With a final howl, the creature vanished and the light shut off.

Rose sighed in relief, as did the queen. Queen Victoria didn't exactly like the fact she ahd been shoved to the floor, but understood the necessity, especially since she saw the long scratch on Astrid's right arm.

Star looked down at her arm and her eyes widened. _Oh shit. The universe really hates me, doesn't it? Now I'm going to be killed by a werewolf. Really? Seriously? How is my karma this bad?_ She moved her sleeve to cover the injury and with her eyes asked the queen not to say anything.

The Doctor came over and noticed the blood on the Queen's sleeve…Star's blood. His voice was very concerned. "Your Majesty? Did it bite you?"

"No, it's…" she saw the pleading in the brunette girl's eyes and made her own decision. "It's a cut."

He wasn't going to give up easily, though. "If that thing bit you…"

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart." She assured him.

He stepped close, hand out. "Let me see."

She jerked backwards so that he couldn't see that she wasn't hurt at all and insisted. "It is nothing."

Astrid's blue eyes held much thanks as she looked at the queen from behind the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Astrid was the last to leave the small library. They were getting all the pieces together for a knighting the next morning. She stood, the last to go, staring at the queen. "Ma'am? Now that you know…know that I know something of the future…would you listen if I told you something else?"<p>

Queen Victoria was surprised, but slowly nodded.

Astrid slowly said, hesitatingly. She had thought long and hard about this, wondering if she should tell. Finally, she decided that she wouldn't live too much longer, and if she could, this was one hurt she wanted to prevent. They were alone, so she spoke as freely as she could. "Your Majesty, a very long time from now. Hundreds of years in the future, there will come a time when the sky burns and the children cry."

The queen was staring at her intently, committing as much as she could to memory. She now understood how much knowledge this girl held, and how much she couldn't tell because, well, who would believe her? But she had experienced it herself, knew it was accurate. She could at least listen.

"The countries will all build ships to save themselves, but Great Britain will be one of the last…honestly, I don't know why." Astrid shook her head before continuing. "The point is that a miracle will come. A creature from beyond the stars will come because of the children. If nothing is done, your descendant will bind the creature and torture it, building a city around it to carry their people off." Queen Victoria's eyes widened in horror at the accusation, but the girl was trying to help her understand. "They will think it's necessary, so that the creature will do what they want."

"How can I prevent this if it is so far ahead in the future?"

Astrid nodded. "I'm not sure you can, but I can hope. I won't…I won't live much longer, Your Majesty. I was dying before I ever stepped foot in this house." The queen's eyes became slightly compassionate, understanding. "I just want to help my Doctor as much as I can before I have to go. Maybe if I tell you this story, about your own childrens-childrens-children, you can help. Perhaps if you tell the story to your own children, and they pass it along on down the line, that when the time does come, they will remember." Her eyes were distant, gazing off in hope. "Maybe the creature will not have to suffer, if they remember the story and remember that the creature came because of the children. That it volunteered to help them escape the burning sky. That they don't have to hurt it."

Astrid got to her feet, and curtseyed. "I know that sometimes the Doctor and Rose make jokes and give all kinds of wrong impressions. I do know that, more than most. But both of their hearts are in the right places. They think of others before themselves. They try to save as many as they can and they give chances. They have sacrificed so much. The Doctor's entire family, friends, loved ones…all of them are dead, ma'am. He chose others over himself, and had to stand by and watch as so many died so that he could save an infinite amount more. They have both gone through so much…" Her eyes were distant and glazed before she shook herself out of it. She gave a half-hearted smile to the queen and moved to leave.

"What did you lose?"

Astrid froze; her hand on the door. "Everything." Then she pushed it open and left, running from the memories of her past.

* * *

><p>The next day found the three of them kneeling on the carpet, guards and maids all around…those that had survived. Everyone who had survived was there. The queen had a sword and started with the Doctor. Laying it first on one shoulder and then the other as she intoned evenly "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS." Next was Rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." Finally, Astrid. <em>Not quite sure how this works. I haven't been born yet and I'm an American citizen..even if she still thinks I'm married to the Doctor. Can she knight me? Oh, who cares, this is really cool!<em> "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Star of TARDIS." She let the sword point rest on the floor—which made Astrid shudder at the dulling of the blade, but now REALLY wasn't the best time to bring something like this up. "You may stand."

The three of them got to their feet, both the Doctor and Rose saying thanks. Astrid was just confused, but said her own thanks. The Doctor covered any error she might have given by commenting to the queen, "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave."

The Queen of Great Britain and Ireland nodded severely. "Indeed." She paused for a moment, gazing at the brunette girl who had revealed so much the night before, and saw in her eyes acceptance. Astrid would accept whatever the queen said next. It was enough. "I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor. I don't know what you are or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. Your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good." Her old eyes looked at Astrid in sympathy before the anger returned and she turned back to the Doctor. "And how much longer you will survive this terrible life." She wouldn't banish them, which was her first thought…but only because of the Lady Star. That woman, who seemed to know the future and sometimes she could see the weight that knowledge had on her shoulders and could sympathize with the power, was the one who held the Doctor back. The one who steadied him and refocused him. She was just as important as the man himself. She wouldn't banish the Doctor until Lady Star died; not until his leash broke. If she ever saw him again, and saw him without the brunette woman, she would banish him then.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor walked ahead of her, chatting amongst themselves. Convincing themselves that the queen had been bitten and then been infected by the werewolf. That the royal family themselves were werewolves.<p>

Astir was behind them, barely within earshot. She couldn't stop looking at her right arm. After they had finally been able to get some sleep—the Doctor sleeping above the covers fully dressed while she was in a nightshift under them—Astrid had awoken to find that there was a long red scar down her right arm. Within a few hours, it had faded to pink. Now, walking back to the TARDIS, it was barely noticeable.

_Does this mean that I don't have to worry about it…or that I have to worry about it more than the vortex in my system? I really need a break._

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Review are love!<em>


	5. School Reunion

**Starfall**

**Chapter 04: School Reunion**

Almadynis

_Astrid's thinking_

* * *

><p>"I can't take it anymore! I need a break!" Rose and the Doctor looked up in surprise and shock at this exclamation. It was obviously Astrid—who else could talk in the TARDIS?—and she sounded so irritated. She came into the control room, a fully healed Julian on her heels, after the shooting incident the dog rarely left her side and stayed in the TARDIS when she left. Astrid came in with a face full of annoyance. "Seriously, Doctor. I need a break. First, I have to take my own place six months prior and with none of the lovely huggles and smoochies that I had cheerfully gotten used to," she didn't even pause as the Doctor's eyebrows shot up his forehead, "then I have Cassandra take over my head, then Julian gets SHOT, and NOW I've just finished being kidnapped. I've had enough! I need a break. Rose, you get a call from Mickey yet?"<p>

Rose nodded in surprise. "Yeah, he just phoned. You know this one too?"

Astrid had her Time Lord bag over one shoulder. "Yes. It'll take you three to four days to figure it out without me. So I'm going to take a vacation. You guys will be fine without me." She moved to the Doctor and leaned into him, kissing him soundly while she also rummaged around in his pocket for the credit card he kept there. She pulled away from him a minute or two after she had found it, glorying in his taste. "Now, Rose, give me your phone." The blond obediently handed over the mobile. "I'm going to be in Cardiff. Call me if you need me." _I have a promise to keep…and I want to see Jack again before I die. _"And when you get all done, give me a call and I'll meet you at Jackie's place. Alright?"

They both nodded at her and she stepped out of the TARDIS. Julian hesitated at the doorframe, but came immediately when she called him to her.

* * *

><p>Astrid rented a car to get to Cardiff from London and enjoyed the drive. It had been quite a while since she had been able to relax driving. She took the scenic route and made the drive at a leisurely pace of four hours. Julian actually fell asleep in the backseat, Astrid checked on him every now and then with the rear-view mirror.<p>

But eventually, the road led her to her destination. It still took her about ten minutes to find a parking spot though. She did eventually, and patted her leg with a whistle to get Julian to follow her. Then she made her way to the local tourist office. It was filled with brochures on racks, maps, and collectables. Everything you would usually find in a tourist shop. She grinned as the man she knew was Ianto made an appearance, coming in from behind a bead-curtain. He was holding a coffee mug even as he stood there in a black tailored suit. "Yes, ma'am. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Tell Jack that his little sister has come to visit." Astrid laughed as the man's eyes widened slightly. "If he doesn't believe you, tell him that I'll put itching powder in his underwear drawer. That should help." Ianto nodded and disappeared into the back.

It wasn't a minute before she heard pounding footsteps and a passageway door behind a turn-around of stacked brochures opened up and Jack Harkness came barreling toward her. He slowed down before he ran into her, just staring at her in shocked silence. She raised her eyebrows, looking him up and down, at his clothes. "I would think after so many years, you would get tired of the World War Two look. Did it grow on you?"

His face split into a grin and he made the last few feet easily, scooping her up into his arms and twirled her around, hugging her tightly. "I didn't know if I would see you again."

"Me neither, honestly. Fully expected to die on Game Station. Turns out, I get a few more months before my body figures out that I died back there anyway." She ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled softly as his face became filled with concern and worry. "I'm glad you're okay. I wanted to make good on my promise to see you again."

"I've got one of the best doctors—"

Astrid shook her head as he slowly set her on the ground, his height making her a cool shadow to stand in. "No, Jack. A hospital in the year five billion couldn't find a way to cure me. They didn't even know what it was. Now, why don't you show me Torchwood?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know about Torchwood?"

Astrid giggled. "Actually, I think I accidently gave the idea to Queen Victoria last month."

Jack threw his head back as he laughed heartedly. "You're Dame Star! I should've known. You married him, then? It took you long enough. Hang on, how long has it been for you?" He began to lead her down the tunnel to the main Hub of Torchwood.

"Well, it depends on how you think of time." At his quirked eyebrow she explained about how she had to take her own place. "So, grand total, probably around eight months or so. You know how hard it is to tell time inside Lexi. I also don't think it's a good idea for you to see Rose. She still hasn't gotten over you. It's only been two to three months for her, Jack. She's finally started to move on." They went through the wheel-gear door.

He nodded in understanding. "Well, this is it." He gestured to the massive fountain and the interior of the Hub. "What do you think?"

Astrid gave him a small teasing grin. "Just as I remember it."

Jack laughed again. "This is Suzie Costello, my second in command. Owen Harper…" he gestured to each in turn, but was interrupted by the man.

"DOCTOR Owen Harper. Thank you."

Astrid raised an eyebrow and glared at him and his rudeness. "Really? DR. Harper…what happens when a werewolf nicks the skin of someone infected with the time vortex?" His mouth dropped open in shock at the unexpected quiz, but he also had no answer. "Just as I thought. You have to earn that title, Mr. Harper. Especially with me."

"You don't know either!"

Astrid laughed in his face. "Yes, I do. They cancel each other out. Just like a Time Lord regenerative cycle. The time vortex is changing the fundamental structure of the host and will allow no other invading force." It had been over a month since her stint with the werewolf, and she had been in full moon light since. No change, no hairy Astrid. The time vortex won.

Jack noticed that she was rubbing the back of her right hand, where an almost barely noticeable scar lay, so slight that if she hadn't drawn his attention to it he wouldn't have noticed, and grabbed it, examining the smooth surface. Her blue eyes looked at him and slowly she nodded in confirmation to his thoughts. "Don't tell the Doctor, Jack. Please. He can't do anything anyway. I don't want to worry him."

He sighed and released her hand. "To continue the introductions, over there is Toshiko Sato, our resident computer genius, and you've already met Ianto Jones."

"The Coffee God. Yes, I remember you talking about him." Ianto blushed at her praise. "Alright, now that that is over, I do actually have ulterior motives. Jack, I need your help." She saw that he was paying extreme attention. "In about…" she had to count on her fingers to get it right, living things twice made it a little odd. "…two or three years, something very big will happen. Bigger than anything else. I thought of something that might help us win." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed pink. "The problem is that it is currently being held in a cafeteria under winged guard…and the Doctor. He can't see you until the end of next season, Jack. It's imperative."

Jack knew that she had knowledge of the future and acknowledged her advice with a simple nod. "Where does Torchwood come in if the Doctor is already on the job?" She understood the distinction between him and the institution he represented.

"I need someone else to help me steal barrel of the stuff. Torchwood can have a sample of it in payment if you want, but I think that oil will really help, Jack. It heightens your intelligence to the point of genius."

Jack's eyes suddenly got a very caring look, concerned, brotherly love. "You're making plans for after you die. Aren't you?"

Astrid sighed and nodded. "I can't help it, Jack. I love him. I want to make sure he doesn't find so much trouble that he can't get out of it. Will you help me? We've got about another twenty four to thirty six hours."

Her semi-big brother wrapped her in a hug again. "I'll always help my little sister, Star." He kissed her forehead. "Always."

* * *

><p>It actually wasn't that hard stealing a barrel of Krillitane oil from the school. Since Torchwood was the institution that had classified, and she was at Torchwood, it was actually relatively easy to get inside the database and find out everything they knew. Unfortunately, it wasn't that much. It took about five minutes to get the data they had, and then another day and a half to actually get the rest of the information needed to break into the school. It was almost disappointing, really. But, they did eventually get into the cafeteria and, with Jack and Ianto's help, grab a single barrel of the oil.<p>

Now, the hard part was getting it back to the TARDIS. She knew it was in a maintenance closet, but not which one. Finally, she found it and began directing from there. "You can't touch Lexi, Jack. I mean it. To a Time Lord or a TARDIS, you are a fixed person in the universe. It makes both of them sick to their stomach. Like food poisoning, but times a thousand. You can't help me get it into Lexi. Let Ianto help." Astrid gestured to the man in the suit. Jack nodded reluctantly and watched mournfully as the butler took the dolly holding the barrel for the TARDIS and began to wheel it inside. "My bedroom is the first on the right past the painting of Cesar in a tutu. I'll buy you a drink in Cardiff after, Jack. One for everybody. They all helped."

Her brother's eyes sparkled. "What about you?"

Hers widened in horror. "Me? Drunk? Are you crazy?"

"I'll protect your virtue." He quickly reassured her.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to spot the trick. "Okay, but if there is karaoke involved, I will shoot you. Or beat you to death with a shovel."

"Hmmm…gotta watch those disclaimers."

Astrid burst into laughter and nodded. "Finally got the reference, did you? Took you long enough."

"Give me a break; the show didn't start until what, 1997?"

Astrid suddenly heard something and held up her hand for silence. Jack froze and Ianto closed the door to the TARDIS gently as he came out with the dolly. It was a faint scuffle and shift and she saw the doorknob start to turn. Her eyes widened in fear at the thought of it being the Doctor and gestured to the two men to quickly get away. With as much dignity as they could, they both legged it out of the only window. _What's really amazing is the Ianto actually did leg it with dignity. Very impressive man._

Making sure that the window was down, Astrid leaned against the TARDIS casually and waited for whoever it was to finish picking the lock. The red door opened and the woman opened and closed it quietly, but without looking around first. When she did finally turn, it was to stare at the Police Box in shock. She barely noticed the brunette girl. Astrid immediately recognized who she must be and reached out in concern, guiding her from the room and shutting the door. "It's all right. Breathe. That's it." She really didn't want Sarah Jane to hyperventilate, which is what it was looking like the woman was leading herself into. "Doctor, get your butt over here, I know you're there!"

He obediently appeared and quietly said, "Hello, Sarah Jane."

Her old brown eyes focused on him intently. Her voice was a bare whisper in the dark. "It's you. Oh, Doctor." She began to smile and Astrid let go of her so that Sarah Jane could move on her own as she edged toward the man. "Oh, my God. It's you, isn't it?" She gestured to his body up and down with a sweep and she grinned. "You've regenerated." Astrid just watched the reunion; she didn't want to intrude.

He gave a very Gallic shrug. "Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met." His smile was gentle and kind.

"You look…incredible." _Wow…does anyone NOT have a crush on him?_

"So do you."

"I got old." Sarah Jane began to edge around him and he followed her, keeping his front to hers as she moved. She demanded suddenly, "What're you doing here?"

"Well…UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist." He looked at the ceiling, trying to look nonchalant. Her refocused on her. "What about you?"

She nodded. "Same." The two of them laughed together before Sarah Jane's smile faltered and when she spoke again, her voice was close to breaking from withheld tears. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back and I thought you must have died."

His answer was frank. He didn't like to talk about the death of his planet. _Can't blame him. I don't like to talk about my world either. Too many memories to mourn._ "I lived. Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand.

His voice was filled with quiet pain. "Everyone died, Sarah."

Sarah Jane took a breath, closed her eyes and shook her head. She whispered, "I can't believe it's you." Perfectly on cue, a shrill scream broke through the quiet silence. Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "Okay, now I can."

Astrid broke into the conversation reluctantly. "Don't worry. It's only Mickey." When the older brunette turned to face her, now remembering the girl that had gently led her from the TARDIS, she was confused when the girl came close to her with a bright smile and an outstretched hand. "Sarah Jane Smith, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Astrid. I've heard all sorts of wonderful stories about you."

The Doctor went next. "Star, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Cardiff."

"I did. I came back. I just came to put my bag and things back in the TARDIS…we should probably go check on Mickey." She smiled at him innocently, knowing he wasn't buying it. "He's in the math's department."

The Doctor reluctantly nodded and they ran off, Sarah Jane and Astrid behind him as he led the way. They almost skid into Rose as they rounded a converging corridor. Rose was breathless from the running. "Did you hear that?" She noticed Sarah Jane a second later. "Who's she?"

The Doctor was excited to have all his companions together. "Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose."

"Rose, Sarah Jane was with the Doctor when he was…ummm…Three and Four I think? The one with the scarf." Astrid had to stop and think about it, even as Sarah Jane nodded with a smile at the memory. "He couldn't drive back then either, come to think of it."

"Oi!" He looked so offended, but couldn't keep it up when Astrid gave him a sweet, fond smile. He smiled back and Sarah Jane caught the look, which made her heart break a little more.

Sarah Jane focused on the blond and faked a smile herself. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She looked at the Doctor and continued, "You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

Of course, this made Rose offended. "I'm not his assistant."

Astrid grinned and threw her hand up in the air and bounced like a schoolchild. "I am! Ooo! Which reminds me, Doctor…" He focused on the young brunette with a raised eyebrow. She grabbed his lapels and kissed him smoothly, hungrily. When she pulled back, her eyes were glazed slightly. "…I really miss the taste of you when I go."

Sarah Jane's eyes were sad, which Astrid caught but said nothing. All the older woman said was "Get you, tiger." He rubbed his ear uncomfortably.

Rose rolled her eyes at the now-common display of affection. "Yeah, can we go rescue my boyfriend now?"

Astrid giggled. "He's found the rat-closet. That's all."

"Rats?"

Astrid nodded quickly, smiling in humor, at the question from Rose. "Yup." The Doctor wanted to be out of this very tense situation between his current and past companions and ran off toward the maths department, the women on his heels.

When they finally found Mickey, he was in one of the mathematics classrooms, surrounded by yellow-furred rats in vacuum-sealed packets for individual use. Mickey was apologetic as they appeared in the classroom from where he was trying to pick them up and straight the place. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I—I started looking through some of the cupboards and all these fell out on me." The Doctor bent down, picked up one of them and examined it closer.

Rose could only stare in shocked horror. "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats!"

The Doctor threw down the one he held and straightened, focusing on Mickey. "And you decided to scream?"

"It took me by surprise." Mickey tried to defend himself.

"Like a little girl?" Astrid was struggling not to laugh herself, hiding her smile behind her hand.

Mickey was indignant. "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." The Doctor gestured to emphasize his point.

Astrid couldn't take it, she burst out laughing, holding her sides desperately. They all looked at her in surprise, but after a moment the Doctor grinned with her. It took a few seconds for the brunette to get a hold of herself. She was still smiling widely though when she looked up. "Hi, Mickey." She waved to him. "Well, now that I am back, I might as well make myself useful. No need to go to the headmaster's office…all of the critters are sleeping there anyway." Rose raised her eyebrows in fear at that comment. "I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry? I'm hungry." Astrid nodded decisively. "You can fix the dog and catch up with Sarah Jane while we eat."

The Doctor was immediately concerned. "Something happened to Julian?"

Astrid froze in mid-step and her face paled several shades. Considering she didn't tan at all and most of their running was done in the dark lately, it made her look ghastly. "Oh Rassilon above." Her voice was a bare whisper as she turned horrified eyes to her Doctor. "I forgot him. Oh Rassilon, I forgot Julian!" He brought her into a hug to calm her down, but she fought him off. She pulled out Rose's cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number she had memorized the day before. _How could I forget him? Of all the things to do, I forgot him! _"Ianto! Is Julian there? Is he safe?" Her shoulders sagged in visible relief. "No, no that's alright. Could you put him on the line? Hey…thanks for tonight. Would you…would you take care of Julian for me? I know that it's a lot to ask, but—thank you." She was very conscious of those listening in and knew she couldn't say names. "I forgot him. And last month he was shot…I just don't think I can take care of him anymore. Not like he should be. I know you'll give him the best home. Give him my love, would you? And…I love you too. Remember that. I love you." She hung up the phone and just breathed for several minutes. She felt the Doctor's hands on her shoulders and turned into his hug. "I can't believe I forgot him. How could I do that?"

"Shhh…it's all right. He'll be all right. He'll be taken care of." He held her even as she nodded into his jacket. She wanted to cry, desperately, but lately she had been getting more and more heartsick without the tears. Even when all the people had died during the werewolf incident, she hadn't cried at all. _Maybe it's the time vortex…or maybe it's just facing my fear. After all, I'm dying anyway. What can be much worse than that? I wouldn't even have to endure torture for very long. I can't believe I forgot him._ Her thoughts came full circle, right back to her failure. It didn't matter that the original plan was to go back to Torchwood Three, she had brought her bag with her just in case, she should've known to bring Julian…but he had been having so much fun chasing the 'bird' around the fountain, she didn't have the heart to tear him away. No matter how she thought of it, she forgot him.

Her eyes were on the ground and she was gently led by the Doctor to the front of Deffry Vale High and to Sarah Jane's car. She barely heard Sarah Jane and Rose gripe to each other, Rose probably in her friend's defense. She barely heard Mickey exclaim about 'not going back in there', the Doctor explain quietly that they needed the TARDIS, or Sarah Jane say that she had something to show them.

Astrid watched silently as the Doctor and Sarah Jane went to her car, opened the trunk, and he raised the plaid-green blanket. He exclaimed in absolute delight at what he found. "K9! Astrid, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark 3 to be precise."

Astrid saw Rose and Mickey exchange uncomprehending looks. With a deep, sorrowful breath at the memory of her own dog that she had just given away for his own good, she spoke. "K9 is…well, he's like the Doctor in a way. He is what he is." _That was really helpful, Star. Good on you._

Rose glanced at her friend and asked, "Why does he look so…disco?"

The Doctor of course was immediately offended on behalf of his dog. "Oi! Listen; in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge."

Sarah Jane gave Rose a dark look. She had assumed from the way the Doctor's companions interacted with each other that Astrid had been with him the longest and Rose and Mickey were recent additions. She also knew that she had no chance with the Doctor anymore; his heart had been stolen by the young brunette girl, even if he didn't know it yet.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane, bringing her attention back onto him, not that it had left him for long since she had met him again that night. "What's happened to him?"

Sarah Jane decided to ignore the rude blond for the moment. "One day, just… Nothing."

"Didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor cried out.

Mickey and Rose shook their head; they really didn't understand what the big deal was.

Astrid finally managed a small laugh, though it was a bit forced. She exchanged a look with Sarah Jane and they both knew what the other was thinking. Astrid said it first. "She couldn't just go out and buy parts."

Sarah Jane continued it, defending herself. "Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

The Doctor practically cooed at the tin dog. "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" He patted the dog on the head, rubbing behind the antenna-like ears. Mickey was still confused and Sarah Jane threw an 'I told you so' look over her shoulder to Rose.

Astrid ignored the two of them and leaned forward and gave the dog a rub on its back with a small smile. "He's cuter than I thought he'd be." _Not as cute as Julian, but I'm a bit biased._

Rose cut in. "Look, no offense, but can you two just stop petting for a minute?" Astrid looked up at her with a frown. "Never mind the tin dog, we're busy." Mickey and Rose moved to the front of the car as Astrid and the Doctor gave the dog one last pet before shutting the boot, the Doctor grinning like mad. Astrid shook her head with a fond smile on her face, looking after him as the got into the car as well. "So, Astrid…chip shop?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Astrid watched from the other side of the table as she sat across from the Doctor. Sarah Jane sat beside him as he messed with wires, trying to repair the dog. The two of them were chatting away with each other, both very happy and laughing as they caught up on the last few decades. Astrid let them, without interrupting. This was their time, and she wouldn't intrude. She was very comfortable in her knowledge that she would be going with the Doctor on a few more adventures, and knew that Sarah Jane wouldn't, couldn't come with him. Not anymore. Astrid glanced sideways toward Mickey and Rose as they got the food, and knew what Mickey was saying. She had been where Rose was last time, and hadn't enjoyed it at all. This time, she would be with the Doctor, content to listen.<p>

Rose came over with a Styrofoam container of chips and handed them to Astrid. The brunette smiled, thanked her, and watched as Rose went back to join Mickey. Astrid ate the fish and chips in contentment for about ten minutes before she grimaced. She quit eating and tried to hold her breath. All of a sudden, every smell was horrible and almost toxic. She barely heard the others join them at the table as K9 came back into working order, but for an entirely different reason than heart-sickness. She barely even acknowledged Rose and Mickey laughing at K9 and Sarah Jane defending her dog.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran for the bathroom and barely made it in time to throw up the little bit of french fries and cod that had made it to her stomach. Rose and Sarah Jane were on her heels in concern; Rose held back her hair as she dry heaved into the toilet, Sarah Jane rubbing her back soothingly. Both saw a bit of the time vortex come out of Astrid's mouth and drift upwards into the sky. "Astrid—" Rose's eyes were wide in horror. Sarah Jane didn't know how a bit of the vortex could be inside of the girl, but she knew regenerative energy when she saw it. She had been with the Doctor when he regenerated; it was an event she would never forget.

Astrid looked at the two other women and then glanced down in shame as she leaned against the bathroom stall with a heaving sigh. "You can't tell him, Rose. There's nothing he can do." She suddenly surged up and gave both women a glare. "Promise me, you won't tell him."

But she didn't speak soon enough. Sarah Jane was on her feet almost as soon as she had seen the unmistakable energy and recognized it for what it was. She had gone directly to the Doctor. The next thing Astrid knew, she was being swung gently bridal style into very familiar arms that held her close to his chest. She gave a great heaving sigh, pulling in his scent to comfort her, and resigned herself for the moment. She had known she couldn't keep the secret forever. _This isn't going to be pleasant._

He carried her to the table with K9, who was now working, and set her down in a chair. Out came the sonic screwdriver and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the results made him pale. "Now you know why I didn't tell you. I'm dying, I know that." The others gasped in shock at her simple pronouncement. "There's nothing to be done. I just wanted to travel with you for as long as I could."

A look came across his face; this one was so hard to interpret. _He needs to quit coming up with looks I don't know. It's really annoying._ It wasn't him holding himself back, and it wasn't the look that he had seemed to create while looking only at her. This was different. It was filled with many emotions all at once. Concern, worry, grief, pain, guilt. She wanted to sooth those thoughts away; she knew it wasn't his fault. "Getting rid of the Daleks was a big job, requiring a large price. This is just one of them. It's all right. I didn't expect to survive anyway. It's fine." But the more she tried to assure him, the more guilt came into his eyes.

His voice disagreed with her intensely, almost accusatory in the beginning. "That's why you gave Julian to someone else. You knew you wouldn't be able to care for him much longer. Why you have been so calm and more yourself the last few 'episodes'. Why you've been tripping over nonexistent things and why you've been having trouble keeping food down." Her eyes widened at those comments, she had thought she was doing a better job at hiding those symptoms. "You are so brave." _Of all the things to say…he comes up with that?_ "I've never met another human like you." _Okay, that's better. _"We need to get you back to the TARDIS. The medical bay has a better diagnostic system than my screwdriver."

Astrid shook her head. "No."

"What?" Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"I've known about this for three months, Doctor." She could see the anger in his eyes when she said that, but continued. "I know there isn't anything to be done. Besides, the Krillitanes need to be dealt with. If you insist, I'll stay in the TARDIS—" He immediately nodded severely, but she ignored it for the moment. "—while you take care of them, but that is all the compromise I'm willing to give. As much as the headmaster looks like Rupert Giles, he acts more like Ripper and I don't want any more deaths on my conscience." His eyes softened at that, knowing she felt guilty for every death she wasn't able to prevent.

"The Krillitanes won't do anything until morning; let's get you to the TARDIS." The Doctor leaned down and gently scooped her into his arms again.

"Don't forget K9." He smiled into her hair even as he nodded, glancing at Sarah Jane. He was amazed. The girl he held so tightly, the one that had started to take over his heart, was dying even as he walked, and she was worried about a dog. If he thought about it, it wasn't out of her character at all.

* * *

><p>She was almost asleep, still held in his arms, when they reached the TARDIS. The door had its usual squeak when he stepped through it, Rose holding the door open for the Doctor and his burden, Sarah Jane and Mickey coming in after them. The older brunette looked around and smiled. "You've redecorated."<p>

Astrid grinned sleepily at the comment. "I like the coral theme. Makes it feel more homey with all the gold and orange."

Sarah Jane gave the girl a small smile in return. "I like it too. I preferred it at it was, but it'll do."

The Doctor didn't comment on either of their statements, just went straight to the medical bay and set Astrid on 'her' bed. She gave a soft laugh. "Maybe we should put my name on this thing. I'm in it often enough."

"That's not funny." Rose scowled.

Astrid grinned at her. "It's a little funny."

"It's not funny." Mickey echoed.

The Doctor wasn't listening to any of them. He went to the wall panel and pressed a particular hexagon. Interestingly, a section of the wall slid down to reveal a screen about seventy-two inches diagonal. What was on the screen was a human skeleton…or it would have been if Astrid was lying down. Instead it showed her pelvis. He glared at the uncooperative patient and gently eased her backwards. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, making him smile at her. That look came back into his eyes, the one that she had noticed at the Torchwood Estate. The one that he only used for her. He blinked and looked away, back to the screen.

When she had settled down, the image of her skeleton cleared up. What was on it made Rose pale. In patches dotting her entire skeleton, including her skull, there was golden light. The Doctor shifted the image to the side with a flick of his finger and pulled up an image of her muscles, which showed the same thing, except for one small area in her right fingers, her entire body was bright with golden light. He shifted that image away as well with a flick and brought up an image of her internal arties, veins, and capillaries. There was not an inch that did not glow. In fact, this image it was almost as if it was a painting of swirls using only gold for color. The only place that was the color it should be was her right hand. Once again, he shifted the image to the side and this time brought up her internal organs. This one was patchy again, only a few areas completely gold, most just dotted around like a splatter brush. There was a rather large concentration of gold in the right side of her chest in the middle of her lung, but it was the biggest, about the size of her fist. _That might be why sometimes I can't catch my breath._

The Doctor drew in a deep breath at the script, which was all in Gallifreyan and thus, they couldn't read it. He now knew what was happening to her, how fast, and there was nothing he could do for her. When he turned back to her, his eyes said it all. She smiled up at him gently. "I told you so."

He gave a small sad bark of laughter. Of all the things he thought she would say, that hadn't been on the list. Though after a second thought, it should have been. "There's something I can try. It should slow the progress down to some degree." She nodded and he burst into motion, grabbing different plugs in the wall to a clear glass container to the side and began to mix them. "I know something about medicine myself."

She smiled up at him, wincing slightly as he placed a needle in her neck. She raised an eyebrow. "That's a central line." He nodded in confirmation as he finished hooking it up. Then he placed the glass container, now filled with a mixture of several different medicines and a pretty periwinkle color, into a recession in the wall. A panel slid up to encase the glass container and out popped a small hose. He grabbed it, and led it to the needle in her skin. She lay back, just watching him work. "Most medicines do better with any standard vein. You want it in my heart."

He closed his eyes, and silently cursed her knowledge of medicine. It wasn't much, really, but she had taken basic anatomy courses and her mother was a doctor. She knew enough to know what his intentions were. She knew that he was worried about how fast it was reaching her heart; that he was trying to slow it down as quickly as he could by giving the medicine directly into the aorta artery of her heart as well as monitor her blood pressure so that he could see the effects of the medicine as soon as it hit her system.

Then he gave her a glare, stern as he tried to emphasize the importance. "No moving. The TARDIS will inform me if…anything happens. Sleep."

She smiled at him gently and nodded. "Go save the universe, my Doctor. I won't leave. Although…could you go to my room and get me 'Stranger in a Strange Land'? I've got to do something to pass the time." Rose nodded and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with her Time Lord bag and a stack of books. Astrid grinned and thanked her.

The Doctor had seen the look in her eyes and his own brown orbs narrowed. Stepping closer to the wall, he pressed a few buttons and her eyes began to close. He would not have her moving, not while her body was under so much stress. He didn't think she knew quite how much her body was doing. He was surprised she wasn't in a massive amount of pain. Her body was being broken down and rebuilt constantly as the time vortex moved through her system, slowly making more of itself as it spread and infected her more sensitive systems. Her entire body was lit up brighter than any Christmas tree. At the rate she was going, she barely had a month or two left. He hoped…he prayed…that this concoction would slow the progress down. Even if it didn't though, he could admit to himself at least, that he would give her her dying wish. He would give her the stars and all the adventures she could handle until the end of her days. He could admit that this tiny brunette had taken his heart. It was hers to keep.

He gave one last look at her peacefully sleeping form, and silently asked the TARDIS to dim the lights as he left, shooing the others out with him. He had Krillitanes to stop.

* * *

><p><em>Dum da dum dum! Well? A little bit more on the progress of our lovely heroine. What do you think?<em>


	6. The Girl in the Fireplace

**Starfall**

**Chapter 05: The Girl in the Fireplace**

Almadynis

**AN: **Okay, yes I know it's been a while. Sorry. But its getting closer to school starting back. Updates will be longer in coming, unfortunately. I promise that I will not give up on this story. I've already been dreaming ideas for chapters YEARS ahead. Heck, I've got a really good idea for an original chapter for between seasons 5 and 6. *giggles* No, this has not been betaed. I figured that after such a long wait, you would want it even with the mistakes.

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Forty-three percent. Only forty-three percent.<p>

The Doctor watched the screen in the TARDIS medical bay in despair. His concoction had worked, but it had only slowed the progress of the vortex in Astrid's system by forty-three percent. Which meant that if she had only two months before the medicine, she now had barely another three weeks. Not enough. Not nearly enough.

Her crystal sky blue eyes looked at his form with a small, sad smile. "You did your best, my Doctor. It was more than I had before." She may not be able to read the writing on the wall, but the words on his face told her all that she needed to know.

His brown eyes were full of sorrow as he carefully and gently disengaged the periwinkle liquid-filled needle from her neck, threading it back into the wall where it would be washed and sterilized by the TARDIS to await the next patient. He moved to pick her up, but she waved him away with a laugh. "It was nice when I was feeling nauseous, but I'm fine now. I can walk by myself. Been doing it for twenty three years or so. How do you tell time inside a time machine, anyway?" She quirked an eyebrow at him as she got to her feet.

He was standing just a foot away, ready to catch her if she fell or tripped. She might not be in pain, but her body was under intense stress. He wouldn't be surprised if one day she found that she couldn't support her weight anymore. He absently answered her question as he watched her move, his eyes straining to find any hesitation or errors so that he could be there. "I ask the TARDIS sometimes, but it's also part of being a Time Lord."

Astrid nodded, that made sense. "So, where are we taking Mickey first?" She took a step and it felt fine. Another. Another. She threw a grin behind her shoulder at him and then tripped as she tried to walk without watching her feet. He immediately had her in his arms, carrying her to the control room. "All right, all right. I'll watch my feet from now on. Please put me down."

Rather obediently, he did set her gently down. Onto the bus seat chair in the control room. Astrid rolled her eyes in amusement. Trust him to do exactly as she said in such a way as to please him. Compromise on a Gallifreyan scale was interesting.

If she remembered correctly, the episode right after 'School Reunion' was 'Girl in the Fireplace', which was her second favorite episode ever. _I get to meet Reinette! Hopefully, anyway. Of course, I'm in a relationship with the Doctor. Maybe she won't want to meet me. Though she is the mistress to the married King Louis XV, so perhaps she won't care._ She held on to the bus seat as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex outside the ship—_okay, when you think of it that is very interesting. Lexi is at least partly made of time vortex energy, as is the Doctor. And Lexi flies through the Time Vortex to get to different places and times around the universe. Now, I have time vortex energy running through me as well. That's significant…I can't really connect it right now, but it's on the edge of my mind…that's really important…but why?_—laughing in delight as they landed with the characteristic 'whoosh' noise.

Rose and Mickey both gave her concerned looks, which she waved off with a laugh. She got to her feet, the Doctor immediately at her side but stopped at her semi-glare. "I can walk just fine, thank you." He quirked an eyebrow at her, which made her respond by sticking out her tongue at him. _At least I made him smile._ They were the first out of the TARDIS on this adventure, followed closely by Rose and Mickey.

They had landed in an apparently unused room of a spaceship. There were square light panels, in stacks of three patterned in rows, on the far wall, with unlit wall-lights between the panels. Wires lay everywhere in every which direction. The room was also very dark, only the white square light panels giving off any kind of light at all. There were what looked like computer terminals everywhere and stacks and cages of unidentifiable robs and canisters along the walls.

Mickey was very excited, no matter what the condition of their landing area. "It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go."

Rose however, was very surprised. "Looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?"

The Doctor was quick to assure her. "Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous." He gave a darting glance to the brunette girl that was doing her hardest not to laugh, and remembered how she was making a record of being in peril. "You know what? I'll just have a quick scan. In case there's anything dangerous."

Astrid caught the grin Rose had as the Doctor walked over to a nearby control panel and began to punch buttons. Rose asked with a smile, "So, what's the date? How far have we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." He answered absently as he continued to push buttons. With a flick of a switch, the lights turned on and the roof far over their heads began to gradually pull aside to show a gorgeous view of the stars and a nebula if Astrid was correct. "Fifty first century." He looked up and exclaimed brightly, "Dagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies." He began to move around the control panel, picking up odds and ends to examine them, looking very unimpressed.

Rose moved with Mickey as he excitedly moved to look out a porthole in awe. The blond was enjoying looking at the universe from her boyfriend's eyes. It was all new to him, and she could see the energy pouring off of him in his want to explore. To him, even a broken spaceship was exciting.

The Doctor was intensely interesting in the broken technology though. He began picking up various and sundry items to examine them closer. Not because they were broken, that wasn't that interesting, but the fact that somebody had been trying to fix it. "Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Been a ton of repair work going on." He chucked the pieces to the side, when he noticed a screen to one side. It had a diagram of the spaceship on it, a red circular scan moving constantly from top to bottom and back again. "Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity!" He bent down, confusion etched into his body language. "There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe and we're not moving." He looked up at the glass ceiling to confirm. "So where's all that power going?"

Rose had a better question. "Where'd all the crew go?"

"Good question." He leaned down again and twirled a few knobs. "No life readings on board."

She decided to be funny. "Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

Astrid choked on her laughter. _That would be interesting to see. Of course, this is the 51__st__ century, Jack's time. All of the crew would probably enjoy something like that. Heck, I sure would…at least to watch. _

The Doctor gave her a warning look over his shoulder, knowing that she came from America and what the 21st century slang would be for that word. Then he turned back to the dials of the control panel, taking Rose's question seriously. "Nope, checked all the smoking pods." The four of them just stopped to look around at the suddenly very interesting ship. "Can you smell that?"

Astrid suddenly paled. _It smells wonderful. Oh Rassilon. I know exactly what that smell is, and it still smells good. I think I'm going to be sick._ She had to take a few seconds to gather her strength and force herself not to throw up. It was all in her head, she knew that, but it still made her sick.

The Doctor continued to press buttons and then a door slid open behind them, right next to the TARDIS. Inside the newly-revealed room was a beautiful 18th century French fireplace. A clock stood on top of the fireplace, and two candle holders, each with two candles, were hung on the wall to either side of the mantelpiece. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise while Astrid grinned, momentarily forgetting why she was sick in the first place. His tone was so calm she giggled. "Well, there's something you don't see on your average spaceship." He jumped up the two stairs connecting the rooms, Astrid right on his heels. "Eighteenth century. French." He reached into his coat for the sonic screwdriver. "Nice mantle." He pointed the screwdriver at the fireplace and the buzzing noise filled the room. "Not a hologram." The screwdriver went back into the coat as he bent down to examine it more closely. "Not even a reproduction. This actually is an 18th century French fireplace. Double-sided. There's another room through there."

Rose couldn't believe it. "There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look."

The Doctor was only barely listening. He crouched down, Astrid by his side, looking in and through the fire into the other room. There, sitting quietly was a little blond girl. Her hair was so long that it flowed into her lap as she was dressed in a white shift that was obviously a nightgown. She was steadily looking back at them. Astrid gave her a motherly smile. "Hello."

"Hello?" The girl didn't really know what to think of the couple looking at her. They were dressed strangely, especially the lady. She was wearing a tight fitting blue shirt and pants! How scandalous!

The Doctor asked gently. "What's your name?"

"Reinette."

He smiled encouragingly at her. "Reinette. That's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

The girl didn't understand, but answered anyway. "In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

Now this was a question the girl could answer easily. "Paris, of course." _Probably wondering how we couldn't possibly know. She is a very smart kid._

"Paris. Right." He shook his head as if he was a dunder-head and had simply forgotten such a simple thing. _He's kinda good at that._

Reinette now was curious herself. "Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

Which meant he had to come up with a lie, one that wouldn't frighten her. "Oh, it's just a routine…fire check." He wasn't very good at it, so he redirected the girl with another question. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

She probably thought they were both idiots by now. "Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

He nodded vigorously with a huge smile. "Right, lovely, one of my favorites." He looked quickly up and to the right as he remembered. "August is rubbish, though." Reinette gave him a surprised look for a seven year old. But she was seven, so she would believe him. "Stay indoors." More than likely, she would do as he said. _What seven year old wouldn't obey their imaginary friends?_ He smiled again. "Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night night."

She was a very polite seven year old. "Good night, monsieur."

The Doctor and Astrid got to their feet in turn. The Doctor looked thoughtful, Astrid spoke first. "She is so cute! And polite. Much more polite than most seven year olds."

Mickey gave her a disbelieving look. Of all the things to say, she wasn't worried? He half-glared at the Doctor. "You said this was the fifty-first century."

The Doctor defended himself. "I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey was in awe at this development.

Astrid giggled. "He has no idea, just made it up. He didn't want to say 'magic door'." The Doctor gave her his own version of a half-glare but it disappeared almost immediately when she smiled fondly at him.

Rose decided to tease him on it. "And on the other side of the 'magic door' it's France in 1727?"

The Doctor nodded and looked back at the fireplace. "Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

He started to take off his coat and practically threw it in a corner as Mickey pointed at him accusingly. "She was speaking English, I heard her."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Remember when I told you that you were only HEARING English on the Sycorax ship? That's the TARDIS; she translates for you inside your head, with the Doctor acting as a conduit."

The Doctor twirled around on his girlfriend, raising his eyebrows in shock. "That show of yours has decidedly too much information in it."

Astrid threw her head back as she laughed. "That wasn't in the show, silly."

He raised an eyebrow as he frowned in confusion. "How did you know then?"

Now she was insulted and really did glare at him. "Not everything I know came from a stupid TV set, Doctor. My IQ is one hundred and thirty seven, even off my ADD medication. I've never had it checked when I was on it, but at the moment that's really beside the point. Maybe that's not much for you, but it's enough to let me work out details easy enough."

He immediately looked contrite, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her. "I know. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. Come on; let's take a closer look at that fireplace, hmm?"

She nodded and they moved to examine the fireplace, his stood on the right side of the mantle, and she the left, bending down to graze her fingers around the outside panels. Suddenly, the Doctor exclaimed "Gotcha!" and the entire fireplace began to rotate, taking the Doctor and Astrid with it.

Astrid heard Rose cry out in fear for the both of them, and then the fireplace shut and locked into place with them on two different sides.

The room they had landed in, presumably Reinette's, was dark and full of shadows. The ticking of a clock could be heard distinctly throughout the room. There was a dollhouse in one corner of the room, a rocking horse in another. An area rug was in front of the fireplace, ready to be sat upon to watch and enjoy the fire. On one wall was a child-sized make-up table and chair. Situated in the middle, was a child's bed, Reinette sleeping peacefully snuggled up on two pillows and under a white sheets.

The Doctor went to the nearby window and pushed aside the curtain. Outside it was snowing, and Astrid could see Notre Dame in the background. It was definitely Paris, way before the Eiffel Tower. _It's so beautiful. Picturesque. _She could hear a horse carriage outside as well, the bells from the bridle jingling gently. Then the horse neighed, and it was enough to wake Reinette.

The little girl sat up quickly, and since the Doctor was framed beautifully in the window, the blue night light of the snow behind him, he was easily seen and she was frightened.

The Doctor immediately tried to reassure her. "It's okay. Don't scream. It's me." He began to cross the room, around the bed to the side table where a candle lay. As he walked, he reached into his suit jacket and brought out his sonic screwdriver. "It's the fireplace man. Look." He finally was at a distance that lighting the candle with the screwdriver was possible. "We were talking. Just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace." He gave her a small smile.

Reinette was still looking startled and shocked. "Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Really? Hmmm…" He went back to the fireplace, Astrid stepping to one side so that he could examine the whole thing without her in the way. He knocked on the mantle in places, listening to the echo it produced. "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

Astrid came further into the room, a motherly smile on her face. _That is one thing I'll never have now…the one thing I want more than anything else. Not even the Doctor could give me this. A child. The one thing I've always dreamed of being is a mother._ She smiled at the little girl, even as her heart ached at that thought. "It's all right, Reinette. My name is Astrid, but you can call me Star. It's a bit easier to say." She walked to the girl and knelt down beside the bed. "I'm sorry we scared you. We just wanted to be sure you were doing all right." Her voice was gentle and soft, the smile on her face just like the one on the little girl's mother's face when she tucked her in at night. Reinette did know them from the fireplace, and the woman, though scantily dressed, reminded her of her own mother. It was enough for her to trust them.

The Doctor was paying attention to the other two occupants of the room. He was staring at the broken clock. "Okay. That's scary."

Reinette looked away from the newly-named Star and blinked. Her voice was highly skeptical. "You're scared of a broken clock?" What kind of man was scared of something like that?

Astrid got to her feet, looking around the room in fear before she remembered about this. She hadn't been able to accompany the Doctor on the first go 'round meeting Reinette—which was part of the reason she wouldn't let him out of her sight this time—and it had now been over two years since she had seen any Doctor Who episode at all.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit." He did acknowledge the fear, explaining to the child. "'Cause you see, if this clock's broken," he looked around quickly, "and it's the only clock in the room," he paused, looking at the two girls by the bed. The pause made them listen, to hear the decided ticking echoing distinctly. "…then what's that?" Reinette now understands his fear, and becomes afraid herself, looking around her bedroom, trying to find anything out of place. The Doctor kept his voice even and quiet as he kept talking. "'Cause you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big." He turned around and began to slowly move toward her bed. "Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man."

The little girl was now even more frightened, but she held completely still. "What is it?"

The Doctor checked behind the curtains, but didn't find anything. He began to speak aloud as he thought, trying to ease the little blond's fear. He also began to speak quickly, his voice having to speed up to even try to match the speed of his thoughts. His voice was no competition of course, but he wasn't speaking for himself. "Now let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock." He looked at the little girl. "No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" He paused as he saw Astrid point slightly to under the bed. "You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He moved toward the bed and crouched down, gesturing Astrid away from the side. She made a face, but did as he asked. He looked at Reinette as he kneeled on the floor, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." He bent down and turned on his screwdriver. She saw him scramble backward as the screwdriver was knocked out of his hand. Reinette gasped in fear.

Astrid saw the figure practically leap up from the other side of the bed. Even knowing what it was, it was scary. It was in typical aristocrat eighteenth century French clothing, but instead of a face it had a very creepy looking clownish mask and wig. Astrid decided to speak for the Doctor, since he seemed to be occupied getting off the floor. "Reinette, don't turn around. Stay just where you are. All right?" She kept her voice gentle, trying not to frighten the girl more than she already was.

The Doctor finally was on his feet, and looked at the ticking 'man' in front of him. Then he got an idea and glanced at Reinette, then back to the figure and back to Reinette. He really didn't like his idea. "Hold still, let me look." He bent down and gently held the girl's head in his hands, staring intently into her eyes. Reinette didn't know what he was doing, but obediently held still, frowning at him in confusion. Now he knew he was right and was shocked. "You've been scanning her brain!" He paused, glancing once more into her brown eyes. The Doctor was getting angry. His tone was horrified. "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" He let go of Reinette, still glaring at the figure behind her.

"I don't understand." Her soft voice drew his attention. Her face was a mask of terror, and confusion. "It wants me?" She looked around at the figure, but by this time she was probably so scared that seeing one more unexplainable thing didn't make her flinch. "You want me?"

The figure now cocked its head to one side, looking at the little girl. When it spoke, it was obviously mechanical. "Not yet. You are incomplete."

"'Incomplete'?" The Doctor's voice was incredulous. "What does that mean, 'incomplete'?"

The droid didn't answer him, only continuing to stare at Reinette. The Doctor now finally stands up from his kneeling position and spoke in a firm, hard, demanding voice as he pointed his sonic screwdriver threateningly at the droid. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, 'incomplete'?"

The droid came around the bed and a decidedly menacing blade shot out of its right arm. _That is a lot scarier when in person!_ The blade slid out while near the Doctor's face, forcing him to tilt his head out of the way. Astrid's heart went into her throat. It didn't matter that she knew how this episode ends. She also knew that her very presence changed things. _Of all the things to still be scared of, his death would definitely be at the top of the list. Don't you dare die again!_

Reinette echoed her own thoughts with a concerned, "Monsieur, be careful!"

He glanced at the girl and a scared looking Star and assured both of them at the same time. "Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." He began to back away, the droid following him step for step. He continued to step backwards until he hit the fireplace. "Even monsters under the bed had nightmares. Don't you, Monster?" With one hand, he gestured quickly to Star to join him. At the same time, he had to duck to avoid the blade aimed at his head. The blade hit the mantle and buried itself there, stuck for the moment.

Reinette was now incredulous. "What do monsters have nightmares about?"

The Doctor wrapped one arm around Star, holding her close to his body so that they wouldn't be separated, and with his other hand hit the switch that began to turn the fireplace around. "Me. Ha!" They had enough time to see the little blond girl smile before they revolved completely around.

As soon as he had the room, the Doctor pulled Star with him to a wall before he let go of her, ran over to a metal contraption on the wall, aimed it at the droid, and fired. A blast of ice went passed Astrid's head, she could feel the sucking-heat as it went by and was very glad she wasn't in the way…like still standing beside the droid. The droid didn't like it either. It had been trying to free itself from the mantle, but the ice had frozen it in place with only one last convulsion.

Mickey was very impressed. "Excellent. Ice gun."

The Doctor turned around and threw the gun to Rose, who caught it with little trouble. "Fire extinguisher."

Rose was looking at the droid in only a slight bit of confusion. "Where'd that thing come from?"

Star and the Doctor said in stereo. "Here."

Mickey didn't understand. "So why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol." He advanced on the droid. "Nice needlework. Shame about the face." He squinted at the droid and in one move, pushed the mask out of the way, revealing a clear plastic egg-shaped head filled with clockwork. The Doctor couldn't help it, he grinned hugely and said with a kind of giddy excitement. "Oh, you are beautiful!" He pulled out his glasses to examine it more closely. "No really, you are. You're gorgeous. Look at that!" He gave one glance at Star, who was staring at him in vast amusement, before looking back at the droid. "Space age clockwork. I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and by the way, count those," He had opened his suit jacket slightly and gestured with one finger to the left and right side of his chest in explanation. "it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism, to disassemble you." He took one last wistful look at the droid before he held up his sonic screwdriver again as a threat. His tone was far more serious. "But that won't stop me."

The droid slowly tilted its head again to the right and then hit it's wrist with the stiff fingers of its left hand, disappearing in a whirl of little bitty pieces.

The Doctor put his screwdriver back in his jacket. "Short-range teleport." He walked back to the fireplace. "Can't have gone far. Could still be on board. Star?" He looked up for her and found her smiling by his side. He grinned down at her, his heart aching at the knowledge that she wouldn't be around much longer.

Rose broke in on his thoughts. "What is it?"

He turned to point at Rose and Mickey in warning. "DON'T go looking for it!"

"Where're you going?"

"Back in a sec." He grabbed the little switch that flipped the fireplace and he and Star were on another whirl into Reinette's bedroom. This time the room is more of a grown-up girl's room. A harp and a birdcage had replaced the dollhouse and rocking horse. The bed had been turned sideways and moved to the side wall to stick out into the room. The only thing that hadn't changed was the vanity table, which had stayed exactly the same. The Doctor called out, "Reinette? Just checking you're okay." He gently brushed his hand across the harp as Star walked out further, gazing out of the window at the beautiful scenery. It was now afternoon, the light making Notre Dame look stunning. Star turned back around when she heard someone clear their throat and the Doctor say, "Oh. Hello!"

Astrid turned and saw Reinette, looking much more beautiful than the landscape. Her hair was done up in an elegant chiffon knot, with a pearl necklace and earrings to go with her beautiful cream and purple-ish blue gown. Star smiled brimmingly at the girl. "Reinette, you look stunning."

Reinette's voice was teasing as she said, "It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during one's childhood." She was practically laughing as she continued. "You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

The Doctor was amazed though, a smile of realization clear across his face. "Reinette…Well…" He gave her a good once-over in appreciation. "…Goodness, how you've grown."

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day." Reinette began to walk toward the two of them, now standing together smiling at her. "That is tremendously impolite of you."

Star giggled with a huge grin. "He's the silly one. I'll age eventually. Come to think of it…" She quirked an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor, who gave her a questioning stare, "…how do you tell when it's your birthday in Lexi, anyway?"

He gave a small bark of laughter and explained to a confused Reinette. "Alexandra is the name of my ship. It's a little hard to tell time while travelling." Then his face got a bit more unsure as it occurred to him who he was talking to. "Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?"

Now it was Reinette's turn to frown. "Strange? How could you two be strangers to me? I have known you since I was seven years old." She stared intently into their eyes, first the Doctor and then Astrid each in turn, before focusing on the Doctor. _You were such a cutie at seven too! Can't fault her taste in men._

The Doctor never had been very good with tense situations. "Yeah... I suppose you have." He gave a small self-conscious laugh. "We came the quick route."

Reinette gently reached out and touched Astrid's brunette hair in its ponytail, and then the Doctor's cheek. Star smiled at her congenially, but the Doctor's eyes widened a bit at this examination. "You seem to be flesh and blood at any rate, but this is absurd." She shook her head as she let her hand fall. "Reason tells me you cannot be real."

The Doctor and Astrid shook their heads in tandem, Star laughing quietly. He gazed deep into the brown eyes of the blond as he responded. "Oh, you never want to listen to reason."

A servant out of sight yelled out, "Mademoiselle? Your mother grows impatient."

Reinette called back, obviously annoyed at the interruption. "A moment!" She looked back at the Doctor, taking a quick glance at Star and saw her outright grin and enjoyment of the closeness between the two of them, her blue eyes practically laughing. Reinette focused back intently on the Doctor, content knowing that his wife didn't mind. "So many questions. So little time." Then, she reached out and grabbed his lapels to pull him forward and began to kiss him passionately. It was intense enough that they stumbled backwards into the mantelpiece and the Doctor began to kiss back.

The servant called again, sounding much closer than before. "Mademoiselle Poisson!"

The kiss was broken, but the Doctor still looked dazed from the intensity. As Reinette went by the brunette, she looked to see the absolute hilarity on her face, before a gently whisper reached her ears, "One day, I hope you can teach me how to do that." Brown eyes met blue and they had a moment of clarity. Reinette smiled and nodded, grabbed the bag that she had come back for in the first place, and ran out the door.

The Doctor still had that dazed look even after Reinette had left the room, and Star felt safe enough to begin to laugh. Of course, this attracted the attention of a servant, who just stood in the doorway in horror at the scantily dressed brunette girl laughing hysterically by a dazed man leaning back against the mantelpiece.

Finally, Astrid saw a calculating realization look come across the Doctor's face amidst her laughter. "Poisson?" He saw his girlfriend nod enthusiastically and his eyes widened. "Reinette Poisson?" He got a huge smile as he advanced toward the servant. "No. No, no, no, no! No way! Reinette Poisson?" The Doctor ran the rest of the way to the servant and began to talk really fast, almost as if he was asking a question, but he wasn't really. _He just needs an audience and I'm still laughing at the moment to be of any use. Hehehehe…she kissed him enough that his brain stopped! Hahahahaha! I really need to learn how to do that!_ "Later Madame d'Etioles. Later still, mistress of Louis XV, uncrowned Queen of France!" He began to move back toward the fireplace, still talking quickly. "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan." With one hand, he made an 'okay' symbol, and with the other he grabbed Star's hand in his and they moved to the fireplace, her crystal sky blue eyes still laughing delightedly. "Fantastic gardener!" He laughed in his own enthusiasm as he realized what had happened, joining Star in his glee.

The servant finally found his voice. "Who the hell are you two?"

The Doctor and Star reached the fireplace and he reached back to pull the trigger to make it turn even as he answered. "I'm the Doctor. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!" He began to laugh manically as the mantle turned and they stepped back onto the ship. "You need to kiss her too, she's excellent!"

Astrid's laughter stopped as her eyes went wide at what he had said, and then she began laughing again, this time more so. When she finally had enough breath to speak, she said, "I think that will have to be her choice, don't you think?" Star reached up, and pulled him down for a much chaster kiss than his previous, smiling into his mouth. "She might only like men, my Doctor."

The Doctor figured out what he had said and blushed softly, but it was a singular experience and he made a mental note to at least ask Reinette later. Shaking himself out of his rather happy thoughts, he looked around the room. "Rose? Mickey!" He didn't see them and groaned in exasperation. He took hold of Astrid's hand, not wanting her out of his sight in the state she was in, and began to walk and talk. "Every time. Every time! It's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. Didn't I tell them?" He looked at Star, only to see her giving him a very fond smile. She nodded in confirmation to his question. "There could be anything on this ship, you know!"

As if to prove his point, they rounded a corner and ran into something you don't see every day on a spaceship. A white horse, complete with bridle and saddle. It neighed when it saw the two of them and Star grinned wider as she practically scampered over, forgetting to watch her feet, but she was much steadier on them after all the practice. The uneasiness of her feet and balance had since gone away. She knew it would probably return later with a vengeance, but for now, she would appreciate the lack of falling on her face. Star reached the horse and brushed her hand down its nose, feeling the soft downy fur. She looked at her Doctor and saw that he was watching her closely. "We had two horses on our place. One was a white Mustang named Nightmare. She looked a lot like this in her old age. She had spots when she was younger, but they gradually went away the more she aged until she was pure white." Astrid's voice was wistful, filled with memory and longing.

The Doctor walked up to her and with one hand put it on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. The other he used to rub the horse's ears. "I'm sure she's taken care of."

"Of course she is. She hadn't been ridden since I was a child. She was living out the rest of her days out to pasture when I…left. Though she is older than me, so she might be dead by now." Astrid's voice had started out strong, but then it became more and more quiet as she spoke. At the end, it was just a whisper. "Do you think…I will ever see her again? My parents again?" Her blue eyes were momentarily filled with such pain that his heart clenched for her. He could see that she wanted to cry, but refused to let the tears fall. _I've cried enough. Too much lately. I've cried enough. Huh…I'd like to see the Master now. What could he do to me that was worse than this? Knowing that I'll never see my family again, not ever. _

"Of course you will. I promise." He hugged her to his chest tightly, whispering into her ear. "I promise." _Liar._

* * *

><p>"Rose?" The Doctor called out, his left hand in his pocket while his right held Astrid's left hand. His voice was childlike, almost sing-song. The horse, hilariously, was actually following them. Every few steps, Astrid looked behind her shoulder to see if he was still there, giggling. Finally, the Doctor had about enough. He turned around, held up his free hand in a 'stop' gesture. His tone changed to one of irritability. "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!"<p>

The horse blinked at him, then turned its head and gently nosed Star's shoulder. She laughed softly and patted his nose with equal gentleness. "Good horsey."

The Doctor smiled softly at the picture the two made and shook his head. This put his eyes in perfect alignment to see a pair of white French double doors. He raised an eyebrow and moved to open them. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?"

Astrid grinned and walked beside him into a grassy courtyard. _I wonder how they kept the grasses cut without lawnmowers?_ A stone wall with a stone flowerpot on the closest pedestal made for a great hiding place. Two women were walking with parasols, arm in arm, and their backs to the Doctor and Astrid. But they recognized Reinette's voice, though not the other. Both ladies were laughing.

"Oh, Katherine, you are too wicked." Reinette's voice drifted over. Suddenly, the blond woman turned around and the Doctor and Astrid had to duck quickly so as not to be seen.

The other woman, presumably Katherine, spoke next, unaware of the near-miss. "Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death."

"Yes. I am devastated." Reinette sounded as if she were serious, but there was a small air of laughter in her voice.

"Oh, indeed." Both women laughed softly at the mock seriousness. "I myself am frequently inconsolable."

The Doctor smiled, and Star smiled at him in turn. _He is so cute when he has a crush. Wonder if I could get him to really dance with Reinette?_

Katherine was still talking. "The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course."

Now Reinette was serious. "He is the King and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." Someone laughed, but it didn't sound like Reinette. The blond turned back again and they had to quickly duck again.

"Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Not wrong, no."

The Doctor peeked over the fence, saw the women link arms again and straightened back up fully. Astrid was tired of the up-and-down game and just stayed sitting on the ground, listening to the girls.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris shares them."

Now the voices were beginning to fade into the distance. "You know, of course, that the King is to attend the Yew Tree Ball…"

They were getting ready to exit out of the white French double doors again when a man in a waistcoat, carrying a riding crop rushed out of nowhere. He stared at the girl in horror and then pure lust at her revealed figure in the curve-hugging clothing. Astrid gulped and grabbed the Doctor's arm in fear. _Here is something that can happen to me before I die. I think I'd rather pass. _He patted her arm reassuringly, glaring harshly until the man in his black three-pointed hat go the idea.

The man visibly had to shake himself out of his thoughts before ignoring Astrid entirely. _He probably thinks I'm a whore. Well, at the moment, I really don't care. As long as he keeps his hands to himself!_ The unidentified man's tone was harsh and unforgiving. "Have you seen a horse?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, wondering how to explain that the horse was on a spaceship three thousand years in the future. _Or right through those doors, depending on how you think about it._ "Well…ummm…"

The man didn't give the Doctor more chance to explain, just kept right on going. He was probably a little off kilter faced with a—to him—naked girl. "Damned animal. I'll whip it within an inch of its life as soon as I find it."

Astrid's grip on the Doctor's arm tightened in anger. She looked up in time to see his face change to one of resignation. "Oh, I wish you hadn't said that." Immediately, she knew that he had already agreed to her unasked question and she giggled, smiling broadly up at him.

The man went away and they went back through the doors. The Doctor walked up to the horse and when he spoke, his voice was very serious. "Okay, rule one, don't wander off."

It was enough to dissolve Star into laughter. _He's really too good to me._

* * *

><p>They found Rose and Mickey, each holding a fire extinguisher, in front of a one-way mirror. The two were looking in on a man Astrid didn't recognize, dressed up as a French aristocrat. Astrid and the Doctor were close enough to hear Mickey ask, "Who does he think he is?"<p>

The Doctor was close enough to see who the man was and answered him. "King of France."

Rose looked behind her to see them and her face brightened into a beautiful smile. "Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," His voice was cut off when the horse whinnied behind them.

Astrid grinned brightly. "Oh, and we met a horse!" She patted the horse's nose as it came closer to the four of them.

Mickey, of course, was incredulous. "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

The Doctor half-glared at the boy. "Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." He pointed to the window, turning to speak to Rose to explain. Mickey had proved himself to be stupid again, so was momentarily being ignored in punishment. "See these? They're all over the place, on every deck. Gateways to history."

The horse nodded his head, provoking another petting session from Star. _Which is probably what he wanted anyway, silly thing._

"But not just any old history. Hers." Reinette had entered the room now and curtseyed to the King. The Doctor pointed at the blond to show which he was talking about. "Time window. Deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th. Why?" The Doctor shook his head in confusion. He glanced back at Astrid, who was smiling at him gently as she continued to pet the horse.

Rose broke in. "Who is she?"

Reinette had begun to enticingly circle the king as he just stood there. "Jean-Antoinette Poisson. Known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans for being the queen, then?" Rose glanced at the Doctor for confirmation.

He shook his head slightly. "No, he's already got a queen. She's got plans on being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla!" Rose and Mickey both laughed at that, but Astrid just rolled her eyes.

As the king left, the Doctor continued to comment. "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree Ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress with her own rooms at the palace, even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." Reinette stood before the mirror, making sure everything was in place and perfect.

Rose's voice was quiet, but sarcastic. "The queen must have loved her."

The Doctor nodded in contradiction though. "No, she did. They got on very well."

Mickey was once again incredulous, but he couldn't keep quiet this time. "The king's wife and the king's girlfriend?"

The Doctor shrugged. "France. It's a different planet." Astrid giggled softly at this comment, prompting him to look back at her. She was still petting the horse's nose, but her eyes were all for him, sharing her humor. He turned back to the mirror and spots the broken clock on the far wall. His eyes widen as he watched Reinette also notice the clock and turned around to gaze at the figure standing by the broken clock. She probably spoke, but they couldn't hear. It was only when the figure turned, showing another scarily cheerful mask just like the first droid, though this time in a woman's dress, that the Doctor sprang into action. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey and swung the mirror on a middle rod, letting them all through and startling Reinette. "Hello, Reinette, hasn't time flown!"

"Fireplace man!"

Astrid entered the room, pushing the horse back, as she saw the Doctor go past Reinette and spray the droid with a cloud of ice rendering it immobile. She smiled at the blond. "Hello Reinette. Are you all right?"

The blond nodded in shock. The Doctor finished spraying the droid and threw the extinguisher back to Mickey, who only barely managed to catch it before it hit the floor. The droid was still creaking, clicking, ticking and an occasional whir.

Mickey asked, a little afraid, "What's it doing?"

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." The Doctor's answer was very frank and matter-of-fact.

"And then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room." The clockwork droid's arm shot out, straight at the Doctor's throat, making him jump back in response, back toward where Reinette and Astrid were standing together, putting himself between the two girls and the homicidal droid. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" The Doctor raised his voice; it became harder and more forceful as he spoke to the droid. "Who are you? Identify yourself." The droid cocked its head to the right but didn't answer. In a fit of pique, the Doctor turned to Reinette and said in a half-frustrated half-exasperated voice, "Order it to answer me."

Reinette was shocked. "Why should it listen to me?"

"I don't know, but it did when you were a child." He walked back toward her and whispered something into the blond's ear. Astrid raised her eyebrow at him, but he gave her a reassuring wink in return. After her laughter episode before when Reinette had kissed him, he wasn't afraid that she would get jealous.

Reinette's voice was firm and strong. Demanding as she ordered the droid. "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

The droid slowly lowered its arm, and subsequently the blade. "I am Repair Droid Seven." It was a feminine voice to match the clothing, but still had a mechanical air to it.

Astrid had seen this part before, twice, and began to mildly zone out. Though it was getting to the point where her recent memories would end and she would be back on the two year old episodal memories of Doctor Who the show. Only another month or so. The biggest thing to happen before they figured out that the Earth had been cooked was the trip to the other dimension and the Cybermen. She really didn't want a repeat of that particular trip, but there wasn't much she could do about it. If she remembered correctly, it was essential to the survival of the universe beyond season two.

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted by Mickey laughing and saying, "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

Astrid glared at the boy and rolled her eyes. "Mickey, grow up." _He will, though, won't he? The Cybermen invasion will age him significantly. _She shook her head at her thoughts. She had personally seen Mickey Smith grow and age before her as he saw Rickey and tried to do the job that the man had died performing. Mickey had risen to the task, but Astrid had the feeling that the only way he had been able to do it was that he had seen Rickey—in essence himself—do the task already. _Almost like Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, when he knows he can cast the Patronus Charm because he already had seen himself do it. _

This time the person who interrupted Star's thoughts was the blond by her side. Reinette angrily advanced on the droid and quietly yelled at it, "Get out of here. Get out of here this instant."

The Doctor tried to stop her, but Reinette had already spoken and the droid obeyed, activating its short-range teleport. He ran to the mirror and got it open again. "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it, follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose didn't know that name.

Astrid spoke up, "Excellent name for a horse. Makes me think of King Arthur and look," she pointed at the Doctor, "we already got Merlin!"

Rose was now exasperated, shaking her head. "No, you're not keeping the horse."

The Doctor half-glared at the blond. "I let you keep Mickey. Now go, go go!"

Mickey and Rose ran back through the time window and the Doctor closed it behind them. Astrid was a little puzzled at not being asked to go with Rose and Mickey, as she had been last time she had done this bit. She watched the Doctor walk over to Reinette again. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit." He raised his hands to either side of her head.

Reinette nodded her assent and the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. Reinette closed hers almost immediately after. Her voice was a quiet awe. "Fireplace man. You are inside my mind."

Astrid knew what he was doing, having been down this particular road twice now. "It won't hurt, Reinette, promise. If there is anything you don't want him to see, just put it in a book with a locked cover. He won't look."

The Doctor's voice was just as quiet as Reinette's had been, a kind of sad tone. "Oh, dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

"You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette was so soft, but she wasn't afraid. How could she be afraid of these two people? They had watched over her all her life.

The Doctor reiterated what Astrid had said before, rephrasing it in a different way so that Reinette could understand. Astrid's mental-scape was a library; this was more like a hallway. "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look." He paused and Astrid was fascinated with his face as it went through several expressions as he saw probably more than he wanted. It came out as he spoke more. "Oh, actually, there's a door just there, you might want to close…Oh. Actually, several." Astrid could only imagine what he was seeing, but by the blond's face she didn't mind and her brown eyes were almost teasing.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" Reinette closed her eyes again.

"I don't make a habit of it."

"How can you resist?" She asked with a smile.

The Doctor frowned with a small amount of frustration. "What age are you?"

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." Reinette quirked a small grin up at him.

He rid her of the notion though. "Not my question. Theirs. You're twenty-three and for some reason that means you're not old enough." Reinette flinched under his fingers. "Sorry. You might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

_I wonder how old I am? I was kidnapped at 22. Then there was the year in London, so 23. Then the first season of Doctor Who until the Bad Wolf incident was at least a year, so that makes 24. It's only been five months since then, but eleven for me, so I'm probably around 25 years old now. _"Good grief! I'm old!" Her voice shocked the two out of their 'lonely little boy' talk, catching both of their attentions and making them turn to her. She blushed scarlet. "Sorry. I was just counting in my head…You said she was twenty-three and I was counting to figure out how old I was and…I just realized that I'm about twenty-five years old. Sorry. Have you two finished with your head-talk? 'A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction'? That was one of my favorite lines from this one." She babbled slightly in embarrassment.

The Doctor smiled slightly at his girlfriend, knowing the reason and the full scope of what she was saying and pulled her into a hug. "Yes, my Star, we're done." He kissed the top of her head.

That kiss reminded Reinette that once, a long time ago, she had made a promise. And it was the Yew Tree Ball…which gave her a fantastic idea. "Come to the ball. Dance with me."

The Doctor's eyes went up at her demand and he gently pulled out of Astrid's returned embrace to face the blond again. "I can't."

Reinette wouldn't back down. "Dance with me."

"This is the night you dance with the king."

She laughed slightly. "Then first I shall make him jealous."

"I can't." He could beat her on stubbornness though.

"Doctor." She paused, her voice got a bit sad and wistful. "Doctor who?" Her brown eyes stared into his own for a few seconds. "It's more than just a secret, isn't it?" _Yeah, big friggin' secret! It's the biggest secret I keep of his. It will die with me. Don't worry, my Doctor._

His voice was a scant whisper. "What did you see?"

Reinette's tone became stronger. "That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." She smiled at them both, grabbed his hand with her left and Astrid's with her right. "First thing though is to get you a decent dress, Star. You can borrow one of mine; I have the perfect one in mind."

Crystal blue eyes went up in horror. "What? A dress? I don't wear dresses, nope, nuh-uh, not me…" she glanced to the side in time to see the look of pure desire in the Doctor's eyes as his imagination took over and she groaned in defeat. "Okay, but if I have to wear a corset, I'm going to punch someone…"

Reinette grinned and pulled them both out of the room. The Doctor was made to sit and wait as Reinette called on her ladies-in-waiting and they all descended on the—to them—scantily dressed brunette girl. Astrid cried out in pain when the corset was tightened up, but stood in shock and awe when she looked in the mirror at the spectacle she made in the light blue and green-leafed patterned 18th century French gown. The padded hip thingies accentuated her waist, not to mention made great rests for her hands. Reinette let her borrow a silver and white pearl necklace, but Astrid fought her on the earrings, leaving in her own crystal-filters for the sounds. High heels, with a wide enough heel that Astrid was pretty sure she could stay on her feet and not trip on open air, in a color that matched the dress were on her feet. Lastly, her hair, that had been left to grow to the middle of her back, had been expertly twisted into a beautiful cascade of wavy curls. Astrid could only stare in shock at the picture she made. Her blue eyes, the dress's color making them even more noticeable, turned to look at Reinette. "I'm pretty. How in the heck did you do that?"

Reinette smiled at her friend. "Practice." She held out her hand. "Come. Now for dancing."

This pulled Astrid up and she dug in her heels. "Reinette…I can't dance. I don't know how."

Reinette's smile turned into a comforting one. Even though she had just found out how old this woman was in front of her, in this matter, she was realizing that she was the elder. Her brunette friend didn't know how to do any of the things she had spent her life perfecting. "Don't worry, Star. The man does all the work. Just watch me and keep moving your feet."

They exited the room, Astrid very self-consciously. There was a reason she didn't wear dresses. She was so scared and worried that no one would like her, she would be a sore thumb. Her past had not given her the best self-esteem. When the Doctor saw her and his mouth dropped open. She blushed and immediately turned around, convinced that she looked horrible.

His hand on her arm stopped her. He gently turned her around, looked deeply into her eyes and softly but sincerely said words that warmed her heart. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He leaned down, cupping the back of her neck with one hand as he drew her closer with the other hand around her waist. Astrid's arms weren't quite sure where to go when she was in this get-up, but they settled on his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her. His taste of sandalwood and that hint of vanilla permeated everything and she gloried in it. The world disappeared around her, and all that mattered was where his body and hers met.

A slight giggling cough drew them apart, Astrid blushing fiercely even as her mind was a bit hazy to catch up. Reinette had been the one to break them up, worried slightly that one of them would need oxygen soon. She was smiling hugely in satisfaction. "THAT is how you kiss him to distraction." She gestured to one hallway. "This way to the ball. It is time to make our appearance."

* * *

><p><em>I got to dance with the king! I got to dance with the king! I got to dance with—oooo! Shiney!<em> Her hand reached out to pull at the pretty glass in the hallway. They were back on the spaceship and Astrid was just a little bit tipsy. Reinette had given her the dress and shoes, since it was the only 18th century French one that fit her at the moment, but the pearls had gone back to the blond. Her hair had come down sometimes during the party and now hung down her back in waves. The Doctor had one hand secure around her, twirling her around as he sang off-key to a song from 'My Fair Lady'. She grinned at him, making sure with one hand that the glass of red liquid in his other hand didn't spill on her pretty new dress. _Reinette is the awesomest girl in ALLLLL the world! She taught me how to dance, and let me dance with the king. Oh! I got to dance with the king!_

They twirled into the control room of the spaceship and saw Rose and Mickey restrained on tables. The Doctor took it all in stride as he let go of Astrid in the doorway so that she would have an exit as he kept dancing into the room to rescue Rose and Mickey.

Astrid gave a drunken giggle and closed her eyes, asleep almost instantly. She had always been a cheap drunk.

* * *

><p>The Doctor shook her shoulders slightly and she was instantly awake, jolting up to stare into his brown eyes. "Please, trust me." Arthur was standing just behind him, looking at her with his big brown horsey eyes asking if she was okay.<p>

Her blue eyes blinked at her Doctor and said evenly, the drunkenness of just an hour ago completely gone. "Always."

He jerked her up to her feet, placed his hands on her hips around her waist and lifted her onto Arthur's back, climbing up right after her to sit behind her back. He wrapped his arms around her and clutched the reins in both hands. He kicked Arthur into motion and they galloped through the corridor, through the control room. Astrid had enough time to see Rose's shocked face and then they were jumping through the time window in front of them showing a ballroom. With a mighty neigh, Arthur punched through and they landed among screams of fear and the shocked face of Reinette. Astrid smiled widely at the blond, who was being forced to kneel on the floor between two droids, a third advancing on her menacingly.

She could feel the Doctor grin behind her and felt his chest rumble with suppressed laughter. "Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day."

Reinette smiled at them both. The Doctor directed Arthur around the room to stop in front of Reinette, the droid that had been threatening her moving to the side. The horse gave one last neigh before the Doctor got down, holding out a hand for Astrid to climb down after him. She slid a little, the dress going up but not too much before her feet hit the floor and it fell to the ground again.

"What the hell is going on?" A man to their left ask. He obviously didn't like the fact that the Doctor knew his consort.

Reinette blinked as she remembered. "Oh." She gestured to the man as she spoke to the Doctor. "This is my lover, the King of France."

The Doctor's tone was full of 'who cares'. "Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time." Astrid snickered as he walked forward while she stayed with Arthur. He approached the head droid, the one that had been in Reinette's bedroom when she was seven. "And I'm here to fix the clock." He removed the mask, revealing the clockwork man beneath, and making all those in the crowd that could see gasp in fear. The droid pointed its blade at the Doctor, making Astrid take a scared step forward, but she saw that the Doctor wasn't worried and stayed where she was. The Doctor merely leaned away and said, "Forget it. It's over." More quietly, he continued. "For you and for us." He looked up at the mirror they had broken through, drawing Astrid's attention there as well. You could see the red brick behind the glass and metal, but not the spaceship. _Oh Rassilon, he brought me with him this time. He brought me with him! He didn't do this last time. What changed? From his perspective, nothing's changed. It's only been eleven months for me…why did he bring me with him this time? _

"Talk about seven years bad luck." He sighed softly. "Try three thousand."

The droid cocked its head to the side as it looked at the mirror with them. It tried repeatedly to use its short-range teleport but to no avail. Without a time window, it was useless.

The Doctor continued to talk. "The link with the ship is broken. No way back." He leaned in close to whisper. "You don't have the parts." He pulled back to speak more, still soft. Astrid moved up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he kept speaking. "How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, hmm? A day? An hour?" His voice got harder, harsher. "It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up."

The droid slowly began to drop and droop. The clockwork inside its head suddenly just stopped and the droid died. The other droids around the ballroom followed after him, just bending down at the waist in a mockery of a bow as they switched off. One was off balance enough that it fell to the ground and its inner working smashed out onto the floor, causing the guests to gasp.

The Doctor held out a hand to Reinette. "You all right?"

She nodded and took his hand so that he could pull her to her feet. She didn't quite understand. "What's happened to them?"

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." He clarified, a woman at both of his sides, one blond and one brunette, both beautiful.

Astrid looked into his eyes, heedless of the destruction around them, pulling his attention to her. "You took me with you. You didn't last time. Why? What changed? Is it just because you know now? You want to give me more experiences before I die?" Reinette was close enough to hear and now it was her turn to gasp in horror at that simple question, but Astrid ignored her for the moment. There were more important things she wanted answered. "Doctor. Tell me. Please…why did you take me with you?"

He cupped her neck with his right hand. "Do I really have to say it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Because right now my brain is coming up with so many reasons, not all of them are good. I need to hear it. Please?"

He sighed softly and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. Tilting his head to one side he whispered into her ear words that she has spent her lifetime waiting to hear from a non-relative. "I - I couldn't bare the thought of being without you." Words that made her heart soar and make her wrap her arms around him and kiss him just as Reinette had taught her. She never wanted to come back to the real world. Those words just kept echoing in her mind. No, he hadn't actually said it...but it was enough. For now, it was enough.

Her voice was soft when they finally broke apart, but very clear. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Reinette were having a moment to themselves, Astrid on the other side of the room. She really didn't want to be away from her Doctor right now, but she knew that they needed to have a talk. She was waiting. <em>We can't take her with us, Doctor. Not on our next trip. Not ever, I am so sorry. You've finally confessed what I've felt for more than a year, and the first testament of my own love for you is to take her away from you. I'm so sorry, my Doctor. <em>

She saw Reinette offer her hand to the Doctor, he take it, and they left the room. As they passed her, Reinette smiled sadly at her friend and gestured for Astrid to join them. They were led to Reinette's bedroom and stood in the doorway, looking at the fireplace of her childhood home.

Her voice was even as she spoke. "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

"The fireplace." The Doctor let go of her hand and walked slowly forward. "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago. In the hope that a door once opened may someday open again." She stepped up to be at his side but behind him, Astrid coming up on his other side and taking his hand in both her own. "One never quite knows when one needs one's doctor." The two of them grinned at each other. "It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But…" He moved closer to the fireplace, Astrid stepping with him until she was on the semi-circle that surrounded the fireplace and showed the limits of the portal. "…the link is basically physical and it's still physically here, which might just mean, if I'm lucky," he began to tap the woodwork of the mantle, "If I'm very, very, very, very, very lucky…" He seemed to find the spot he was looking for and beamed. "Aha!"

"What?" Reinette's voice was sad and resigned. She knew the chances of seeing him again if he left were small.

"Loose connection!" He held his sonic screwdriver up to the mantle and made it buzz. "Need to get a man in!" He banged once on the fireplace and then stood to the right of the fire and grinned at Reinette. "Wish me luck!"

"No." Her voice was weak, but strong enough that he heard her and his grin fell from his face. It was too late though, the fireplace was already turning, separating the two of them on opposite sides. As soon as he was on the other side, he crouched down and called out to her.

Astrid knew that she wouldn't see Reinette again, and moved off to find Rose and Mickey. On the way, she had a pang in her right side of her chest. It was enough that she had to stop, leaning against the TARDIS at the new sensation. _Rassilon, not now. Give me more time. Please, give me more time. I should have another three months. Please. Not now._ She couldn't catch her breath, the right side of her chest just wouldn't let her. Gasping slightly, she practically fell into the TARDIS and worked her way to her room slowly, holding onto the wall for dear life. _I guess I won't be able to come with you on this trip with the Cybermen, my love. I can't run if I can't breathe. I need to breathe. I'm addicted to it, be definition even. I can't live without it._ She tumbled into her bed and pulled off the dress in one go. Next came the corset. _'Cause if I'm lucky, the fact that I can't catch my breath can be blamed on a corset. There was a reason bras were invented._ She eventually, painstakingly—literally—got the ties undone and unlaced and it came off. She drew in great big heaving breaths, but it wasn't enough. Whatever was happening on the right side of her chest was actually worse without the corset, there was nothing to support her ribs.

She gasped as pain began to spread across the right side of her chest. _Don't suppose that I could go through this without the pain…my karma isn't that good. Doctor…help me…please…Doctor…I need you._ A wave of agony hit her, making her curl up on her bed and tears leak out of her eyes. _Doctor! Please! Help me! DOCTOR!_

Like a miracle, he appeared at her side, scooping her up into his arms, heedless of the fact that she was naked. There were bigger problems. He practically ran to the medical bay, careful of his precious cargo when rounding corners.

To Astrid, it was all in a haze of pain and breath. She couldn't breathe…not enough. Not nearly enough. She felt him set her on a bed of some sort, but she just curled up on her left side in a fetal position in a vain attempt to ease the pain. He tried to hold her down flat, but when his hand brushed her side, she screamed in agony, releasing more air than she had to lose and making him jerk his hand back. She could register that he was saying something, but not what, the pain and the fact that she couldn't _breathe_ was all that filled her mind. Hands held down her limbs and she whimpered, trying to hold her breath to save all that she had left, afraid it would be her last. With a final heave, her world began to grow dark. Air became easier to bring into her lungs and she drifted away on a haze of drugs.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared in horror at the image on the screen. It had been a fight to get Astrid to lie flat, though he seriously couldn't blame her. He had barely touched her side when she had screamed as though he was killing her. It had identified the area of the problem at least. He knew it was something to do with her left lung and worried about the mass of golden light he had seen there before the treatment.<p>

Now, after he had sedated his girlfriend so that he could work, he could only stare at what the TARDIS revealed on the deep-body scan. A mass was being _grown_ in her left lung, pushing the lung out of its way as it grew bigger and got more solid. At the moment, it was just a mass, similar to cancer cells really, but the Doctor had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that the mass was more. It was more significant than he could know right now. What he really needed was the High Gallifreyan Hospital. There were professionals that dealt with time vortex related problems. They had facilities that could do much more than his TARDIS.

The only consolation of this entire thing—the fact that the pain he had been thanking Rassilon had not kicked in was finally showing itself—was that her right hand, her entire right hand, was completely clean of any golden light. The last time he had scanned her, only the fingers of her right hand were clean. So, it was progressing. It was a small—very small—light at the end of a very, very dark tunnel. It meant, that whatever was happening to her was starting to either level off, or dissipate entirely. If she could live through its completion.

Whatever that meant.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, just occured to me that some of you might not know...so...while you are facing someone, in their perspective your left is on their right...and I'm REALLY bad at my left and right ((I can do calculus in my head, but can't give directions, go figure.)) so after a second run-through, I fixed all my directional errors. Sorry.<em>

_Remember, if you no review, I think you no love. Please tell me what you think!_


	7. The Idiot's Lantern

**Starfall**

**Chapter 06: The Idiot's Lantern**

Almadynis

**AN: **For those of you not liking the fact that I switched the scooter for a motorcycle, think about this: ever seen a scooter with a sidecar?

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>[two months ago…]<p>

The Doctor stared at the screen in the medical bay, Astrid lying asleep on the bed to his left. He had kept her sedated in the hope that the mass in her lung would stop growing. This way she wouldn't have to feel it, she wouldn't be in pain. However, looking at the screen, it was appearing that he would have to keep her this way for a while. He gave a great heaving sigh, nodding to himself that he had to, and inserted a second IV line into her right arm; this one would feed her. She would be asleep for a while.

[one month ago…]

The Doctor ran into the medical bay, intent on getting Astrid. The TARDIS was dead but for one small light, it wasn't enough to keep her asleep. She would be in pain. Massive amounts of pain. But when he got to the area of the ship where she was being taken care of, he released a breath. She hadn't woken at all. Considering he had been running a sedative through her system for four weeks straight, it would take a considerable amount of time to completely dissipate. If all went well, she wouldn't waken until the mass stopped pushing her lung out of the way.

He nodded, lit a candle by her side, left a note under it just in case, and went to find Rose. Knowing the blond, she was probably trying to enjoy outside as much as she could. Considering this might be their home for a few days, it wasn't a bad idea.

[two weeks ago…]

It had stopped growing! Everything was settled. There was no more energy in any of her limbs. It was centered on her organs and nervous system, but even that was slowly dissipating.

The Doctor grinned in joy but then frowned as he looked closer at the screen. It was…but that was impossible! Why would the time vortex energy do that to her? In a burst of motion, the Doctor scraped the inside of Astrid's mouth with a little stick and a second on the back of her right hand, and put them into an analyzer in the wall directly across from Astrid's bed. Anxiously awaiting the results, he paced the length of the room.

When a 'ding' announced the completion, he rushed over only to stare with wide eyes at the results. So, he was right. She was still going to die then. There was no way a half-human half-Time Lord could exist. It was indeed a second heart that had developed—and would begin to pump in perfect harmony with the first within hours—and a respiratory bypass was now lining her lungs and hearts. Her body was becoming Time Lord…but if her mind didn't as well, then she was still going to die. She would be able to feel things, but not understand the significance. Her mind would fight to understand the data her body felt, and it wouldn't be able to. It would burn itself out, leaving the body physically alive but her mind would be gone.

There was still a chance. There was a large amount of time vortex energy in her brain and skull area. It was a very small chance, but he would hold onto all the hope he could. He didn't…he didn't think he could deal with losing her too. Rose needed her friend after Mickey left. He needed his Star. He couldn't lose her. He just…he couldn't.

[one week ago…]

Astrid slowly blinked open her eyes. She didn't hurt. That was a vast improvement. Her crystal sky blue eyes looked around the medical bay and saw the Doctor on her right and Rose on her left, both of them grinning at her from ear to ear. She gave them a tentative smile back as she tried to sit up. The Doctor was immediately right there with her, helping her. "Be careful. You've been asleep for a long time. It'll take some time to get used to walking again."

Astrid's eyebrows went up even as she frowned. "Atrophy?"

The Doctor's face froze, and she could see the lie in his eyes. "I stimulated your muscles to prevent that, but it's not quite the same as actual exercise." Whatever had really happened, he didn't want to tell her. _Maybe he doesn't want me to know how bad it is. That would make sense, keeping something from me because he doesn't want me to worry._

He held her close as she tried to walk to her bedroom, her feet giving out on her several times on the short trip.

[present day…]

_I have found a new definition of 'cabin fever'. 'TARDIS fever'! I am so frickin' bored!_ _Enough is enough. I can't take this anymore!_ "Okay, Doctor. I give up."

He looked up at her from his position at the console, one eyebrow raised in question. He knew that she was a very active person and the last week of practically no activity at all was driving her slightly over the edge. There wasn't much he could do though. He had helped her walk until she could do it on her own, but there was still that worry in the back of his mind. One day, her feet wouldn't be able to support her for a completely different reason. They would be able to feel the turn of the planets beneath them and would try to follow, but without a Time Lord mind to cancel out the signals she would be getting, there wasn't any way she would be able to walk. He was afraid to let her outside of the TARDIS for just such a reason. When he wasn't around, the TARDIS was the best protection Astrid had.

Astrid glared at him to show how serious she was. "I'm not in pain anymore. I can breathe. I can walk. I need to get out of this ship! Somewhere non-threatening if you want. I just need to get out. Breathe real air." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Not that your air isn't good, Lexi." Then focused back onto him. "Please? I can't stay here much longer, all cooped up. It's not good for me."

He held up his hands in surrender. "All right. Where would you like to go? Somewhere non-threatening."

Astrid thought for a moment before her face lit up with an idea. "How about we go see Elvis? It's in America, not many things happen there. We go at the right time and it'll be good weather. No worry about me getting sick on top of everything else. Sound good?"

He smiled at her indulgingly. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Rose was the first out of the TARDIS this trip. She was dressed in a pink poodle skirt and matching shoes, with a blue-jean jacket and a pink ribbon holding her hair back. "I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era. You know, the white flares and the" she did a little growl of appreciation, "chest hair."<p>

Astrid was next, in the exact same outfit but in purple instead of pink. _Of all the colors to pick out, pink will never be one of mine. A bane of my existence. Though it looks very good on Rose._ She giggled at Rose's comment. "You are kidding, aren't you? My mother would yack your ear off for that comment. Elvis was in his prime in the early years. I was told quite often." Rose looked at her friend that had been absent the last couple months and they grinned at each other.

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS and seemed to be in complete agreement with Astrid's mother. "If you wanna see Elvis, you go for the late '50s. The time before burgers!" He disappeared inside again, but kept talking. "When they called him 'The Pelvis' and he still had a waist!" Rose and Astrid laughed again at that image. "What's more, you see him in style!" Rose and Astrid turned around to look at the TARDIS in surprise at the sound of an engine. _That's a wanna-be motorcycle…haven't heard one of those in a while. _The Doctor came riding out on a TARDIS-blue 1954 Triumph motorcycle with a sidecar, wearing sunglasses big enough to cover his cheekbones and a white helmet. He stopped in front of the two girls and his accent got a distinct Elvis sound to it. "You goin' my way, doll?"

Rose and Astrid looked at each other, grinned and put on matching sunglasses: pink for Rose and purple for Astrid. Astrid spoke first, her American accent loud and clear. "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?"

Rose was next. "Straight from the fridge, man!"

The Doctor laughed in delight and pride at the two of them. "Hey, you speak the lingo!"

The two girls linked arms as they walked toward him. Rose didn't say a word though as she got into the side-car, Astrid getting behind the Doctor on the main bike.

"My mother LOVES Elvis. Hard not to learn, even if only by osmosis." Astrid grinned as she caught the purple helmet he tossed her, securing it easily. Her father had a 1973 Harley-Davidson Sportster and was very proud of his bike. She knew how to ride behind a man driving a bike, even if she couldn't drive herself.

Rose easily caught the pink helmet the Doctor threw her as she commented, "Yeah, well, me and Mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday."

The Doctor shook his head. "Cliff! I knew your mother would be a Cliff fan." He revved the engine and they took off down the street.

Rose called out over the sound of the engine. "Where we off to?"

"Ed Sullivan TV studios. Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it." He answered her easily. _I remember Mom talking about that, not to mention seeing it on the movie 'Forrest Gump'. It's hilarious!_

Rose was confirming a suspicion. "And that would be the TV studios in, what, New York?"

Astrid nodded, grinning manically. She had yet to regain her London accent, she was too exciting about being outside and in her home country. "Heck yeah!"

She seemed to speak too soon, though, because a red double-decker bus driving perpendicular to them passed by just as she said that. Astrid looked around wildly and saw more indications that they weren't in the right place: Union flags and a red mailbox. She groaned in defeat and banged her head down on the Doctor's shoulder.

He tried to reassure her. "Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me."

Astrid reached around and hit him—gently—across the side of his helmet, which probably hurt her more than him, but she wasn't trying to hurt him anyway. "I've BEEN to New York City. Buses they have…double-deckers, not so much. Mailboxes are blue, and why the heck would they fly the Union Flag? Nice try, but you still can't drive."

Rose picked up on Star's comment of the flags and quirked her eyes in question. "What are all the flags for?"

Astrid shrugged. "Who knows? At the moment, I doubt we're even in 1956. Much less September 6th, 1956."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know…?"

"I told you, my mother is a HUGE Elvis fan." Star grinned at him.

* * *

><p>An old-ish man was talking as two boys opened the back of a black truck that said 'Magpie's Electronics' and began to move a rather large TV with a small screen at the top. "There you go, sir. All wired up for the great occasion."<p>

The Doctor, Astrid holding his hand, and Rose behind, were walking up the street when they saw this scene and heard the man. The Doctor was the one to speak. "Great occasion? What do you mean?"

The man's voice was derisive. "Where you been living, out in the colonies?"

Astrid cut in, giving them all the perfect excuse. She did a hard concentration to make sure her accent stayed its native American. She put on a sweet girl-next-door smile. "It's my fault, sir. John and his sister, Rose," she pointed at her blond friend, "were on vacation there. John and me fell in love, so we all moved to London."

The man couldn't help but give the girl a pitying smile. In a new country, where she was the odd one out had to be hard. At least she had some family, though. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't know. You are in for a right treat, then. The Coronation of Queen Elizabeth is tomorrow."

The Doctor looked delighted again. "Oh! Is this 1953?" _Only three years off, not as bad as the werewolf incident where we were 100 years off._

The man nodded and smiled slightly at the couple. "Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance. What we do best."

Rose was looking up at all the chimneys and the TV antenna on them. "Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My mum said tellies were so rare, they all had to pile into one house." The Doctor let go of Astrid's hand as he went to walk around a little ways.

The man shook his head and said with a small amount of pride. "Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies. Only five quid a pop!"

The Doctor called out, only a little ways away. "Oh, but this is a BRILLIANT year, classic!" He couldn't stop smiling. "Technicolor! Everest climbed! Everything off the ration!" He gave his next comment an accent usually heard on BBC. "A nation throwing off the shackles of war" he raised both of his arms, "and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" Rose and Astrid both burst into giggles.

Suddenly, their glee was overrun by a woman crying out in fear. "Someone help me, please!" That got all three of their attentions and they turned, searching for the source. "Ted!" Just a little bit down the street a person with a wool blanket over their head is being shoved into the back of a black car by two men in suits, the shouting woman right behind. "Leave him alone! That's my husband!"

The Doctor ran ahead, Rose and Astrid coming over at a more sedate pace, but as fast as they could go in the high heels. The Doctor demanded, "What's going on?" The blanketed man was finally shoved into the backseat and the door was shut.

A boy, maybe twelve or fourteen, ran out of a door directly across the street. He had on a sweater vest and a dress shirt with slacks, all in shades blue. "Oi! What are you doing?"

One of the men was forceful as he answered both questions with a tart, "Police business. Get out of the way, sir."

Rose spoke to the boy. "Who did they take? Do you know him?"

"Must be Mr. Gallagher." The car drove off, leaving the woman who had screamed crying desperately in despair. A brunette woman appeared in the doorway of the house that the boy had ran out from, presumably his mother. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters." Now that got all of their attention.

An older man came out of the house where the woman was standing. He yelled at the boy. "Tommy! Not one word." The boy, Tommy, spun around to look at the man. "Get inside now!" The three of them look at the man. _He may be Tommy's sperm donor, but I have a really bad feeling that he's not much of a father._

Tommy was apologetic as he turned to speak to the three of them one last time. "Sorry, I'd better do as he says." _Poor kid._ Tommy went back into his house.

The Doctor put on his sunglasses again as he ran to the motorcycle. "All aboard!" He kicked it into life as the girls got into their respective spots, Astrid hanging onto his waist tightly as Rose jumped into the sidecar. They shot off after the black car, following only a hundred or so feet behind. However, as they turned a corner, all they saw was a wooden market barrow on two wheels, filled with fruit and vegetables and two men sweeping the asphalt. The Doctor was completely bemused as he looked around for other exits or alleyways. "Lost them. How did they get away from us?"

Rose was almost angry. Apparently his inability to drive wasn't relegated to the TARDIS alone. "I'm surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually PASSED your test?" Some of those corners and turns had made her afraid they would tip over.

He wasn't listening to either of the girls though. "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia." _Wait…what? That sounds familiar. I know that line…where they heck do I know that line? Did he make a movie quote? That sounds so familiar, like I should know it. Why do I know that line?_ She couldn't remember where she had heard it, no matter how hard she tried. It was weird. Usually, when she heard a line she could just close her eyes and finish the rest of the scene in her mind, but no matter how hard she thought and kept running that line through her brain, all she could come up with was a blank face—as in a face with no face. It didn't make sense. _Why can't I remember?_

She felt the motorcycle kick into life and tightened her grip on the Doctor's waist as they were off again.

* * *

><p>It was dark when they rang the doorbell of Tommy's house and when it opened, all three of them called in chorus, "Hi!"<p>

The man from before stared at them suspiciously, but Astrid could see Tommy half-hiding in the background. "Who are you, then?"

The Doctor analyzed what he saw out loud as he tried to come up with an answer that would work for this man. He spoke so fast that the man couldn't quite understand. _Heck, the only really I understand him is that I've been listening and desiphering his speech patterns for over a year now. _"Let's see, judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore," his voice got louder as he hit on what would work, "I represent Queen and country!" The Doctor held up his psychic paper with a flick of his fingers. It worked, the man actually took a step back in surprise. "Just doing a check of her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if we come in?" He pushed passed the man without even pausing for an answer. Rose was right behind him, Astrid bringing up the rear. "No, I didn't think you did. Thank you."

The living room, first entryway on the right, was done in pink and green wallpaper. Brown furniture, lighter for the sofa and couch and darker for the table in the corner, covered with pink napkins/handkerchiefs decorated the room. The woman from before was there tidying up the place. She looked absolutely miserable. The Doctor gave her a smile as he complimented her. "Not bad, very nice, very well kept." He gave her a reassuring wink. "I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs…?"

"Connolly." Her answer was very timid, scared. _Oh, you poor thing. I am so sorry. So I was right, he isn't a father. He's a dictator._

As if to confirm her thoughts, Mr. Connolly spoke up almost immediately. "Now then, Rita. I can handle this." He was happy at the thought of the Doctor being here, but the look on his wife's face was full of fear. "This gentleman's a proper representative." The Doctor gave Rita a wink, trying to help her as much as he could. _Just, in this sort of setting, he can't do much. Rita chose this man as her husband…only she can do something about it. Though, maybe we can help give her a bit of courage._ The man was still talking. "Don't mind the wife. She rattles on a bit."

Rose perched herself on the arm of the couch, Astrid standing arms-crossed behind her next to Mr. Connolly as she tried to convince herself not to use some of the techniques her father had taught her. All that time ago, when she had stared down Father Angelo on the Torchwood Estate, she had been bluffing badly, since she knew she was no match for a trained professional. However, she was the only child of an over-protective father. He had taught her certain things: how to punch without breaking her wrist, where to punch effectively, how to kill with one punch if necessary, the list went on. It was never official, and she had never practiced the moves he had taught her except the basic punch, but she did know them. Her father's goal was always to teach her enough to put her attacker in the mood of letting her run away. He had made sure she remembered most of the basics.

The Doctor said something that shocked the man and Tommy, making Astrid grin. "Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." He glanced down at the Union Flags on the back of a chair to Rose's right. "Those flags, why are they not flying?"

There was a nervous pause as the man got his wits together. "There we are, Rita, I told you. Get them up. Queen and country."

Rita gave the Doctor a very apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor began to move toward Mr. Connolly, who was starting to raise his voice. "Get it done. Do it now."

The Doctor was frowning at the man fiercely. "Hold on a minute."

"Like the gentleman says…"

The Doctor cut in over Mr. Connolly, repeating himself. "Hold on a minute. You've got HANDS, Mr. Connolly." He stared at them significantly. "Two big hands. Then why is that your wife's job?"

"Well, it's housework, innit?"

"And that's a woman's job?"

"Course it is."

"Mr. Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" _This is sounding familiar again, but I can't place it._

The man was growing increasingly defensive. "She's a female."

The Doctor was quick to keep going, hounding the man with logic. _Dangerous substance, logic._ "And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?"

Astrid watched a smile grow on Tommy's face. Even Rita had a bit of a smile while her husband looked humiliated as he quickly tried to backpedal. "No, not at all."

The Doctor handed the string of flags to Mr. Connolly. "Then get busy."

"Right. Yes, sir." The dictator began to do exactly as he was told, even going so far as to fake enthusiasm. None of them were fooled. "You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and center!"

Rose suddenly joined the conversation, rising from her perch and putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Mr. Connolly. "Excuse me, Mr. Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?"

The man paused as he was hanging them to look back at her. "Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

Rose nodded at the flag. "That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea."

Tommy's smile grew bigger as he watched his father humble himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I do apologize." Astrid could see though that Rita knew humbling now meant worse later. _I hope he hasn't started to hit her yet._

Rose grinned widely. "Well, don't get it wrong again. There's a good man." Her voice became harder, with a good deal of force behind it. "Now get to it!" Hastily, he did as he was told.

Rose grinned at the bewildered Doctor, who came over to sit on the sofa beside Rose. Astrid took the armchair. The Doctor was cheerful as he spoke. "Right, then, nice and comfy. At her Majesty's leisure!" He whispered over to Rose, "Union Flag?"

Rose explained at her own whisper, but she was still smiling. "Mum went out with a sailor."

He laughed quietly. "I bed she did." He voiced louder, speaking to the whole room again, "Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Astrid." He pointed to each in turn to indicate which was which. "And you are?"

He looked at Tommy. The boy looked surprised to be noticed. _Oh kid, been there, done that. I've got the emotional scars to prove it._ "Tommy."

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." The Doctor patted the couch between himself and Rose. They easily shifted away to make room. He also gestured for Rita to take the other armchair, which was next to the TV set. "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's brilliant."

"Good man." The Doctor grinned at the boy before watching the program some more. It was apparently a special about fossils. They all watched it, Astrid starting to go to sleep from the boredom when the Doctor called out, "Keep working, Mr. C!" He then turned to Rita and dropped his cheerful façade and spoke quietly so that Mr. Connolly can't hear. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Her response was quiet and reluctant, but she did respond. "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can you help her? Oh, please. Can you help her, Doctor?" Her voice, her posture, her face, all were pleading with Astrid's brunette boyfriend.

Mr. Connolly did overhear this part though and interrupted. "Now then, Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know."

The Doctor cut him off. "Oh, the gentleman does."

Rita began to cry softly as Rose and Astrid both came forward to comfort her. Rose stayed at the edge of the couch, but Star went so far as to kneel before the distraught woman. Her voice was gentle and kind, coxing. "It's all right. We can help. Just tell us what's wrong." Rita cried louder, covered her mouth as she shook her head helplessly. Astrid got up on the arm of the chair and hugged the woman to her one-sided. "Shh…it's okay. It's all right." Star looked up to see the Doctor staring at both of them in concern and worry.

"Hold on a minute." Astrid jerked her attention back the Mr. Connolly, who had spoken. "Queen and Country's one thing, but this is my house." He looked at the flags in his hands and chucked them down to one side. Astrid saw the Doctor rest his head on his balled up fist and knew he was deliberately restraining himself so as not to frighten the poor crying woman further. Mr. Connolly didn't understand and just kept going. "What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications," He was almost yelling now. "but what goes on under my roof is my business."

"Not if people are being bundled into—"

The Doctor was cut off by Mr. Connolly's shout. "I am talking!"

This got a reaction all right. The Doctor yelled even louder than Mr. Connolly, now very, very angry. "AND I'M NOT LISTENING!" _Oh Rassilon, I know that line. I know that I know it. I can even hear the Doctor saying it exactly like that…why don't I remember what comes next?_ "Now you, Mr. Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir, tell me what's going on!"

The man was momentarily speechless. He had never been spoken to this way. However, whatever he was going to say was way-laid by a steady thumping coming from above. _That sound. It's familiar. What? Why can't I remember?_

Mr. Connolly was visibly frightened as he spoke. "She won't stop." The banging got louder, more insistent. "She never stops."

As the Doctor's eyes go upward to view the ceiling, he catches sight of Astrid's face and stops. "Star? What's wrong?" He was at her side in an instant. "How do you feel?" She looked so confused, but there was also recognition in her eyes. That look he searched for every time they stepped out of the TARDIS was there, but is was buried beneath so much confusion.

"I'm fine. I just—" Her eyes were starting to be worried. "I remember parts and pieces of this, but not everything. Usually, if I remember some it's the general stuff, but I don't even remember that. I went back to the Sycorax almost right after the Cybermen, so I have gone beyond the six month re-do. I can't remember."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's alright, Star. You didn't think you would remember everything, did you? You can check The Book when we get back to the TARDIS." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about it." He turned to Tommy and focused back on the problem at hand. "Now, show me."

Tommy nodded and led the way up the flight of stairs. He opened the door of one particular room where it's so dark inside. His voice is gentle as he calls out. "Gran, it's Tommy." He opened the door wider, allowing the Doctor, Rose, and Star to see inside the room. "It's all right, Gran. I've brought help."

A silhouette is moving by the lace-covered blue-lit window. Floorboards creaked as the figure moved toward the doorway, towards them. Tommy stepped further into the room, so that the Doctor could move in far enough to flip the light switch. Astrid froze in the doorway, staring in fear at the old lady. Her face was gone! All of the features had been smoothed away.

The Doctor moved to examine the woman's face, brow furrowed in concentration and confusion. "Her face is completely gone." He got out his sonic screwdriver and began to scrutinize the woman that way. Rose was on his right side, Astrid on his left as they made themselves available if he needed help. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. It's just ticking over. It's like her brain's been wiped clean." He put the screwdriver back into his pocket, but didn't take his eyes off of the woman.

Tommy was hesitant as he asked, "What are we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her."

Astrid shook her head and whispered to her Doctor. "Feed hell. How is she _breathing_?" _Rule of three: three minutes without oxygen, three days without water, three weeks without food. All will kill you._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash as the front door was breached. Rose stated the obvious. "We've got company!"

Rita was worried, holding onto her son for support as she was almost hysterical. "It's them, they've come for her!" Astrid looked at Mr. Connolly, who was standing in the hallway, and her eyes narrowed when she saw the pleased look in his dark mean expression. _He called the police._

The Doctor spoke quickly, trying to get more information in the little time left. "What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" Rita tried to think. "Tell me, quickly, think!"

Tommy shook his head. "I can't think. She doesn't leave the house. She was just—" They ran out of time as a policeman barged right in. He was a big burly man who looked really intimidating.

The Doctor tried to buy some time for him to think of a better way. "Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One—" The man had paused at first, but his patience had run out. He hit the Doctor square in his jaw, knocking him out instantly. He fell to the ground in a heap.

Star's eyes widened in horror as she heard Rose yell out in fear. Astrid was at her Doctor's side almost immediately, holding his head in her lap. She looked at Rose, a feeling in the pit of her gut was starting to take hold. Whatever happened next, it wasn't good.

The house was pandemonium around her, Rita yelling out, Rose yelling for the Doctor, Mr. Connolly yelling at his wife. Star ignores all of it in favor of her love. She stroked his hair gently. "Come on, my love. Wake up. You're needed."

Suddenly, he sat up as if nothing had happened. "Hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that." Then he was on his feet and bolting down the stairs. Rose and Star are on his heels. He yelled out for the two of them. "Star, Rose, come on!"

Eddie was still trying to get his wife to get back inside the house.

Rose and Star paused at the entrance to the living room, both of them noticing the red tendrils of energy emerging from the TV set. That feeling in the pit of her stomach clenched mightily. "Rose, go with the Doctor. I can't remember what happens and that scares me. I'm not sure I can run right now. You can keep up with him. Keep him safe for me. All right?" Her blue eyes pleaded with Rose, and the blond nodded quickly and bolted out of the room, right on the Doctor's heels. Star heard the motorcycle rev and the drive away.

Star goes to the television and turns it around to look at the back, hunting the maker's mark. There was a sticker proudly saying 'Magpie's Electricals'. _Well, surprise, surprise. Mr. Magpie has something to do with this._

She heard Mr. Connolly yell again, but this time she knew it was directed at her. "You!" She looked up at him. "Get the hell out of my house!"

She got to her feet. "I'm going. I'm done. It was really nice to meet you, Tommy, Rita." She turned and her eyes got hard and cold, she could feel them. "As for you, Mr. Connolly…if you lay one finger on your son or wife and I will quite happily skin you alive." She smiled at him harshly. "Have a nice day." _Good old Willow, wonderful threats. And this one I will uphold. What did Dad say, 'a threat is no good if you aren't willing to follow-through'? I HATE bullies. I had enough of them when I was a child._

* * *

><p>It wasn't that hard finding Mr. Magpie's shop. He was even helpful, keeping the door unlocked and the 'Open' sign turned. <em>It's always so nice when the bad guys help themselves be caught. This way I don't have to have a breaking-and-entering charge to worry about.<em>

She entered, a little bell going off over the door announcing her presence. Mr. Magpie had looked better. He was nervous, hesitant. Nothing like the man she had met earlier. _Major red flags. _"Oh, sorry, miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door."

Astrid shut the door behind her and put on a small smile and decided to play dumb. "I'd like to buy a TV, please. John, Rose and I would like to watch the Coronation." She pulled out some pounds and held them out. "I've got the five quid."

He shook his head. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

"But…Please? Everyone has a television, since your prices are so reasonable."

He tried to get her out of his shop, grabbing her arm and guiding her back toward the door when they were interrupted by one of the television sets coming on by itself and a forties woman appeared on the screen. "Hungry!" Her hands came up in front of her face as if to draw them in. "Hungry!"

Astrid frowned in confusion and tried to walk toward the TV, but Mr. Magpie held her back. She looked at him in concern. "What is that? Are you all right? You don't look well."

He decided to answer only her first question. "It's just the television. One of these modern programs." She could tell that he was lying. He looked too nervous to be telling the truth. _Plus, this is 1953…television actually ended at night back then. It's almost ten in the evening; there shouldn't be anything on right now._ "Now, I really do think you should leave. Right now." He moved to the door, but Star jerked her arm out of his grip easily. One of the things her father had taught her extensively, making sure she practiced, was how to get out of almost any kind of hold.

Star moved to the television and spoke directly to the screen. Mr. Magpie was only a puppet. Here was the puppeteer. "Hello."

The woman answered her. "What a pretty little girl."

"Thank you for the compliment. I'm Astrid. And you are?"

"I'm the Wire."

"It's nice to meet you. Now that the pleasantries are over, WHAT are you?" Astrid's voice got harder, colder. "Because no human can do that to people. WHY are you taking their faces?"

"Because I'm hungrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!" The Wire bared her teeth and the same tendrils that Star had seen before reached out of the television set and wrapped around her face, sucking it into the television. _Oh Rassilon above…well, at least it doesn't hurt. I've had enough of pain. _"Oh, this one is tasty!" _Ah, shut up you stupid, out of shape, two-dimensional piece of crap! _"Don't use that tone with me!" Mentally, Astrid grinned feraly. Now, she had a plan. She sectioned off her mind easily, not bothering to do a detail job since she didn't think the Wire could access memories. She was just feeding off the electrical energy.

Then, Astrid/Angel/Star all began to sing as loud as they could. _I'm Henry the Eighth, I am! Henry the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door; she's been married seven times before! And every ONE was a Henry, HENRY! Not a Willy or a Sam, NO SAM! I'm the Eighth old man named Henry. Henry the Eighth I am, I am. Henry the Eighth, I am! Second verse, SAME AS THE FIRST! I'm Henry the Eighth, I am! Henry the Eighth—_

* * *

><p>Astrid was laughing evilly when she suddenly was able to see again. Not to mention hear, smell, and taste. The people quirked their eyebrows at her, confused. "I think I was starting to get to her."<p>

"You're the one that was singing!"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow at them. "Yeah…sorry, I didn't know you could hear me too."

The man that had spoken swung her up in a hug. "Never mind about me, that song gave me something to hold on to. Thank you."

She blushed hotly as the people around her nodded as well. One lady clarified. "All of us were asking for our families, but you were singing. Even if it was a silly children's song meant to annoy the woman, it was something to focus on. Thank you, lovey." She took her own turn hugging Astrid.

The brunette girl cleared her throat nervously. She hated being the center of attention. "Well, thanks. But I think I'm going to go hunt down my boyfriend." She practically ran out of the cage, heading straight for Florizel Street. The others laughed at her, or with her, she wasn't sure, and followed on her heels, searching out their own loved ones.

When she got to the street, she waited, observing all of the people around her hugging and kissing and laughing with their families. _Reminds me that my family is a dimension or so away. I'll never see them again. I want my Doctor…Doctor!_

As if in answer, she heard a commotion to her right and looked over, catching sight of blue-pinstripe suit and brown overcoat, Rose right beside him in her pink outfit. A smile bloomed on her mouth and she burst into motion, running to catch up with her Doctor, hugging him tightly to her. Another arm went out to catch Rose. "I missed you both."

* * *

><p>"Lexi? Please, I need to read my book." She was in the TARDIS library, standing in front of the force-field protected Book. She had written it years ago, back when her knowledge of Doctor Who was fresh and clearest in her mind.<p>

The lights flashed in the room twice. A 'no'.

"Please, Lexi. Something happened today. I couldn't remember. I have to know if I knew in the first place. _Please._" She pleaded softly, trying to hide her tears. _If something else is wrong with me. If I'm losing my mind, literally, I don't know what I'll do._

Slowly, the force-field lowered. "Thank, Lexi. I'll only look at the one entry, promise." She flipped through, hunting the entry that came after the Cybermen. Pages turned loudly in the silence of the library until she hit it. There on one page was a few paragraphs about the Cybermen invasion of the alternate dimension. On the very next page was the entry for the 'Impossible Planet'.

She heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't remembered to write it down to begin with. That meant that the episode she had just lived through was one of the few she didn't like, and had only watched once or twice. No wonder she didn't remember.

Astrid placed The Book back where it belonged and the force-field immediately rose to encase it again. "Thanks, Lexi. You're wonderful."

The lights flashed once. In the back of her mind, Astrid momentarily thought she could feel amusement, but brushed it off as her imagination.

* * *

><p><em>Here we go, another installment.<em>

_Review are love! If you no review, I think you no love!_


	8. The Impossible Planet

**Starfall**

**Chapter 07: The Impossible Planet**

Almadynis

**AN:** Okay people. School starts on the 18th for me. I'll do my best to get 'Satan Pit' out before I start. After that, it'll be few and far between until Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks. Worst thing that happens…none until mid-December when school lets out again. Sorry, but that is real life.

"_blah"—flashback conversation_

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Astrid drew in a deep breath. It was the eight month mark. Way back when she had first discovered she was going to die, Sister Corvin had given her six months. Six months had now come and gone. But the irony of it was that she had never felt better. Physically, Astrid thought that she could run faster and farther than she could have over a year ago. She had never really been athletic, but if you travel with the Doctor, you get that way if you want to out run whatever monstercreature/alien is chasing you this week.

Also, if she thought about it, she would almost swear that she was getting smarter—because the Doctor sure wasn't getting dumber—since a few times the last few weeks, she had actually understood him when he went off on a technical rant. It was odd. She had a thought, a theory about it. Because she had discovered what the Doctor had kept from her. She had a second heart. She had woken from a nightmare a few days after her face had been sucked off, her heart pounding in fear, and that was when she had first noticed that the beat was strange. It took a couple hours to find something she could listen to her own heart with, but eventually she had given up and 'borrowed' the Doctor's stethoscope. She had heard four 'thumps', which with a better listening device would have been normal—two soft and two loud, since a heart has four chambers, this is normal—however, it was just an ordinary stethoscope. It hadn't been souped up by the Doctor or anything. Which was a whole other problem, because now she knew.

This discovery is what gave her the theory. She remembered that Time Lords had gotten the way that they were by over-exposure to the Untempered Schism on their planet, which was basically just a rift in time. Time vortex energy flowed out of it naturally, changing the populace of the planet over thousands, millions of years. Those doses though were miniscule, microscopic. Maybe with the dose she had, it would start to change her genetic structure into something that could house it, since it hadn't been taken back into the TARDIS a year or so ago. Or maybe, the vortex energy is slightly sentient, like Lexi herself, and decided that if it couldn't go back home it would make itself a home. However it had happened, Astrid had figured out that she was becoming Gallifreyan…at least physically. Mentally, maybe, maybe not. The jury was still out on that one. Sometimes she thought 'yes', most times she thought 'no', and at quiet times, when she was all alone in her room, her dreams and imaginings would be filled with 'I wish'.

She jerked out of her thoughts when the TARDIS began to make an odd noise. Almost as if she was trying to land but it was really difficult and hard for her. She pulled on a purple jacket, jerked her black sneakers back on, and ran for the console room.

* * *

><p>Astrid was last out, but only by seconds as she heard Rose say in a very serious voice, "If you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Astrid was in the doorway to the TARDIS when she heard this and stared momentarily in stunned disbelief at the comment before she understood.<p>

Star, Rose and the Doctor all got a full grin before bursting into laughter simultaneously. Astrid grinned at Rose as she shut the door firmly behind her. "Oh Rassilon, Rose…I needed that."

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Rassilon? Who's Rassilon?"

Astrid paused and looked at her friend. _Have I really only ever said that in my mind? Huh._ "As far as I understand it, Rassilon is the God of the Time Lords." She looked at the Doctor for confirmation.

He shook his head. Her knowledge of his people was amazing at times, and at other times was almost enough to make him laugh, as it was an example of someone having just enough information to be dangerous. "Not quite. Rassilon was the founder of the Time Lords, the Lord President for lack of a better word. He was the first to harness time travel, along with his partner Omega. A lot of things have been named after him." He began to look around where they had landed. "I think…we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go." He found the door and opened it.

A computer voice, distinctly feminine, called out, "Open door 15."

Rose looked at him curiously. "What kinds of things were named after him, then?"

He answered, but he was wishing they would both drop it. "The 'Rassilon Imprimatur' is a genetic quirk in our cell nucleus that allows us to withstand the stress of time travel on a molecular scale and link with our TARDIS matrix." It was almost like he was quoting a book. Both girls knew from his tone that he didn't want to talk about this anymore and stopped asking. They shared a look behind his back and dropped the subject. He looked around as they emerged into a corridor. "Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits."

Rose was listening with trepidation to the horrible wind noises above their heads. "Glad we're indoors. Sounds like a storm out there."

Astrid nodded in agreement. _Wait, that computer voice…this is 'Impossible Planet'…crap. Well, it won't be boring, that's for sure._ They went through another door, the computer chiming above them. _That's going to get annoying. It was annoying enough on the show that I tuned her out, I'm definitely tuning her out now._

The Doctor was talking again as they walked. "Human design, you've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger and easier."

Now Astrid was curious. "What's a 'flat-pack' wardrobe?"

He grinned at her over his shoulder. It was amazing the things she knew, as well as the things she didn't know. In this case, it was another slang phrase that she should have learned in her year in London, but apparently had missed. "I believe the American phrase is 'do it yourself' furniture."

"Oh! Okay, I get it now. I got a lot of DIY bookshelves in my college years." They grinned at each other. That look had come back into the Doctor's eyes. The one that was reserved only for Astrid. It made her feel warm and glowy to see that look; she liked it when he looked at her like that.

They came into a canteen area, tables around with yellow stools. Lots of yellow covered stuff. A huge number '3' was painted black on the wall by the door. Above it was 'HAB' in much smaller letters, also in black. The Doctor strode easily into the middle of the room, calling out cheerfully, "Oh, it's a sanctuary base! Deep-space exploration." Rose closed the door behind them. "We've gone WAY out. And listen to that." He had come back around, finished exploring the room and returning to his girls with a grin. He pointed to the floor as they paused to hear the hum coming from their feet. "Underneath. Someone's drilling."

Rose looked up, her eyes wide in either amusement or not, Astrid couldn't quite tell. "'Welcome to hell.'" She read. Astrid spun to look at the words spray-painted on the wall, the black lettering underneath them not translating at all. _Okay, now would be the time to start planning ahead. Eventually, the Beast will try to mess with our heads. Is there a way to mess with his? Think!_

"Oh, it's not THAT bad." The Doctor looked at the blond with a small scowl.

Astrid giggled at him, grabbed his shoulders and gently spun him to face the wall with the lettering. "She was reading it, silly."

She watched his face get blank at the fact the words wouldn't translate. He got so confused. "Hold on." His brow furrowed and he walked over to examine the words closely. "What does that say?" He knelt down, studying the letters. "That's weird. It won't translate."

Rose had gone with him, standing by his side. If the Doctor was confused, it usually didn't bode well. "But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well." She knelt beside him. Astrid got comfortable on a yellow stool and put her head in her hands, elbow on the table as she watched them. "I should see English."

"Exactly. Now if that's not working, then it means…this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old." He shook his head and got to his feet, talking as he walked to another door. "WE should find out who's in charge." He began to turn the wheel on the door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS's knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's looking for…" The door opened and he gasped, jerking back a few steps in shock with Rose slightly behind him. A group of Ood were on the other side, exactly as Astrid remembered them from the show. _That is really weird, that all these people and creatures and aliens are how I remember them to be on the show. I really, REALLY hope I'm not delusional. Of course, if I was, I wouldn't know it to begin with._ "Right, hello! Sorry. Ummm…I was just saying, nice place."

The Ood spoke together. "We must feed."

She could hear the confusion and slight shock in her boyfriend's voice. "You're gonna what?"

"We must feed."

Rose was now scared. "Yeah, I think they mean us." The Doctor and Rose began to back away, the Ood—being good slaves—followed them obediently.

The Ood spoke together, repetitively. "We must feed. We must feed. We must feed."

The Doctor and Rose scrambled back, Rose reaching for a stool to fight them off when they both spotted Astrid, who hadn't moved from her 'thinking' pose on her own stool. The Doctor looked into her face and saw recognition. This was the first time in about a month or so. It was interesting how regular the 'episodes' happened, but if he thought about it, if the show she saw really was an accurate accounting of his life and they happened in regular intervals, that made sense. He stopped to go to her side. "So…we shouldn't worry, then?"

Astrid laughed and shook her head. "Not about the Ood, no. Well, not right now. Well…not right now in this sector of space anyway. It's a bit hard to explain. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…oops, you haven't said that yet. Can I quote you when technically you haven't said it first yet? Or does that mean that when you eventually say it, you're quoting me? Hmm…" She got up from her position and faced the Ood easily, standing in front of the Doctor and Rose. "Stop." She commanded them, and instantly, they did. She smiled at them all gently. "Your translator balls is malfunctioning."

The Ood directly in front of her blinked, shook his ball and hit the top of it. Then he tried to repeat himself. "We must feed you, if you are hungry."

"Much better. Thank you for your hospitality, Ood."

"We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems." The Ood in front spoke alone.

Astrid nodded and muttered under her breath. "They'll be doing more than that before the day is over." _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't think I can save you…but I'll try. I promise, I will try._

The Ood really didn't know what to do with her comment, so continued in its own line of thought. "Would you like some refreshment?"

Astrid shook her head with a smile, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend and Rose, who were both pretty speechless. She laughed at them as the computer announced another door being opened and she winced. _I'm about ready to shoot that stupid computer. _A group of people had come through, an older gentleman—_that's Jefferson I think_—along with two younger people carrying guns. _Oh, look! I'm ready to shoot the computer and there are handy gun-toting people! I wonder if they will let me borrow one?_

Jefferson was shocked. _As he should be all things considered._ "What the hell? How did…" He walked toward the three people that had just appeared, the Ood moving aside to speed his movements. When he reached them, his eyes showed how much disbelief he held, but he was a good soldier and reported his observations into his wrist communicator. "Captain, you're not gonna believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean…" The Doctor scratched the back of his head as he just watched the man give his report. "Three living people just standing here right in front of me."

The Doctor and Rose don't know what to make of this, and stayed silent. Astrid, however, had no such compunctions. "You realize how rude that is? You haven't even asked our names." She spoke soon enough that part of her message had gone through the comm. lines to be heard by the captain.

The captain could be heard answering. "Now is not the time for jokes. It's a stupid joke too. That's impossible."

Jefferson was still staring at them. "I suggest telling them that."

Rose didn't understand. "But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible."

His voice was harsh as he answered her with a non-answer. "You telling me you don't know where you are?"

Astrid chirped. "They don't. I do."

Before Jefferson could comment further, a woman came over the PA system. _Hmmm…wonder what 'PA' stands for? 'Public Announcement'? That would make sense._ "Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming, and it's a big one." Jefferson immediately began to move, gesturing them toward him. "Quake point five on its way."

The base began to shake and tremble under their feet. Jefferson had gone to a door, opening it. He looked over his shoulder as he got it open. "Through here. Now." A klaxon began to blast through the speakers. "Quickly, come on! Move!" All three of them, along with their two gun-toting companions, ran through the door he gestured. "Now!" They had to pick their way carefully across the next corridor, it was shaking so much that smoke and gas began to erupt. "Move it, come on! Quickly!" Down that corridor, the door opened and they found themselves in the main control room.

A large yellow-painted circular table with five rods connecting the top piece with its five screens and bottom table with the large screen there. Several yellow painted screens covered the walls, yellow painted doorways, and two stations with cushy chairs. Their reception was very interesting. All of the people around them they hadn't met yet, all of their mouths dropped open in shock and surprise.

A black man was the first to speak. "Oh, my God, you meant it." He stood at the yellow main table with a young man with brownish hair and a thirties woman with blond hair.

A younger girl to their left with brown roots and blond ends was the second. "People! Look at that, real people!"

The Doctor grinned at them all, wondering where in the universe they were that seeing people was so shocking. "That's us. Hurray!"

Astrid giggled at her boyfriend as Rose nodded in confirmation, also grinning like a loon. "Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose, Rose Tyler, and – and this is the Doctor." She pointed at him.

Astrid pouted and playfully whimpered. "Awww…do I have to introduce myself? Fine, okay!" She was immediately chipper and turned to the group they had joined. "Hello! I'm Star!" She waved gaily.

One of the younger men sitting in the comfy chairs got up to examine them. He was of Asian or South American decent, but it looked good on him. "Come on, the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucination, they can't be…"

Astrid half-glared at him. "If you poke me, I get to punch you."

He continued with a quick step back. "No, they're real. I wouldn't hallucinate a girl like that."

"Oi!" Astrid now really did glare at him. She turned to the Doctor. "Are all men as rude as these two?" He shook his head, but his answer was interrupted by the black man.

"Come one, we're in the middle of an alert!" He began to gesture from the main chair in front of the yellow table he was now occupying. "Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" He spoke next to the three of them, his voice much softer and less commanding. "Sorry, you three, whoever you are, just hold on. Tight."

Rose didn't understand. "Hold onto what?"

"Anything, I don't care, just hold on." He raised his voice again. "Ood, are we fixed?"

The Doctor and Rose grabbed two nearby yellow painted striped pipes and waited anxiously. The Doctor looked at his girlfriend in concern, since she wasn't holding onto anything, but before he could ask, she gave him a saucy smile and hugged his chest. He smiled into her hair. Of course, 'anything' included him and she would rather hold him than anything else…_or anyone else._

The Ood were speaking calmly. "Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated."

The Doctor spoke, his chest rumbling with his voice, making Astrid giggle at the tickle. "What's this planet called anyway?"

The thirties-ish woman spoke, more disbelief in her voice. "Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. Astrid turned her head to rest it on the other side, enabling her to stare at the majority of the room. "He has no idea where we are. Besides, you guys are basically living here, why haven't you named it yet?"

Any response was delayed by the captain, the black man, yelling out, "And IMPACT!"

The entire base shook violently. All of the crew, along with Rose and the Doctor held on tightly. Astrid clenched her fists together behind the Doctor's back so that she wouldn't crush him with her grip. It was over pretty quickly and the Doctor got back to his feet, Astrid transferred her grip to the railing behind him that he was now not holding so that he couldn't go anywhere as he spoke too soon. "Oh, well. That wasn't so bad…" A second wave hit, worse than the first. He grabbed back onto the railing right beside Astrid, his left hand over hers and holding on tightly as the entire room shook hard. Sparks flew around the room, a small fire started, and a cloud of smoke began to billow. _Rag-dolls. We're rag-dolls._ Astrid counted in her mind to focus on something besides her fear. _SO much scarier than on the screen. Shit!_ Fifteen 'Mississippi's later, it finally stopped. _Thank you, Rassilon. Well, okay, he's not a god, but God doesn't tend to listen to me anyway…hmmm…oh well, it's not like the guy is going to come back from the dead to tell me that he can't hear me and will ignore all future comments._

The captain began talking again. "Okay, that's it. Everyone all right?" Jefferson came forward with a fire extinguisher to put out the small fire on the left. "Speak to me! Ida?"

The thirties woman spoke. "Yeah, yeah."

"Danny?"

The Asian kid answered, "I'm fine."

"Toby?"

The man that had been standing next to the control panel before spoke. "Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?"

The young girl that had called them 'people' answered. "No damage."

"Jefferson?"

The man with the fire extinguisher nodded. "Check!" _So he is Jefferson. Yay, I got it right!_

The Doctor spoke up, rubbing the back of his head where he had fallen, Astrid on top of him cushioned so that she was okay. He had turned in the shaking so that he would fall first, making sure not to hurt her any more than she already was. "We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us." He was very sarcastic.

The captain wasn't listening. "Surface caved in. I deflected it onto Storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

The kid obviously thought he was more important than the task asked. "That's not my department." _Or he wants to get out of working. Or he thinks he's better than such a task. Any of them would be enough for resentment to grow in his mind, making him an excellent target for the Beast._

The captain was used to dealing with this attitude, but now really wasn't the best of times. "Just do as I say, yeah?" Toby reluctantly left the room, walking between Rose and the Doctor—Astrid was quite content in his lap—scowling the whole way.

Ida called out, interrupting the suddenly flared tension. "Oxygen holding. Internal gravity at fifty-six point six. We should be okay."

Rose looked around at all the damage, staring with some fear at the ceiling. "Never mind the earthquake, that's…that's one hell of a storm." She refocused on the people around the room. "What is that, a hurricane?"

Scooti and Ida were at the yellow table, looking at the screens on display as Scooti answered. "You need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum."

Rose didn't understand. "Then what's shaking the roof?"

Ida took over, disbelief and slowly acknowledgment coming through in her voice. "You're not joking. You really don't know." She took a sharp breath in. "Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days." _Can't be that old, if you're still saying it._ She moved around the yellow central control panel to come toward the three people sitting on the steps. "I'm Ida Scott, Science Officer." She gestured to the black man, still in his command chair. "Zachary Cross Flane, Acting Captain, sir. You've met Mr. Jefferson, he's Head of Security." She shifted her pointing finger to the man that had escorted them to the Control Room. She pointed to the Asian man. "Danny Bartock, Ethics Committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." He gestured with his own pointer finger at them. Rose and the Doctor grinned at him, but Astrid glared. _I know it's not his fault, what's happening with the Ood, but I can't help but be angry at him. He's taking care of them for one._

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this…" Ida moved back to the younger woman and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "…is Scooti Manista, Trainee Maintenance." Scooti smiled at them while Ida moved over to a different set of controls. It was a lever with a red handle. "And this… This is home." She turned the lever and a 'whir' sound generated.

Astrid poked both of her friends and pointed up at the ceiling that was slowly pulling back to reveal a clear dome over their heads. Zach commented to them dryly. "Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad."

The Doctor and Rose got to their feet as if it would allow them to examine it closer. Astrid let them go, shaking her head at their reaction. _If you think about it the right way, the first time I saw that thing I was what…? Fourteen? Fifteen? A while back. It's not quite as impressive as it was then. But still…_ Outside the dome, flooding the room with red light, was a black hole. A yellow-orange-red swirl of colored gases ringed it, white hot light on the border of the event horizon. If she looked really hard, right at the center of the circle the event horizon made, there was a spot of black ringed by a slightly grey area. That would be the actual black hole, maybe. The way her father described them—and it was one of the few areas of science she had a really hard time understanding—there was no way to see a black hole, since it was so small and there was no light to reflect into the cornea. So what she was seeing probably wasn't the black hole itself, but it was something. _It's still beautiful all the same._

Rose might not know much about science, but you learn a lot when you travel with the Doctor, and she could easily recognize what was above their heads. "That's a black hole."

Astrid nodded. "Yup."

The Doctor was in shock and disbelief himself. "But that's impossible."

Zachary shook his head slightly. "I did warn you."

"We're standing under a black hole." The Doctor reiterated, shocked to his core.

Astrid shook her head; she had seen this bit many times. This set of episodes had been some of her favorite. Though the one that came after SUCKED—remembering it only for that exact reason—and she was very, very glad that she didn't have to live through it. 'Blink' was really good though. Both of them were centered on other people and not the Doctor, but only one was worth watching. _I need to think of a way to distract, or at least attract, the attention of the Beast once he finally does rear his ugly head. I need a way to focus his attention on something unimportant, so that I can give the Doctor time to think of something. How in the hell can you gain the attention of the devil? Okay, Star, think…if you're a god, who has been imprisoned forever and people started to knock on your doors, you would find a way to get their attention so that you can free yourself. But…what would make me stop, even for a moment? The people know something about me…if I've been in prison forever, how do they know about me? And no titles, Satan, Devil, Lucifer, those won't work. I need a name. A real name. _

* * *

><p>The world disappeared around her as she closed her eyes, searching her mind for any sort of reference to use. Anything that sounded even remotely similar. Her head was going so fast, trying so hard to find a reference. <em>Okay, think…Saetan from the Dark Jewels trilogy was too kind for this guy, so was Daemon and Lucivar. Other devil-types…wait, he's a god in his eyes…I need a god-like devil-type. Crap. That's harder.<em> She put her head in her hands. _Come one, Star, think. Think, think, think, thinkthinkthinkthinkthink…wait…would that work? In all technicalities, it isn't real, but in this setting, neither is Doctor Who. It might work. Not many know the name in my own universe, let alone THIS one. It might work. I can cross my fingers anyway…I certainly haven't got a better idea._

She finally looked up, right into the concerned eyes of her Doctor. He had been about to tap her on the shoulder in worry, but he knew that position of hers. She used it when she was trying to think, which is why he was hesitant to disturb her. She smiled at him gently. "I'm fine. I was just trying to move pieces in my head. I know this one better than some, but when it's reality, it's going to be…interesting…" She took a breath. "There's going to come a time when I probably won't make sense at all. When that happens, I will be trying to give you time, my love. That's when you think of something brilliant. Okay?"

He nodded instantly. Even though he had no idea what she was talking about, he trusted her. With his life if that was what was on the line. He trusted her with Rose's life. "How bad will it get?"

She took a breath. "Worse than you can imagine. I'm going to stay up here with Rose. She'll need me more than you. And I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm so sorry." She had tears threatening in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Those words made his heart clench. He had no idea why she was saying them, but something had happened, or would happen, that she was going to deliberately let happen, or something that she couldn't prevent. Something that would hurt him. "Please, remember that I love you." She reached up and kissed his forehead, whispering in his ear as she hugged him tightly. "I love you." He hugged her back, just as tightly. He was dreading whatever came next, whatever it was, it was big enough to provoke a large reaction in his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>She was watching the Ood that brought Rose her drink and waited until heit was no longer doing anything when she touched its arm. "How can I help you?" It said politely.

Astrid lowered her voice so that no one could hear her clearly. "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course. How may I help?"

Astrid closed her eyes, steeling herself. What she was about to do was either going to be a huge success or a huge failure. At the moment, she had no idea, but she would try. "I know you and the other Ood are connected telepathically. I need you to listen to me, and pass on the information as far and as wide as you can." The Ood blinked at her, but didn't say anything. "That man there," she pointed to her boyfriend by the central hub, "he is the Doctor. I need you to remember him. He will help you and your kind. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We can't free you all now, but I promise you. I do promise that the Circle WILL be broken." She could see the recognition in the Ood's eyes, could see that bit of intelligence widen its gaze as it blinked at her. "The Doctor will break the Circle, but we can't right now. I'm sorry, but our ship is lost right now. We can't." She shook her head, looking down at the floor in shame as her heart clenched in empathy. She looked back up, trying to show with her eyes the emotions that she couldn't confess to. She kept her voice low, trying not to be overheard. "Please, remember. If nothing else, that the Doctor is a friend and that he can help you. Send that memory, that thought, to the others. As many as you can reach. Please." Its head turned to look at the Doctor and it gazed on him for several seconds before Danny rushed in to direct it elsewhere. _That's all I can do right now. I'm sorry. You will be free; I promise…we just can't do it right now. The Beast is awake…and we've got to stop it._

Her attention was drawn back to the hub in the center of the control room when she heard her Doctor's voice cheerfully and enthusiastically call out, "Human beings. You are amazing. Amazing! Ha!" Her head jerked around to see her boyfriend hug Zach and her heart clenched. She knew what came next. Her eyes closed, she couldn't bear to see, and just listened. "But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back on that ship and fly for your lives." _Too late, my Doctor. It's already too late for that._

Ida's voice came next. "You can talk. How the hell did YOU get here?"

"Oh, I've got this… This ship… It's hard to explain, it just sort of appears."

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from ummm… Oh, what's it called? Habitation Area…?" Rose tried to remember. _How can she not, when the number was at least four feet tall?_

"Three."

"Three. Three."

Zach now dropped the bomb. "Do you mean Storage Six?"

"It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." His voice showed that didn't understand yet. Astrid clenched her eyes shut tighter, laying her head in her hands even as she stayed upright. She knew what was coming. "Storage Six? But you said…" She could hear it when the light bulb went off in his mind. "You said… You said Storage Five to Eight." She heard the brush of clothing, felt him rush passed her as he dashed down the corridors to confirm his suspicions. _I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry._

She wouldn't let her tears fall. She wouldn't.

* * *

><p>She was hiding, had been hiding for awhile.<p>

There was no other way to put it, really. She was hiding in the corridor connected to Door 18, sitting in the shadow of the door, behind where it would swing if someone came through. It was place most don't look, she knew from years of experience with avoiding bullies. _And doesn't that bring up memories I'd rather forget? _When she had been a child, before the adoption that had changed everything, she had grown up in a very small town. As the smartest in her class, she was a target for those who didn't understand the material. When she refused to do their homework, the verbal abuse turned into physical. That school was where she had learned to never trust adults. She told, her mother at the time and the teachers and the principal. No one had cared. _People wonder why I became such a bookworm… The real world was so much worse than my books. At least the people in my books had happy endings waiting for them, even if it took a while to get there. _

Astrid sighed, pulling into herself further. She knew that the Doctor would be angry with her for a while. At least until he found his TARDIS again. He hadn't been mad in the show, but there wasn't anything to be done in the show. She had known and had let it happen. She couldn't tell him that he would see her again either.

She pulled her knees up from her position behind the door, wrapped her hands around her knees and laid her head on her arms as she thought back to all those years ago. She hated thinking about those times, but sometimes… sometimes she had to think about it, had to talk about it to someone, anyone—even to Lexi who couldn't talk back—or she would go crazy trying to hold it all inside herself.

The first family she had, she was the youngest of four children. Six year separated her from the next oldest, and twelve years between her and the oldest child. Every single one of them had escaped their mother as soon as they could. The oldest and the two middle children—only eleven months apart—had gone to their father within a few years of turning fifteen, it varied with each of them. Star had to suffer her mother's torments for seventeen years before she was able to run to her father and his second wife. After a phone call from her mother asking for money for a lawyer so that she could take away her sister's children from her, Star had gone crying to her father and his wife. That was how the adoption took place in the beginning: one phone call. They had filed the paperwork the day after she turned eighteen so that her birth mother didn't have to be notified—since Star was an adult—and thus couldn't contest.

The whole base shook violently, but she just hugged her knees tighter, curling up into the side of the corridor as her memories consumed her.

By March of that year, Star had a new name and a new mother. Everything changed. She was now an only child of a father that had been denied access to her all her life, and was thus very protective. Her new mother never even raised her voice, she went quiet when angry and she never angered over little things. The first time Star made a mess and Star was apologizing in a string of syllables, her mother had looked at her gently and said 'it's only milk'. That simple sentence had thrown her new daughter for loop… it had never occurred to her.

So many things happened to her when she was a child. Even knowing that they weren't the worst—she had clothes and a roof over her head, even if she didn't have enough to eat she had never been raped, molested, or beaten—it was the worst for _her_. Until something worse happened, it would remain the worst she had ever experienced. All of her experiences were held up against the measuring stick her childhood had given her. As of yet, none compared.

Except for her nightmares, you would never know that she had been raised by… 'not a nice person' was all her father would ever say about her birth mother when she was young. To this day, it was the worst insult she could think of.

To this day, there were only two things she was truly frightened of: her birth mother and the Master. The thought that she would meet either terrified her to her core. She knew that she had no hope against either. One because he was just that much smarter than her, and the other because she had been trained to obey and literally jump on command and didn't know if she could go against them, go against her birth mother.

It was part of the reason she was so protective. She never wanted another of her loved ones to live the way she had. The thought that Rose or her Doctor would have to go through some of her memories was enough for tears to slip out silently. Her Doctor dying was the worst one in her mind; she knew the Master would kill him if he had the chance.

Her shoulders shook, but she let out no sound as she cried from the memories clawing at her heels.

A hand lightly settled on her shoulder, making her pause to look up into the most beautiful brown eyes of her Doctor. His eyes were compassionate and understanding when he looked at her from his position kneeling in front of her. "I don't blame you, my Star. It's all right."

She shook her head. "It's not that." She had never revealed any of her past to him… even Rose only knew enough, not everything.

"Then what is it?"

"I… I…" Her eyes couldn't look away from his, searching for something in his gaze. That look that reserved only for her was the only thing she saw. "I'm afraid of very few things, Doctor. My biggest fear is irrational, I know that I shouldn't be afraid of her, but I can't help it. I don't think I could stop myself; I would give in to her. And I can't…" her voice broke.

He gathered her shaking body into his arms and simply held her close, not knowing what else he could do. "Who? Who are you so afraid of, my Star?"

Blue eyes blinked up at him and said two words that tightened his heart in his own fear of the possibilities. He had been afraid that she would say one of the women that were with them now: Ida or Scooti—well, Ida now that Scooti was dead.

"My mother."

What had the woman done to his Star? What would make her so afraid of the woman, after all of the things they had gone through together? His Star was talking about a woman that she hadn't seen in years…and Star was still afraid of her. What had she done to his Star?

* * *

><p>Astrid walked arm-in-arm with the Doctor toward the Exploration Deck. She had just finished helping him get the neon-orange suit on, checking all the seals, and kissing him passionately. Along with a few final words. <em>"When you decide to fall…take Ida with you. Remember to take her with you."<em> Now it was just a matter of waving goodbye and Rose kissing him too.

They walked down the stairs and the Doctor approached Zachary. Astrid left to go find Rose. When she found her, she gestured for the blond to go to him. It was a time for the two of them to be alone. She had already had her alone time with her Doctor, it was Rose's turn.

"_Come back to me, Doctor. Promise you'll come back."_

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p>Zachary was doing a countdown before they released the capsule that held the Doctor and Ida from his position in the main control room. Astrid was standing right beside Rose as they both watched the Doctor.<p>

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

They both smiled at him, confidence that they didn't feel.

"1…"

He grinned at them both and waved back.

"Release."

The capsule began to slowly sink down the shaft. Rose and Star kept their eyes on the Doctor for as long as they could. Then, when he is out of sight, they dart to the screen and communications system to watch as the little blip got farther and farther away from the both of them. For long moments, the blond and brunette could only watch in fear and worry, neither saying anything.

Then Zachary came on the comm. line, "You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own."

Rose looked up momentarily at her friend, but the brunette's blue eyes were fixed on the little blip on the screen. So she got on the line and her voice was clearly worried as she spoke. "Don't forget to breathe. Breathing's good." She took several deep breaths through the comm. line as a demonstration. Star glanced over and smiled slightly at her, the little bit of humor breaking through into her mind.

Zach didn't appreciate Rose's adding. "Rose, stay off the comm."

In stereo, both girls called out, "No chance." silencing all debate.

Star and Rose watched the little blip on the screen fall farther and farther away from them. In that capsule was one of the greatest things to happen to the two of them, and they didn't want to see it go. Finally, the computer indicated that the capsule had reached Point Zero, and the entire base shook, knocking them all off their feet.

Rose hadn't let go of the comm. "Doctor?" Her voice was full of fear and worry. "Doctor, are you all right?"

Star reached over and pressed down on Rose's hand to push the button on the comm. as she leaned close to speak into the speaker. "Doctor? Can you hear us?"

His voice was a welcome relief. "It's all right. We've made it." Star took a deep breath, smiling in relief at Rose, who was just as happy as she was. Star knew her very presence changed things, and this time she was working more actively to try and change them than normal. She was hoping her Doctor would still be fine. "Heading out of the capsule now."

Star let go of Rose's hand and settled back, letting her friend speak for now. Rose asked curiously, "What's it like down there?"

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive."

Ida chipped in. "Well, this should help. Gravity globe." A grunt of exertion then a few seconds before she spoke again, her voice filled with awe. "That's… That's… Oh, my God. That's beautiful."

The Doctor came back on the comm. "Rose, Star… You can tell Toby… we've found his civilization."

Rose leaned back to see around Star as she cheerfully passed on the news. "Oi, Toby, sounds like you've got plenty of work." _He still won't be able to translate it. _The blond missed how twitchy and distracted the boy was, nervous didn't cut it. Star watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. _He's too far gone now. I'm sorry, Toby. You were lost before I ever got here._

Zach came back on. "Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?"

Dutifully, she reported. "We're close. Energy signature indicated north-northwest. Are you getting pictures up there?"

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands." _Well, that's putting it mildly. The universe is in their hands, more like. _

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back."

The Doctor was now slightly annoyed. "Oh, did you have to? 'No turning back'? That's almost as bad as 'nothing can possibly go wrong' or 'this is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had'—"

Star grinned and leaned over as Rose dutifully pushed down the button without being asked, "Or how about 'it can't get any worse'?"

Ida's voice cut them both off. "Have you finished?"

A pause on the comm. line before two voices answered in harmony, "Yeah. Finished."

Rose had to hold onto the computer as she laughed. "You two are alike even when you're apart."

Then came the problems with the Ood, but it was only on the wrist communicators so that Ida and the Doctor couldn't hear them. Star knew about the problem and tuned them out until the Doctor came on the line, "Is everything all right up there?"

Rose called a little too quickly, "Yeah, yeah."

Zach assured, "It's FINE."

Danny was more sarcastic. "Great."

Star shook her head and grabbed the comm. "Doctor, I've taken care of it as much as I can, but long story short, we're going to have to run in about ten to fifteen minutes. Remember what I told you and you'll be fine. Understood?"

Rose's eyes went wide in shock as she stared at her friend. The others around her were clamoring to understand what she had said, but she ignored them all. She focused on her Doctor and his reply. "Got it."

She turned to glare at the others, covering the comm. line so that the Doctor and Ida wouldn't hear. "There is nothing to do right now. Just shut up and focus on Ida and the Doctor. Trust Mr. Jefferson."

Rose looked at her in question. "Why did you tell him?"

Star blinked at her slowly and sighed. "You said we were alike, remember? I told him because I would want to know."

The Doctor came through again. "We've found something. It looks like metal, like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trap door'. Not a good word, trap door. Never met a trap door I liked."

Ida chimed in with, "The edge is covered with those symbols."

Zach asked next, "Do you think it opens?"

"That's what trap doors tend to do." The Doctor said in a very 'duh' tone.

Ida came back on. "'Trap door' doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter."

"Any way of opening it?" Zach again.

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism."

The Doctor's voice was very firm as he voiced his opinion. "I suppose that's the writing. It would tell us what to do." _Yeah, they would tell you to run for the hills and never come back. _"The letters that defy translation."

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zachary pointed his question away from the two explorers.

Rose leaned around Star to look at the sitting archeologist. "Toby, they need to know. That lettering, does it make any sort of sense?" Star faced him fully and grabbed Rose's hand in warning. She also gave a very significant look to Jefferson, who—being the soldier he was, he knew an order when he saw it—nodded and stepped in front of the girls.

All of this happened in three seconds. Toby still was sitting with his head in his arms, crouched down. When he did speak, it was quiet. "I know what it says."

Star spoke for Rose this time, her voice hard and firm, commanding. _Well, I can certainly command a room if I need to. Thank you, Daddy!_ "Tell them."

Toby stood and turned toward them, revealing his face. His irises were red and his face was covered in the black letters that defied translation and his lips were blue. His voice was much deeper and distorted. "These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken." Jefferson pointed his gun at Toby. "He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

Jefferson glared at the man, but this was a man he had spent time with, knew and cared about. He wouldn't fire unless he absolutely had to. "Officer, you will stand down. Stand DOWN!"

The Doctor came on the comm. line, his voice filled with concern and urgency. "What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Star? Rose? What's going on?"

Star grabbed the communicator from Rose and spoke into it, not letting her eyes off of Toby. "I lied. Make that three minutes."

Jefferson and Rose spoke at the same time, Rose into the communicator in Star's hand explaining what she saw. "He's come out with those symbols all over his face. They're all over him."

Jefferson spoke directly to Toby. "Officer, as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!"

_Now comes the messing with people's heads._ Toby spoke quietly, but still in that odd deep voice to indicate when the Beast was speaking through him. "Mr. Jefferson, tell me, sir… did your wife ever forgive you?"

Star heard Jefferson say, "I don't know what you mean." But could clearly hear that he did, he was unsure and hesitant. He knew.

"Let me tell you a secret. She never did."

Jefferson swallowed hard. "Officer, you will stand down and be confined."

"Or what?"

"Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorized to shoot you." He aimed his gun at Toby. He was a soldier; he would do it if he had to.

Toby was still all too smug. "But how many can you kill?" _And now comes the running._ His eyes lit up with inner fire and his mouth opened in a low roar as the symbols on his face left him in swirls of smoke and vanished into the eyes of the Ood, one for each as the Beast possessed them, turning their eyes red. Toby coughed harshly and collapsed onto the floor of the Exploration Deck.

Then, as one, all of the Ood everywhere spoke. "We are the Legion of the Beast."

The Doctor called out in obvious worry. "Star, what is it? Rose?" A split second before, "I'm going back up."

Zach finally came through the comm. line as well. "Report. Report! Jefferson, report!" Now he shouted, "Someone, report!"

The Ood held out their translator balls, they lit up with white light in defiance of their red eyes and spoke as one. "The Legion shall be many and the Legion shall be few."

Rose explained into the comm. to the Doctor, Star still holding her hand in a tight grip, ready to run at a moment's notice, dragging the blond along with her. "It's the Ood. Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed."

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abbadon. Some may call him Krop Tor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer. Or the Bringer of Despair. The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free." The Ood came forward steadily.

Jefferson was the one in front, guarding the girls and another crew member with his gun pointed at the Ood advancing upon them. "Back up to the door!"

"I shall become manifest."

"Move quickly!" Rose was first as far as Star was concerned, yanking the comm. out of Rose's hand when she wouldn't let go. _Sorry, Rose, but the Doctor is safer right now than you are._ She pushed the blond behind her as she kept her eyes on the Ood.

"I shall walk in the light."

"To the door!" They all were at the door now, even Jefferson.

"My Legions will swarm across the worlds."

They were at the door at the exact time when the whole base began to shake. All of them grabbed onto whatever was closest to try and keep their feet. Zach came through on the wrist communicators. "We're moving. The whole thing's moving, the planet's moving."

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the death of hope."

Jefferson called out to the other crew member. "Get that door open!" but it wouldn't budge, even with Rose's help.

Zach was practically frantic as he narrated what he saw on the computer screens. "The gravity field, it's going! We're losing orbit! We're gonna fall into the black hole!"

"I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more."

The computer's feminine voice decided to state the obvious in a time of crisis. "Door sealed. Door sealed." _Yes, thank you, that really helps! Shut up!_

Rose pounded on the door. "Come on!"

Star was in front of her, facing the Ood as they just kept coming. Billows of smoke rose around them as the Ood kept on coming.

"The Pit is open and I am FREE!" The voice of the Beast laughed at them all as the door kept sticking solidly.

[to be continued…]

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? If you no review, I think you no love!<em>


	9. The Satan Pit

**Starfall**

**Chapter 08: The Satan Pit**

Almadynis

**AN:** Wingleader Sora Jade has leant me permission to use her characters…and even if in all technicality, I'm not using them, I'm just mentioning them; I still think I should put up this little disclaimer. If it sounds Egyptian or Japanese, it's not mine. Go check out her 'Fate's Children' series, it's really good!

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>The three Ood kept coming forward, advancing steadily with their red eyes and white-lit translator balls held out threateningly. Finally, Jefferson seemed to figure out that nothing would stop them short of one thing. "Open fire!" He and the other crew member, a guard, shot at the Ood while Rose cowered against the door and Astrid covered her with her own body. <em>I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.<em>

The building was still shaking, but it was lessening. Zachary's voice came over the wrist communicators, sounding surprised, but thankful. "We're stabilizing. We've got orbit."

Rose and Star dismissed his words, too intent on getting back to the communications unit down the yellow stairs. Rose got there first because Star let her, stepping to the side around the bodies of the dead Ood. _I'm so sorry._ Rose's voice was impatient and terrified. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?"

The door that they had just been trying to open and had been told was sealed began to turn its wheel. Jefferson and the guard brought up their weapons in defense, ready to fire, but it was Danny. He raised his hands in fear to match his voice, "It's me! But they're coming. It's the Ood. They've gone mad."

Jefferson focused on the problem. "How many of them?"

"All of them, all fifty!"

Jefferson approached the door. "Danny, out of the way." Danny didn't move an inch. "Out of the way!" He was a soldier, and that was the only way out. He grabbed Danny's right shoulder with his left hand and pushed him to the left.

"But they're armed! It's the interface device." Jefferson was slowly turning the wheel to open the door as Danny kept talking. "I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon." Jefferson looked back at Danny as if he had lost his mind, but the door finally opened. The head of security and the female guard was now facing Ood. Jefferson was to the left and the girl on the right, but the door swung to the left, so Jefferson had some protection. The girl didn't. The Ood closest took advantage, held out his translator ball to the girl's forehead and zapped her. It looked like white lightning moving across her face as she screamed and then slumped to the floor, dead. Jefferson got in front of the open door with Danny behind him and opened fire upon the Ood.

They managed to get the door sealed again, Danny yelling out instructions for the computer. "Seal Door 25! Seal Door 24! Seal Door 23!"

Zach came back on the wrist comm. "Jefferson, what's happening there?"

Jefferson answered immediately. "I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?"

While they were talking, Star nudged Rose and nodded toward the Ood bodies. "Take one of their legs; we can drag them over there." She gestured to a place that was out of the way. As much as she wanted to bury them with dignity, that wasn't possible and wouldn't be possible. Rose looked at the comm. in her hand in desperation, then up at Astrid. "He's fine, Rose. He just can't hear us right now. Come on." Rose finally nodded and they began to drag the Ood off to the side.

They had just finished, Rose and Star moving back toward the comm. system when they heard Zach call out to them, "Rose, Star, what about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?"

Rose shook her head, biting her lip in her worry. Her voice shook and almost broke as she answered over the comm. speaker in her hand. "I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…"

Then the communication system crackled and the Doctor's voice came through loud and clear. "No, sorry. I'm fine. Still here!"

Rose's face lit up with a grin, turning to her sister, who was also smiling happily._ There is always that chance that he won't be fine…there's always a chance. _Star leaned over to the mike and called out as Rose dutifully held down the button, her voice filled with relief and a teeny bit of anger. "You could have said, you stupid—!"

She was cut off by a wave of radio feedback. His voice was a bit irritated as she could hear the wince in his voice. "WHOA, careful! Anyway, it's both of us, me and Ida. Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

Zach came over the line, actually sounding relatively calm. "How deep is it?"

"Can't tell. Looks like it goes down forever."

"'The Pit is open.' That's what the voice said." Rose commented. Star nodded when the blond looked at her.

Zach spoke again before Star could say anything. _Not that I can really say anything at this point. Hasn't reached the part where I can mess with his/it's head yet. We'll get there._ "But there's NOTHING? I mean, there's nothing coming out?"

The Doctor was quick to assure him. "No, no, no. No sign of" his voice took on a derisive tone. "'the Beast'."

Rose said into the comm., scared. "It said Satan."

The Doctor spoke gently, quietly. "Come on, Rose. Keep it together."

Astrid rubbed her back soothingly, trying to reassure her but it wasn't enough. Rose spoke again. "Is there no such thing?" A pause. "Doctor?" He still didn't answer her, because he honestly didn't know. "Doctor, tell me there's no such thing."

Star had enough. Rose was still holding onto the button as she told her blond friend gently. "Rose, I have lived in two different universes. I have experienced all kinds of things that could be categorized as 'bad' or 'evil'. Heck, I've done a few of them. But in all my twenty-five years of living, the only evil I've ever come across was the deeds that other people did, all by themselves. It's HORRIBLE, but it's true." She paused, and was surprised when no one voiced a different opinion, so she kept talking. "Why do you think I don't listen to the news when we're home? It's because it's depressing as all hell, listening to all the different ways people have killed each other today, or the way the politicians are doing more stupid things that won't work." She shook her head. "Now, I am not saying the thing down there isn't dangerous. Of course it is. But, no, Rose…it's not the Devil. It may think it is, but it's not."

There was a pause as everyone who was listening waited for her to say more, but Star was done for the moment. Zachary broke the silence. "Ida? I recommend you withdraw immediately."

Ida was indignant. "But, we've come all this way."

"Okay, that was an order. Withdraw! When that thing opened, the whole planet shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole so this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating Strategy Nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately. No ar—" Zach was cut off by static. "Ida? IDA?"

Rose turned fear filled eyes to Star, but the brunette shook her head. "Ida turned off the comm. herself, they're fine."

Jefferson looked at the brunette girl, his eyes narrowing. "That's about enough of that. How do you know all these things? First the Ood, then the Beast, and now Ida. Who are you?" His tone was deadly, and he pointed his gun at the girl. He was a soldier…he would do it if he had to and this girl knew far too much.

Star's eyes widened in her own fear, not having seen this coming. Rose's eyes widened as well and she stood in front of her friend, but Star gently pushed her out of the way. _If I do die, you are all that protects the Doctor. You have to take care of him. _She gave Rose a look, trying to communicate just that before facing Jefferson. "I told you my name was Star. How much of the history of Torchwood do you know? That is the company you work for, isn't it? How much do you know of the origins?"

Jefferson had been a soldier a long time, and he could see the honesty in her face, eyes and voice. But he wasn't a history buff. "Not my area."

Zachary came on the line. "I've got it on the computer; I can look it up."

Star smiled sardonically and shook her head. She raised her voice slightly to be heard clearly. "You need help, then. Let me say them again. Doctor. Rose. Star. How did Torchwood start?" No answer. Jefferson held his gun a little tighter.

They could hear typing on buttons, then… "Oh, my God."

"There you go."

"But… But… But that's impossible!"

"Not really. Just highly unlikely. Tell Jack I said 'hi'."

"Sir?" Jefferson called out hesitantly.

"Stand down, Mr. Jefferson. They're all right. You can trust her." Zachary called out instantly.

"Yes, sir." Jefferson put up the gun, clicking the safety back on.

Star smiled at him gently. "It's okay. I wouldn't have trusted me either."

Right on cue, the comm. line sparked open again and the Doctor's voice came over, "Star, Rose, we're coming back."

Rose grinned, intensely pleased by his statement and the fact that the gun was no longer aimed at the two of them, but also her face was a little closed down, her eyes shuttered. She didn't mention the event, seeing no reason to worry the Doctor any more than necessary. "Best news I've heard all day." Her voice was a bit forced though.

Jefferson moved to Toby and Star grabbed the comm. from Rose, gesturing for the blond to take care of it. _Killing him won't help any. The Beast would just infect the next best in line. I want Toby alive so that when the time comes, I know which one to kill. Oh Rassilon…I'm planning on killing someone, on purpose. What did Ida call it? 'The Devil's work' indeed. Damn...how far have I fallen from the innocent girl when I was 22, when I couldn't even think of fighting at all, to this when I'm planning deaths. This is first-degree murder. _She dropped her head as her heart squeezed. She couldn't really name the emotion that was threatening her. She knew that killing Toby was necessary, was essential, and she would do it. She wouldn't even hesitate. _Rassilon. It's a burden. Dad said something, years ago. 'If I have to, I will take the burden upon my soul so that others can be saved.' Yeah, that sounds right…on all accounts._

Ida's voice came through again. "Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

Jefferson called out as Rose rejoined them around the communications console. "Ascension in three, two, one."

All the lights, except for the emergency ones, went out simultaneously. _Show off._

The voice of the Beast came onto the comm. line. "This is the darkness." The screen in front of them changed to show a group of Ood, their red eyes signaling that they were being controlled by the Beast. "This is my domain. You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble Suns… which die in the…"

Zachary cut the voice off, "That's not the Ood. Something is talking through them."

"No shit, Sherlock." Star's accent had dropped off, back to its original American. _Now, hello playtime!_ "Hello, Soknegrophades. Been a long time." Silence all around as the humans looked at her in absolute stunned disbelief and the Ood on the screen blinked owlishly up at the camera. _Now would be the time to think of something really clever, Doctor…I can't bluff him for long._ "I was thinking to myself, 'all the would-be gods I know of, who's the one with the most ego' and whadda know, your name popped up in my head. You always were full of yourself, even after Unmei kicked your ass."

The Beast spoke, a bit hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Well, lately I've been going by 'Star' or 'Astrid', but a long time ago I went by 'Angel'. Part of the 'Dark Angel' actually." She kept her tone a bit smug.

"Impossible." _What are you talking about? I know I'm talking out of my ass…why are you playing along?_

"Nope, just a bit unlikely." Star kept her voice strong and firm, confident even though she didn't feel that way at all. _If he really is Soknegrophades, we are SO screwed…but if he isn't, why is he playing along? What is he doing? _"So who did you piss off that Gavril would actually CONSENT to creating an entire universe just to contain you?" _If he says a name I know, we are in so much trouble… Not to mention, this story I'm spouting is a combination of two universes created by two different people—even if we were best friends at the time—both of which are FICTION! Then again, so was Doctor Who four years ago._

"You know nothing." _Thank God…if I was right about him, even at a guess, we were going to be so screwed. _"This Gavril did not consent. I was here before him. I came before all others! I AM!"

Star's eyes bugged out of her head at that statement. Then a thought occurred to her and a slow smile began to appear across her face. A few seconds, and she died laughing. Holding onto the console to keep herself upright, she made sure to keep her finger on the button so that her laughter could be broadcast over all of the links. It took her a while to get to the point where she could talk, tears streaming down her eyes in her humor. "Do you have any idea how funny that was? Oh, my God. That was hilarious!" She sobered in a second, the shift startling Rose beside her who was still in a kind of stunned disbelief in her shock of the conversation going on. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? You were playing along to mess with my head, just like you were planning on playing with the others, to throw them off balance so you could take advantage of the situation. You don't even know who Gavril is, or Unmei. While I messed with your head, you were messing with mine. Very good. Excellent. Now…" her voice got hard, unforgiving. "…I will give you a warning, you ever you are, by whatever name you wish to be called. I know more than you can possibly imagine. And since you haven't been successful in reading my mind, I can say that for certain. At the moment, I have more power than you do. So accept this…if you do not stop, RIGHT NOW, you will DIE today." _He'll shut off the comm. link soon, so I'd better say this quick. _"Doctor, remember what I said. Fight him by—"

A crack, snap after snap as the cable holding the capsule strand by strand was severed in two. With a final sound, the cable fell down the shaft at 9.8 meters per second per second, ten miles down. Just a few seconds later, a puff of dust and smoke came up out of the hole. _How the heck does that work? Its ten miles down!_

Rose tried to speak into the comm. "Doctor, we lost the cable. Doctor, are you all right?" No response. "Doctor?"

"The comms are down, Rose. He can't hear you and he can't answer." Star tried to assure her.

Rose turned on her, spinning around to look at her in confusion and accusation. "What was that? Who is Gavril? Unmei? The Dark Angel? Who are they? Who are you?"

Star blinked, shocked at Rose's reaction, the betrayal. _Of all the things I hate more than anything else, its bullies and betrayal._ Star answered her as easily as she could. All those who were close listened to her answer, wanting it as much as Rose did. "Unmei and Soknegrophades were characters of my friend Sora Jade's. She came up with them years ago when we were in high school. Gavril and the Dark Angel were mine; I came up with them about the same time. They're fiction, Rose. They don't exist. I was buying time." Her voice cracked slightly before firming up. Of all the people she had expected to have to explain herself to, Rose hadn't been on the list. "Don't you understand, Rose? I was _bluffing_. I have no idea who or what 'the Beast' is, I took a guess, spouting out the worst name I could think of to buy TIME, so that the Doctor could think of something." Rose looked contrite and apologetic, blushing slightly in shame as she looked down. But Star could see in her eyes that she was still very, very angry. Something had happened that Star had missed and it had produced this reaction.

"You said you knew more than it did. What did you mean?" Jefferson asked harshly. Star glanced at Toby and noticed that he was paying way too much attention.

"Think about it. It has been in prison for millennia. Of COURSE we know more than it does. Also, I'm from another universe entirely. A universe that was seven years ahead of this one. That's probably why it can't read my mind; I'm on a different wavelength." _Either that, or because the time vortex is still running around in my head._

A loud 'bang' cut her off and frightened the others even more than they were already. Star couldn't take her eyes off of Rose, so disappointed in her friend. She knew the situation was terrifying and she was acting out of character, but still…the reaction was so out of proportion. She knew that Rose trusted her…or she had trusted her. What had changed? _Oh God…what if…?_ Her blue eyes widened in realization and fear as she looked at Rose, but then she shook her head sharply, dismissing the thought. _No. I can't think that way. We can't turn on each other, no matter the provocation._

Jefferson was talking to Zachary on the wrist communicators, but Star tuned him out. She knew this part. She was far more interested in Rose and her reactions. Star watched as Rose did exactly what she had done in the show as long as Star kept her mouth shut. Astrid shook her head slightly, sighed and shifted her position so that she was out of the way and just watched the barely controlled chaos around her. _No good deed goes unpunished._

Soon, the power came back on full. _Let there be light._ Barely after she thought it, Danny said it. _Copy cat._ She thought resentfully, and then she sighed. _Can't think like this. Need to focus._

Without direction from Astrid, Rose took control directing the people around her to do different jobs, focusing on the sole task of finding a way out. It was quite impressive, given the fact that usually the Doctor or Astrid directed the people around. _Maybe she learned from us. I just hope my fears don't come to fruition._

* * *

><p>Rose shouted out to Danny. Rose, Jefferson, Toby, and Star were ready to jump down into the maintenance tunnels running underneath the corridors. Star let Rose take control and keep it. She had done all that she could to change things; she would let the rest play out like she had seen in the show, or not as it chose. Fate was tricky that way. Star had changed some major aspects of this episode. All she could do now was wait to see if any of the changes actually changed anything. <em>Except for Jefferson…I'll try to save him. I've got an idea, but it's only about a fifty-fifty shot that it will work.<em>

Danny finally joined them, putting whatever he had been messing with into his pocket. Rose nodded and gestured to the others. "We're coming back. You got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out."

Jefferson acknowledged what she said, but without any confidence, more like he was humoring her. "Okay. Danny, you go first, then Miss Tyler, then Miss Star and then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position. Now come on, quick as you can!" Even as he was talking, Danny dropped into the hole, followed by Rose. Star didn't waste any time, as soon as Rose was out of the way, she dropped down into the tunnel. It was only about a five foot drop, and time was of the essence. Then she quickly moved out of the way so that Toby could come down. _Keep where I can see you, you asshole._

Rose ahead of her muttered, "God, it stinks. You all right?" Star looked up in hope, but the blond was talking to Danny.

"Yeah, I'm laughing." He was really good at sarcasm. Toby landed down behind Star. Danny spoke into his wrist communicator. "Which way do we go?"

Zach was able to keep really calm. "Just go straight ahead. Keep going 'til I say so."

They started to crawl on hands and knees through the tunnels. Astrid heard Jefferson drop down and the 'clang' as the screen they had to open to get into the tunnels slammed shut behind the security guard.

Rose was contemplating Danny's ass ahead of her. "Not your best angle, Danny."

"Oi, stop it!"

Astrid heard Toby's voice behind her. "I dunno, could be worse." _If I had the time, I would punch you for that!_

Rose was indignant on her behalf. _Or she thinks he's talking about her. Somehow, I don't think she's really in the mood to defend me at the moment. _"Oi!"

"I'm taken, you dumbass. Look but don't touch." Star practically growled to the possessed man behind her. She still hadn't regained her British accent, the situation was too stressful for her to keep it for more than a few seconds.

Zach came over the comm. again. "Straight on 'til you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you."

They crawled as fast as they could. But if you thought about it, the last time any of them had crawled for any kind of distance would have been years, decades ago when they were babies. They were a bit out of practice. _Not to mention the mode of transportation is slow,_ _there is a reason we all started to walk. Faster that way!_

When they finally reached the next junction, they all sat down and panted, trying to get their breath back. Danny was the one by the door and took it upon himself to call out to Zach, "We're at seven point one, sir."

"Okay, I've got you." A pause. "I'm just aerating the next section."

"Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?" Danny sounded nervous and defensive. _Oh dear, it just occurred to me…he's claustrophobic, or has claustrophobic tendencies. That's the only explanation for his complete shift in character when in the tunnels. _

"I'm working on half power, here."

Jefferson called out from behind them, "Stop complaining."

Rose began to relay messages. Star shook her head slightly. _Rose, it's a ventilation shaft. Sound carries REALLY well. _But she didn't say anything. For some reason, Rose was very angry with her. _I might have to make new plans, since my old ones were contingent on Rose's cooperation. She might not help me in the mood she's in. Crap. Okay, new plan._

Zach called out, interrupting the squabble between them. "I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's gonna feel worse."

Then a loud metallic banging got all of their attentions. Rose decided to ask, "Mr. Jefferson, what was that?" adding to the loud clamor of voices. _That's not helping, Rose._

The captain, being a good captain, told them the truth. "The junction in Habitation Five has been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels." Danny, being nervous and not exactly good in a crisis situation when they were in maintenance tunnels, tried to urge Zach to open the door without bothering for the air. Rose ask about the placement of the Ood, to which Zach answered "I don't know, I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms." _Of course it doesn't, you think of them as slaves._

Danny was practically frantic at this point. "OPEN the gate!" He yelled into the wrist comms. This time it worked, the 7.1 junction gate opening.

"Danny, turn left. Immediate left." Zach's voice directed them constantly as they crawled as fast as they could. "Danny, turn right. Go right. Go faster. They're gonna catch up." Danny actually does what he says, frantic and scared.

Jefferson called out. "I'll maintain defensive position."

Rose disagreed. "You can't stop!"

"Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it."

_Okay, now think, Star…how long? _She closed her eyes as she counting in her mind, running the episode over in her head. "Mr. Jefferson." He looked at her, she was behind Rose and closer to him so he could see her blue eyes full of command. "You've got ten seconds." Her eyes communicated what would happen if he didn't stop at ten seconds. "You can defend us just as easily if you follow us after ten seconds."

He nodded in understanding. He was a soldier. He had been in situations like this before. "Understood. Now go!"

Her eyes asked him, pleading with him, to follow her advice. She turned and began to crawl, counting 'Mississippi's in her mind. Gunshots followed her fast crawl in bursts as Jefferson defended them. They reached the next junction and Danny shouted into his wrist communicator, then Rose shouted at him, but Star wasn't listening. She was counting. When she reached ten it was her turn to shout, "That's enough, Mr. Jefferson! Come on!"

Zachary backed her up. "Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction, now move! That's an order, now move!" The gunfire stopped immediately and she heard him coming at them, crawling. She waited anxiously for him to appear. Zach's voice was angry, now. "I'm gonna lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop the automatics!" She actually saw Jefferson and she smiled in relief. He was a long way behind the, but he was there. He was crawling as fast as he could backwards so that he could still keep a gun line-of-sight on any Ood coming up behind them. The gate opened and Zach directed Danny again, "Danny, turn left and head for nine point two. That's the last one."

Star grinned at Jefferson, full of relief to have saved at least one more life. It was what she wanted most. She could tune out the rest of the conversation around her with this last boon. It was all right, it would be fine. She had saved as many as she could, she could relax just a little…_at least until the rocket when I have to kill Toby. Damn. Just had to ruin a good mood._

Danny said in his wrist communicator, "Zach, we're at the final junction. Nine point two."

"Openin—"

"NO!" Star yelled, her eyes popping open. _I forgot. Shit!_ "They're Ood on the other side of the gate, don't open it." She looked at the ceiling and right over her head was the mesh screen for the next corridor.

Toby was irritated. "How do you know?"

"Of all the people to ask, you should shut your mouth." She glared at him angrily. Then she looked at Jefferson. "Please. Trust me."

Mr. Jefferson saw the honesty in her eyes and slowly nodded. "Alright, Miss Star. What do you suggest?"

"We go up. This screen leads to a corridor we can take." She pushed and gave a good shove at the screen over her head, and then again until it popped open. "Come on!" She held out a hand for Rose, then Danny and Mr. Jefferson. Toby was last, waiting until the last minute.

Danny immediately knew where they were. "It's this way." He led the way, running down the corridor. The Ood weren't far behind. Star had maneuvered it so that Toby was in the back.

Mr. Jefferson was now out of bullets and couldn't do much, which was the only reason he wasn't protesting. He did manage to get behind the girls in the rear so that he would be between them and the Ood, but he had also seen Toby do something rather odd when he was still in the maintenance shafts. He had been waiting to pull Toby up, when he saw the boy put a finger to his lips, but he was looking down the tunnel, not at him. It was odd, and when you add in the fact that Miss Star didn't trust the boy either, it made him very suspicious. He was a soldier. He had been in combat situations before. He knew to trust his instincts, and his instincts told him to trust Miss Star.

They ran full out, able to go much faster now that they were on their feet, but so could the Ood unfortunately. Finally, they reached Ood Habitation. Rose yelled for Danny to hurry it up, as did Toby and Zach. Mr. Jefferson and Star both stayed quiet, understanding that Danny didn't work well under pressure. They just watched all of the Ood coming at them. Even with Rose mad at her, Star couldn't find it in herself to abandon Rose, so she made sure she was between Rose and any Ood.

Danny was able to get the transmitter into the computer, bringing the Basic 100 to Basic Zero. All of the Ood clutched their heads in pain and stumbled, falling to their knees and then collapsing on the floor.

Rose grinned and jumped around in excitement. She threw her hands around Danny and hugged him. "You did it! We did it!" She repeated the procedure with Toby before grabbing the comm. "Zach, we did it. The Ood are down! Now we've got to get the Doctor." _I hope he took my advice. I really do. That will mean that we won't be able to reach them, but if he took Ida with him, then he can get at least some of the Ood off this rock._

"I'm on my way."

Rose rushed away, straight to the Exploration Deck. Star was behind her at a more sedate pace. As soon as they were within range, she grabbed the comm. and half-yelled into it, "Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?"

Zachary joined them then. Star gave him a small smile in welcome. He nodded to her in return. "The comms are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute." He began to type on the buttons at the communications terminal quickly.

When Zach gave Rose the go-ahead, she repeated her message through the comm. almost frantic to get a response. But there was no answer. "I've checked it, Rose. The connection is good." Zach gave her a shake of his head. "I'm sorry." He patted her once on the back before focused on Jefferson and the others. "We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

Jefferson nodded. "Yes, sir."

Zach began to direct the others. "Danny, Toby, close down the feed-links. Get the retrotopes online. Then get to the rocket. Mr. Jefferson, take the girls to the rocket and make sure they are secure. We're leaving."

Rose turned to face Zach, not looking at Star at all. "I'm not going."

Zach didn't understand, he reassured her gently. "Rose, there's space for you and Star."

Rose shook her head and quietly explained. "No, I'm gonna wait for the Doctor, just like he'd wait for me."

"I'm sorry, but he's dead." He tried to tell her as gently as he could.

"You don't know him. 'Cause he's not." Her voice was filled with repressed tears, her voice breaking. "I'm telling you, he's not. And even if he was, how could I leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No. I'm gonna stay."

Zach slowly nodded his understanding. "Then I apologize for this." He raised his voice. "Jefferson, Danny, make her secure."

She fought them heavily, screaming out at them to let her go. She kicked and yanked and screamed even as Zach pressed a needle into her arm and she fell limp. He looked up at Star, who he now saw had one tear down her face. "Are you going to—" She shook her head.

"Rose doesn't understand and…I can't tell her. I just can't. I'm sorry." Star asked silently for his understand and forgiveness.

He slowly nodded and picked up Rose to hoist her over his shoulder. "Let's get them on board. I want to leave as soon as possible."

As they moved through the corridor, Star saw one of the Ood moving. Toby pointed out the obvious. "Did that one just move?"

Danny understood and explained. "It's the telepathic field. It's reasserting itself."

"Move it. Get to the rocket! Move!" Zachary yelled, hurrying faster down the corridor. They all did as instructed and ran.

* * *

><p>They were in the rocket. Zach was in the pilot's position, Danny in the co-pilot chair. The three seats in the middle were taken by Rose, Star, and Toby, with Star being in the middle. <em>God help me. If she really is…if my fears are right, I won't hesitate. It will kill something in me, but I will. God help me, but I will.<em> Mr. Jefferson was in a chair behind the three in the middle, up against the wall.

Zach was calling out, "Dislocating B clamp, C clamp. Raising Blu-Nitro to maximum. Toby, how's the Negapact feed-line?"

"Clear, ready to go, sir. For God's sake, get us out of here!" Toby was anxious and nervous now. _He's got reason to be. I will kill him, even if he doesn't know that._

Rose began to stir. Danny noticed first. "Captain, I think we're gonna have a problem passenger."

"Keep an eye on her." He called back to them.

Rose looked around, still a little bit groggy. "What's that…I'm not…"

Danny tried to reassure her. "It's all right, Rose. We're safe."

"I'm not going anywhere!" She began to struggle, tugging at her seatbelt in all the wrong places. "Get me out of this thing! Get me out!"

Zach ignored her completely. "And…" The rocket began to shake and shudder. "LIFT OFF!"

Rose spotted the bolt gun, the one bolt left in it, and pointed it threateningly at Zach. "Take me back to the planet." He didn't even turn around, still ignoring her. "Take me BACK!"

He calmly asked, "Or what?"

Her voice was soft, almost in disbelief that this wasn't working. "Or I'll shoot."

That got Zach's attention and he turned around. "Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?" Rose held steady for a few seconds, but in the end she slumped back in her seat in defeat, dropping the gun in between the two seats. Zach shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted." Rose looked out of the window. Zach looked at Star. "Isn't that right?"

Star had silently watched the whole exchange, not bothering to step in at all. She knew how it would end. At the captain's question, directed at her, she blinked at the acknowledgement and slowly nodded.

Zach gave her a small reassuring smile before turning back to his controls.

Star stayed quiet, just waiting and listening. The gun was easily within reach of her dominant right hand. All she could do before it was time to kill Toby was wait. _And if I have to…_ her mind shied away from the thought. _God, I know I won't hesitate, but please don't make me. Please, please don't make me. PLEASE!_

Toby was laughing quietly. Danny griped back at him, "What's the joke?"

Toby tried to cover it up. "Just… We made it. We escaped. We actually did it."

Nobody else shared his mirth. Ida was dead as far as they knew, and so was the Doctor. It really wasn't funny. Rose echoed Star's thoughts, "Not all of us."

Zach called back to them, trying to break up a fight before it occurred. "We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly AWAY from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats."

Toby couldn't stop smiling. "Gravity funnel holding, sir. Oh, it's holding." He continued to read off the stats obediently for the captain. "Stats at fifty-three. Funnel stable at sixty-six point five. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir. All the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth." The corners of his mouth quirked up again.

Rose was thinking as she looked out of the window. She looked at Star for the first time in an hour as she spoke to her. But it was more that she was thinking out loud, she just needed an audience. _Kinda like the Doctor, I suppose._ "It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could have killed us." _So she isn't. Thank you, God. Thank you._ "It could have ripped out the air or I don't know, burnt us or anything. But it let us go. Why?" A pause as Rose looked unseeingly toward the front. "Unless it wanted us to escape."

Toby spoke then. "Hey, Rose, do us a favor." He leaned around Star slightly to see her and quietly, nastily said, "Shut up." Rose stared at him as Star saw an idea cross her face. Rose's brown eyes looked into Star's blue ones and slowly, Star nodded deliberately. Toby didn't noticed the two girls, dismissing them as unimportant. "Almost there. We're beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty-nine…"

Star was getting rather antsy as he continued to count down. For a short time, she was afraid that she had messed with things so much that the Doctor would do what needed to be done. _Can't think that way. He'll do what's needed. Even if he only does it for Rose, he'll do what's needed. _They were on 'ten' when the rocket began to shake violently.

Danny shouted frantically, "What happened? What was that?"

Toby understood much better and crazily yelled, "What's he doing? What is he doing?"

Zach called out to them. "We've lost the funnel! Gravity collapse!"

Rose was next. "What does that mean?"

"We can't escape. We're heading straight for the black hole." Zach answered.

Rose looked out of the window, watching it in grim disbelief. "It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling."

Star was watching Toby though as the symbols came back onto his face and his eyes glowed red. "You will both die in battle! I am the rage—"

"It's Toby! Zach do something!"

"—and the bile and the ferocity!"

"Just do something!" Rose screamed.

"I am the prince and the fool and the agony!"

Danny yelled out, half-hysterical. "It's him! It's him! It's him!"

"I am the sin and the fear and the darkness!"

Zach tried to keep calm. "Stay where you are. The ship's not stable." Then Toby began to breathe out fire and he yelled too. "What is he? What the hell is he?" _Apt description, actually._

"You both will die and battle and I shall live! I shall never die! The thought of me is forever! In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust!"

Rose looked at the bolt gun and picked it up. Star nodded and reached over to Toby's seatbelt.

"Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!"

In stereo, both girls said darkly. "Go to hell." Rose fired the gun right at the window, a split second later, Star undid Toby's seatbelt and they all watched as he flew out of the window and into outer space, still screaming in rage.

Zach yelled out, "Emergency shield!" and pressed a button, raising a black panel to cover the broken window. It had all taken about two seconds. _Well, that didn't take so long. Now he's dead. I killed in cold blood. Yay, me._ She sighed even as Zach kept talking. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole."

Rose had braced herself against the wall to find a bit of steadiness in all the shaking of the rocket. "But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would have done." _What he did do._

"Some victory. We're going in." Zach said grimly.

Danny was beyond terrified as he watched the computer screen. "The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!" Another few seconds. "The planet's gone. I'm sorry." Neither girl said anything.

"Accelerate." Zach interrupted. "I did my best. But, hey, first human beings to fall inside a black hole." He tried to find some silver lining where—as far as he knew—there was none. "How about that? History."

Rose closed her eyes, not wanting to see her death. They all held on tight to whatever they could find as the rocket shook and spun. Moments later, the shaking stopped and silence fell. Rose looked around. "What happened?" She looked at Star, who was smiling in glee. They all leaned to the right as the ship began to turn.

Zach narrated in confusion. "We're turning." He looked up at one of his screens. "We're turning around. We're turning away!"

All of a sudden, the comm. sprang to life and the Doctor's voice came through loud and clear. "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS." Rose's mouth dropped open, her eyes lit up as she looked at Star, who was smiling broadly, looking out at the black screen panel covering the front window. "Now, first thing's first, have you got Star and Rose on board?"

Rose was quick to excitedly say, "I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God!" She laughed and put her hand over her face, giddy with relief and happiness. "Where are you?"

"And Star?" His voice got concerned.

"I'm here, too, my lovely Doctor." She said gently, her pleasure coming through in her voice.

"I'm towing you home. Gravity-shmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain, can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Star and Rose, I'll give you Ida and five Ood. How about that?"

Zach was delighted. "She's alive!"

Danny was overjoyed. "Yes! Thank you, God." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah. She's fine." His voice was a bit more solemn. "I couldn't save all of the Ood. I'm sorry, but I only had time for one corridor. The others went down with the planet." They heard a beep. "Ah. Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed."

Rose was smiling to herself. Star however, was looking at Rose with a searching glance.

* * *

><p>Star was the first through the TARDIS doors. She saw the Doctor look up from the main console and grin. With no other thought in her mind, she smiled at him broadly and ran. He ran to meet her and they hugged tightly. He lifted her clear off the floor in his excitement and pleasure. Star added a passionate kiss, hungrily breathing in his scent and tasting him. He returned it with just as much joy and hunger. When they finally pulled away, they were giggling in happiness to be with each other again.<p>

Rose came through, having watched the exchange. Star moved to the side so that the Doctor could hug Rose too, but it was much friendlier than and not quite as desperate as Star and the Doctor's hug had been. They broke apart sooner too.

The Doctor called back one more time through the comm. "Zach, we'll be off now. Have a good trip home." Star was right by his side, not wanting to let him out of her sight. "And the next time you get curious about something… Oh, what's the point? You'll just go blundering in." He looked at Rose. "The human race!" He shook his head. "Right! Onwards, upwards. Ida, see you again maybe."

"I hope so."

Rose called out. "And thanks, boys!"

Ida came back. "Hang on though, Doctor, you never really said. You three, who are you?"

"Oh…" He looked at his girls and smiled. "…the stuff of legend." He pulled a lever and the Time Rotor began to rise and fall, that distinctive sound surrounding them comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Star had waited, but now was the time. All three of them were in the main console room. They had put on clean clothes, taken a shower, and the girls had taken a nap. <em>It's time. <em>She looked at Rose, took a breath and faced her straight on. "Okay, Rose. What was that?"

Rose tried to act dumb, studying the console. "I don't know what you mean." But her tone didn't lend to belief.

The Doctor looked at the two of them in confusion, but for the moment stayed out of it.

Star shook her head. "That won't work on me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She waited for a split second, but when Rose didn't say anything and continued to look at the floor, she continued. "Why are you so angry at me? Why did you turn on me?" Now Rose raised her head, shock and anger deep in her eyes. "You have always backed me up, why didn't you then?"

"You were acting crazy! Saying weird stuff! And your accent had changed. It's still different!"

Star blinked in disbelief. "You are saying that you betrayed me because of my ACCENT? I'm an American, Rose. I always have been and always will be. I can't control my accent unless to get rid of a foreign one, other than that, I have no control. You know that! It's a silly excuse and not the real problem! What happened on that planet?" She demanded to be answered, wanting to get to the heart of the problem now, before they ran into another life-or-death situation and she would have to rely on the blond. At the moment, she couldn't.

Rose was now beyond angry. She practically snarled at the brunette. "You said Jack's name!"

That make Star frown in confusion. "I did?"

Rose nodded quickly. "Yes! You told Zach to tell Jack 'hi' when they got back to Earth. I heard you!"

Star's shoulders slumped as realization took her and she remembered. "Oh Rose." She put her head in her hands momentarily before dropping them and looking at the blond. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you." _So this is my fault. I can fix it if it's my fault._

"And that's another thing. You keep moving us around, directing us like pawns in a giant chess board! You keep forgetting we're people." Rose gestured angrily at her. Star's eyes widened in shock, and then closed in resignation. For the moment, she let Rose rant. Apparently, Rose had been holding in a lot and this was just a straw. "You can't keep doing this. You have to tell us what you know. All of it! Especially about Jack!"

Astrid looked at the blond calmly. "You don't want to know, Rose. You said that I move people like a chess board, and you're right." Now it was Rose's turn to look slightly taken aback at her acknowledgement. "But that's because it IS, Rose. This is a vast, intricate dance. If only one person fails, then we all die. Don't you understand? You don't want to know the things that I do, Rose. You really don't."

Rose went back to being defiant. "Yes I do!"

Astrid's eyes narrowed slightly in the beginnings of real anger. It took quite a lot to get her angry. She was a very calm person. When she did get angry, it was more of a slight steaming, gone quickly and forgotten. But this… Rose was accusing her of forgetting everything. Forgetting that they were all people. Forgetting to be human. "Do you really want to know, Rose?"

"Yes!" She nodded vigorously.

"Fine. If I didn't do anything, Jefferson would have died." Rose took a step back in shock, but Astrid continued. "The Doctor only had time for one trip. If he hadn't taken Ida with him, ALL of the Ood would have died. If I hadn't taken the attention of the Beast onto myself, distracting him, all of you would have become practically hysterical. The Doctor would have had to step in, and the Beast would have cut him off, almost killing him when the cable broke. Is that what you want to know?"

"What about Scooti?" Rose demanded.

"I couldn't save Scooti, Rose. There was no way. Scooti died because Toby broke the window panel in the corridor of Door 41. She died instantly! There was nothing I could do!"

"I don't believe you." Rose shook her head in disbelief. "What about Jack?"

Star heaved a sigh. "You're not going to like it."

"Tell me." Rose growled out.

"Jack died on Game Station." Rose froze, but Star kept talking. _She wanted to know._ "When Bad Wolf was created, when YOU held the Time Vortex in your body, you not only killed all of the Daleks, but you brought back Jack." Star closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see Rose's expression when she killed the happiness in those brown eyes. "But you didn't have any control. You brought him back forever. He can't die, Rose. Not ever. When he figured out that the Doctor had left without him, he used his Vortex Manipulator to jump in time, but the setting was off. He landed in the 18th century. He has lived hundreds of years and will continue to live for hundreds more. He moved on, Rose." She opened her eyes against her better judgment. "He got married and had children. He's a grandfather by now, Rose." Her blue eyes pleaded with the blond to understand. "Don't you get it, Rose? I was trying to save you the pain, the heartbreak. By the time that Nine became Ten and the Sycorax happened, Jack was already over three hundred years old. I wanted to let you…" Her voice trailed off, not quite sure how to tactfully say 'get over it'.

Rose looked at her, knowing what the brunette had left unsaid. After a minute or so of silence, she came up with another question. "He said we would die in battle."

Astrid shook her head. "He lied. As far as I know, the character Rose Tyler died of old age with her family." _Got to be careful how I phrase that._ She felt so old right then. Blue eyes looked up to meet brown. "I move people to save others. I have to accept that there are people I can't save. I have to bear the burden of killing others consciously."

Rose didn't understand. "You mean Toby? We didn't kill him, the black hole did. The Beast killed him."

Astrid closed her eyes as her heart sank in her chest. She quietly admitted. "I mean you, Rose." The silence was deafening. "I thought that you had been possessed by the Beast. You were acting so different, so out of character… You turned against me, betrayed me. You've only ever done that with the Doctor, when he turned into Ten. I knew it was going to happen, I could prepare for it, but this time had nothing to do with him and everything to do with you and me. I couldn't be sure that it was really you… So I made a plan to kill you." She had to hold onto the control panel as tears fell down her face. "God help me, but I would have too. I think it would have killed something inside me, but I would have done it." Her voice was a bare whisper by now. "God help me, I would have done it." Silent tears fell onto the console. She looked back into Rose's eyes. "Don't you get it, Rose? My very presence changes things. Just by me being there, things CHANGE." She gestured to the Doctor, standing silently off to the side, just watching the two women. "I had no idea if the Doctor would do what had to be done, that he would survive. I could only hope. I had no idea if you were possessed, I could only hope that you weren't and plan for the worst. I know EXACTLY how he dies, turning into Eleven. I know that! All I can do is make plans to change it, but just in the act of my being there, it changes the way things go, so my plans may not work. Look at what happened with the werewolf, Rose! I made those dresses and then Julian dragged one off. I couldn't save anyone on that trip. They all died exactly as they had on the show! I had no control at ALL, no matter how much I had planned! Don't you get it? Can't you see?" The weight of all those lives that she couldn't save crashed down on her shoulders and she slumped against the console, her shoulders shaking.

Rose's voice came quietly. "So share with us. With me. So you don't have to do it all alone."

Astrid laughed mirthlessly, raising her head. Her blue eyes were full of tears, but also anger. "Don't you think I want to? But I can't. I can't tell anyone."

"Yes you can." Rose urged her gently.

An idea sparked in her mind. A way of silencing the blond, let her understand better. "Okay." She saw the Doctor move out of the corner of her eye and raised a hand to stop him, speaking directly to Rose. "Okay. I will tell you everything I know about the next thing to happen, start to finish. You can read the entry in The Book too. I'll describe as much as I can…" a panel in the console popped out, a wire with a suction cup on the end bringing their attention. She looked at the Doctor, who was in shock. "What's that?"

He swallowed at the implications. "It's an interface device that allows people to display memories. The TARDIS is helping you."

Astrid nodded. That was enough for her. "That works. You can see my memory of the episode. Once. The Doctor will leave so that he doesn't know. And you can't tell him, either." She was stern. "You will control the next planning event. I will stay completely out of it. You can walk in my shoes for once. You can direct the people. You can think of all the ways to change things, and then the consequences of those actions. The effects of the choices you make. You can do all that, I won't disagree with anything. I will stay fray adjacent."

Rose was nodding all throughout this, eager to help. "Okay. Sounds good."

Star gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah. Good." The Doctor had stepped to her side, pulling up the lead and attaching it to her temple. Her eyes caught his as he left. He nodded at her, trusting her implicitly. Astrid closed her eyes and let the episode of 'Fear Her' play across the back of her eyelids. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._ The music of 'Doctor Who' echoed in the TARDIS's control room. _Please, let this be the right thing._ "Watch and learn, Rose. Welcome to my world."

* * *

><p><em>There we go. Another chapter bites the dust and sets up the next one.<em>

_Now, please be aware. As I go through the seasons of DW, they are going to get more and more AU. The third season, especially at the end, there will be some major shifting around. The fourth season as well…and on and on. If you like canon that much, go watch the show and stop reading fanfiction, it's not for you._

_Reviews are love!_


	10. Fear Her

**Starfall**

**Chapter 09: Fear Her**

Almadynis

**Disclaimer:** The idea for the 'cascading causation' is purely mine.

**AN:** All scenes from the Doctor's POV are written by Dr. X…my wonderful and masterful sounding board and consultant.

_Astrid's thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Doctor was waiting for her in the corridor when she came out of the control room heading for her bedroom. Without saying a word, he clutched her hand tightly in his and began to drag her in the opposite direction than what she had intended. The fearful look in his eyes when she looked over at him in confusion stopped whatever she had planned to say. He was scared for her, so she passively let him lead her to the medical bay and silently did as his hands guided, lying down on 'her' bed.<p>

Her eyes didn't leave his face as his hands moved swiftly over the wall screen showing a close-up view of her brain. The golden light that had once encompassed her entire body had been centered in her head for a little while now, perhaps a little over two weeks or so. _Time is so hard to tell inside the TARDIS._ To her eyes, it didn't seem to have lessened any since the last time she had been scanned by the deep-body sensors of the TARDIS. She could see the confusion on his face as he turned to stare down at her.

Astrid slowly sat up, waiting for the insistence she lie back down that never came. Once she was fully upright, she looked at him gently. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Instead of answering, he asked "How long have you thought in Cascading Causation?"

She could hear the capital letters and the significance he had of this concept. Even though she could almost understand what he meant when he asked, the name really did describe a lot, she wanted to be sure. _Not to mention, why the heck is this important?_ "What's that?" Her voice lost some of the British accent; she was trying to understand, thinking so hard, wondering, and tossing aside so many explanations and theories that her voice reverted under the pressure.

The Doctor's face became more of a pondering, thinking, analyzing expression as he tried to come up with a way to explain. "It's a way of thinking, where you try to predict the effect of the effect of the effect of the effect and so on, of one cause. A continuing line of cause-and-effect stemming from one cause." He gestured with his hands, moving them around as a visual aid to his 'lecture'. "I was taught as a child. Well, we all were." He saw her raise an eyebrow in question. "It's so that it becomes instinctive. To always think in this way. It's _essential_ for time-travelers." He paused in his mild rant, side-tracked by the look on her face.

Astrid gave a wry sardonic smile. "Figures." She sighed heavily, wearily. "I've thought that way for a very long time, ever since I was a child. I don't know when I started."

"But why would you think like that? Humans don't. Well, most humans don't. Why did you?" He put on his brainy-specs, peering at her intently.

She giggled softly and shoved him with a hand. It was a little unnerving for him to look at her this way, but it was also a bit funny. Of all the reasons for him to look at her with that particular expression, this had never been on her list. "The answer is both simple and complicated. Which do you want?"

"Both." He answered promptly.

She nodded in resignation. _I might as well tell him the truth; it's not like there is anything to do now. Maybe it could be therapeutic._ "I want some hot chocolate for this conversation." Star hopped off the bed to her feet and was out the door before he could protest, but she could hear him following her, right at her heels. She said nothing as she easily navigated the TARDIS corridors and hallways to reach the kitchen. There was only silence between them as he sat at the table and simply watched her take two mugs from a cabinet. Her voice was soft, yet it echoed slightly in the room as she spoke. Her back was facing him; Star didn't trust herself not to break down at the expressions she knew he would make at this story.

"One of the worst insults I can come up with is that someone 'isn't very nice'. It was all my father would ever say about my mother when I was a child. At the time, I didn't like it, but I have come to appreciate his discretion." She had to stop speaking while the kettle filled with water. She placed it on the stove and continued as they waited for it to whistle. "I never knew just how screwed up I really was until I was half-way through high school. I grew up in the environment, I thought it was normal." She paused again, not quite sure how to keep going, how to explain.

"My parents split up when I was three and divorced sometime close to my sixth birthday. Dad found the love of his life soon after and married her. She became my mom after my eighteenth birthday." Star filled two mugs with hot chocolate mix, needing something to do with her hands so that she would have a legitimate reason for avoiding the Doctor's eyes. She didn't want to see his pity. "The simple answer for the reason that I think in…cascading causation…" she had to pause as she remembered what he had said, but couldn't put the capitals in the name, "…is that my biological mother messed with my head so completely that it became a survival technique."

The Doctor's voice came to her ears gently, but it was an even tone. There was no judgment, no sympathy, no pity. It was as if he was discussing the weather. "What did she do?"

Star gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I heard once that the leading abuse for fathers is physical, but for mothers the abuse is mental, emotional, or psychological. My mother was actually typical in that respect; she never laid a finger on me."

"What did she do?" Once again, there was no real emotion in the question, just a simple statement with a lilt at the end to signal a query.

She sighed heavily. "It's always hard to think of her. I try so hard to forget about that part of my past, but it comes out in my dreams. It's interesting some of the things I realize as I get older and learn more about the world around me. I diagnosed my mother with Borderline Personality Disorder when I was sixteen. I also learned later that two physicians had diagnosed her with the same thing years earlier. It explained so much. It made so much sense. I didn't realize until later that my grandmother and great-grandmother both had the disorder too; they were the ones who continued the chain of craziness."

The kettle whistled of boiling water and Star stopped talking gratefully. She poured the water into the ready mugs and stirred the mixture until both were the right consistency. She placed his in front of him and then took a seat across the table from him, huddling around the hot chocolate. Her entire posture and body language practically screamed her insecurities, fear, and when her crystal blue eyes briefly glanced up at him, he could see the defeat deep in her gaze. She had buried it so deep that only now, after her mind was so immersed in her childhood memories that she could see them if she closed her eyes, only now did the old feelings of her past show out of her eyes.

No matter what the girl told him, the Doctor knew so much from that simple act and subsequent look. He knew that there were stories in her past that she would never tell him, couldn't tell him. He knew that she was ashamed and terrified of this woman that raised her. He knew that she tried so hard to break the cycle of mental illness, but was still so afraid of herself, afraid that she would be exactly like her birth mother.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Star started speaking again. "Some people think that 'borderline' means that they are almost normal, that there is nothing to worry about." She trailed off, looking up at him, wondering if abnormal psychology was something else he was well-versed in.

"Borderline personalities are one step short of insanity and true psychopathy." The Doctor nodded his understanding. It was amazing that his Star was as normal as she was, if she was really raised by someone with Borderline Personality Disorder. It was a miracle.

Star nodded dejectedly with him. "So you do know. There you go then, my childhood in a nutshell." She raised the mug to her lips, sipping delicately so that she didn't burn herself.

The Doctor let her have a second or two before he spoke. "So you learned how to think so many steps ahead in preparation for the contradicting rules, guidelines, and orders. You think so far ahead so you would know what to expect if you did the wrong thing, even if it was exactly what was asked of you. You never knew what mood your mother would be in from one moment to the next, so you learned to think on your feet and plan in seconds. You learned not to question, but to go behind your mother's back to do what is right without drawing attention."

Star nodded, her eyes never leaving the mug. "Once, I tried doing all the things I could think of so that I wouldn't have to worry about anticipating her reaction, but that was worse than if I only did what I was told."

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met." Such a simple statement had a profound effect. Star's blue eyes shot up to look at him in complete disbelief and shock. He got up from his chair and began to move around the table as he continued. "You were raised in a way that would degrade and break the strong willed in a few years, and you are not only strong willed, but you are incredibly protective. You watch over and care for your family; you are willing to sacrifice your own life and happiness to save others, even strangers. I have watched you for over a year and you were impressive even before I knew. Now, you are amazing. Amazing." He reached her side and knelt as he raised his left hand and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful, my precious Star. I can't imagine a sun that could out-shine you."

Astrid had started with shock and disbelief when he began his small speech, but as he spoke she began to silently cry. She wouldn't be able to tell you what she was crying for if you were to ask her, but they rolled steadily down her cheeks.

Fortunately for her, the Doctor knew what she didn't and brushed the tears away. "I won't leave you, my Star. I will never stop thinking the best of you. I will never blame you, and I will always want you with me." He leaned in close to her, their lips so close together. "Oh, my precious Star…I can't imagine my life without you." It was the closest he had come to say 'I love you' in many, many centuries.

Astrid, her heart laid bare by his simple, profound words, wrapped her arms around him and clutched him close to her as she kissed him deeply. This kiss wasn't about power or hunger. This was about reassurance, care, and desperation. After a minute or so, the desperation left and love over took the emotions coming through the kiss. For the first time, hands hesitantly drifted into places never before ventured. Her hands.

The Doctor pulled back from the kiss to stare into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with, my Doctor. Please." She leaned in again to press another kiss to his lips. "I want this." Another kiss. "I love you."

He nodded decidedly and scooped her up into his arms bridal-style and began to make his way down the corridor, the hot chocolate forgotten. He looked down at her, "You can say no any time and I'll stop."

She smiled gently at him as she lay her head down on his shoulder, breathing in his vanilla-and-sandalwood scent, a warm feeling in her stomach and heart. "I know. You're my Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's POV<strong>

It was a beautiful plan. I picked her up in my arms 'crossing the threshold' style, spun on my heel causing her gown to billow sideways with the suddenness of the motion and strode heroically to the door. I was at last going to make love to the most perfect woman I knew, Astrid, for the very first time. Literally! Her VERY first time and my first time with her. In fact, my first time in longer than I cared to remember.

Unfortunately, the 'heroically striding through the door into the hallway' was as far as my beautiful plan had gone. Hey, back off! This is MY internal dialogue! No hitchhikers!

So, now what?

I pause as I step into the hallway. This is her VERY FIRST TIME… I want to make it memorable. Girls compare notes on such things. I know this. I am over 900 years old. "This is not my first rodeo", as they say in Texas. When she tells her girlfriends about this, I want her story to be the envy of all her friends. I want them to sigh and ask, "Why didn't my first time lover treat me like that?" And when they ask, I want you to give a practiced grin and shrug. Just that. Don't gild the lily. Just a smile and a shrug.

How long have I been standing here, in this hallway, talking to myself. Oh no! What if I HAVE been talking to myself, Out Loud? I check my face to be sure a loving smile is still in place and slowly look down into her eyes. Wow. Beautiful. I know a planet where the grass is that exact shade of blue. It never really had an appeal to me before now, but it has gone to the top of the list for a visit, soon… very soon…

Hmmmm… I didn't know where to go, so why not now? It has a wonderful temperate zone, beautiful beaches and this one spot where the sound of the waves intertwine with the wind blowing across beds of reeds the locals keep pruned to perfect pitch. Gentle breezes elicit inhuman melodies and the one time I was there during a storm, the waves provided a bass line to the symphony of the wind through the reeds. Perfect! THAT is where we will go!

All this flashes through my mind so quickly; there is only a slight pause in my step before spinning toward the control room. Even so, she seems to notice. Astrid is very observant. "What are you thinking of now?" she asks. Any man with a brain knows this answer. Damn shame so few have brains. But that is not my problem. "You, you, you, you and you. A whole Universe of YOU." And apparently, it was the right answer. She giggled and snuggled in closer. Her hair shifted, allowing the ventilation to bring the scent of her to my attention anew. I have got to get wherever I am going soon. Even a 900 year old Time Lord has SOME limits! And on the floor in the hallway outside the control room is so NOT what I have in mind to make this special for her. For me? LOL! Stupid internal voice! A bed of nails would do me fine at this point! Sand paper soaked in ethanol… I am SOOOOOooo not picky at this moment! But, this is not about me. This is about her. And I will make it a wonderful memory… or die trying. Hmmm… I wonder… how many people die making love? There has to be a number somewhere. Someone studies everything imaginable. I am sure the chances go up with age… and I am over 900. But I am still young for a Time Lord. No need to cart me off to pasture just yet. We will see how this goes for us.

I enter the control room and Astrid stirs, looking up at me. "This is NOT my bedroom. What are you up to?" She doesn't sound pleased. Did I do something wrong? I quickly cascade through the past few minutes. Nope, I don't think I did anything wrong. She has been the focus of every thought since I picked her up. Check. Her pleasure is my goal. Check. I am madly, blindly, insanely in love with her. Check. Very confused. Check.

"I want to make this moment special. Something you will remember for the rest of time. I want to give you what no one else has ever experienced. I am taking you to a planet with reeds that sing, waves that mimic the beat of your heart and sand so soft, you think you are in a feather bed. Your eyes reminded me of it. They are the exact shade of the grass along the shoreline." I lean in to kiss her, pulling her closer to my face. I closed my eyes as my lips sought hers for a gentle, sure to turn passionate, kiss.

I was not, however, expecting to be slapped.

Ok, it was a gentle slap, but it was so unexpected it could have been a right hook from Mike Tyson, minus the ear removing biting incident. My eyes pop open to find her face RIGHT THERE, only a few atomic radii separating us. Then she kissed me gently for a moment before pulling back from me to look into my eyes.

"This is my first time. Ever. I promise I will remember it forever with the same intensity regardless if we are in the most luxurious hotel in the universe or right here on the floor. You are already giving me something no other woman has. You. Every time I dreamed about this moment, it was not on some beautiful alien planet or some posh resort. We were HERE, in Lexi. THIS is my dream of perfection. THIS is where I want to lie down a virgin and rise a woman. If you want to travel to some exotic location, that is fine. But if this is about me and my wishes, take me back to my room and make love to me… NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid's POV<strong>

The first thing that Rose did after seeing Astrid's memories and reading The Book's entry was go to the Doctor. As the Doctor explained to Star later, his solution was to stick his fingers in his ears, close his eyes, and start singing until Rose got the hint and went away in a frustrated huff. Star snickered every time she pictured that particular exchange.

The brunette was in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate, staring contentedly into its warm brown depths. _That song comes to mind…what was the name of it? Oh I can't remember, and I'm too happy to care. #Why does the color of my chocolate match your eyes? Why do I see you when a stranger passes by? Why do I hear you in the whisper of time? Why do I feel you when—#_ She silently sang to herself, filking the song slightly to match her own love, smiling contentedly.

This is how Rose found her, but she didn't seem to understand what she saw. Or she didn't care. "Why won't he listen to me?" the blond demanded, beyond frustrated by this point.

Astrid looked up at her friend calmly, her smile still in place. _Don't think I could get rid of it if I tried. Not that I want to. _"If you told him what would happen, then he would react differently when the events actually occurred. Then the events would change, rendering them useless." She could see that Rose was confused and tried again, sipping her hot chocolate to gather her brunette-centered thoughts and focus more fully on the blond. "If you tell him, he reacts differently to what you saw, thus changing the future to the point where you can no longer predict it. So what you told him would occur, won't."

"That makes no sense!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, think of it this way: A man is told that he will be run over by a car at ten-thirty a.m. To solve the problem, he takes the bus and makes sure he is inside at ten-thirty. Thus, he doesn't die."

Rose interrupted. "But that's a good thing." She saw Star's expression, "Isn't it?"

"The driver of the car that hit the man was taken into the hospital and was found to have a brain tumor, which is what made him crash. Since the man wasn't where he was supposed to be, the driver never went into the hospital that day and the brain tumor wasn't caught in time; the driver was killed."

"That's a horrible example! Either way, someone dies." Rose glared at Astrid, but when the brunette's expression only changed by a raised eyebrow, Rose paled. "Is it always like that?"

Astrid shook her head. "Of course not. But you are only seeing the immediate action. You only see that the man didn't get run over, and therefore lived. You don't see the effects your changes make until you can't stop them; you don't know the full implications until it's too late." She took a breath and tried to express her seriousness in her eyes as she gazed into the blond's orbs. "You have to start thinking of cause-and-effect on a much bigger scale, months and years in advance. This is part of what I want you to learn, what you have to realize." Astrid gave Rose a slight, small hug and then went to her bedroom. _I wonder if next time we could make love in my room? Hmmm…he did say something about another planet. Is my Doctor an exhibitionist? _Over her shoulder, she said something almost too soft for Rose to hear. "All actions have consequences."

* * *

><p>Astrid was curled up in one of the cushy, huge armchairs in the TARDIS library, contentedly reading a Dan Brown novel. It was one of the few that Lexi let her read (the library alone could easily be six or seven stories of wall-to-wall and floor-to-ceiling books on every subject and genre you could think of, and more), since the ship was concerned about giving away spoilers to the 21st century. Possibly in case Star went back to London. <em>I don't think I'll ever leave this ship, though. The Doctor is too concerned about me personally, and I know he worries about what would happen if someone finds out that I have future knowledge, and so much knowledge about him and Gallifrey. So many things could go horribly, horribly wrong if someone got their hands on it. Much much badness. <em>

It was about a week since her flower had been plucked. A week since she had given Rose the scenario. The three of them had gone on a crusade and a shopping trip during that time. Rose got progressively more nervous and anxious. The Doctor was giving the blond concerned looks when she wasn't looking. Star was starting to think that this was a bad idea, but her faith in Lexi kept her from acting.

Rose walked into the library, pausing at the relaxed sight. Star was cuddled perpendicular to the back of the armchair, her legs over one arm with her back supported by the other, the book cradled in her lap as she lazily turned pages. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again quickly, spinning on her heel to leave before spinning back around.

Astrid was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, her eyes curious with a touch of concern. "Spit it out already, silly."

In a rush of syllables, Rose made a request.

Star's eyes widened slightly in surprise but after a few seconds she nodded. "Alright. I promised that I would do what you asked for this trip. I'll honor it." She heaved a sigh, closed the book with an audible 'snap!' that made Rose flinch, and got to her feet. The brunette gently placed the book back on the shelf where it belonged and gestured in front of her. "You first. I'm not telling him."

Rose shakily nodded. It had been long enough that even with her preoccupation with the upcoming Doctor Who episode she had noticed the sudden closeness of the two brunettes. She knew he wouldn't like this idea, but it was all she could think of.

* * *

><p><em>Hello all! I finally graduated! So, to celebrate, here is the chapter I've been working on for the past five months in the time when I wasn't studying my butt off. Hope you like it!<em>

_Reviews are love! If you don't review, I think you don't love!_


	11. Runaway Bride

**Starfall**

**Chapter 11: Runaway Bride**

Almadynis

**AN:** Due to massive demand, here you go.

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is brought to you with the help of Strazza. Go check out her story "Whole New World"! It's really good!

[break]

Astrid was silently crying. The Doctor was holding her to his side even as he pushed buttons to make sure that the TARDIS didn't suddenly decide that Star's tears were worth breaking down two dimensions and destroying billions of sentient species. He had noticed that the more time went by, the more Vortex energy swept through his lover's mind, the more she unconsciously connected with the TARDIS. It was natural for a Time Lord to do so—Time Lady in this case—but since Star was in essence a child of the TARDIS herself, the connection was even more so. The Doctor doubted Rassilon himself could pry Star away from the TARDIS if she didn't want. Not even a Time Lord—or the First Time Lord—could or would stand against an angry TARDIS mother.

Not that he blamed Star for crying! Of course not! If he didn't have to be strong for Astrid, he might be crying himself. Manly crying of course. Losing Rose was one thing—and he had a feeling Star had anticipated the possibility from the way she had reacted throughout the whole Battle—but to know that your best friend, the person you loved as a sister, family, to someone like Star who thought family came before anything else, to know that the people you thought of as family would choose someone else…No, he couldn't blame her for crying.

So he stood there, fiddling with the TARDIS controls with Astrid snuggled into his side making his jacket wet, when all of the sudden there was a golden light coming through the wall of his ship.

There was a WOMAN in a white dress STANDING IN HIS SHIP! "What?"

The sound alerted the woman that someone was behind her and she spun around, making the skirt flare gently. His voice also made Astrid look up, her eyes red. She blinked at the woman, not quite registering what she was seeing, her mind and heart still too caught up with saying goodbye to Rose.

The new redhead in the room gave a soft, high-pitched squeak of surprise.

"What?"

The new woman looked him up and down with a flick of her eyes. "Who are you?" She had a distinct accent that was decidedly London. Though it was different enough from Rose's that Astrid's heart only lurched and clenched.

"But—" The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off the intruder.

The newcomer's eyes locked onto the brunette female that had yet to say a word, and registered that the poor woman had obviously been crying her eyes out, even as she spoke her next question to her. "Where am I?"

The Doctor wouldn't let Star answer, his brain was too caught up in the absolute IMPOSSIBILITY of the woman in white before him. "What?"

The impossibility herself was drawn back to him and her voice was starting to raise in octives as she wasn't getting answers. "What the hell is this place?"

The Doctor still wasn't getting it. His brain had stalled. "_What?_"

[break]

Astrid wiped her eyes with the Doctor's handkerchief before absently placing it back into his pocket. She gently extracted herself from his side as the poor man looked to be having a stroke. He was looking everywhere around his lovely ship trying to find an explination, his whole face a mask of bewilderment and he looked to be starting an argument any second. "You can't do that! I wasn't even—we're in flight!" He gestured to the control console as if to show the human the evidence that it was impossible. "That is, that is physically impossible! How did yo-?"

The woman cut him off with her own expression of determination. "Tell me where I am." Her tone commanded him, and her whole demeanour echoed a threat if he didn't answer. "I deman you tell me right now." Her hand pointed to the floor in time with 'right now', but she didn't slow down. "Where am I?"

His voice was quiet as he answered. "Inside the TARDIS."

"The what?" Her accent was more of a 'wot' than 'what' but was still easily understood.

"The TARDIS. I call her Lexi." Astrid's voice was quiet as she answered.

The woman looked at the brunette female. Barely a second had gone by. "The what?"

The Doctor interjected, his voice much stronger this time. "The _TARDIS!_" He stepped away to start messing with the console.

The newcomer followed him. "The What?" Her voice kept rising in pitch and incredulity.

"It's called the TARDIS."

Her voice was angry and loud and Astrid was once again very glad that the Doctor had gotten her the crystal filters for her ears. "That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" He demanded of his own, but in true Doctor standards his demands were quieter, though no less commanding. As evidenced by her immediate answer.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me." She was practically shaking with rage. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." She ranted to him, nodding and snarling.

The Doctor just watched her, rubbing the back of his neck in utter confusion. "Who the hell is Nerys?"

"Your best friend!"

"Hold on, wait a minute - what're you dressed like that for?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, actually quite happy with the distraction from Rose. She absently slapped the back of the Doctor's head, making him whip around. "It's a _white_ dress with a _veil_, you dumbo. She was getting married!"

The woman joined in and basically screamed, "I WAS HALFWAY UP THE AISLE!"

The Doctor backed away from her in either fear or just wanting to get away from the loud volume. He started to mess with the controls, fiddling with dials and turning knobs as she ranted and paced. "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you—I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" He protested around the Rotor.

She gave him no heed as she continued yelling. "I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband—as soon as he is my husband—we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" She marched up to him and gestured angrily with a hand that was clutching a handful of white skirt. Suddenly she spied the door. Double doors with a old fashioned phone on the right one.

Star watches her impassively as the woman rushed over to them. He looked up from the panel and his eyes widened comically. "No! Wait a minute!" He held out an arm as if to stop her but his feet didn't move and the bride paid no mind. "_Wait a minute!_ Don't!"

It didn't matter, the woman had already thrown open the doors. But what greeted her was not a road—or even better the church—but the beautifully dangerous sight of a dying star. The same one that had let the Doctor and Star say goodbye to Rose. He slowly walked up behind her, Star still not saying a word on the pilot's seat. The bride didn't move as he approached, too stunned by the view.

"You're in space." He reached her side and looked from her over her shoulder, almost six inches taller than the redhead. "Outer space. This is my—space-ship. It's called the TARDIS. Or Lexi as my Star prefers."

Her voice was soft and almost breathless. "How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

She looked at him slightly for a second, "Who are ya?" before looking back at the burning gases in the barrage of color.

He takes a deep breath through his nose as he answers. "I'm the Doctor." He pointed behind him. "That's Star. You?"

She looked at him and carefully, and now quite shocked enough that it was a normal volume. "Donna."

He looked her up and down. "Human?"

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna said, staring at him.

"Well, it is with me." He looked out at the star absently.

Donna looked slightly dizzy as she came to her next conclusion. "You're an alien."

"Yeeeeaaahhh." He drew out. There was a pause as the pair just stood looking at the sky.

"It's freezin' with these doors open."

The Doctor gave her a look before he shut the doors quickly and jogged back up the ramp. "I don't understand it and I understand everything! This _can't _happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside! It must be some sort of-" He started to fiddle with tools in a pouch hanging from one of the rails. He turned it on Donna and rattled on as he scanned her with it. "Impossible." He leaned in close to her face as he looked at her through the eye of an ophthalmoscope. "There's some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe something macrobudding your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic sim—" Donna stopped everything with a slap. He was very indignant when he cried out, "What was that for?"

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!"

He dropped the ophthalmoscope and ran around the console. "Right, fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" He demanded angrily, still not used to being slapped by anyone.

"Saint Mary's, Haven Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." She finally ran out of steam.

Star quietly chimed in for the first time. "I always wonder if you are going to keep going there with 'Milky Way Galaxy, the universe' or something. Why do you always stop there?" She wondered idly, looking at Donna with curious, distant crystal sky blue eyes.

The Doctor's and Donna's eyes had widened significantly at her comment, but for different reasons. The Doctor immediately abandoned his attempts at getting the TARDIS where he wanted her to go and moved to his love's side. "Star? Do you feel alright?" He scanned her quickly with the sonic screwdriver but came up with the same readings as always. He looked deep into her eyes and only saw pain. Deep, penetrating pain. "Astrid? Look at me." She did focus with some effort.

"Doctor? Why did she leave me?" She dissolved into tears again. Donna, a caring woman under the brash exterior, came right over to the other side of the crying girl and hugged her, holding her tightly while glaring at the Doctor to do something.

The Doctor nodded at the look, having seen it before in Rose's face—which didn't help the pain in his heart either, the blond had been like a younger sister to him—and he gently picked up his shining Star bridle-style and carried her to her room. He laid her on the lavender four-poster and tucked her in. One kiss to her forehead was all he could really give her before he eased out of the room. He had a ginger in a dress to deal with.

Right before Star let herself be dragged into an exhausted sleep brought on by grief, she heard him cry out, "Right! Chiswick!"

[break]

She hadn't been sleeping long before the whole ship began to shake and buck. She actually fell out of bed as they hit something. "Doctor?" She whispered to herself as she got to her feet. Star had to grab onto the walls at several points as she ran the familiar path to the main control room. "Doctor?" She called out louder.

"Star! Hold this lever!" He had been in the process of tying a string to keep it held, but with the other brunette she could be much more successful.

She nodded and obediently held the draw-lever steady even as the Doctor ran to the door and opened it to call out to Donna. Star could barely hear him over the roar of the introduced air. "Are we actually _flying_ the ship? She doesn't fly. Not that she can't of course, Lexi's a wonderful ship, but well, she doesn't. Lexi doesn't fly. Why are we flying?" Star muttered under her breath. "Why would she have a reason to fly? We can just materialize anywhere we want."

Suddenly the Doctor looked over at her and screamed at her, "Pull it further!" She did, toward herself and they started to slow down. "OTHER WAY!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses, fussy britches." Star pushed the lever toward the console, making it spark and sputter. "Ummm…I'm thinking that wasn't right either." But they had accelerated and her lover was back to screaming out the open doorway. Star was thrown into the side of the console, hitting her head, as the TARDIS hit something else and jerked everything. It happened again and Astrid cried out in pain as she hit her head again. "Doctor! Hurry up!"

Right at that moment Donna suddenly appeared in the Doctor's arms, throwing him to the floor. The TARDIS's doors slammed shut and they pulled up fast enough that Star was pushed into the grating. The console was not happy with the treatment and began to spew out smoke and Star could see flames. "Doctor!" She cried out in alarm. "Lexi's burning!"

[break]

Astrid was coughing up a fit, clinging to her head in pain with one hand, _I hope I don't have another concussion, it's just what I need at a time like this._ Her Doctor was coughing also as he sprayed the ship with a fire extinguisher as smoke billowed out of the TARDIS doors. He placed the extinguisher just inside the doors and shut them. _Letting Lexi fix herself most likely._ He walked over to her and soniced her head before reaching into his pocket and giving her a small blue pill. _I'm already in a rabbit hole, damnit! I don't need to go into another one!_ "Here you go, love. It'll make your head feel better." He kissed her head on the opposite side of the rather large lump forming. "How are you feeling?" His whisper against her scalp brought a small 'hmph' from her.

"Time heals all wounds." She remarked softly, looking deep into his brown eyes. Her brain caught up with her suddenly in a crash of chemicals as her head suddenly cleared and she felt so much better._ Wow, that pill really does work._ She looked up and past him to the other person on the roof. _Oh crap…is that—_ "Oh damn. Is that Donna Noble?"

He blinked at his Star for a second or two, and then turned to look at the bride who was looking out onto the city below, sad and morose at missing her own wedding. "I take it you know her?"

"I know of her." She said softly, neither one speaking loud enough for Donna to hear. "Never really liked her in this one. She gets better."

He nodded slowly. "Like Jack." Star nodded with him on that point. Together, they walked over to Donna, arm in arm. And if she was leaning against him just a little bit, he wasn't going to say anything.

"Funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't do that much…flying." The Doctor stated, walking up to her. He looked back at the TARDIS, thinking about all the damage. "We'd better give her a couple of hours." He looked her up and down, his expression serious. "You all right?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked grim.

"It doesn't matter." She sounded so…resigned.

"Did we miss it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Donna replied sadly, nodding slowly, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Well you can book another date."

"Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon." He was trying to find a silver lining to her cloud of woe.

"It's just a holiday now."

He nodded. There went that plan. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Oh, that's a change!" He gave a weak grin.

Donna commented idly. "I wish you had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, wondering if he told the truth that the woman would understand. Better not, he didn't want to be yelled at again. "But even if I did, I couldn't go back into someone's personal timeline. Apparently." A sad look crossed her face and she moved to sit down on the ledge. Seeing her shiver against the cold wind, the Doctor took off his jacket and spread it over her shoulders before sitting down next to her. Star sat on her other side.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Donna couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't really know what to say, so she tried to make light of the situation, but the mood was such that it fell a little flat. "God your skinny. This one would fit a rat!" The Doctor looked disgruntled at this statement but was grateful for the change of subject.

Star giggled. "He is one of the best runners in the universe, what do you expect?"

"Oh, and you'd better put this on." He said when that got no response. He was holding up a wedding ring.

"Oh, do ya have to rub it in?" She sounded so sad, and slightly exasperated.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. It should keep you hidden." He slid the ring onto her finger. "With this ring I thee bio-damp." He said popping the 'p'.

"For better or for worse?" Donna replied ominously. They both gave a weak smile and looked away.

Star watched the two of them, saying nothing. She remembered this episode. She knew what was going to happen, and had an idea for what to do next. But first, she had to let it play out. She had to get to the reception. She also had to admit to herself that watching the Doctor…her Doctor…put a wedding-band—well it looked like a wedding band—on the ring finger of another woman's hand did NOT sit well with her. It really didn't.

"So come on then. Robot Santa's, what're they for?" She said, wanting to know more about her friend's kidnappers. She still couldn't take her eyes off the city-scape. The day was turning out to be both very real, and very not-real at the same time. A surreal day. Her wedding day.

"Oh, you're basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguisel. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas." He nodded to his Star.

Donna was quick with a reply. "Why what happened then?"

"Great big spaceship, hovering over London? You didn't notice?" He questioned, astonished that she could miss something that big.

"I had a bit of a hang-over." She replied as if that explained everything. The Doctor looked perplexed.

Star changed the subject, coming to his rescue. "We spent Christmas day over there at the Powell Estate, with this…family. My…sister, she had this family." She broke off, not willing to continue in that line. "But she's gone now. They all are." A dark look crossed her face.

Donna looked sympathetic. "You're sister, who was she? Was she the one who had that jacket in the ship?" She questioned. The Doctor swiftly avoided answering, coming to Star's rescue this time, cutting her off.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And, how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know." Donna looked exasperated. "What's your job?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"I'm a secretary." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from the jacket the redhead was still wearing and started scanning her.

"Weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important. " He shook his head, mystified and completely oblivious to the enraged look growing on the redhead's face.

"This sister of yours, before she left did she punch you in the face?" She shoved his hand away and down._ "_STOP BLEEPING ME!" She cried. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence when both people were thinking of the unhelpful and obnoxious person next to them.

"What kind of secretary?" The Doctor said at last.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I meant Lance, I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well I thought 'I'm _never _gonna fit in here.' and then he made me a cup of coffee. I mean that just doesn't happen! _Nobody _gets the secretaries a coffee . And Lance, he's the head of H.R, he don't need to bother with me! But, he was nice, he was funny." It was obvious she loved him. You could see it in her face and hear it in her voice as she spoke of how she had met the man she was to wed that day. "And it turned out he thought everyone was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Six months ago."

"But quick to get married." The Doctor replied, shocked.

"Well, he insisted." Judging from what he knew already about the woman, the Doctor reckoned that it was the other way round. "And he nagged, and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and then finally I just gave in."

The Doctor thought that this was still way too suspicious. Nothing the woman had said so far was odd, except for how Lance acted, but he had seen human do odder things, so he would give the man the benefit of the doubt. "What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh security systems, you know. Entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." Donna answered.

"Keys…" The Doctor mused.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences." She sounded so tired. "Oh, this is going to be so shaming." She suddenly came up with a wonderful fix. "You can do the explaining, Martian Boy."

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars." The Doctor stated, she nodded with a smile at that comment as he helped her up, taking the jacket as she got to her feet and shrugging it back on.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." Donna said sadly as they headed off. Star following behind a few steps. After a second, the Doctor looked back at her, but she just shook her head with a fake smile. _This has to happen in a certain way. It's the only way it'll work. _

[break]

The Doctor was leaning up against the bar at Donna's wedding reception, Star by his side. Having found out that HC Clements previously worked for Torchwood via someone's phone, he now stood watching Donna dance with Lance. He looked at his own brunette woman and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled brightly at him. "You may, my wonderful Doctor." He twirled her out to the fast-paced music and she laughed. Her first genuine laugh in a very long time. They danced out and around, Star noticing a blond dancing and her heart clenched at the images of Rose that it brought to her mind.

The Doctor of course noticed her change in mood and led her genially across the room and happened to notice a cameraman off to one side and headed his way.

The cameraman loaded up the correct tape in the machine as he spoke. "Well, I taped the whole thing, they've all had a look. They said sell it to _You've Been Framed. _I said more like the news." The man said in a strong welsh accent, but was congenial and had a wonderful smile. _His voice reminds me of Gwen Cooper._ "Here we are." He pressed a mutton and the camera buzzed briefly before it began to play.

The Doctor watched as Donna dissolved into a gold haze on the tiny screen, screaming in terror as she did. "Can't be. Play it again." He ordered in absolute confusion, his face a mask of puzzlement.

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." He said as he obliged and rewound.

The Doctor leaned forward, cupping the viewscreen and leaning in close to study the image better. "But that looks like…Huon particles." He said in disbelief as Donna screamed again.

"What's that, then?"

"That's impossible, that's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years." The Doctor explained, more for Star's benefit rather than for the poor cameraman who didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. The Doctor continued anyway. "So old that…" His eyes widened in realization. He spun his head and spied Donna dancing with Lance, the bio-damper/wedding-ring easily seen on her finger. "It can't be hidden but a bio-damper!" The Doctor ran off leaving the befuddled cameraman standing awkwardly, Star pacing him easily by his side.

The Doctor ran towards the nearest window, which was down a small corridor and wasn't surprised to see two robot Santas approaching the building. He ran back into the reception hall and towards the bride. "Donna! Donna they've found you!"

"But you said I was safe!" She replied when he reached her, almost accusing him with her voice.

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh my god, it's all my family!" She exclaimed quietly, looking at the people around her in concern.

"Out the back door." The Doctor said running off again with Donna right behind, Star staying put. She just watched as they both ran around the room, going from one door to a window. She stayed by the sound system, knowing he would come to her as soon as he figured out the trees. _Sometimes, I have to wonder about this. Have I experienced so much that I am jaded…or am I just getting tired. I miss Rose. She would know what to do, what to say._

"Get away from the tree!" He yelled and pulled some children away from it. He and Donna continued they're warning as they made everyone back away from the offending Christmas décor.

"Oh for goodness sake, the man's an idiot. What harm's a Christmas tree gonna…oh!" Donna's mother Sylvia said before cutting herself off and watching in awe as several red glass balls lifted eerily off the tree. Everyone stood transfixed at the sight of the baubles dancing spookily in midair. But their murmurs of delight turned to screams of terror as one by one the baubles shot themselves at the crowd and exploded, creating chaos and destruction. The Doctor looked desperately around for his Star and raced to her when he finally caught sight.

"You knew." He stated simply, but not accusing her. However, his eyes did ask the question of why she hadn't said anything. Why hadn't she stopped it.

She gave him a soft, sad smile. "We need the balls."

He nodded carefully, noting where several unexploded red baubles had rolled even as the explosions stopped. He motioned her to stay hwere she was even as he carefully peeked over the table. Six robo-Santas were standing there; five with instruments held threateningly, one with a remote control. He came up with a brilliant plan in less than a second and stood up to gain attention.

"OI, SANTA! Word of advice! If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver," he flipped up a microphone and spoke through it, "don't let him near the sound system." At this he stuck said screwdriver into the deck and turned it on. The result was a deafening sound that threatened to burst the eardrums of everyone in the room, most of them screaming in fear and pain at the horrible noise. The robots themselves literally shook at the noise and bits of machinery off of their bodies flew everywhere as the sound wave ripped them apart. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the noise died away and the Doctor rushed forwards to the fallen shells of the robot Santas. As he searched through the bodies, Donna ran about checking to see if everyone was okay. Star went around the opposite side of the room out of habit. _Not to mention it's something to do while my Doctor figures things out._ She watched him and Donna converse as she wrapped one old man's dislocated shoulder.

"Look at that! Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." He picked up a robot head and began examining it.

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor, people have been hurt." Donna tried to talk to him.

The Doctor shook that off. He knew that the injuries were minor because Star was quietly helping. It was his part to figure out what was going on and help the world. The medics could take care of the injuried. "Nah, they wanted you alive. Look." He tossed a red ball decoration over his shoulder toward her and it bounced on the floor directly at Star. He saw her pick it up and put it in her pocket. "They're not active now."

"All the same, you can help." Donna gestured, trying to get him to see reason.

"Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!" He got to his feet and ran out of the room. Donna made to follow, but before she could go Sylvia spoke up.

"Donna, who is he? Who is that man?" Sylvia asked her daughter. Instead of answering Donna just looked at her in despair and ran off to follow the Timelord. Lance followed just a few seconds later, he didn't see Astrid stick out her tongue at him. _I really, really, really don't like him. He better behave or he might find himself punched. Hmmm…I might do that anyway, the bastard. No offense to his mother._

Unnoticed by everyone, Star hung back just a few minutes as she gathered more red baubles into her Time Lord, bigger on the inside, pockets. When she reached two dozen, she stopped and slipped out of the door to follow the love of her life. _No matter what happens, my love…I will always choose you. And if I have to take the burden off of your soul, I will. You don't need more hurt._

[break]

The Doctor sprinted into HC Clements with Star by his side, Donna and Lance jogging behind. A couple of minutes later he plonked in front of a computer terminal and began to speak rapidly, with the couple barely keeping up. Star was almost ignoring him, but when he was talking so fast it made her smile, he was so smart and brainy. _I have always been attracted to intelligent men. Get's my mind off Rose at least…oh, Rose. Why did you leave me? _"To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but HC Clements was bought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna questioned.

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf." The Doctor said with a significant look, raising his eyebrows. Donna just looked confused, but to be fair so did Lance. "Cyberman invasion." He elaborated. Donna's confused expression didn't change. The Doctor returned it with a disbelieving one. "Skies over London full of Daleks?" He reiterated, disbelief coloring his tone.

"I was in Spain." Donna once again replied as if it explained everything.

"…They had Cybermen in Spain." He said slowly.

"Scuba diving." Her expression clearly stated 'Duh'. _One day, I want to go scuba diving. Maybe there is a planet that does that. I'll ask the Doctor later._

"That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it." The Doctor replied with a sigh. He bounced to the other side of the terminal, next to Donna and the others. "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business." He continued to a different terminal. _Wonder why the first didn't do what he wanted, or is he just showing off? _"I think someone else came in and took over" he hit the moniter once hard with a closed fist, never pausing in his speech, "the operation." _Yup, he's showing off._

"What do they want with me?" Donna asked him plaintively.

The Doctor stood back up and shuffled awkwardly before answering. "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy and that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See, that's what happened." Donna looked shocked, and was now clutching her stomach. Lance meanwhile was standing back and watching the whole confrontation in confusion. The Doctor picked up a coffee mug and pencil and continued. "Say that's the TARDIS," He lifted the mug. "And that's you." He lifted the pencil. "The particles inside you activated," he shook the pencil back and forth to show, "and the two sets of particles magnetize," he started to shake the cup at the same rate as the pencil, "and wap!" He plunked the pencil inside the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

Donna looked between the mug and the Doctor. "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H sums you up." The Doctor tried to put a little levity in the situation, knowing that anyone would be frightened. Of course, his version of levity was a little bit rude. He twirled the pencil in the mug as a little visual humor.

Star rolled her eyes slightly and came up behind him and gently slapped the back of his arm. "You are being rude, love." She caught the mug, stopped the twirling pencil and set it down.

The Doctor of course, moved right along. His heart was a little lighter though, his Star acting semi-normally. "Lance, what was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret, special operations, do not enter?" The Doctor moved on to another computer and began scanning it with the sonic screwdriver. _Definitely showing off._

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." Lance replied with a slightly defensive tone, and then it changed. "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" He shouted at the Doctor who was currently working away at the current terminal.

"You make keys, that's the point." The Doctor replied absently, ignoring him for the most part. He showed them what he was looking at on the screen. It was a building blueprint in 3D. "And look at this, we're on the third floor. Underneath reception there's a basement, yes?" He ran off to the elevator they had ridden up on and pushed the Ground button. He looked at his Star, but she was staring off into space, at his side but in her own world at the moment. Probably waiting until she had to act in order to change whatever she needed to change.

He got out of that elevator and moved to a different one, one that went to the basement and went inside and pointed. Star still by his side, her eyes distant. "Then how come when you look in the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'. There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plan. So what's down there?"

Donna was grim, but Lance was incredulous. "You telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." He replied innocently.

"It needs a key."

"I don't." He lifted the sonic screwdriver and buzzed the button marked 'LB', there was an audible click and he shoved the tool back into his pocket. "Right then, thanks, you two. Star and I can handle this, see you later."

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight!" The Doctor seemed to expect this answer and didn't protest as the angry redhead marched in.

"Going down."

Donna looked out at her fiancé. "Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police." He said pathetically. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Inside!" She commanded. Lance looked exasperated but entered the elevator.

"To honor and obey." The Doctor said amused, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Tell me about it mate."

"Oi!" The four silenced as the elevator descended.

[break]

By this time the Doctor had found out their location underneath Thames Flood Barrier—"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" "I know. I know, love." At which point Star cleared her throat menacingly and poked the Doctor in the arm while the Doctor's replied thinking wryly of Nestene Consciousness lair underneath the London Eye, where he had met his Star and Rose—and the trio had made their way down the dank corridor via Segway—in which the Doctor, Star and Donna had nearly fallen off of in hysterics at the stupidity of traveling this way when they had been in a TARDIS—and the Doctor had pushed open another door which had the Torchwood insignia on it. _And who in the hell thinks a neon green door is a good idea?_

"Oh! Look at this." The Doctor said his tone a mix of delight, curiosity and awe. He began to practically dance around the room that looked like it would be more comfortable on the set of a new version of _Frankenstein_. "Stunning!"

"What does it do?" Donna asked warily looking at the fragile looking glass pipes bubbling around the room.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on." He ran up to inspect a machine and tapped a glass pipe with the back of a knuckle. "Brilliant." He leaned over, giving Star an interesting close-up view of his eyes and teeth as he examined it. "They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Of course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure." The Doctor continued matter-of-factly, leaning down to examine more of the huge machine.

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance suddenly spoke up, misunderstanding the Doctor. _I wonder if that's deliberate or if he's just that good an actor. Still need to punch him._

"Oh, we're freelancers." He straightened back upright. "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river." He exclaimed in awe. "Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result…" He grabbed a glass vial from a machine and held it up for Donna to see. "Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" The Doctor twisted the cap on top of the vial. The liquid inside began to glow gold, just like Donna had in the wedding video, and just as suddenly Donna's body lit up in the same golden light. "Oh my god!" She cried out in slight fear.

"Genius." The Doctor said, semi-ignoring the fact that the ginger was lit up like a Christmas tree. He was amazed at the ingenuity and imagination that had to go into making such a thing as he held. "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then…" Star could almost see the light bulb go off over his head as the Doctor stepped back in realization then began to spin around waving his arms enthusiastically whilst going off on another techno-babble rant. "OH! The wedding! Yes, you're getting married. That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle." He ran toward Donna, gesturing emphatically. "Your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside. Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham go the endorphins!" He made as if to punch her stomach in a gesture, but never got close. _He's on a roll. Really showing off._ "Oh, you're cooking. You're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reaching boiling point… Shazam!" By this point the Doctor's voice had reached an impressively high vocal point and was so worked up that Donna's slap knocked him back several steps. "What did I do this time?" He whined—voice still soprano—his face resembling that of a wounded puppy. His eyes flicking around the room to find Star and noticed she was staring at a wall near where they had come in.

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna questioned with a heated look. He stopped, looking down a bit when he didn't know what to say next. Donna rolled her eyes, she was getting used to his way of speaking and mannerisms but when he was going on about her it was a different matter, and sighed exasperatedly. "All right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" She was thinking of all of her family back at the reception. She had spent nearly an hour with them, what if she had gotten them sick? What if they could die because she had touched them?

"Yes." The Doctor lied badly, nodding.

Donna gave him another look that clearly stated that she knew he was lying. "Doctor… If your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" She thrust her chin out slightly in fear, already knowing the answer but needing him to say it. It wasn't quite real until he said it.

The Doctor had a sad look in his eye, and his voice was laden with sorrow. "Because they were deadly."

Donna looked physically ill. "Oh, my god." All her family…how many did she get sick?

"I'll sort it out Donna." The Doctor consoled and reassured quickly with a determined look. "Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. We're not about to lose someone else." Before anything else could be said, their conversation was interrupted.

"_Oh, she's long since lost_." The voice was mean and irritating, hissing slightly and clearly female. The wall next to the Doctor and Donna, which stated 'LAB 003' began to lift slowly revealing a large cavern with a massive hole in the middle. "_I have waited so long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe._" Lance, who had gone unnoticed for some time, began to sneak off. Star, who had never gone so far away from the door, gave a mean look with glee and in barely a second, punched the bastard right in the face, knocking him out cold. '_Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken me._" At this several robots turned from in the shadows and pointed guns at the two.

Donna noticed Lance about then and rushed to his side, glaring daggers at Star. "What did you do that for?"

"He's an asshole. He deserved it."

Unfazed, the Doctor strolled forward to inspect the hole and stared down into its depths. "Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" As the Doctor stared down he was completely unaware of someone else staring down at _him._

"_Down and down. All the way to the center of the Earth._"

"Really? Seriously, what for?" The Doctor asked in confusion as if the center of the Earth was nothing of interest or of slight importance. He was looking about the cavern as about to look upwards but stopped and looked back down as Donna stepped up to him, eagerly having an answer.

"Dinosaurs." She said to him helpfully.

"What?" The Doctor said in bewilderment.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna said again, now a question. Her face a little puppy-ish now.

"What are you on about? Dinosaurs." The Doctor wondered about his new companion's sanity.

"That film under the Earth with dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping." Donna looked about to make an angry retort, but was interrupted by the voice blasting down again.

"_Such a sweet couple._" _Which really pisses me off. All of fourth season, they are thought to be together. I don't like that my man is being poached!_

"Only a madman talks to thin air. And trust me; you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"_High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night._"

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" He called out to the ceiling in demand. Star was by his side by now and missed Lance shakily get to his feet and stumble out the door.

"_Who are you with such command?_"

"I'm the Doctor." He said, managing to sound very impressive.

"_Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart!_" The Empress of the Racnoss was just as Astrid remembered. _Seriously, if I am crazy, I am going to be really, really mad when I get out of the mental institution. _Donna looked at the giant spider in horror and the Doctor something akin to disbelief. The Empress hissing threateningly at the trio.

"Racnoss." He half-whispered. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss."

"Empress of the Racnoss." She replied haughtily.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind!" said the Empress, sounding as if she didn't know whether to be impressed or irritated.

"That's it. The last of your kind." He turned to explain to the now thoroughly confused Donna. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times. Billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores. Omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" The Empress butted in, defensively. She hissed some more.

"They eat people?" Donna asked in disgust.

"HC Clements, did he wear those, uh, black and white shoes?" This distracted Donna from the horror of the situation and she swung back around to face him.

"He did! We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats!" The Doctor pointed at the something on the ceiling. It was a pair of black and white shoes, all that you could really see, the rest covered in spider web. "Oh, my _god_!" Donna said again, this time in horror.

"My Christmas dinner! Hahaha!" Both Donna and Star winced.

The Doctor turned back to the Racnoss his face livid. "You shouldn't even exist!" He turned back to Donna, explaining quietly. "Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss." He raised his voice to speak to the Empress again. "They were wiped out!"

"Except for me." The Empress gloated. Behind the Racnoss the three noticed Lance sneaking up behind her wielding an axe. The Doctor looked grim, Star was glaring at the man, _I should have hit him harder. _but Donna, unaware of her companions' reactions, tried to distract the Empress from whatever she thought her fiancé was about to do.

"That's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing." The Empress turned to look behind her. "Oi! Look at me. Lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me you!" The Empress had been about to turn around again. "Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty!"

"Yes, I am. And I don't know what you are, you big thing! But a spider's just a spider. And an axe is just an axe! Now, do it!" She yelled the last line at Lance whom had raised the axe and poised to hit said 'spider'. The Empress turned and looked at the man in stage shock but slowly began do smile evilly when Lance dropped the axe and they both began to laugh. Poor Donna looked at her fiancé in a mixture of confusion and betrayal. She didn't want to understand. _I can't blame her. Who wants to find out the man you love, the man you planned to marry that same day, had betrayed you and was going to kill you?_

"That was a good one. Your face." He said still laughing.

"Lance is funny." The Empress said to the other three.

"What?" Donna looked confused, the Doctor looked slightly sad.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied sadly.

"Sorry for what?" Donna still didn't understand. "Lance, don't be so stupid. Get her!" She shouted again.

"Should have punched you harder. Given you a good concussion." Star muttered under her breath.

"God she's thick." Lance said cruelly. Donna's face was pure shock and pain was beginning in her eyes. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

Donna was rendered temporarily speechless. Finally she quietly said, "I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor questioned softly.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

"Every day I made you coffee." The Empress made a sound that could have been a giggle, or a snort of derision depending on your point of view.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explained. He knew the history or Huon particles, how to use them, make them and why never to do so. It was a part of his schooling. He knew how long it would take to saturate the body.

"He was poisoning me." Donna stated soflty, realization coming into her voice.

The Doctor looked angry. Donna was starting to become one of his companions in his mind. Running with him, brave and strong. No one messed with his companions…not if they were smart anyway. "It was all there in the job title. The head of human resources." The Doctor continued bitterly.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance smiled horribly again and looked up at the Empress in an express of over-fondness. Star's stomach rolled slightly at that look. _Now how in the hell is that supposed to work? I think I'm going to be sick._

"B-but…we were getting married!" Donna protested.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant? _X Factor. _Atkin's diet. Feng shui. Split ends. Text me, text me, text me. Dear god, the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia." His rant over, he breathed in before bitterly saying, "I deserve a medal!"

Star couldn't take her eyes off of Donna throughout this whole tirade. Her heart ached with empthy for the bride, still in her wedding dress as her fiancé went on and on about all the things he hated about her. Star took a step closer to Donna and reached out, slipping her hand in the redhead's, offering silent support.

The Doctor seemed to sense her thought process and pounced on the man, man as all get-out at the gall and cruelty. "Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss. What are you? Her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her." Lance insulted harshly. _Seriously, how in the heck does something like that work?_

Donna looked heart-broken. "But I love you."

Lance looked on with pity. "That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to… to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" At this he looked straight at the Doctor.

The Empress spoke up. "Who is this little physician?"

"She said Martian. I don't know about the girl."

"Oi! I'm 28 freakin' years old, you son of a—"

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her cursing. "Oh, I'm sort of…homeless. But the point is, what's down here?" He looked down into the deep, deep, deep hole. "The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, innit?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said tilting his head to the side.

"I think so, too." agreed the Empress.

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little doctor man."

"Don't you hurt them!" Donna cried. The Doctor wasn't worried for himself, but he looked up in concern at Star, who was still alternating between glaring at Lance and shooting sympathetic glances at Donna, and began to protest.

"No don't! Leave her alone!"

The Empress looked annoyed. "At arms!" She commanded to the robots, they all turned in response.

The Doctor stopped looking at Star fearfully and realized the danger himself and Donna were in as well. "Ah! Now, except…" He babbled nervously.

"Take aim!" The Empress continued, ignoring him. The robots lifted their guns and aimed them at the trio.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious!"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress replied gleefully.

The Doctor began stuttering in-comprehensively. "J-j-j-ju-ju-jus-just. Just hole on! Hold on just a tick! Just a tiny little, just a… tick!"

"If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it," he pulled out the vial of Huon particles and twisted the top in the opposite direction as he had before, "the spaceship comes to her."

The Empress yelled out "FIRE!" But it was too late. As the golden glow lit up Donna. Astrid stepped close to his side, pressing herself against him even as the TARDIS materialized in a swirl of blue particles around the three of them.

He jogged up to the console. "Off we go then!" He called cheerfully before pressing buttons and pulling knobs in his normal manic fashion. The TARDIS began to dematerialize from the lair much to the distress of the Empress. Star stayed by Donna's side, her hand on the bride shoulder in vague comfort.

After dematerializing the Doctor continued to press buttons and pull levers, directing the TARDIS to its next destination. "Oh, you know what you said before about a time machine? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." More buttons were pressed as the Doctor swung round the console typing in coordinates, occasionally hitting the console with a mallet. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. _Molto bene!_ I've always wanted to see this. Donna, Star, we're going further back than I've ever been before." He continued before glancing up at them for a second. He double taked. Star had her arms wrapped around Donna, hugging the woman to her side as the ginger cried silently.

The Doctor, still looking very solemn as he poked his head from around the column, stood behind the console as the TARDIS landed. "We've arrived… want to see?" He asked Donna.

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows briefly at such a question at a time like this. "I suppose." Donna replied unenthusiastically, sniffing.

The Doctor swung the monitor round and looked at it. "Oh, the scanner's a bit small. Maybe you way's best." He walked down the ramp and waited by the door. "Come on." He encouraged. She got to her feet dejectedly and joined the Doctor with the brunette close behind.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna replied miserably.

"Donna Noble. Welcome to the creation of the Earth." And with that he opened the doors to a spectacular sight. Donna's mouth fell open at the beauty before them, past sorrows temporarily forgotten. The newly formed sun shone through brightly colored dust and gas clouds, floating in the great expanse of space glittering with thousands of stars. Huge rocks floated around lazily, colliding against each other in majesty. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." He pointed over to the sun. "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"It's _gordeous._" Star breathed in awe. Her crystal sky blue eyes were wide open in amazement and the Doctor looked down at her. She turned and smiled sadly up at him. "Thank you." She said quietly, before turning back and staring at the scene before her.

"Where's the Earth?" Donna broke the silence.

"All around us. In the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny."

"No, but that's what you do. The human race. Make sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful But only if it's being observed."

"So, we come out of all this." Donna questioned.

"Isn't that that brilliant?"

Donna just snorted softly at his answer. "Yeah." She said simply.

At that moment a gigantic chunk of rock floated past, close to where they stood. "I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna joked weakly and the trio laughed.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything piling in until you get..." The Doctor broke of expectantly.

"The Earth." Donna said in awe.

"But the question is... what was that first rock?"

At that moment a star shaped rock emerged through the clouds, Donna gestured to it. "Look!" _How enigmatic that the first rock would appear as soon as it's mentioned._

"The Racnoss…" He breathed. He rushed back up to the console and began to turn a wheel frantically. "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?" Donna watched in shock as all the rocks, dust and particles were drawn quickly towards the ship surrounding and coating it.

"Exactly what you said!" Said Donna.

The Doctor ran back to look. "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth... they became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

The TARDIS began to shudder violently. Star, after over seven years travelling with the Doctor, had no problem staying on her feet. Donna had to grab hold of the railing. "What was that?"

"Trouble." The Doctor replied grimly, before slamming the doors shut. The trio rushed as fast as they could back up to the console—The Doctor getting there in a few seconds, Star at his heels, and Donna having to hold tightly to the railing to stay on her feet as she made her way to the column.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna yelled over the racket the TARDIS was making. The Doctor and Star fell to their knees at one particular shake, but the Doctor bounced back up just as quickly, bringing his lover with him.

"A little trick of mine. Particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse, and they're pulling us back." The Doctor shouted back as he desperately tried to regain control of his beloved timeship.

Star suddenly called out, "Doctor! The extrapolator."

That little hint was all he needed as he grinned at her maniacally. He pulled out the futuristic surf board that they had gotten with Jack and Rose. _This whole thing keeps reminding me of Rose. I miss her. So much. _"The extrapolator! It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" As the TARDIS began to materialize he pulled out a mallet. "Now!" He whacked it with gusto. The TARDIS began to dematerialize again for a second before rematerializing and landing with a groan. The three darted out of the TARDIS into the same dank corridor they had come in from. "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on." They ran together down the corridor lit in a blue light. Eventually they stopped in front of the door leading up to Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" Donna said out of breath in a panicky tone.

"I don't know. I'm making it up as I go along." Donna looked like she was about to have am aneurysm at such an answer.

"Don't worry. We never have a plan. It works out…for the most part." Star supplied gently. The Doctor ignored that as he pulled out his stethoscope to crack the lock.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked.

The Doctor began to speak quickly. "There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source. If Huon particles cease to exist, the Racnoss will stop." Without the Doctor noticing a robot snuck up behind Donna and Star. The robot slammed his hand down on Star and she crumpled silently to the ground.

The next thing she knew, the Doctor was standing over her with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a headache. Did it have to hit me so hard?" She rubbed the back of her neck as the Doctor scanned her with the sonic.

"You'll be fine, just a bump. Now, how do you suggest we continue?" A headless robot lay on the floor not too far away from her and she looked at it significantly.

"Well, I could always tell you that I'll take care of this from here, but you would never go for that. I had to let this go this far so that Donna will be purged of the particles and thus live. It will also make the Racnoss bring her ship, which has also been purged of Huon particles, in from orbit so that Jack can shoot it out of the sky. So how about this—"

[break]

Five minutes later found Star watching as the Doctor ascended a staircase up to the Racnoss lair, concealed by the mask of the de-commissioned robot Santa and the robe. The problem was that he was too tall for the cloak and his suit pants leg and cross-trainers were clearly visible.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!_" _Star heard the Empress cry to the heavens. The ruse didn't work. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."She heard the Empress hiss.

"Oh, well. Nice try." The Doctor replied pulling of the disguise.

"And he's my clever Doctor, not yours!" Star yelled out in anger. _Holy crap…I'm jealous. Well, I knew I didn't share, but this is a bit…hmmmm…who knew sex could do this?_

The Doctor gave his lover a look as he pulled the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Donna who was now bound in the web on the ceiling. Lance was nowhere to be seen. Star bit her lip, painfully aware of what had befallen the man, and it made her feel ill. She may have hated him, and he may have been an utter asshole of grand proportions, but he hardly deserved to be eaten alive. She shuddered.

"I've got you, Donna!" The Doctor called, shaking her out of her disturbing thoughts. He soniced the web holding Donna and it began to tear.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna screeched.

"You're gonna swing!" The Doctor corrected her. Star's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs and swung around to the ground, around the 50 gallon barrels. _He never will learn how to drive and land where he wants._

The web tore completely and Donna grabbed onto the piece of rope as she swung across the pit screaming loudly. "I've got you." The Doctor shouted holding his arms out. Donna swung comically underneath the platform where the Doctor was standing, but instead of the expected crash landing, Star caught her momentarily before both women toppled over. The toppling was a lot gentler than what Star had seen on the show, so counted that as a win. There were even added sound effects of metal objects clanging and rolling about.

"Ooh… Sorry." The Doctor apologized looking down. Donna and Astrid lay sprawled on the ground looking up at the him.

Star was giggling softly at the hilarity of the situation. Donna on the other hand… "Thanks, for nothing!" Both girls got to their feet, and Star began to lead Donna back up to the platform where the Doctor stood facing the Empress.

"The doctor-man amuses me." The Empress hissed, calling the attention of the trio.

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." All hints of humor where gone, in its place was the Oncoming Storm.

"These men are so funny."

"What's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline." She began to laugh, but the Doctor looked at her in all seriousness.

Star, not to be deterred for she had seen him worse, came up to his side and stood with him, putting her hand on his to stall him as she stared into the Empress's face. She looked at the woman, and she saw a mother. For a split second, she saw herself, doing anything she could or had to do to save her own children. "Please, Empress. I know how you feel. I know that all you want is to help your children. I know that you believe this is the best way to do that. But please…this is not the best way; it's not the only way. If you let us, we will help you and your children. We will take all of you to a planet where you can do as you wish, as long as you don't harm anyone else. Take this bargain…this is your last chance."

It was the longest thing Donna had heard the brunette say, and it chilled her to the bone. This woman in one paragraph had offered the best, and had implied the worst. The man that she had trusted her life to was so different, and the woman by his side was just like him. The pair of them were dark in their ultimatum, but they also offered a chance. One chance. They were terrifying in their concern and anger.

"And who are you to say such things?"

"I am the shining Star. Your last hope. Take my offer."

If the Doctor hadn't been so distracted, he would have felt the universe itself lock into place, shivering and snaking around those short sentences. What his lover had just said had made the universe, Time itself, shift around her. But he was distracted, and the moment passed and the universe had a new pattern.

The Empress hissed at the audacity of this apparent newcomer. "No. This world will be mine!"

"Then what happens next is your own doing." She said softly, quietly, sadly.

"I'll show you what happens next!" She hissed meanly. "At arms!" The robots all raised their guns. "Take aim!" The all pointed the guns at the trio. "And-"

"Relax." The Doctor interrupted quietly. All the robots began to shut down.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Guess what I've got, Donna." The Doctor said cheekily with a grin.

"Pockets!" The pair called together as the Doctor pulled out a remote control from one of his 'pockets'.

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside." Star explained with a grin.. Donna looked about to say something when she was cut off.

"Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh!" The Empress butted in.

"Oh, but we're not from Mars." The Doctor said, with his Oncoming Storm look again.

"Then where?" curiosity getting the better of the Racnoss.

"Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." The last word was spoken quietly, but had great effect.

The Empress began to thrash and panic, hissing in rage so much that her words were barely audible. "They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." At that Star pulled out a handful of Christmas baubles from her pockets and in perfect harmony, threw them into the air as the Doctor controlled them by remote.

"No! No! Don't! No!" The Empress began to beg and panic. Star ignored her and tossed several handfuls of the bauble-bombs in the air. A cluster swarmed around the Empress while others smashed into the walls of the lair causing destruction. Water began to pour from the corridors and swirl around the room as a fire broke out beside the Racnoss who wailed for her children. In all it was picture of pure chaos, with the Doctor standing tall and terrible at its center, his wife by his side in silent support.

He was standing motionless with a cold light glinting in his eye. A shudder of fear ran through Donna and she latched one arm each to the pair and shook hard. They looked at her together and blinked. That blink was enough. The cold light disappeared from eyes and was replaced with slight fear of what they had done. _Oh god…I'm going to be sick. _A look of pain and ancient sadness filled the Doctor's handsome features. He saw the pale look come across Star's face and grabbed her hand in his. "Come on! Time to find a way out!" The Doctor called out to Donna, effectively bringing them both back into awareness of the situation. Together they all ran out sopping wet, Star still clinging to the Doctor's hand, trying not to throw up as they ran for their lives and Donna watching them thoughtfully whilst bringing up at the rear.

The Doctor, Star and Donna were halfway up the ladder leading to the top of the Thames Flood Barrier when Donna broke the silence by crying out, yelling to be heard over the rush of water. "What about the Empress?" She called down to the Doctor who was below the two women.

The Doctor looked up to reply and blushed at the view of his lover's beautiful backside soaked wet, moving enticingly to climb the ladder. He had to clear his throat before answering, already thoughts of tonight coming to mind. "She's used up all her Huon Energy. She's defenseless!" _Which is where Jack…or the Master if I am unsuccessful…come into play._

As they reached the top they heard the sound of tank fire coming from outside. Lifting the hatch bright light filtered through harshly and they squinted, watching as the Empress' ship disintegrated along with its owner. When the coast was clear Donna pulled herself and whooped, steading herself on the tiny platform with the help of the Doctor. Star grinned, but didn't bother trying to stand. She just swung her feet over and perched. The three laughed and looked out in the cool night air, shivering from cold and wet when the adrenaline began to wear off. Panting, Donna noticed something.

"Just there's one problem."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked clueless.

"We've drained the Thames!" The brunette informed gleefully to the Doctor who looked down at her in amusement. She smiled at him, face full of love. The trio dissolved into laughter once again, the sound of fog horns blowing furiously in the distance.

[break]

The TARDIS materialized right in front of Donna's house. She was the first one out, followed by the Doctor and Star. He was quite smug as he said, "There we go. Told you she'd be alright. Survive anything." He declared, fondly rubbing the side of his beloved ship.

"More than I've done." Donna replied morosely. Star smiled at her encouraging.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and did one final scan. "Well, all the Huon particles are gone. No damage. You're fine."

"She means _besides _that Doctor." _For the most intelligent man in the universe, he really is dense sometimes. _

Donna elaborated. "I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day." She paused. "Sort of."

The Doctor looked sad again. "I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it." The Doctor and Star looked at her with identical raised eyebrows and disbelieving expressions. She corrected herself. "No, he didn't." She bit her lip and looked down sorrowfully, shaking her head. Donna looked behind her at her home before facing the couple again. "Better get inside, they'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could ever have." The Doctor remarked with a small smile. They watched Sylvia and Geoff through the window for a moment, hugging each other tightly. "Oh, no I forgot, you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." Star laughed at this. _Probably even more so now._

"Even if it's snowing?" He asked cheekily. He reached out behind him and flicked a hidden switch inside the TARDIS's door at the top. A white light burst from the top of the blue box and into the sky, exploding like a firework into softly forming snow. Star laughed and twirled around. _It's been so long since I've seen snow…though there was that planet with the frozen ocean, that was fun._

Donna laughed in delight as well. "I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." He said casually. _Yup, showing off. And I love him for it._

Donna smiled at them both, noting how much the pair were in love with each other. It was all in their faces. "Merry Christmas."

They smiling in synch at her. But Star nodded at her and replied, "Merry Christmas." while the Doctor said, "And you."

"So… What will you do with yourself now?" The Doctor asked. He probably hoped that the ginger would come with them. Donna was much better now. More aware of the world around her; the bigger picture.

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel. See a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust." She smiled at them as they all remembered what they had seen of the Earth's origins. "Just... go out there and_ do_ something."

The Doctor looked at her strangely. "Well, you could always…" The Doctor began tentatively.

"What?"

"…come with us."

Donna smiled softly at them and shook her head. "No." Donna said simply.

"Okay." The Doctor said rather quickly. _I bet that is the first time someone has ever turned him down._

"I can't."

"No, that's fine." The Doctor replied with false indifference.

"No, but really, I mean, everything we did today…do you live your life like that?"

He looked like he was a deer with an oncoming truck approaching. "…Not all the time."

"I think you do. And I couldn't." Donna shook her head again, giving them a sad half-smile that had a little bit of pity in it.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." The Doctor protested.

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you _both _stood there like... I don't know... strangers. And then you made it snow! I mean, you scare me to death!" There was a short silence where the Doctor just stared at her in sad acceptance.

"Well then." The Doctor replied simply. Star was by his side again, holding his hand in silent acceptance.

Donna smiled at the two of them, "Tell you what I will do though. Christmas dinner." She gestured with her head toward her house. "Oh, come on."

The Doctor suddenly looked like a snake was in his path. Terrified horror. "I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." At the mention of last year the Doctor's expression changed rapidly at the memory. He hemmed and hawed and shook his head, before finally looking at Star in question. Did she want to go?

Those crystal sky blue eyes, still so sad and a little bit sick, sparkled with mischief. She turned to Donna and gave a soft smile. "We just need to park Lexi properly, then we'll come in. Just need to make sure she doesn't drift off into the Middle Ages or something, right Doctor?" The Doctor understood immediately and smiled at her gratefully. "Oh, and Donna?" The redhead gave her a questioning expression, "Know that you are welcome to travel with us whenever you finally decide to. Of course, getting to us might be a problem." She giggled. She turned into the TARDIS. She heard behind her the Doctor still talking.

"Yes, of course! You go and warn them and …don't tell them we're Martian. We'll just be a minute." The Doctor added on then hurried back into his ship.

"Doctor! Star! DOCTOR!" She shouted at the rapidly disappearing box, seeing through their ruse. The TARDIS began to rematerialize and the Doctor's head popped outside the door. Donna could see past him to Star standing by the console.

"Blimey you can shout!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Am I ever going to see either of you again?"

"Yes." Star replied before the Doctor could open his mouth. "Trust me. It will be a bit, but it most definitely won't be the last time you see this time machine!" The Doctor's expression didn't change at that knowledge except for a slight grin in anticipation.

He added, "If I'm lucky."

"Just, promise me one thing." He lifted his head and dropped his arm, preparing himself for whatever could come out of her mouth. "Find someone."

"We don't need anyone."

"Yes you do. What would you have done if I hadn't been there? You both need someone. 'Cause sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you…both of you." She looked significantly at the two brunettes, but her expression was full of care and concern.

"Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just…be magnificent." The Doctor said with a smile.

Donna grinned and laughed softly. "I think I will, yeah." Both Star and the Doctor beamed at this and he pulled his head back into the TARDIS as Star began to pull a lever.

"Doctor?" Donna's voice came again.

The Doctor's spiky head shot out again in mock exasperation. "Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours, Star's sister, what was her name?"

The Doctor's expression darkened and flickered with grief. He spoke with a lump in his throat. "Her name was Rose." He said with finality before shutting the blue door for the last time. Instead of dematerializing though, the time ship shot up into the sky spectacularly and Donna watched with a sad smile before turning and walking home.

She didn't notice as behind her, a man in a trench coat pulled away from an alley way wall speaking into a mobile. "Inform Mister Saxon, White Nova is complete. I repeat, White Nova has been completed."

[break]

Star looked at him and he looked at her. They were in the dark side of the moon so that the TARDIS could make a few last repairs. Her eyes were so sad. "What happened?"

He sighed and came to her and hugged her around. He laid his chin on the top of her head. "The Time Lady part of you is starting to wake up."

She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. "It's changing my personality?" Tears were in her eyes.

He shook his head before that thought went too far. "No…but well…with all of Time in our head, sometimes it's a bit hard to hold back ourselves. That filter you humans possess is a bit, less, for Time Lords."

"I killed them!"

"You gave them a chance." He drew her back into his arms. He pressed one button on the console—the autopilot that would put them in the Vortex to rest—swept her up bridal style and began to make his way to the bedroom, their bedroom. "That's all you can ever do in the end…" deep experience colored his voice. "…give them a chance." Then they both disappeared into the room to forget the last two days of their lives. Push back the memories that threatened to collapse them both.

[break]

_This chapter would not have been possible without the help of Strazza, who graciously allowed me to use her fic "Whole New World" to get this out as soon as possible. So, to thank her, you should go read her story!_

_But don't forget to review this one!_


	12. Fear Me

**Starfall**

**Chapter 10: Fear Me**

Almadynis

**AN:** I hate writer's block, yes I do! I hate writer's block…how about you? Sorry, but I thought that after school was over, I would just go right back to writing. No such luck. Really, REALLY sorry…but as much as it's been driving you nuts, believe me…I've been MUCH more frustrated.

Anyway, instead of waiting for the writer's block to go away—because tried that and all it did was keep going—I decided to write whatever came to mind. Well, this is what came out of my fingers. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"He's so tiny."<p>

"Don't worry, he'll grow."

"I bet he'll be just like you. Running about and getting into everything."

"Considering we're both like that, more than likely."

* * *

><p>He watched as she sang quietly to their one month old son. It was the only thing the child would sleep to. After so long with a fear of singing in public, even in front of him, the woman had gotten over it overnight when she had their child. Now, she sang practically all the time. Though, sometimes not the most appropriate of tunes, but her argument of they being her own lullaby's had stumped him. How could he argue with that when she had turned out so wonderfully?<p>

Her gentle, quiet, low voice lulled the little boy asleep as she rocked him in her arms, walking back and forth. "*…so ready axe, shield and spear/ to my war-horn pay good heed/ I'll be the first on land today/ or taste Valhalla's mead…*"

* * *

><p>"Rayne! If you aren't in this bathtub in ten seconds…!"<p>

A little boy, no older than three, with a messy mop of dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes shining with mischief, came running out of a corridor naked as the day he was born and soaking wet, soap suds glistening in spots. His little voice was bright with laughter as he ran…right smack into a pair of legs encased in blue pinstripe pants.

The boy's father, for that is the only person the man could be, raised his eyebrows. "And what are you up to?" His voice was purely curious, but his eyes were laughing just as much as his son's as he reached to pick up the boy. "Did you run away from your mother again?"

The boy, still grinning from ear to ear, nodded gaily. "Mummy's funny!"

A woman appeared, her hair a lighter shade of brown than her husband's and son's. Her son got the hair of his father, but his eyes were purely his mother. "Oh, I am, am I?" Her hands were on her hips, and she was as soaked with water as her son, though fully clothed.

Rayne, oblivious to his mother's glare, nodded again vehemently.

She couldn't help it, the sight of her husband and son was too funny and she lost her glare. "I guess I can live with that." She smiled, her eyes full of love. "Come on, my little monster." She kissed her son and then her husband on their cheeks.

"Rawr!"

* * *

><p>"Mum?" The eight year old boy was trying to be brave.<p>

The brunette smiled at her son and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your father has set it up so that it will only last for a millisecond. It'll be over and done before you know it." She kissed his forehead. "And afterward, you'll be able to understand some of the things that have confused you in the past."

"I know, but…"

"It's scary." She finished for him. He nodded, not looking up at her. She looked at him softly. "It's okay to be scared, Rayne." She brushed a lock of hair out of his face. "Bravery isn't about not being scared. You think your father isn't scared? Of course he is, he just doesn't admit it."

"Oi!" A man's voice called out, obviously listening.

The woman snickered, and so did the boy, despite his fear, which had been her goal. "The point is…even though he's afraid; he does what's needed anyway. That's what bravery is. Doing what's needed and what's right, even though you're scared." She kissed his forehead again. "I'll be right here when it's over and you can pick where we go. How does that sound?"

He barely thought a moment before his face lit up with excitement. "Could we go see River?"

She laughed. "Of course, we can."

* * *

><p>Star was in the bathroom…again. Morning sickness was horrible! It was bad enough with her son, but now with her daughter it seemed like she couldn't keep anything down. "Ugghhh…why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day?" She said pitifully.<p>

She got up from her place at the toilet bowl, washed her hands dutifully and then looked up into the mirror. And screamed in terror.

The Doctor came running in to see his wife huddled on the floor in the far corner of the bathroom, shaking in fear. "What is it? What's wrong?" He scanned the room with his sonic screwdriver, desperate to find the threat but detected nothing.

She pointed to the mirror. "The reflection…"

He did a deeper scan on the mirror, but still didn't get a reading. "What about it?" He knelt by her side, wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her bridal style.

"…it wasn't mine."

* * *

><p>Star screamed, shooting awake in bed, her body shaking in terror. The Doctor was by her side, his eyes filled with concern. "What is it? Are you alright? What's wrong?"<p>

Star, realizing that it was all a dream, began to cry in earnest. The Doctor held her in his arms, rocking her gently and waiting for the tears to go away before he asked again.

After a little while, she looked up at him and began to describe her dream. He didn't say anything until she was done. There was silence in their bedroom for a few seconds before he turned her toward him and spoke in a tone so serious that it immediately got her attention.

"Astrid, I have waited for you for over nine hundred years. No one else will ever be able to replace you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Alright?" She nodded against his chest. "Good. Go back to sleep then, my love."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Astrid got up and sought out her semi-husband. She found him where he usually was—tinkering with the TARDIS's console. She spoke carefully. "I dreamed again…"<p>

He jerked in surprise, but put down what he was doing to give her his complete attention. "Another nightmare?"

She shook her head. "No. When I was in college, sometimes I wouldn't be able to complete some math problem, so I would put it to the side and then go to bed. Most of the time, I was able to dream the answer." She paused and looked at him seriously. "When Rose left for the other dimension, it reminded me what is going to happen next, and I was hoping that I could change it. But I would have to change it soon…because it effects the past, present, and future all at the same time." His eyes widened at that little tidbit of information. "The problem was so big, I didn't know what to do. I think I just dreamed the answer."

He slowly nodded, knowing that she couldn't tell him much, but also knowing that she needed to hear something. Otherwise, she wouldn't have even said as much as she already had. "Do you need something from me?"

She returned his slow nod, not for the first time glad that he was so intelligent and able to keep up with her logic. "If I succeed, it will change _everything_, my love. I'm not even sure just how far it will reach. I won't know the future anymore. I won't know what to expect…" She stopped and shook her head, looking at her feet. "…I just lost Rose. Jackie and Mickey are gone. I don't want to lose you too."

His hand appeared in her field of vision, one finger gently raising her chin so that she could look him in the eyes. His brown eyes were so full of love, understanding, and acceptance. "No matter what happens, or what you choose, I will always be with you." He kissed her on her forehead. "Did you think I was with you only because of your future knowledge?" Her eyes said it all. "Never. I love _you_. Not your precognition."

Astrid froze. He had said it! He had said the words. That made them all the more potent. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "In that case, there will come a time when I'm going to ask you to do something that under any other circumstances I would expect you to question my sanity. When that time comes, I will need you to trust me and do as I ask. No questions."

He blinked and blinked again, taking in the rather large request loaded with trust issues. His face was serious and calm as he stated very solemnly, "My life is in your hands."

Her mind immediately flashed to the second episode of the sixth season and she gulped audibly at the enormity of what he had had given hit her. He wasn't just saying he would trust her. He was…he was giving her his complete trust. She had always known he would die for her, but this was much bigger than that. So much bigger.

Astrid looked at him, and he could see the understanding in her eyes of what he had offered, could see the acceptance of his gift. She leaned carefully into him, brought her lips so very close to his ears and whispered so softly that not even the TARDIS herself could hear—though she already knew the secret anyway, and who was she going to tell? Astrid whispered her second biggest secret in the universe, and gave him the keys to her soul. She pulled back and saw how wide his eyes were with that little bit of information. She smiled at him. "Now we're even." She gave him a long kiss before coming up for air. "Oh, and I'll need something that will be able to paralyze you for a few hours."

He just nodded and went for another kiss. In another few seconds, she was in his arms bridal-style and they were heading for their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>The song is called "Mead for the Servant" if you are interested.<br>Please tell me what you think! Reviews are love!_


	13. Smith Vs Jones

**Starfall**

**Chapter 12: Smith versus Jones**

Almadynis

**AN:** Thanks goes out to quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers for her help in making this chapter possible! Thanks also goes to Dr. X for his generous help with political/law whats-its!

* * *

><p>With Rose gone, it was a lot lonelier around the TARDIS. Even though she did have the Doctor, Rose had always made the place lively and cheerful. She never slowed down, always encouraging both of them to come out of their shells—not that the Doctor needed much encouragement for that to happen—and in general made everything more fun. Astrid sighed heavily, got up from her purple four-poster bed, slipping on clothes and headed for the main control room.<p>

As always, her Doctor was tinkering around in the console, half on the floor and half under it, his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. She gave a small giggle at the picture he made and cleared her throat. His neck came forward to peer at her through the grating above his head, his eyes widening slightly. She couldn't help it, "Enjoying the view?" His quick nod made her laugh, her eyes shining with pleasure. She squatted beside him, giving him a much better view. "Well, aside from that, being cooped up in the TARDIS isn't good for either one of us. I miss her too…" at this his eyes became sad as he nodded and began to sit up fully to face her, dropping the screwdriver into his hand with practiced ease. "…and I was thinking that we could go to London and make some new memories. Ones that don't have heartache attached."

He nodded again in understanding. "What did you have in mind?"

She smiled at him. "I've never been to the London Eye. I've always wanted to go."

He grinned hugely, a cheeky light beginning to dance in his eyes as he said, "Well then!" grabbed her arms and bounced to his feet, shutting the grating with one foot on the way. "Let's fire up that helmic regulator!"

Astrid smiled at his infectious attitude and stood on her side of the console and began to work on making sure the ship actually reached the correct time period that they wanted, while he worked to steer it correctly. _It'd be nice if we actually went where we want to go for once. No offence Lexi, but this is more than just his horrible driving skills._

* * *

><p>To be as inconspicuous as possible, because the London Eye was a tourist attractiontrap, they parked Lexi a few blocks away next to a hospital. Star practically skipped all the way there, the Doctor using his 900 years of life experience fighting his laughter at her innocent enthusiasm. She bounced in line, marveling at all the different people there. She distinctly heard not only a London accent, but one she could identify as Scottish, Irish, and then she heard what she knew were translations courtesy of the TARDIS: French, Spanish, and German. She laughed out loud at some of the things said, which of course made people look at her oddly, but with the Doctor beside her, she was afraid of nothing and ignored them all.

When they finally got up to the ticket counter, they paid 30 pounds for the both of them, and then were politely told to come back in four hours to start cueing up for the actual ride itself. Astrid blinked at the woman, uncomprehendingly. "What, seriously?"

The teller nodded, quite used to this question. "Yes, miss. The Eye can only hold so many, and with all the people who want to ride, it will be a little while before your turn comes. I do apologize."

Star nodded in understanding, turning sharply around to the laughing eyes of the Doctor. "You could have warned me!"

"Now what's the fun in that?" He grinned and kissed her lovingly. "Why don't we go check out that hospital?" Astrid raised a questioning eyebrow. "It had some…odd things around it that I noticed when we passed by. We can go check it out while waiting for our turn. Alright?" She nodded at him and rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She shook her finger at his jokingly, "But you owe me for not saying something sooner about the tickets."

He grinned suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Her cheeks flamed to life, but nodded quickly her agreement.

* * *

><p>The two of them entered the lobby of Royal Hope Hospital as a group of medical students walked by, getting the tail end of whatever lecture. The man in a dark suit with an odd multicolored side-striped tie, followed by little white-coated ducklings as he harped on about salt.<p>

Astrid shook her head and looked around the blue carpeted floor, white walls, ringing phones, and sighed. "I like the cat-hospital better. At least that was somewhat peaceful." The Doctor shot her a warning look. She rolled her eyes slightly, "I'm not saying what they did was a good thing, but you have to admit their hospital had a better atmosphere."

"Come on, you." He shook his head at her, grabbing her hand gently in his as they made their way to the elevators. "So, what do you think? Third floor? Fourth?"

Star giggled. "How about we do 'gravity rounds'?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Start at the top and work our way down." He smiled and pressed the button for the top floor. As he did that, he got a spark off of it and yanked his hand back sharply. "Not good?"

"Maybe." His face was thoughtful as he returned to press the little button. They both hear the storm begin as the lift began to move.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Astrid were walking by a little kitchenette when the whole building began to shake. Neither were able to keep their feet, the Doctor grabbing Star quickly as he moved to pin her to a wall and hold on tightly. All around them, they could hear the screams and yells of patients, as well as things breaking. Astrid had to squeeze her eyes shut at the bright light coming in through all the windows. Finally, it stops. "If you say 'that wasn't so bad', I'm going to hit you." Her husband grinned at her cheekily as he helped her to her feet, both of them remembering the last time they had been through a shake like that.<p>

Then, it all changed. He doesn't notice at first, looking around at all the people to make sure no one is seriously hurt. He hears two voices in the kitchen talking and focuses on them, especially as they had the nearest window.

They were both in medical-student white lab coats and gazing out the window. One was a little shorter than the other, both had dark hair. One was obviously of African descent and the other of Middle-East descent, but both had very distinctive London accents.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or…" the black woman, now on her feet, froze as she looked out of the window.

The other female, still on the floor, looked up at her in question. "Martha? It's night." She looked up at the dark window before looking back at the other woman, apparently Martha. "But it was lunchtime…"

Martha's voice was certain as she said, "It's not night."

"But it's got to be. It's dark." The other woman slid up the wall and turned her head to look out the window.

Astrid's voice came out of the silence. "We're on the moon." Her voice shocked all of those in hearing range, making all of them turn toward her before going back to the windows or doors to stare.

He looked at her, and saw that the joy was gone. The excitement and innocent enthusiasm had fled. He could see that recognition in her eyes, as well as something else. Something he had seen only once before, when the Racnoss Empress had called him 'my little doctor man'; Star had had that exact same look. And all of it was directed at the black woman in the kitchen.

Martha, quite oblivious to the looks the strange girl was giving her, continued the thought as she stared shocked out of the window. "We're on the bloody moon."

As if that were some signal, people all around the hospital were suddenly realizing that what they were seeing wasn't a joke, a picture, or an illusion. It was real. The screaming started soon after.

* * *

><p>What Astrid did next made the Doctor's eyes widen comically. She went to him, and reached into his pocket up to her elbow, her tongue held between her teeth as she hunted for whatever she wanted, her face very close to places that he was trying very hard not to think of. "Finally!" She muttered, bringing out her hand clutching two things: duct tape and handcuffs.<p>

Martha Jones began to run out of the room, trying to confirm that what she saw out of one window was the same out of others and not just one giant hoax. Star spotted her and called out, "Follow her!" and ran after the medical student, the Doctor at her heels.

One corridor, one room, and then another corridor when an old woman tried to stop Martha, the med student just went right on past her with a 'I'm sorry. I can't', but Star stopped. She halted so suddenly, that the Doctor had to stumble a bit to keep from running into her.

The Doctor, right behind his love, had watched as at the same time, she had ran following Martha, and with the looks of long practice, tore off a length of duct tape about six inches long. When they came along the old woman, Star without missing a beat and didn't even bother watching Martha leave ahead of her, put that length of tape over the woman's mouth and in the next second, had her hands caught in 51st century handcuffs. He blinked and raised one eyebrow, "So…?"

"She killed someone, Judoon are after her. We can leave trussed up in the lobby without violating any harboring laws for when they arrive. Cut and dried, no muss no fuss." Star grinned at him from the side.

"The tape?"

"She's got two slabs running around. I figure if she can't give them orders, they should just go with the last one they were given, right?"

He nodded, amazed at all she had planned. "Which would be…what?"

Star looked at him and smiled, "No idea."

"Right. To the lobby it is." He shook his head at her, smiling like a loon.

* * *

><p>Of course, the woman protested the whole way. Star just rolled her eyes, "I can always render you unconscious. That had been my first plan you know. I just didn't want to carry you." After that, Mrs. Finnegan went relatively quietly. Star and the Doctor knew it was just long enough so that she could think of a plan.<p>

The hospital shook slightly again when the ships came, and Star waited patiently, the Doctor by her side. "Judoon platoon upon the moon." He commented softly. She smiled at him.

"Who are you two, then?" Martha Jones was in the lobby and couldn't take her eyes off them, trying to figure them out with what little information she had. "Are you aliens?"

Star grinned and nodded. "Yup. Though we are different ones from those outside and her." She pointed her thumb at the bound woman sitting on the floor.

"Who is she?" Another medical student asked, this one a male.

"Weeeellll…" Star looked at the Doctor, who shrugged, this was her dance. "…she's the murderer of a princess. The Judoon outside are basically space mercenaries/ cops who tracked her here."

"How did you know?"

The Doctor jumped to her rescue. "We were visiting the London Eye and saw these _ around the hospital and got curious. That's all."

The people that had gathered around the doors to see the aliens marching toward them started to scream. Star rolled her eyes and pulled out something from her own pocket this time: an air horn. One blast shut everyone up. "They are not here for you. Just calm down and let us handle this. Alright?" Her voice and manner were so commanding that all of those that had screamed nodded quickly.

Her lover looked at her and smiled. "I like you like this, you know. It gives me such ideas."

She laughed, "Everything gives you ideas."

Martha shifted her gaze back and forth between the two as the Judoon walked through the doors. "Is now really a good time to be flirting?" She ask desperately.

Star shrugged and got to her feet, facing the lead Judoon with confidence as the rest of a platoon began to spread evenly around the room. "Hello!" She waved cheerfully. She felt the TARDIS translate the message even as she said it and idly wondered why she felt it now and didn't later. She waited until the chief Judoon took off his helmet before continuing, for it was only polite. "The plasmavore is over there." She pointed at the old woman again. She switched to 'Earth English' so that they could assimilate the language and be understood by all. "She's got some leather slabs around here somewhere, but no idea where. I'd watch for them if I was you." She smiled at them. She let the Chief Judoon do his little thingie to absorb the language on her before moving again.

"Who are you?" The Judoon said first—after 'language assimilated' of course.

She drew herself up to her 5 foot 3 inch height and somehow seemed taller than they did. Or at least the same height to meet them on equal ground. "I am the Star, the last of the Time Ladies. The wife of the Doctor, Last of the Time Lords."

Star rolled her eyes, knowing that they wouldn't take her word for it. She practically bounced over to the woman, yanked the tape off—eliciting a 'ow!'—and disabling the handcuffs so that the Judoon could take her. _I doubt they can disable 51__st__ century cuffs by themselves._ The woman tried to get passed her, but Astrid tripped her and the woman went sprawling to the floor again. "She's all yours."

The Judoon pulled out a red-ended silver-middled cylindrical tube-like thingie and shown it at the Mrs. Finnegan on the floor that had been trying to sneak off in the muddle of greetings. The scan zinged and he called out, "Non-human. Confirm analysis."

Several different Judoon also pulled out scanners and pointed them at the woman, all getting zings. The big Judoon called out again, "Confirm, Plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine."

The plasmavore practically snarled, "Well, she deserved it!" Her face was a mask of disgust and anger. "Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice." Her voice was raising in octaves as she spoke. "She was beggin for the bite of a Plasmavore!"

"Then you confess?" The Judoon ground out in his deep bass voice.

"Confess? I'm proud of it!"

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." All the Judoon now switched their scanners for their guns and all of them pointed at the plasmavore.

She, of course, was not going out without the last word. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Because you're going to burn with me! Burn in hell!" They fired, and her body disintegrated with a loud scream that had half the people in the lobby holding their ears.

Star groaned, bringing attention to herself. "Ah, crap! I thought I took care of this, damnit!" She smiled sweetly at the Chief Judoon. "May I borrow your gun for about ten minutes?" The big rhino-looking alien blinked at the new person now in his internal records and handed her the gun. "Oh goody. I really don't like killing, usually. But in all technicalities, they're not living to begin with, so it's not that bad." She bounded to the staircase, the Doctor by her side and after a minute, Martha Jones ran after them.

Astrid heard behind her the Chief Judoon tell his men to go back to the ships, and put the aliens out of her mind for the moment. She ran, following the directions to the MRI room. It didn't take nearly as long as she thought, but she also didn't know how long ago the charge had been building.

All the years running with the Doctor made it quite easy to yell and give orders and run all at the same time. "Doctor, pull the red bunch! Martha, help the Doctor!" She ran in, gun raised and shot twice, once for each slab that was standing in the room. Then Star smiled as the scanner powered down from its spitting and crackling mess of magnetism.

The Doctor walked out of the little observation room, smiling at her. "So, that would be their last command."

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "Of course, on the show Mrs. Finnegan did it, so how was I supposed to know?"

"Well, you did say you would change things."

"And I figured 'if I was going to change one major thing, what was a few minor things?'"

He bounded over to her and caught her up in a huge hug as the hospital started to shake, there was a great big white light and he held her tightly to the wall as they rode out the return trip to Earth.

Martha Jones looked at the pair in astonishment, but there was acceptance in her eyes. "Who _are_ you two?" she murmured to herself.

"Ooo! I guess I get to keep his gun!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched his lover look out over London in delight as they finally got their ride on the London Eye. It was when she looked at him with love shining in her eyes that he got around to asking. "Why are you so jealous of Martha?"<p>

She gave a sigh. "I had ulteriour motives for the hospital." His expression was along the lines of 'I figured'. "In the show, you kiss her to stall the Judoon as you chase down the plasmavore. Apparently, I'm a little jealous and possessive of you." She shrugged helplessly as she went back to watching the city-scape. "She was a good companion except that she fancied you. I just…I don't want the competition. It's not like we are _really_ married, despite what I told the Judoon."

She went quiet as an odd look crossed his face and he looked down at her. "Do you want to?"

Star blinked at him uncomprehendingly. "Do I want to what?"

"Get married?"

"Are you serious?" There was disbelief in her voice, an incredulousness that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I've been thinking about it for a while." He turned her to face him as he gazed down at her with love in his eyes, love in his fingertips as he caressed her cheek. "My shining Star, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You were different, even when you were still human. You are so brave, and yet amazingly funny and cheerful. I love you. I love you more than anything else. Marry me, my shining love."

Star was in shock, but a slow smile grew over her face and she nodded quickly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down for a mind-blowing kiss. The rest of the compartment, who had shamelessly listened in as soon as they realized it was a marriage proposal, began to clap, cheer and wolf-whistle encouragement. Star laughed in delight at the audience, placing her forehead against his chest to wait out the rest of the ride in pure joy and contentment.

She had found her place, her forever, the love of her life. All in a man that didn't exist.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS seemed to be in on the proposal, because as soon as they got to their bedroom to…consummate…everything, they found two sprocket gold rings and a TARDIS blue ribbon waiting on the bed.<p>

He gave his future wife a smile, she smiled at him. He wrapped his own wrist with one end of the ribbon and Star followed his gesture with the other end. He leaned in close to her and whispered his most sacred secret in the whole of creation. "My name." He whispered.

She had tears in her eyes at his sacrifice, knowing the significance behind that secret and leaned close to him to whisper her own. She kissed him thoroughly before answering his questioning gaze. "My name. You didn't think it was Astrid or Angel, did you?" His eyebrows went up at that, but grinned as well. The woman would never let him get bored.

He lifted the smaller gold band to the ring finger of her left hand, and she could see the swirling circle letters of the Gallifreyan language etched into it, and slipped it onto her hand. "With this ring, I give you all that I was, all that I am, and all that I ever will be."

She slid the larger ring, again etched with the circles native to his people, onto his own left hand with a smile, one happy tear falling at the momentous occasion. "With this ring, I give you all that I was, am, or ever will be, my wonderful Doctor."

He kissed her, long and deep and they fell into bed.

The TARDIS hummed happily as she settled into the Vortex to await the end of the honeymoon. All things considered, it might be awhile.

* * *

><p>It was over a month later, when Star could finally focus on something other than her ring for more than five minutes when she looked up at her husband. "Did you like Martha Jones? Think she'll be a good companion?"<p>

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Up to you."

"Well, as long as you keep your lips to yourself, I think it'll be fine. And in all fairness, other than that one little thing, she was a good companion."

Her Doctor smiled at her cheekily. "Why would I kiss anyone else, my love? No one could compare after you."

"Awwwww!" Her exclamation led to more bedroom time.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think?<em>


	14. The Shakespeare Debacle

**Starfall**

**Chapter 13: The Shakespeare Debacle**

Almadynis

**AN:** Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it's been awhile. I got writer's block on this story. Hit a brick wall hard. Ironically, I know what's going to happen at the end, just had some trouble getting there. Well, I finally got an idea for several chapters, so here's the first! Hope you like.

**AN2: **If you like the Hellraiser movies, I have started a fanfic in that world you might like to read.

**AN3:** Special thanks goes out to PaleMoonlitAngel061, Demon of Serenity, , Tracickles, Caffeine Loving Otaku, and several anonymous guests for such encouraging reviews. You guys kept me going!

* * *

><p>You would think that a month long honeymoon would be enough, but honestly Star had a very difficult time keeping her hands off of her Doctor. Every time she looked down to see that ring still on her hand, she would pounce him yet again. He certainly wasn't complaining. Lexi herself just found it intensely amusing…though how Star knew that was still a bit of a mystery.<p>

Then the day came that Star was going through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear, when she happened across Rose's pink jacket tucked away in the wrong closet. Astrid's cheeks were suddenly wet as she sat down right there and held that fabric against her chest. She barely noticed when the arms wrapped around her, holding her close as she wept out her sorrow.

He kissed her cheeks dry when she was all done—at least for now—and gathered her into his arms, bridal style. "I think that it's time for a trip. What do you think?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay. Let's go somewhere."

* * *

><p>Star didn't ask him where they were going and he didn't offer. He was grinning too widely. She knew it was supposed to be a surprise. But that didn't mean that she didn't push buttons, pull levers, and bang the console right along with him as they rode the Vortex through time and space. Her husband was running all around the console as he made sure she didn't accidently crash them, as well as cranking the cranks and dinging the dings.<p>

Star cracked up as the landing made both of them hit the floor. The Doctor, of course, was right back up again and around the console to help his beloved wife to her feet. She smiled up at him lovingly, "We should read a TARDIS Driver's Manual."

"Oh, I did!" He grinned back. "It really didn't help so I threw it into a sun."

She laughed, suddenly reminded of a completely different season and episode of her Doctor. On one hand, the event itself was quite funny. On the other hand, it was a reminder of all the things that could happen, the 'what if's of her own failure. Could she really change the future she remembered? Or was she doomed to only change things that didn't matter and in the end be forced to see the love of her life die?

The Doctor saw as her eyes changed from humor to dread and fear. He was having none of that! In one sweep, he pulled her toward the TARDIS doors. He had planned on her changing clothes, but she needed a diversion _now_. One tug of the doors and a simple shift later, she was outside looking around at an obviously medieval town or village.

"You are kidding me. Yes?" Her raised eyebrow questioned his sanity. "You bring me to a place with no plumbing or sanitation on our honeymoon? Really, Doctor?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!" He closed the door behind him, linked his arm with hers as they made their way down the street, being ignored for the most part.

She looked back as she heard a man call out, "_Garde __á__ l'eau_!" right before a bucket of stuff she really didn't want to think about the contents of was emptied where they had just been standing. Lexi provided a translation immediately, making Star grimace. 'Watch out for the water' indeed. She shivered in distaste at what almost fell on her. "Doctor, you better have a _really_ good excuse for this one. We almost got covered in…waste!" It was the nicest word she could come up with.

He peeked around and raised one eyebrow as he frowned. "Ooo, sorry about that." He turned back and began to stroll leisurely down the road. "Can you tell when we are?" He smiled at her. Now that there was no chance that she would die from the Vortex in her mind, he would really start her 'education'. Everything she needed to know to travel in time and space. Fortunately for her, she would be able to skip all the unimportant things that he had been made to learn in Academy. But the first lesson was quite simple: listen to your instincts. The second was a little harder: observation is key; everything is important.

It was a standard medieval street in a large city, now that she looked closer. The buildings were all wood with classic grid metal inlaid glass windows with shutters. The street was only wide enough for a horse and cart to travel easily. The clothes were very drab, bland colors in browns and black with barely any true color. It was a relatively poor street. Star frowned thoughtfully as she looked around at all the details. "Well, we're on Earth, obviously. Hmmm…" she listened to the accent of a preacher they passed yelling about the end of the world. "…England. Probably London, judging by the multitude of people around." She gave him a side grin. "And considering London Earth is your favorite spot." She registered his answering sheepish smile before once more focusing on their surroundings. "It's very crowded, for it being dark already. And by the clothes I would say before the 1800's."

He nodded encouragement, grinning like a loon. They turned a corner and in the distance she could see a seemingly round building with white walls and a black roof. It looked brand new. _Oh Rassilon, it's that one. Crap, how am I supposed to handle this?_ "The Globe Theatre. We're in London, 1599."

The Doctor's eyebrows lifted in astonishment that she could get it so close. She was really getting in touch with her inner Time Lady! Or…then he noticed her eyes. They were tight with recognition; her body language trembling. He sighed. So much for a quick visit. "We can leave." He offered softly.

Star snorted her thought on that idea. "You know we can't do that. We're part of events now. No going back." She took a deep breath and gave him a wavering smile. "Come on, love. Let's go see Shakespeare."

* * *

><p>Astrid had to give Shakespeare credit. He really knew how to woo an audience. It was packed in the theatre, even in places that the view of the stage was horrible, even nonexistent. There had to be thousands of people in attendance. <em>Love's Labor's Lost<em> was hilarious, and made her forget, at least for a time, and just enjoy the show. It was wonderful.

She had read several of Shakespeare's plays in her life. Reading had nothing on watching. It was truly incredible the nuances that you were able to see and understand. Especially since this was the time of Shakespeare himself, the plays were not only written by him but _directed_ by him, so everything said and done were approved by the man himself. She smiled up at her husband. The play was over and the actors were taking their bows as the audience cheered enthusiastically. "Okay, I give. This was a brilliant idea. We have to see _Romeo and Juliet_ one day. Just to see how he meant for it to be played." She eagerly bounced on her tiptoes at that idea, making him laugh in return.

Then she got a cheeky smile that made his heart both warm and clench. "Author! Author! Author!" she chanted in a yell. The chant was picked up and soon it spread all throughout the audience.

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. "You are so going to pay for that."

She waggled her eyebrows at him and grinned widely. "I look forward to it, my husband."

They were distracted from their promises of midnight play when the chanting turned back into cheers and whistles. They looked up to see William Shakespeare himself come onto the stage in a black overcoat and leggings with white undershirt untied at the neck. He did a little air-kick to the side, smiling and waving at the audience with air kisses mixed in.

Her husband smiled like an eager schoolboy as he watched this performance of the author. His eyes never left the man as he leaned in close to her so that he would be able to be heard over the cheers. "Genius. He's a genius, the genius." She could hear his admiration. "The most human human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak." His expression scrunched up as his face tried to convey the emotion in his voice and failed miserably. "Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

Star grinned at him hugely; it was interesting seeing a fangirl on the other side of the geeking out. So she also saw his expression freeze when Shakespeare called out, "Shut your big, fat mouths!" The audience died laughing.

The Doctor looked down at his wife that had hugged him caringly. "Oh well." She shook her head, still smiling up at him. "I guess you shouldn't meet your heroes."

"Oh the contrary, my love. Fantasy and reality never are the same, but every fantasy and fairytale carry with them a tread of truth. I'd rather know the truth; be able to say that I've met and seen them. You?"

It took a second or two, but a smile blossomed over his face as he nodded. "You are brilliant, Star. Truly brilliant."

"Which would be why you married me."

"One of them, yeah." The pair grinned cheekily at each other at their playful banter.

One of the men in front of them didn't find it so amusing and turned around to hush them both. "I want to hear Shakespeare!" the man said indignantly.

Shakespeare was in the middle of speaking when they returned their attention forward. "… '_Love's Labor's Lost_, that's a funny ending, isn't it?' It just stops." He clicked his fingers in time with his words. "Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle. You'll find out soon." He waved, but the people would have none of it, crying out in tandem a great 'when' over and over. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time! You don't rush a genius." He took a bow as they all laughed.

Suddenly, the man jerked upwards as if on strings—which was basically what was happening—and took a step back to regain his balance. He looked around, his face blank and eyes dark. None of the exuberance from just a few seconds ago evident. "When? Tomorrow night."

The audience all cheered and clapped and whistled.

The Doctor looked down at his wife as he only half-listened to Shakespeare continue. "Bad?"

She smiled up at him sadly and nodded. "Yeah. It's bad." She returned his side-hug as he frowned back up at the stage. Shakespeare announced the name of the new play and she felt his body tense. He now had an idea of the problem. A new play…that was not known to him. This was indeed 'bad'.

* * *

><p>The inn was called "The Elephant", though why Star had no idea. It wasn't as if many of the people of this time had ever seen one. Other than the sign hanging to announce it as such, the décor of the establishment fit in so well with the surrounding buildings that if she hadn't been attached by the arm to the Doctor, she would have walked right on passed. Drab, dirty people walked this way and that as the couple made their own way up the stairs to a very particular room holding the greatest writer who ever lived.<p>

He let go of her arm as they got to the right one and he practically skipped forward and bounced into the room with only a courtesy knock while he spoke quickly. "Hello! Excuse me. Not interrupting, am I?" He could barely contain his smile as Star walking in behind him, a humoring grin on her own face. "Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

There were two other men sitting across the desk from Shakespeare. All of them staring incredulously at the gall of the man standing before them. It was barely half a second before Shakespeare understood—or thought he understood—the purpose and shook his head, waving the Doctor away. "Oh, no, no, no. Who let you in?" He pinced the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not even deigning to look up again. "No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the inter—"

She couldn't help it. Astrid burst out laughing, interrupting Shakespeare mid-word. She had to hang onto the doorframe, she was laughing so hard. "Oh dear. I hate that question."

The Doctor looked over at her, a quizzical look on his face. "You write?"

She giggled as she nodded. "Not very well, or very often, admittedly. And I can almost never actually _finish_ a storyline, but yeah. I write." She grinned as she righted herself and peered at Shakespeare, noticing idly that he was fully focused on her. "Though it is an interesting question, from a writer's point of view. Most of my ideas come from my dreams." She smiled over at her husband. "They start that way, and then gain a life of their own." Star turned her grin back to the three other men in the room. "I won't ask, but it would be interesting if your ideas came the same way."

William Shakespeare was stunned. With the entrance of the un-named man, he had missed the woman. Skin tight clothes not fit for anyone, let alone a woman. She would be attacked on the streets, but she seemed oddly relaxed, not self-conscious at all. She wore clothes like this often. And her speech was so odd, an accent like none he had ever heard. It took another second for _what _she said to occur, and quite unlike himself, he answered the unasked question. "They just come to me." A flirtatious grin came over his face. "Sit right down here, next to me." He remembered the two men that were occupying the seat he wanted this new wonder to fill. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

A blond woman came in and patted the man on the left on the shoulder. "Come on, lads." She leaned over and felt the shoulder of the other man before returning upright. "I think our William's found his new muse."

As the others began to file out, the blond woman was proven right as Shakespeare had yet to take his eyes off of Star. "Sweet lady." He gestured to a seat while Star smiled gently and came forward to take one. "Such unusual clothes. So…fitted."

Star giggled and nodded. "By your standards, I suppose so." She smiled at the author and he noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes. Those clear blue eyes were full of memory, regret, fear, and pain. Such a sad life in those eyes. "They are really comfortable, though, so I tend to prefer them. And Mr. Shakespeare? We need to make one thing quite clear now before the Doctor has a meltdown." William didn't understand that word and frowned, but he was sidetracked as the brunette raised her left hand, palm facing her chest, and he caught sight of a gold ring etched with circles. "This man is my husband."

This was her husband's cue to show the psychic paper to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, and this is my wife, Dame Star of TARDIS." It was obvious that the Doctor was trying to get control of his intense jealousy, something he had never run into before.

William's head tilted slightly and he pointed. "Interesting. That bit of paper. It's blank."

The Doctor's face was priceless in shock before he gave a little grin. "Oh that's…very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Shakespeare only acknowledged this fact with a shift of his head down once in a semblance of a nod. The statement wasn't interesting to him, but words were. "'Meltdown'? I've never heard that before, and words are my trade. Who are you exactly?"

She stared at him intently, making sure that her message of being happily married was driven home. She remembered quite well how much of a player the author had been portrayed on the show. "As for 'meltdown', the word as I used it was along the lines of 'a sudden disastrous failure with potential for widespread harm'. It's my word and you can't use it."

Before the sandy-blond man could answer, another man joined them in the room. He was quite hefty, bedecked in grand clothes and a golden chain necklace of office. _Great, the first one that's going to die. I don't think I can save him either…it would alert the Carrionite's that someone knows. It would make us a target really quickly._ She could barely listen as the Master of the Revels pompously spoke. Her eyes were all for the girl in the corner as she listened intently. _And there would be the youngest. No idea of her name…can't remember that. Doomfinger is one of her mothers though. Oh Rassilon…Allah…God…whatever you want to be called…please help me make the right decision. _The young Carrionite left and the pompous idiot was soon behind her.

Star didn't pay any attention to her husband and Shakespeare as they simply stared at each other. Though if she had looked, William's eyes were mostly for her, watching her as she stared at the doorway. Then a scream came and the Doctor was up and out the door, Shakespeare at his heels. Star let a tear roll down her cheek as she watched them leave. _God, please…let this be the right thing to do. __**Please…**_

Astrid didn't have to wait long before the two men came back. The Doctor came in and was by her side in only three steps, kneeling before her as he took her hands, staring deep into her eyes. He saw so much there. Her grief for the death and terror that she had done the wrong thing. If this kept up, she would kill herself. He sighed, tugged her forward and held her as her body shook once again with silent sobs.

Neither newlywed took any notice of William Shakespeare watching them both from the corner. The pair were decidedly odd. Both had such old eyes…seeing way too much. The man was a mystery in and of himself, but the woman…she was even more of a puzzle.

The blond from before came in. "I got you a room Sir Doctor. You and your wife are just across the landing."

He nodded to her and scooped up Star into his arms. "Lead the way, good mistress. My wife is a bit distressed with the turn of events."

* * *

><p>Star and the Doctor couldn't find it in themselves to do anything but lie down and take comfort in each other's arms. Her voice, when it came, was so hesitant. "Without Martha here, I don't have a companion of yours to go off of. I'm guessing a lot of what I need to do, what I need to leave alone, if I can leave things alone." Her voice turned to an imploring plea. "How much can I really change? What if it's all for naught? What if—"<p>

He interrupted her with just a shift of his hand on her hip. "Shhhhh…if you focus on all the possibilities, it will destroy you. Greater Time Lords than you have tried and they all went insane. Don't even try, my love." He softly kissed her hair. "Just live each day, one step at a time. It's what I do."

She smiled up at him, still a little sad and afraid. "Who said you were sane?"

The Doctor grinned playfully and was about to reply when another scream rent the air. He was up and out of the bed, his Star right on his heels, as they both ran to Shakespeare's room. The door banged open as the Doctor half-crashed into it, startling William awake. Star and he immediately knelt by the blond woman's side where she was collapsed on the floor.

The Doctor felt her pulse and sat back on his heels. "Her heart gave out. She died of fright." _I can't even remember her name. Go in peace._ _Wait…maybe…_

Astrid's face grew hard and she grabbed the woman's head and tilted it back. "You start compressions, I'll breathe."

The Doctor only had to see one glance at his wife to know that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He knew it was a long shot at best, the woman had been dead too long, but he began the count anyway. "One, two, three, four, breathe." She did as asked, and he noted that she had training. Probably courtesy of her parents. "One, two, three, four, breathe." Over and over for several minutes as in his peripheral vision Shakespeare watched.

With a sudden gasp, a miracle occurred. The woman took a breath and began to cough. Star smiled, tears in her eyes, and helped the woman turn on her side to ease the discomfort. "It's okay. You're fine. It's fine. Shhhh…shhhhh…"

The woman was almost hysterical from her ordeal. Between crying and coughing one word came through. "…witch…"

A young chambermaid, not the Carrionite, came and gently led the woman away to her own room to relax and rest.

Star was grinning hugely at the Doctor as the blond left. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Good work. Brilliant." He kissed her full on. It only took a few moments before she moaned and grabbed him tighter.

"We do have rooms for that. Not that I mind the show." William Shakespeare's voice cut through their desire and Star turned shocked eyes to the sandy-haired author. "Now…what was that?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere, a rooster crowed as the sun brightened the sky outside the window. "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats." William walked about his room, staring at the strange man and woman sitting before him. "But what could have scared her so?"<p>

The Doctor rested his head on his clasped hands. "Rage, rage, against the dying of the light."

Shakespeare pointed at him. "I might use that."

Her husband shook his head. "You can't. It's someone else's."

The author nodded in understanding as he thought. "Peter Streete spoke of witches." He noticed the Doctor's curiosity and answered. "He was our builder. He sketched out the plans for the Globe."

"The architect?" The Doctor said it more as a statement than a question, but it was as if Edison was in residence as he realized. "Hold on. The architect. The architect!" He banged his hand down on the desk as he sat back. "The Globe!" He was on his feet quickly and heading for the door. "Come on!" He was at the door before Star was out of her seat and following, Shakespeare right by her side.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was pacing the theatre as he thought, Star sitting on the stage and swinging her legs over the side as she watched. "Columns there, right, and fourteen sides." He raised his voice so that Shakespeare, who stood on the stage behind the brunette woman, could hear him. "I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why 14 sides?" <em>Will, huh? I guess he's not mad at him anymore for flirting.<em>

Shakespeare simply shrugged. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all." He gestured with a sheaf of papers. "He said it carried the sound well."

She watched as her husband turned around, pacing again as he tried to figure out what she already knew. "14? Why does that ring a bell? 14?"

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet." She called out to him. Martha's line had always been interesting to her. It was probably the only thing she knew about poetry.

He nodded. "Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He turned and began to pace the other way. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…" He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, my head! Tetradecagon," he rapped his own head with the hand that was still on top of his head as he kept going, "think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Shakespeare didn't understand. He gestured again. "This is just a theatre."

The Doctor turned, his hand falling to his side as he did while the other was in his pants pocket, "Oh, yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it?" He stepped forward, walking toward William and Star. "You should know. You stand on this stage," he reached the edge of the stage beside his wife and rubbed the wood, "say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time." He patted the floor gently. "Oh, you can make men weep or cry with joy. Change them." His face got that light bulb look again. "You can change peoples' minds just with words in this place." He turned to look back at the Globe's seats. "And if you exaggerate that…" He paced a little bit before turning to Shakespeare again. "Tell you what, Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer." William answered simply. "One month after finishing this place, he lost his mind. He started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor demanded.

"Bedlam."

"We gotta go there, right now. Come on!" The Doctor moved to dash off. William Shakespeare at his heels, Star dragging her feet behind.

_Wait…I could…but the Doctor won't like that at all…but I could…oh God! What do I do?! _"Doctor!" Her husband ground to a halt instantly, turning back to her as Shakespeare spoke to the two men from the night before. She spoke as soon as she reached his side. "I can end it. All of it, I think. But it'll change everything else and you won't like how I do it." She stared into his eyes imploringly, asking him what she should do.

She could see that he thought seriously about what she said before he answered. Finally, he shook his head. "My love, you are doing it again. Trying to do too much, see too much. Live each day, one step at a time." He repeated his earlier words as he leaned down and kissed her. Shakespeare was almost at their side as he finished speaking. "You can't save everyone, Astrid."

* * *

><p>Bethlem Hospital was even more of a horror than the show had been able to convey. It smelled of urine, feces, sweat and tears. 'Patients' were screaming constantly and many were yelling out "Please, please!" It was dark, damp, and miserable. The only people who would volunteer to live in such a place were the Addam's family. <em>I wonder if they are real…that would be funny as all heck…<em>

Her humorous thoughts were quickly sidetracked by the guard/warden offering to whip a few as 'entertainment'. Star couldn't handle this on top of everything else. She turned her head into the Doctor's coat, breathing in his smell and presence as they walked to Peter Streete's cell. The warden went to make the madman 'decent for the lady' and Star almost threw up herself.

The Doctor held his wife to his chest, glaring at William all the while. "Do you really think this place does any good?" he demanded, wondering how such a genius could just stand there indifferently.

Shakespeare defended himself rather simply, if tartly. "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. Serves its purpose."

Then the Doctor remembered. "You lost your son."

"My only boy. The Black Death took him." He looked down the way. "I wasn't even there."

Star peeked out at him, blue eyes full of empathic grief. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine…" It was one of her greatest hopes: to have a child. The thought of burying that same child…she couldn't think of it. Her mind shying away from such thoughts.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence, to be or not to be." He paused, his face going thoughtful. "Oh, that's quite good." He raised a hand to his lips.

She gave a weak smile. "You should write that down."

He returned the smile with a small one of his own, glad that he had distracted her. "Hmmm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

She gave a soft, quiet laugh and shook her head. "Not in the least."

"This way my lord!" The warden called out and her face shut down again. The three of them walked down to where the big man stood, 'patients' screaming and wailing getting to her again. She shuddered against the Doctor's side and he squeezed her gently to reassure her as best he could.

The guard unlocked the cage and opened the door, leading them inside to where a dirty, ragged man sat hunched on a small pallet. "They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength."

The Doctor's reply was fast and sharply cutting. "I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now, get out!" He jerked his head behind the group.

The guard didn't take any time to do as he was told, shutting the door behind him.

Star slid out from her husband's grip, knowing that he would need both hands for this. "Hello Peter." She said as gently as she could. "My name is Star and this is the Doctor. He can help you."

Shakespeare sighed and shook his head at the apparently futility of the woman's actions. "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor would not be persuaded so easily. He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter." The man's head shot up, his face showing his fear and terror. Star smiled at the madman reassuringly as the Doctor placed his fingers and thumbs on Peter's head and stared into his eyes. "Peter I'm The Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that has happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go." Peter collapsed into his hands. "That's it. That's it." He gently laid the man on the pallet. "Just let go." He took his hands away from Peter's head and stood up as Peter himself gave a small gasp. "Tell me a story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

The madman, now only slightly sane, urgently did as requested. His voice was eager, hopeful that they would believe him. "Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered…" His fingers twitched and moved at his ears. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their_ design! The 14 walls—always 14. When the work was done…" Peter gave an insane giggle. "…they snapped poor Peter's wits."

The Doctor was gently insistent. "Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" Peter didn't answer, so out of it. The Doctor knelt down, his voice becoming more urgent. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

For the first time since the 'tale' started, Peter looked up, straight into Star's eyes. "All Hallows Street."

Suddenly at her side, Star heard a voice. "Too many words!" She scrambled to the side, the Doctor grabbing her arm closest to him to drag her away as well. The two of them go to stand by Shakespeare, who hasn't spoken at all so far and now looks shocked. The old looking woman straightened up and raised a hand, pointer finger out. "Just one touch of the heart." She reached down and was almost at his chest before she froze where she stood. Frozen by words.

"Doomfinger, stop!" The old woman looked up in shock. The power of a name was so great, and this scrap of a girl _knew_ her _**name**_! "Peter has done his part. Leave him be."

"Oh, I'll stop all your frantic hearts! Poor, fragile mortals." The seemingly old woman cried, trying to regain her ground.

Star shook her head, never letting her eyes stray from Doomfinger. "Don't make me do it, Doomfinger." The woman flinched at her own name. "I know all of your names. Even your daughter's." The woman's eyes flared in anger. "But I would rather not use them." Doomfinger's eyes became thoughtful. "Give me your word that you and your family will leave and never return and my husband and I will leave you in peace." Star knew she had said something wrong, though she couldn't think of what, by the disgusted expression she received.

"Men are nothing but puppets!"

Star smiled gently. "Not this man. He is worthy of much. My heart and life are the least of which I would give him. Please. Just leave."

For a few seconds, it seemed as if the woman was thinking about it. But then she looked up at the ceiling, cocked her head as if listening, before turning back to the brunette girl standing beside her chosen man. "Unique human you may be; worthy of the gender. We must decline, however. Our sisters must be free, not just my family."

Star nodded. "I understand." She gave the old woman a sad look. "I'm sorry then. I will have to stop you. These people, this race…they matter to me. I will not let you destroy them." Star straightened her shoulders and took a step forward, her eyes turning to hard steel. To her credit, the other woman stood her ground, even took a step forward with hand raised. Before she could move close enough to touch Star with that finger though, the Time Lord's wife got out the words she needed. "Creature, I name you _Carrionite_!"

Doomfinger gave a short scream and disappeared.

Star gave a soft cry and her knees gave out. The Doctor was by her side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and shakily replied. "Yeah. Went better than I thought." Her eyes went to the man still lying on the pallet. "Is he alright?"

The Doctor smiled at her and nodded. He gave her a deep hug. "I told you that you could do it. One step at a time. So, is this what you had in mind?"

She gave a snort as she got to her feet. "Not hardly. Standing up to her was not on my list of things to do today, tomorrow, or ever. But I did do something I thought I wouldn't…" she frowned up at him thoughtfully, "…even knowing what they have planned, what they are going to do…I still gave them a choice. I don't know why."

Her husband gave her a sad smile and kissed her gently. "Because it was the right thing to do."

Another voice suddenly cut through the din on patients shouting and screaming. "Well, I must say." Two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown, looked up at him, having forgotten he was there. "Being with you is never boring." The woman huffed and stuck out her tongue at him as the two got to their feet. "So, what was all of that about? What are they planning?"

It was the Doctor who answered. "The end of the world."

* * *

><p>It was evening by now, the moon about thirty degrees above the horizon, silhouetted against the church parapets. They were back at The Elephant, in Shakespeare's room. The man himself was washing off all the dirt of the hospital along with memories he'd rather forget, all the while listening to the Doctor rant. It seemed that sometimes the odd couple stated the obvious—well, obvious to them—just to hear themselves talk. Another interesting detail to the pair.<p>

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." The Doctor had discarded his trenchcoat as he paced, rubbing his neck in the process. Star was seated in one of the chairs in front of William's desk, watching him move.

Shakespeare looked up and grabbed a towel to dry his face. "Well, I'm going for real. I've seen real witches." He paused as the thought. "What do they want?"

It was Astrid who explained. "A world of witchcraft all their own. The fact that the world they picked is already occupied is only an inconvenience. To their way of thinking, all men should be enslaved and as for the women, in this society and most others, women are seen as beneath men. Valued only for their…assets…and as property. The Carrionites will never tolerate or respect that kind of behavior."

William had to pause at that. It was a view that was ingrained into him from birth, but he had never thought about it before. Women were to be cared for and protected. It was just the way things were. "But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor said simply, gazing at Shakespeare significantly.

The man froze in shock for half a second. "Me? But I've done nothing."

Star gave him a sad smile. "Yes, you did. Last night, when Dolly Bailey almost died, what were you doing?"

His tone was decidedly defensive. "Finishing the play." He still didn't understand.

But the Doctor did. His eyes widened as he looked up at William in realization. "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance." The author gestured expressively. "It's all as funny and thought-provoking as usual." He turned his attention to the ground as comprehension dawned. "Except those last few lines." His blue eyes met those across the room. "Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

The Doctor got a cartoon light bulb again. "That's it!" He got up and walked slowly toward Shakespeare as he spoke out his thoughts. "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. _Love's Labor's Won_, it's a weapon!" He was shouting now in vehemence, getting right into the other's face. "The right combination of words spoken in the right place," His right hand rose as if holding something. "with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter!" He raised his folded his hand with his pointer finger aimed at the ceiling. "The play is the thing!" He turned away before quickly turning back to speak softer, "And yes, you can have that."

Shakespeare laughed softly to himself as he finished dressing. He only watched as the Doctor left the room in search of something, Star patiently waiting for him to return. "You love him deeply." Her eyes shifted to peer at him. "Your eyes are so full of pain and sorrow, his too old for his age. What happened to you both?"

She gave him a quiet smile, her eyes becoming distant. She knew that Shakespeare would figure it out anyway, so she saw no need to hide the truth, or a version of it anyway. "We travel almost constantly, never staying one place too long; both of us running from memories we'd rather forget. His home burned, there's no one left. My sister left. She was the only family I had, and now she's gone. Traveling helps us forget that we're alone."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her clear voice so revealing to her nature. "You have each other."

"Of course we do." Star half glared at him in indignation. "We are all we have though. It's just the two of us traveling in our ship. I'm afraid that one day we'll turn around and find out that all we've done has been for nothing, that none of it matters at all." Her voice had turned into a whisper.

"I think saving the world matters."

Fear filled orbs looked up and he could barely hear her reply. "But what about the rest of it?"

It was then that the Doctor came back with a map of London's streets. He spread it out on the desk and began to search with one finger as Star stood and looked over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly but didn't dare meet his eyes, certain that she would start crying. She spotted what they searched for. "All Hallows Street."

"Brilliant." He kissed her. "We'll track them down." He glanced up at Shakespeare as he confidently gave orders. "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

William shook his head in agreement, shaking the Doctor's hand firmly. "I'll do it. All these years, I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing. It's marvelous!"

Star grinned. "He has that effect on everyone."

"Good luck Star, Doctor."

"Good luck Shakespeare!" Star smiled comfortingly at him.

The Doctor grabbed his coat and the married couple made their way to the door, half running. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that!" Shakespeare called out, pointing at them before realization hit. "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

The Doctor swung around the doorjamb, scowling at William's lack of moment. "Oh, just shift!"

* * *

><p>The two of them were right before the house, though the Doctor didn't know it, when she spoke up. "You know we should hurry this up a little, Shakespeare won't stall them for long."<p>

He acknowledged her comment only peripherally. "All Hallows Street. Which house?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door directly in front of them even as the door squeaked open. "Witch House, my love. And that is so cliché, the squeaking." They walked in, up the stairs to the second floor and had to push aside ragged curtains before they entered the main room.

The youngest Carrionite was dressed all in black as she paced in front of the only window, waiting for them. All around the room was what most of the 21st century typically thought of as a witch's hidey-hole. Caldron over a fire in the center of the room, iron tools hanging from the ceiling and spices drying everywhere. _To be fair, it is probably the cutting edge of the time._

The Doctor had his hands in his pockets as he faced the seeming-girl. "I take it we're expected?" He made sure that Star was at his back this time.

Her pretty face was almost impassive as she observed the pair in her home. "Oh, I think death has been waiting for you both a very long time."

Star couldn't help but laugh softly. "You've got us there." A small smile. "I would say it was nice to meet you, but considering the circumstances we both know that would be a lie."

"Alas, I can't have you interfering." Her head held high, she stretched out her finger as if to speak but hesitated. "Neither of you hold a name. Fascinating." She rubbed her fingers slowly. "Why would someone hide their title in such despair and fear?" The Carrionite's eyes lightened and she continued in a sing-song tone. "Oh, but look. There's at least one word with a power that aches."

The Doctor looked at her simply. "The naming won't work on us."

The younger smiled harshly, not giving him any attention. "Your heart clenches in pain and yearns for the life of Rayne."

The Doctor had no time to react past his confusion when he was shoved aside. Star rounded on the girl and in less than a second punched her solidly enough that the Carrionite stumbled backward into the window pane and kept hitting her, once per word. "You. Leave. Him. Alone!" His wife screamed in rage. It was enough so that he jolted up to hold the brunette back. She had hit the girl hard enough to split her knuckles on teeth. Harsh breathing in his ear as he held her close to his chest told him how much those simple words affected her, but he had no idea why. Who was Rayne? Did he know a Rayne?

He tried to get the focus on something else. Anything else at this point would be better. "The Carrionites vanished, where did you go?"

The girl got to her feet, wiping her face clear of blood as she answered. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"Then how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering. From a mind like no other."

He nodded with awareness. "Shakespeare." Star wasn't fighting him and her breathing was normalizing, so he pushed her behind him again.

"His son perished." The Carrionite continued, looking into the caldron of green liquid that currently reflected the image of the world's greatest playwright. "The grief of a genius." She gave a small mean smile at the pair. "Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" He demanded.

"Just the three." She turned away from the pair haughtily. "but the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmmm…busy schedule." He scratched his ear as he made to move forward, but one hand on his arm held him back. "But first, you've got to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure." She smiled again and laughed maniacally. "Considering my enemy has such a familiar shape." She threw out her arms and literally floated into the outside air of the now open window.

He harrumphed. "Well, that's just cheating."

The girl giggled again. "Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She yanked out what looked like a voodoo doll you could find in souvenir shops triumphantly. She moved her hands around the doll significantly, what exactly she was doing hidden by her current height. _Wait, didn't she have the Doctor's hair for this before? I made sure she didn't get any…what?..._

He stared, unaware of his wife's growing confusion and anxiety. "Now, you might call that magic, I'd call that a DNA replication module." He defiantly pointed at the girl. But where had she gotten either of their…DNA…oh no…

"What use is your science now?" The Carrionite held out a pair of scissors in the opposite hand and brought her two hands together, stabbing the metal into the doll in one fell move.

Astrid screamed in agony and collapsed.

The other female laughed cruelly and flew into the sky, the windows shutting after her.

The Doctor scrambled back to his wife, who lay unmoving on the wooden floor. "Star? Astrid? Love? Are you alright?" He gently turned her onto her back, feeling for a pulse as he went.

"Ow." She groaned and tried to get to her feet.

He let out a breath of relief, but caught her as she fell again. "Hold on. You've only got one heart working. I don't know how humans cope with only one. Let me…" he gently held her in one arm as he reached over and thumped her hard on one side of her chest, then leaned her forward to hit her on the back. "…how's that? Better?"

She gave him a trembling smile. "Better. But can we skip that part of the tour next time?"

The Doctor laughed and kissed her solidly. "Well, no time to stand around. Come on! The Globe!" They ran off with hands held tightly between them.

Star made sure to drag him in the correct direction, but it wasn't enough. Against the black night sky, they could see a purple-pink light emanating from the Globe Theatre. The same preacher they had seen before was ranting that he had been right. Neither of the couple spared him a glance. They just looked at each other, linked hands again, and ran.

* * *

><p>The audience was screaming in terror, panic making them all irrational as over 3000 people tried to get out of the theatre, each trying to go first. The heavy wooden doors closed right after the Gallifreyans ran through the stage door entrance. William Shakespeare was laid out on bags of sand that were normally used to raise and lower curtains.<p>

The Doctor yelled as soon as he saw him. "Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said stop the play!"

The other man was groggy as he tried to defend himself. "I hit my head."

Star commented absently. "Don't rub it, you'll go bald. We need to be on stage!" She yanked her husband along as the screaming resumed and they ran onto the main stage floor. They were met by the sight of thousands beating on sealed doors and a swirling vortex of incoming Carrionites spilling out of a hot pink ball held by the girl that had almost killed her, two others at the girl's sides. _This really doesn't look good. And it's a lot more intimidating to see in person._ The only good thing about the events is that it seemed as if the Carrionites were so focused on getting out of their prison that they didn't harm any of the panicking masses.

Th three of them just stood on the stage for long moments as they couldn't look away from the frightening sight. The Doctor, ever able to keep his head in—almost—any situation, rushed to Shakespeare's side, pulling him forward to Down Center Stage. "Come on, Will, history needs you." _Sorry Will, I'd say the lines for you if I knew them…be brave!_

"But what can I do?" The writer cried out in disbelief.

"Reverse it!" The Doctor yelled as if it was obvious.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Her husband explained as quickly as he could before time ran out. "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the Wordsmith. The one true genius, the only many clever enough to do it."

"But what words, I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare." He hit the other on the chest in exasperation.

William still wasn't convinced. "But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision."

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever!" He tried to make the man see his own importance. He grabbed him by the arm and shoved him further forward. "That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it! Improvise!" He could see that his own words were taking effect, so he stepped back to the side of his wife.

Another second and a half went by as Shakespeare summoned both the courage and words he needed. In the end, he raised an arm to gesture in emphasis as he yelled. "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy, my doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show, between the points—" he froze, his flow of words halted by his own lack of scientific knowledge.

Again, the Doctor came to the rescue. "7-6-1-3-9-0!"

Shakespeare continued immediately, "—7-6-1-3-9-0! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee—" but he froze again, not able to think of a decent rhyme.

_Well, at least I know this line!_ "Expelliarmus!" Star called out immediately, knowing that her Doctor was lost with that.

The Doctor and the Wordsmith both yelled out the final word right after her, William gesturing emphatically. The Doctor laughed, "Good ol' JK!" All of them watched as the Carrionites swirled back into the hot pink ball of light, only a second before sheets of paper rushed out of the doors behind them, spinning away with the creatures. "_Love's Labor's Won_, there it goes."

The audience gasped as all of a sudden, the sky cleared and everything looked normal once again. Slowly, hesitantly, they all began to applaud. The actors that had stayed on stage, along with Shakespeare and Star took bows to the clapping.

* * *

><p>William was trying to tell her a joke as they sat on the edge of the stage the next morning. "And I say, a hart for a heart, a dear for a deer." Star chuckled, knowing much more than Martha Jones about homonyms. The Doctor was in the prop pit and she had the arduous task of keeping the writer of the millennium company. She certainly wasn't complaining. "So, what about these writings of yours?"<p>

Star blinked at the abrupt change in subject, but obliged him. "They are more like short excerpts than anything else. Little things. Nothing like what you write."

"I'd love to read them sometime."

Her eyes narrowed at him playfully. "Are you trying to flirt with me again?"

"Is it working?" He grinned.

"Oi! Plenty of time to flirt later! With someone _not_ my wife!" The Doctor came through with a white ruffle-y thing around his neck and holding a cow skull.

"Is that a promise Doctor?" Shakespeare turned his flirtatious smile on him.

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, fifty-seven academics just punched the air." He dismissed the comment as well as he could considering he had just been propositioned by the best playwright of all time. He looked down at the skull, "I'm not sure about this, though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"'Sycorax'. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

Star laughed. "We should be on ten percent."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "How's your head, Will?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor reached behind his neck and pulled off the white ruff, reaching over to position it on the man. "Neck brace." He fastened it before leaning back. "Wear that for a few days until its better. Although, you might want to keep it, it suits you." He went back on his heels, leaning forward as he continued while Shakespeare carefully felt around the new clothing piece. "All the copies of _Love's Labor's Won_ went up into the sky, I looked all over."

William mourned. "My lost masterpiece."

Star gave the man a quick sympathetic hug. "Well, don't write it again. That's just asking for trouble."

He sent her meaningful look. "I've got new idea now." He gazed over at the Doctor thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

She nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Anyway, it's time we were off." The Doctor reached over and picked up the softly glowing blue crystal ball that held the entire Carrionite race. "I've got an attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity."

His wife got to her feet in preparation. "But don't worry. I fully plan on dragging us back to see another of your plays. It's much different to see them than to read them."

The Wordsmith laughed. "You are always welcome to come backstage and have a visit. Bring your writings next time and I'll look them over." He gave a friendly smile. "Which would you like to see?"

"Oh, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ is my favorite of them all." Her eyes danced with remembered humor as she spoke. "I couldn't stop laughing!" She giggled. "And that's a wonderful offer…I know people must ask you that all the time." She had a thoughtful look. "And _The Scottish Play_ was quite nice too."

He raised an eyebrow as the Doctor groaned. The trench coated man shook his head. "Not yet though."

"Ummm…oops?" She sheepishly groaned. "Besides, it's not as if he hasn't figured it out already." She defended herself. She turned to William at her husband incredulous expression. "Haven't you?"

He almost wanted to deny it, but her face was too much to stand against. "You mean travelling through time and space? Yes, I figured it out. The Doctor's from another world like the Carrionites and you know the future, what's going to happen." He turned his face to the other man. "It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible. You are incredible." He nodded to define his sincerity.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor."

Before any of them could say anything else, the same two actors from before rushed in excitedly. "Will! You'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!" The redhead yelled.

"We're the talk of the town." The skinny one exclaimed. "She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

"That's a problem." Star whispered mostly to herself, but it was loud enough that William could hear.

The two actors were insistent, not understanding why they weren't more enthused. "Her Majesty. The Queen! She's here!"

Trumpets began to blare, heralding the arrival of the Virgin Queen herself: Elizabeth the First. She came in with all her finery, the classic metal and lace halo in gold, wide flaring black velvet dress. _And, of course, the guards that will soon be chasing us._

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor said excitedly, leaning forward eagerly.

This drew the woman's attention and her face went hard and filled with anger. "Doctor!" She rasped out, age and rage warring with her voice. "Star!"

"What?" Twin voices of surprise called out.

"My sworn enemies."

"What?"

"Off with their heads!"

"What?"

Star shook herself. "See ya', Will!" She reached over to her husband and grabbed his hand. "Run idiot!" The high-tailed it out of the back entrance to William Shakespeare's answering laughter.

"Stop that pernicious couple!" The Queen never had to yell, but she was graciously making an exception in their case.

They ran to cries of "Stop in the name of the Queen!" through streets covered in straw and dirt, their discerning eyes seeking out that precious shade of blue.

"Sometimes I hate the wibbly-wobbly!" Star called as she skirted into the TARDIS, the Doctor on her heels.

He shut the squeaking doors just as a 'thunk!' of what she remembered was an arrow stuck in the panel. "Nah, it's something to look forward to!"

* * *

><p>Star was getting out of the shower, having needed to clean off all the stink of the 16th century first thing, when the Doctor quietly asked, "Who's Rayne?"<p>

She froze for a second before resuming drying off. She gave a sigh, knowing it wouldn't have lasted much longer. "I've wanted to be a mother all my life. It's the one thing I want more than anything else." She began to brush her hair, occupying her hands as she spoke. "Most girls dream about their wedding, planning all the details and what their husband will be like." She paused. "I never did that. What I dreamt about were my children, ever since I was little." She took a breath and let it out slowly, too emotional to speak for a moment. "Jonathan Rayne was to be the name of my firstborn son."

His hands came around her, holding her close to his chest with no regard for the wet towel wrapped around her midsection. He kissed the top of her head, looking at her by way of the mirror. "You know that I love you." He waited until she nodded. "Well, it's part of my job as a husband to make you happy." She gave him a trembling smile, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, my shining star. One day you'll have everything you want."

He moved to gently draw her to the bed, more than willing to drive those sad thoughts from her mind in the most sensual way possible, never knowing her thoughts.

_You can't give me everything, my Doctor. Not everything. _Even as she lost herself in the arms of her love, her heart ached.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**I also need some help generating ideas for the Daleks in Manhatten duo episodes, I'm stuck on those. If you want more than just one more chapter, I need some help!**_

_**As usual, no beta. All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Please review! Reviews give me incentive to keep on writing.**_


	15. Author's Note

_Due to a rather large case of writer's block, all stories are on hiatus until further notice. If I get an idea, I'll write it down and update immediately, no matter the length, but I won't take off the 'hiatus' status. But I don't know when/if I will get a new idea. I'm starting to understand the authors who write everything before publishing anything. *le sigh* I will focus my attention on my most faved/followed stories if at all possible. _

_Those of you who "check" on my stories, I recommend you make an account and start to follow the stories so as not to waste your time. _

_I apologize for any inconvenience...I just can't seem to write lately._


End file.
